Vignettes featuring Ro Laren
by Loki's Son
Summary: A collection of one shots chronicling Ro's time with the Maquis.
1. Mindbender

**a/n: This is a collection of short stories written for the **_**Strange New Worlds **_**anthologies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to own, Star Trek or its characters. These stories are replete with characters that are my intellectual property and I expect the same courtesy given to CBS/Paramount to be extended to me as well. **

* * *

"Believe me Captain, if I lived that close to the Cardassians, I'd sleep with a phaser under my pillow too." - _Admiral Alynna Nechayev_

* * *

Ro Laren turned fitfully in her sleep. She'd moved her quarters on Ronara several times over the last few months. With Kalita's imprisonment after Tom Riker's theft of the _Defiant_, her Maquis cell had been even more short-handed than ever. Although her cell had supported Riker's abortive mission, Ro had avoided personally meeting the man for fear of the memories he might invoke within her. The subsequent loss of Chakotay and his crew had been the worst morale crisis since the death of the cell's founder, Macius.

Chakotay's ship, the _Liberty_, numbered amongst the most powerful and versatile of the ragtag Maquis fleet. Its destruction, already felt, paled before the loss of her captain. Chakotay remained a moral and tactical inspiration to many of Ro's comrades. Despite the accompanying destruction of Gul Evek and his cruiser, Chakotay's absence would be felt for some time.

This left Ro in the unenviable position of being elevated by her peers to the ranks of Calvin Hudson, Sveta Korepanova, and Michael Eddington. The unyielding and mounting pressures of command wore at her but she'd risen to every obstacle. Her success rate established her as one of the most formidable Maquis commanders. Her skills, determination, and devotion to her peers comprised the foundation for this reputation.

The Cardassian security forces, humiliated by the loss of a prominent and influential Gul, initiated another sweep of the DMZ. Several cells had been devastated, their members detained or summarily executed. Other groups suffered disruptions from relocations to evade Cardassian Death Squads. Ro's cell managed to retain mission readiness throughout the recent upheaval, only enhancing their legend.

Exhausted from the frequent movement of personnel and equipment, Ro had taken a rare respite from the daily crises to turn in early. Although nightmares and fits punctuated her sleep, she remained unaware of the other humanoid presence that silently crept into her quarters. The furtive shadow paused, looming over the foot of her bed and awaiting instructions from an unknown source. It nodded its head in acknowledgement and its hand moved towards the disrupter at its belt.

Ro's eyes snapped open at the sound of the disrupter sliding from its pouch on its owner's belt. Her hand flashed under her pillow, deftly retrieving the Type I phaser secreted there. She rose and turned in a single motion, orange energy lancing forth from her weapon. The beam's arc caught her would-be assassin across the chest, felling him.

Her free hand flicked the light switch while her left kept the palm-sized weapon aimed at her subdued attacker. She reset the "cricket" phaser's discharge to a lethal level. If her unexpected visitor had armor proofed against light particle beams, she preferred staying alive to taking a prisoner. Hopefully, the intruder's identity would be apparent enough.

He'd fallen forward after slumping to his knees. Ro consciously knew it was presumptuous to assume gender based on his greater size and bulk, but instinctively did so anyway. A hood and cowl obscured the assassin's features and species. As Ro slowly bent to one knee, she knew what species would be revealed as she pulled back the cowl.

Surprise nearly paralyzed her upon discovering her assumptions were wrong. Although possessing thick black hair, her attacker was not a Cardassian. Her gender hypothesis also proved wrong as Ro turned the unconscious form over. The greatest shock arrived when Ro gazed upon the vestigial bone ridges lining the bridge of the woman's nose, unmistakably marking her as a Bajoran.

Rising unsteadily to her feet, Ro backed to her dresser and retrieved the surplus communicator setting atop it. Flipping it open, she spoke with as steady a voice as she could manage; "Ro to Tulley. I need two guards sent to my quarters at once."

Tulley's voice replied immediately, "I'll grab Thool and be there in a minute."

Ro's thin lips twisted into a grudging smile at hearing the concern transmitted over the communicator. Aric Tulley had stood solidly by Ro's side over the last year. The ex-farmer's stolid nature and laconic patience provided invaluable comfort to the rest of the cell. She considered her decision to appoint him her lieutenant in one of her rare moments of brilliance.

She got dressed while waiting for Tulley and Thool. Although never an ardent follower of Bajoran traditions, she did attire herself in the trademark woven sleeping garments of her people. Her usual response to Bajoran norms was flouting them in similar fashion as her wearing her earring on her left ear rather than her right to block any _vedek_ or lay priest from trying to read her _pagh_.

Originally, this attitude stemmed from Ro perceiving her people as being weak. She'd witnessed her father being tortured to death and countless other atrocities inflicted by the Cardassians upon the dispirited Bajorans scattered amongst the work camps littering the Cardassian/Federation border. Ro traveled across the border, vowing never to appear weak or vulnerable again. She'd regarded her acceptance into Starfleet Academy as a path to fulfilling this goal.

Ro's Starfleet career was tumultuous at best. Assigned as an ensign to the _USS Wellington_, Ro disobeyed orders during an away mission on Garon II and eight fatalities resulted. She subsequently spent four years in the stockade on Jaros II before being tapped for a special assignment involving the Bajoran Resistance. Ro impressed her temporary CO, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and she was asked to join his crew as a Conn officer. Her success aboard the _USS Enterprise-D _led to her enrolment in Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training.

Upon graduation, Ro received a promotion to lieutenant and reassignment to the _Enterprise_. The starship rushed to the aid of a cruiser, ironically captained by the ill-fated Evek, and warned off several Maquis ships attacking the beleaguered Cardassians. After tending to the wounded, the _Enterprise _continued on to their rendezvous and briefing with Admiral Alynna Nechayev. The Admiral wished to discuss the growing dissent and violence surrounding the group known as the Maquis.

The Maquis arose on the colony worlds ceded by the Federation to the Cardassian Union at the end of the Second Cardassian War and re-designated as a Demilitarized Zone. Some of those settlements dated back over a century. They'd born the brunt of the First Cardassian War of the 2350s and the lingering Cold War and border disputes. To the colonists, their involuntary transfer to Cardassian control felt like abandonment. Starfleet's subsequent efforts to forcibly relocate many of the settlers became widely perceived as a betrayal of a century's worth of sacrifice and effort.

The new Cardassian authorities, desiring the land and resources but not the colonists, implemented a series of increasingly discriminatory and hostile measures. The treaty between the Federation and the Union granted administrative control of the DMZ to the Cardassians but denied them a military presence there. The treaty also prohibited Starfleet's entry but granted access to their former colonies for trade and law enforcement. To side step these prohibitions; the Cardassians utilized civilian "volunteers" to convince the Federation colonists to leave.

Tired of the beatings, property destruction and murders; the colonists took matters into their own hands. Since the Cardassian authorities refused to investigate the very actions they covertly supported and Starfleet would not intervene in what was deemed Cardassian internal affairs; the Maquis arose. The Maquis took their name from the French Resistance movement of Earth's Second World War and espoused a singular goal: to drive the Cardassians out of the DMZ. The Cardassians swiftly proclaimed them terrorists and the Federation, fearing a rekindling of hostilities, branded them as outlaws.

The Federation's leaders failed to anticipate the repercussions of their decision within Starfleet and their civilian population. Scores of civilians, particularly those from nearby worlds or other outer colonies, felt the Maquis' actions were justified and the legal sanctions against them unwarranted. The wave of empathy exuding from Starfleet came as a greater surprise. Veterans of both Cardassian Wars and regional natives alike felt outrage over the official policy and expressed their sympathies or actively supported the rebellion.

Nechayev tasked Ro to infiltrate the Maquis and bait a trap for their capture. Despite her expressed reservations, she accepted the assignment in order to repay Picard's long-standing faith in her. Her history with Starfleet, with minor modifications, provided the perfect cover story and placed her in good stead with the Ronaran Maquis cell. The death of the cell's founder at the hands of a Cardassian Death Squad ignited Ro's crisis of conscious.

Ro's own experiences with the Cardassians provided motive enough to endorse their struggle. Witnessing their desperate plight first hand shattered any element of detachment she'd tried to shroud herself within. Wrenched by conflicting loyalties and threatened with punitive action by her captain, Ro proceeded with the entrapment. In the end, holding Commander Will Riker at phaser point, she warned the other Maquis of the imminent trap and said her farewells to Starfleet.

As Ro alluded to Riker as she departed, she'd felt adrift for years. She identified with the Maquis. They were ordinary people dealt an extraordinarily brutal hand by fate. Inside their ranks, she discovered a sense of belonging that she'd never felt before and hadn't known she'd craved. She couldn't abandon the people that awoke such passions within her.

As she brushed her raven hair back from her face, she switched the phaser from one hand to the other. She'd alternated hands while dressing, never setting it down. Her prisoner never stirred but that was no reason to drop one's guard. Near assassination experiences tended to make a person hyper-vigilant.

A chime alerted Ro to Tulley and Thool's arrival. The door locks had to be deactivated manually to release. Colonies such as Ronara could not offer such luxuries as voice activated controls or computer regulated rooms. Such items were reserved for administrative and public buildings or owned by the prosperous.

She pressed the panel that unlocked the door. It slid open to reveal two men, one human and one Bolian. The human, Aric Tulley, wore an expression of grave concern. Thool, the Bolian, seemed anxious and even more skittish than usual.

Both wore jackets to combat the chilled air of Ronara's northern continent. Tulley drew a small Ferengi phaser from his coat pocket as Thool withdrew an Orion disrupter from his. They entered the apartment with their weapons at the ready. Thool's eyes widened as he saw Ro's unconscious "guest". Tulley's jaw tightened as he gave Ro a cursory glance, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Aric." She assured him.

"Have you checked that with a medical tricorder?" Tulley asked, not ready to accept Ro's assessment, "The Cardies have started using toxin injectors lately."

Ro gave him an annoyed glare, "If you hadn't noticed, she's Bajoran, not Cardassian. Of course, I also searched her and she didn't have anything besides a disrupter."

Tulley winced at the reprimand lacing her last comment, "Sorry."

Ro patted the man on the shoulder. As the cell's chief of security, he viewed assassination attempts, even failed ones, as a failure in his protective preparations. Tulley knew from his days as a farmer that one couldn't plan for every contingency. That'd never stopped him from trying before or continuing to do so now.

"So any clues to her identity?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ro's arms crossed across her chest as she shook her head in frustration, "No, not a thing. Her anonymity is more of a clue than anything else."

Tulley gave her a quizzical look, "How so?"

Ro smiled indulgently as she pointed at the fallen woman, "Like all good assassins, her clothes are nondescript and she carries no ID. The Cardassians extend their racial prejudices against "inferior" aliens to weaponry as well. She carried a Klingon disrupter rather than a Cardassian phaser. She's not a Cardassian agent."

"Who does that leave then?" Tulley inquired with mounting consternation at this puzzle, "Could the Orion Syndicate be involved?"

"Starfleet could have sent her." Thool muttered bitterly.

Ro considered both suggestions. Although the Maquis engaged in infrequent transactions with the Orions, they proved mutually beneficial despite being prohibitively expensive. The Syndicate wouldn't want to eliminate a proven profit source any sooner than a Ferengi would. Starfleet wasn't an option, even at their shadiest they were far too pristine for these tactics. That left someone local.

"She has to be from another cell." Ro thought aloud, "Or a former Bajoran Resistance unit."

Tulley scowled at this. The loose knit nature of the various cells allowed the Maquis to evade pursuit easier but also bred many operational philosophies. Integrating every different method and perspective wasn't always possible and an occasional cell or individual would form a splinter group. Such splits didn't usually result in violence but it happened occasionally.

"I'd bet on Resistance." Tulley commented.

Ro nodded. Most Resistance fighters either joined the Provisional Government's Militia upon the Cardassian withdrawal of Bajor, or retired to their native provinces. Sadly, far too many did not. Sought by the Bajoran government and unable to surrender their hatred of all things Cardassian, most of the renegades eventually traveled to the DMZ and took up the fight alongside the Maquis. Ro also knew that some of them regarded the Maquis' normal tactics as too passive and agitated for a more pre-emptive campaign.

"I'd say they're our best bet as well." She conceded with distaste, "Ever since the latest Cardassian purges started, they've been pushing for retaliation against civilian targets."

Tulley shook his head in disgust, "That'll never happen."

"Don't be so sure." Ro warned, "Some of the other cell leaders are starting to waver."

Tulley's jaw tightened, "Leaders like Cal Hudson and Sveta Korepanova will never allow it."

"They're not everyone." Ro replied sadly, "And their star is falling with every recent setback."

Tulley grumbled a reply involving natural fertilizers but Thool interrupted them, "I don't know if this is a problem or not, but mystery woman here isn't waking up."

Ro turned quickly and retrieved a medical tricorder from the lavatory. Detaching the sensor wand, she waved it over the other woman's still form. Her breathing remained slow and steady, as though she'd fallen into a deep slumber. No outward sign of her inability to rouse could be seen.

"Her brainwave pattern seems dampened." Ro said with a frown, eyes narrowing as she studied the medical scanner's read-outs, "Every time she starts to awaken, it seems to trigger a neural impulse that sends her back to sleep."

"What's causing it?" Thool asked as he backed away.

Ro shrugged, "I don't know. I'm no doctor."

"Any chance T'Kir could pull the info we need out of her in lieu of a conventional interrogation?" Tulley inquired.

Ro pursed her lips. T'Kir was an invaluable manipulator of computer systems but was also the first mentally unstable Vulcan Ro had ever known. She was unpredictable enough without mind-melding with an unknown assailant displaying abnormal neural readings. If no other recourse became available, then Ro would authorize it, but not until every other option was exhausted.

"No, not yet." Ro replied with grim finality. She turned towards Tulley and forced a lighter tone, "So… when do Macen and Danan get back?"

* * *

The runabout's landing lights cut through the darkness as the miniature starship continued to descend towards the settlement's landing center. It settled with the sigh of venting thrusters. Moments later a hatch and stepway lowered to the ground. An interior hatch slid aside with the _whoosh_ of airtight seals releasing.

Ro and Tulley waited for the two passengers to emerge. When they ventured forth from the craft, they bore travel bags slung over their shoulders. Both wore Starfleet's Class B Sciences division uniform. Brin Macen and Lisea Danan had returned to the fold.

Ro was heartened by Macen's return. The El-Aurian had served with Starfleet Intelligence longer than Ro had been alive. Macen's involvement with Cardassian affairs began with Starfleet's first encounter with them. He'd been assigned to the DMZ to monitor the ongoing developments in the DMZ. Macen accepted the mission and another as well: he'd become Ro's intelligence officer.

Between Michael Eddington, Brin Macen, and a handful of other Starfleet officers serving as double agents, the Maquis continued their campaign armed with the assistance of the very agency hunting them. Lisea Danan accompanied Macen to the DMZ while going on a leave of absence from active duty. Stellar cartographers were far more highly prized amongst the Maquis than Starfleet. Although the Trill detested the violence inherent to an armed resistance, she recognized the legitimacy of the settlers' cause.

"Hello Laren." Macen said as he drew nearer to Ro, "Anything happen while we were gone?"

Ro's dark scowl was answer enough, "Just an assassination attempt by persons unknown. Nothing much."

Macen stroked his reddish gold goatee; "This attempt wouldn't have been made by one of our own would it?"

Ro's widened in surprise, "Probably, how did you know?"

Macen's expression twisted into a grimace; "I'll brief as soon as Lees and I can get changed."

Ro nodded, "We'll meet at my place.

* * *

Ro glanced about at those gathered around her table. She'd assembled the core of her cell, the most trusted officers and confidants. Tulley sat at the other end of the table, his craggy face and careworn features lending him an air of sturdy reliability. His dark hair was swiftly becoming shot through with gray.

Macen sat to Tulley's left. His appearance suggested he was entering his thirties but Ro knew that appearances were deceiving regarding his seemingly ageless race. His fair features and red-gold hair marked him as coming from another part of his distant world than her old friend Guinan. Like the bartender aboard the _Enterprise-D_, Macen possessed an enigmatic sense of humor and an ethereal knowledge base.

Danan sat opposite Macen, as though naturally forming a counterbalance. Her blonde hair was worn off the shoulder and flipped upward at the ends. The dark spots running down her face and neck highlighted the darker streaks of her hair. Her blue-green eyes twinkled with mischief whenever she looked at Macen.

They were a good group, the kind you could trust with your life. Since Ro relied upon them in that capacity on a daily basis, she had no doubts as how each would react in a crisis. In Starfleet, both Macen and Danan outranked her but here in the Zone she was in command. Talent and ability outweighed all other merits in a life and death struggle.

Ro nodded towards Tulley to begin the debriefing, "In the predawn hours, an unidentified Bajoran woman was captured while attempting to kill Ro. We've been unable to rouse her for questioning. She seems locked in some kind of conditioned response to prevent interrogation. We haven't had any success in trying to determine her identity through standard means and are waiting for responses from inquires made to other cells."

Macen nodded, "Your difficulty identifying her and your inability to break her from her programmed state make perfect sense."

"I'm glad you think so." Tulley replied irritably, rankled by his failures.

"Aric, relax." Ro urged, "None of this is your fault. Some one went to great lengths to create the perfect assassin."

"I think assassins are the least of our concerns right now." Macen warned, "The meeting I attended on _Deep Space 9_ may provide the answers to our little mystery here."

Ro's eyebrow arched, "Really? I thought it was just another Cardassian bitching session."

Macen nodded, "That's what I originally thought as well. As you know, as one of Starfleet's Cardassian analysts, I observed the meetings. The Bajoran Militia also sent a representative. As Starfleet's Chief of Security aboard, Michael Eddington sat directly in on the meetings. We had several discussions about what we learned from the Cardassians and the Bajorans."

The irony of Eddington's role in things brought a smirk to Ro's face. Eddington's assignment to _DS9_ came after the station's Militia constable, Odo, had disagreed with Starfleet regulations. Eddington's role included curtailing Maquis activities in the sector. No one in Starfleet Security realized that Eddington was a Maquis.

Macen continued his briefing; "The Cardassians have had several interesting 'incidents', as they prefer to call them. Prominent citizens disappear for several days and then reappear just as mysteriously. They report that nothing unusual has happened and that they just left home for a few days rest. No amount of investigation can reveal any discrepancies in their story and the matter is dropped."

Macen held Ro's gaze as he pressed on, "These citizens then attack paramilitary units, civilian centers, or stray Cardassian soldiers. The Cardassian authorities cannot interrogate their prisoners since they slip immediately into a catatonic state upon capture."

"Sounds familiar." Tulley griped.

"As we were preparing to depart, I was approached by the Bajoran representative." Macen ignored Tulley's comment; "Major Thrall Beren and I previously worked together while he was still a member of the Bajoran Resistance."

"Starfleet never aided the Bajoran Resistance." Tulley protested.

Ro shook her head, recalling the deal that got her out of the stockade; "If its convenient, Starfleet will work with anyone."

"Thrall mentioned the name of a former _vedek_ and Maquis that the Militia was searching for in relation to several incidents involving indoctrinated agitators."

"Tiro Anadis." Ro said, distaste filling her mouth at his name as a chill slithered down her spine, recalling her last meetings with the maniacal zealot.

"Why would Tiro try to kill Ro?" Tulley inquired in a tone suggesting he'd rather not know the answer.

Danan cast him a sympathetic look as she replied, "Tiro is an extremist hard-liner. He advocates victory by any means necessary. He initiated the whole debate about whether or not to continue a paramilitary campaign or switch to terror tactics."

Tulley nodded sadly. Ro admired his ability to seek the best in others even after all life had put him through, "But Ro and Chakotay got him thrown out of his old cell."

"Yet another motive for revenge." Danan offered.

"Assassination may not have been the goal." Macen commented absently, "All his other recent activities involved brainwashing opponents into doing his bidding."

"That's it!" Ro exclaimed, to her own surprise; "Tiro wasn't trying kill me, he was trying to kidnap me."

"A disrupter doesn't have a stun setting, Laren." Tulley scolded, "It doesn't make a good kidnapping weapon."

"It may not stun but it can disable." She retorted, "Once Tiro had is hands on me, I'd have a wound to make my disappearance and return look like a painful escape from an actual kidnapping."

Everyone nodded at the logic behind the theory. Ro noted that Macen didn't seem surprised by the notion and wondered if he'd withheld that theory. He had tendency to be too damn cryptic sometimes. She kept reminding herself to have a little chat with him about it.

"That doesn't answer the question of why, though." Danan observed.

"You said it yourself," Ro explained, "I'm one of Tiro's philosophical opponents. All the cell leaders are gathering next month to settle the issue of tactics and strategy. If Tiro can 'change' enough people's minds, then the Maquis will alter policy and fight the type of war he craves."

"What a sonuva…" Tulley began to mutter in disgust.

Ro shrugged, "No arguments there."

"So," Danan interjected in an expectant tone, "what are we going to do about it?"

Tulley sighed, "It's not like we can start a Zone wide manhunt. One the things that actually gives us half a chance in hell against the Cardies is that it's such a large amount of territory to cover."

"And Tiro fought the Cardassians on Bajor before travelling here." Ro reminded them all, "So he has a lot of experience at disappearing when he needs to."

"I could put out feelers with all my contacts and sources to see if they've heard anything." Macen informed her, "But that's a slow process and I'm not certain we have that much time before he strikes again."

Ro rolled that thought around, looking at it from different angles; "So why not let him?"

"Excuse me?" Tulley blurted in disbelief.

Ro turned towards Danan, "Lisea, could you rig a homing device that could be inserted into a body _and _still be visible to sensors from a distance?"

The other woman nodded, "Easily. It would just require a dilithium crystal shard and knowing the exact subspace frequency the shard resonates in."

"Then do it." Ro ordered, "We're going to spread the word that I was attacked but foiled the assassination attempt. The attacker's identity and motives are unknown since they're unable to respond to questioning."

She folded her hands together on the table and fixed a determined gaze at her confidants, "That should provoke Tiro into trying again. When he does, we'll track him back to his base and shut him down permanently."

Tulley had to ask, "How permanent are we talking?"

Ro's shrug was barely perceptible; "We'll see when the moment arrives."

* * *

The brush passed through Ro's raven tresses as she stood before the mirror in her bathroom. She'd allowed it to grow out again since joining the Maquis. It hung to her shoulders and she frequently held it back out of her face with a headband. It was a minor vanity but one that granted her the illusion of a normal life during peaceful moments as this.

She finished brushing and leaned in closer to gaze at her reflection. Her dark eyes glittered back at her, filled with memories of far too much pain. Her thin lips pressed together more tightly. These were the moments when she could confront her wounds and fears, when others were present she wore a stoic mask.

She'd been taught that leadership principle at Starfleet Academy but she'd learned it under the watchful eye of Jean-Luc Picard. Picard's confidence never wavered in front of his crew or his opponents. Even when admitting error, he exuded confidence. That trait had won her undying respect.

Ro often wondered how successfully she emulated her chosen role model. The veterans of her cell certainly respected her and she seemed to quickly win over new recruits. Despite facing death at Cardassian hands an immeasurable number of times beside some of them, she didn't know if they'd stare death in the face out of sheer loyalty to her and her leadership. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips as she pushed away from the mirror with no more answers than she possessed before.

Nearly a week had passed since Tiro Anadis' abortive attempt to either kill or kidnap her. Several members of her cell had traveled off-planet to procure needed supplies. Tulley tightened security around her dorm and obsessively hovered nearby. Danan completed her work on the homing device now implanted in Ro's arm the day after being ordered to devise one.

She exited the bathroom and stepped out into her bedroom. She was surprised to find it already occupied. She tensed but refrained from drawing the Type I phaser secreted in her waistband. Thool stood in the middle of the room, keeping a wary eye out for intruders.

"Thool," Ro chided, "I know Tulley told you to stick close, but don't you think staking out my bedroom is a little too literal?"

Thool didn't reply. That made her nervous. In Ro's experience, Bolians tended to swing between loquacious sociability and effusive anxiety. Thool did not display either of these traits.

The Bolian standing before her was a changed man. He moved with quiet certainty and purpose. The earnest zeal lighting his eyes testified to the depth of Tiro Anadis' work. Thool had never been zealous towards anything not involving digestion.

Ro's hand slowly gravitated towards her waistband and Thool raised his own phaser, "I'd rather you not. I'd hate to have to carry you to the runabout from here."

Ro nodded, "I'd hate that too. So what do you suggest?"

"Turn around and place your arms in the air." Thool ordered, "I'll retrieve the phaser you have tucked in your waistband."

"Sounds reasonable." Ro replied aloud but inwardly she fumed, _Dammit it all! The whole cell knows I keep a holdout weapon in the small of my back._

She'd expected Tiro to send someone after her; she'd just never expected it to be one of her own people. Although the knowledge of the trap had been restricted to Ro and her immediate lieutenants, Thool knew enough about her tactics to complicate any later escape attempts and perhaps the plan itself. Her hand reached for her waistband as she began to turn as instructed.

Thool's particle blast caught her squarely in the chest before she even pulled her phaser free. She slumped to the ground and remained there. Thool stepped closer while keeping his weapon trained upon her. He plucked her phaser from her belt and stood again.

He shook his head and clucked his tongue as he observed her prone form, "I said I didn't _want _to carry you, not that I wouldn't."

* * *

An alarm sounded and Lisea Danan swiveled her chair to face the readouts flashing across the screen of the master sensor controls. Starfleet built the planet's sensor network almost twenty years ago when tensions with the Cardassian Union first flared. Although the hardware had not regularly upgraded, Danan guaranteed that the software algorithms were the latest available. She'd supervised the construction of dozens of fixed monitoring stations, such as this, in addition to a half-dozen mobile remote access units.

She'd programmed the alarm to sound if the sensor drone in geo-synchronous orbit above them detected an energy reverberation from Ro's tracking crystal. She tapped at her controls, refining the sensor's emission and return parameters. Overlaying the results across a map of the city illuminated the cause of the alarm. Ro's signal was moving after having received an energy pulse.

Danan toggled the comm, "Brin, we have movement. Sensors indicate that Laren was hit with a particle blast and is now moving across town."

Although awakened from sleep, her news chased grogginess from his voice; "Probable destination?"

"Looks like she's bound for the landing pads." Danan reported, hoping _bound_ retained a singular meaning in this case.

"Call Tulley." Macen advised with grim determination, "Tell him the trap is sprung."

"Oh, he'll love that." Danan commented under her breath as she closed the line and paged Tulley's communicator.

* * *

Ro awoke with a pounding headache. _Well, _she thought miserably, _at least I know I'm alive. No imaginable hell could hurt this much._ That notion amused her as she struggled to open her eyes.

Before her stint on the _Enterprise_, Ro'd never given much thought to her people's beliefs. The Prophets certainly never smote the Cardassians nor delivered miraculous comforts, so she'd pretty much forsaken them as they'd forsaken Bajor. Finding herself, along with Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge, a veritable living ghost had given her cause to re-examine some of her views. The experience made her more humble but did not alter her agnosticism.

While she regarded the Bajoran "wormhole aliens" as just that, she admitted there was more than enough evidence that they had played a part in Bajoran history. All that made them, in her opinion, was yet another advanced species playing Gods with a lesser race. She'd acknowledge their role in her native culture, but she'd do it her own way. As her eyes fluttered open, she faced another Bajoran who'd decided to honor his heritage in his own fashion regardless of the practices of his fellow religious leaders.

Ro found herself in a reclining chair. Tiro Anadis sat on a bench across from her. The scene reminded her somewhat of her initial contact with the Maquis. Tiro forsook his _vedek _robes long ago, taking up the simple work clothes of an itinerant monk.

"So, how am I supposed to address you?" Ro asked with an acerbic edge, "Somehow _Vedek _Tiro leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

A smile twitched at the corners of Tiro's mouth, "And what would you prefer?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ro replied lightly, "I usually call you 'that murderous bastard' but I could settle for "you hypocritical son of a bitch' in a pinch."

Tiro laughed in genuine delight; "Your sense of humor never fails to delight Laren. May I call you Laren?"

"Not of you expect to survive this little encounter." Ro growled, "Get to the point, why am I here?"

"So that we can become better friends."

Ro snorted derisively, "It'll be a cold day in the Fire Caves before that happens."

"Hear me out." Tiro smiled, "I can be very persuasive."

"And if you lose the debate, you'll just reprogram me anyway." Ro interjected, "Must've been a handy hobby when it came to collection time at the Temple. Worshipers are a little stingy in their offerings, take them in the back, give a little mental nudge, and the latinum starts flowing in and no one knows why their suddenly so generous. Is that how this all started?"

Tiro's face darkened, "You know nothing! The Prophets gave me this gift. With it, I can purify the flock and repay the aggressor."

Ro cocked an eyebrow, "And when does it stop? The Cardassians are off Bajor. Does it end if they leave the DMZ?" She saw his hardened expression and shook her head; "I don't think so. I don't think it can end for you until every Cardassian is dead."

"They are the oppressor!" spittle flew from Tiro's lips as he shouted, "They mocked our beliefs and pillaged our Temples. They tortured and ground our people into disbelief. People like you, who hold no truths to be sacred. They divided the _Vedek_ Council and heresy crept in."

"Bajorans have always been divided over how to worship the Prophets and the meaning of Orb prophecies." Ro replied with bitter disappointment, "We were so damn divided that we couldn't co-operate enough to repel Cardassia's invasion. Hell, the Occupation united us in a way that hadn't been seen in centuries."

Tiro rose suddenly, "I thought I could make you see the truth willingly. I see that's impossible. You will come to the truth Ro Laren, whether by choice or by force, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that when the Maquis cell leaders meet, you will spread my message for me. Your name and word will carry far more weight then I could ever bring to such a council."

"Like hell I will." Ro declared, starting to rise.

Tiro pulled a phaser from his brown tunic and aimed it, "I do not wish to stun you again but I will if necessary."

Ro froze and sat in a neutral posture, "Why's that?"

"The conditioning process works better on a conscious subject." Tiro lectured as if to a classroom, "The desired behaviors and triggers can be more deeply implanted into the subconscious and long-term memory of a cognizant subject. This allows for the person or persons to be reintegrated into their original roles and held for activation at leisure. Unconscious recipients generally only retain enough conditioning to achieve a single objective immediately after release."

"Oh really? And what if the subject wants to dismember you?" She failed to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"You'll learn soon enough, my child." Ro grated at his slipping back into the role of religious instructor, "Will you come willingly, or do I have implant a mental self destruct in your sleep?"

Ro tensed, trying to gauge the distance between them. She wondered if she could reach him before he fired. Going with him was not an option. Her hopes rested on her cell's ability to track her here. If they'd been unable to, her expectations of a successful escape diminished greatly.

Tiro opened his mouth to speak when a vibration passed through the walls and floor. An echoing explosion followed on its heels. Ro fought to suppress a smile as Tiro moved to a comm panel affixed alongside the doorway. He slapped the activation button with barely suppressed rage.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We're under attack!" a panicked voice answered.

"Of course we're under attack, you dolt!" Tiro yelled back at the comm, "_Who _is attacking us?"

"I…I don't know." The panic was now tinged with resentment; "They're small craft like those typically used by the Maquis."

Tiro spun to accuse Ro of perfidy with a wrathful, "_You!_" All he managed to get out was a mangled, "_Yourghk!_" as her fist slammed into his mouth. His head snapped back and rammed itself into the wall. Ro drove her knee upward into his stomach as he staggered forward.

The phaser came loose from his grip as he fell to his knees. She kicked the pistol away and dropped to one knee while thrusting an elbow down between his shoulder blades. The battered _vedek_ fell facedown onto the floor with a groaning gurgle. Ro sprang to her feet, snatching the phaser up as she distanced herself from Tiro.

Explosions continued to cause the floor and walls to shudder. Now she could hear ground based Type VIII phaser banks firing into the air at her comrades' ships. Whatever shielding this place had wouldn't last much longer. Unfortunately, she had no idea how much longer the ships' shields would last either.

Deciding she couldn't wait to see who won that little contest, Ro checked the phaser she'd taken from Tiro. It was a standard Bajoran Militia issued sidearm. She didn't know how much that should worry her, or if the fact that it didn't, should. She appreciated its simplistic, combat ready design as she verified its setting and shot Tiro with a heavy stun burst.

Satisfied that she had at least an hour before Tiro could pose a threat again, she activated the door. Warily stepping out into the hall, Ro glanced from one end to the other. She didn't readily recognize the building's design or architecture. If she were to disable the phaser array, she'd have to find it on her own.

* * *

Above the complex, a half dozen ships angled and juked while pummeling the installation's shields with phaser fire. An occasional burst penetrated a weak point in the electrostatic barrier to cut a swathe through the buildings below. The varied mix of couriers, raiders, and scouts wove a tapestry of choreographed destruction through the sky. Aboard the _Ju'day_-class _SS Indomitable_, Aric Tulley's nerves frayed as he awaited word from Danan that she'd located Ro.

* * *

Ro noticed a portable shield generator erected in the corridor before her. Curious as to whom else Tiro had imprisoned; she strode up to the door to garner a glimpse inside. To Ro's amusement, Thool sat mournfully on a bench. Ro cleared her throat and Thool's eyes lit with hope as he recognized her.

Approaching the field, he stopped just short of it; "Ro! I'm so sorry! They grabbed me when I met with the Altos cell. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself."

The pleading anxiety lacing his words sounded like the real Thool but she had to be certain, "So you're all right now?"

He nodded, "As soon as I landed and popped the hatches, I was myself again. Tiro's accomplices boarded and immediately hauled me here." He paused and then added angrily, "I remember _everything_."

"Does everything include the location of the phaser array control room?"

Thool nodded with a hunger in his eyes, "Yes, and I'll take you there if it means making these monsters pay for toyingwith my mind."

Ro smiled, "You just said the magic words."

* * *

"I found her!" Danan announced from the scout's science station.

"Beam her up." Tulley ordered breathlessly to T'Kir, the Vulcan Maquis manning Ops.

"Belay that." Macen interjected, "Don't attempt a transport."

"Excuse me?" Tulley asked testily, "Who's in command here?"

Macen sighed before answering, "The shield is unstable, but it could still interrupt a transporter beam. Ro is also on the move and a Bolian life sign is moving with her."

"Thool?"

"Presumably." Macen answered, "They're moving towards what looks like the phaser array control room. If they take it out, we can probably end this without any more bloodshed. The Cardassians kill enough of us every day in the Zone, I thought we might like to avoid doing their work for them."

Tulley grated under Macen's sarcasm but conceded his point, "Then let's keep the bastards busy and focused elsewhere."

* * *

They'd ambushed two Bajorans rushing down the corridor to parts unknown. Ro took their weapons, arming Thool with one. From what Thool recalled, the control room possessed four stations that would be constantly manned, not accounting for visitors. She placed the disrupter she'd captured, set the power cell on overload, and ran like hell towards cover.

The building whine of the disrupter had an unexpected effect. The locked door slid open to reveal a nervous looking tech. Her eyes widened as she registered the cascade of events unfolding before her. She tried to jump aside but she was too late.

The release of energy unleashed a particle wave that engulfed the phaser control room. Undirected torrents of energy attacked the molecular bonding of equipment and sentients alike. The techs died an agonizing death as the control's EPS conduits spewed their loads, adding to the miasma of lethal currents. The resultant feedback overloaded the powergrid for the entire complex.

As the sparks diminished and the lights died out, Ro rose to her feet. Smelling the scent of charred flesh wafting from the control she scrunched her nose. She regretted the necessity of her actions but still couldn't see an alternative. Fanatics in league with Tiro Anadis were hardly likely to respond to a request for surrender, no matter how persuasive or compelling it was.

"You okay?" she asked Thool.

"I hope so." He coughed; the Bolian was still on the floor but beginning stir.

"Come on." Ro urged, "Let's go baby sit Tiro. Tulley and the others are in a better position to find us than vice versa. I don't want that motherless son of a gul slipping away in the confusion."

"Can't blame you for that." Thool groaned as he rose, "Any chance he has any food on him?"

* * *

"Their shields are down." Danan reported, "Hell, their whole damn powergrid is down. It's lights out down there."

Tulley slapped the armrest of his seat. Ro had done it again! He had no idea how she kept pulling off minor miracles such as this, but he was about to complain. He turned towards T'Kir.

"Signal them and order their unconditional surrender." Tulley relayed, "Any resistance will be met with force."

He turned towards Danan, "Are you still monitoring Ro's location?"

Danan nodded and Tulley finally smiled, "Good, I'm taking some men and beaming to her position. Macen, you can have the bridge."

"What if I don't want it?"

* * *

Two days later, Tiro Anadis sat in a cell aboard a Bajoran Militia flitter. The _Indomitable_ departed less than twenty minutes after rendezvousing with the Militia craft. Major Thrall Beren's comm exchange with Ro had been both brief and revealing. Ro contended she only foisted Tiro off on the Militia because the Maquis lacked penal facilities.

An incredulous smile affixed itself to Thrall's face as he turned to face the other occupant of his workroom aboard the flitter, "I don't know how you predicted it, Elias, but everything followed the outline you described when you suggested this course of action."

Commander Elias Vaughn, Starfleet Special Operations, nodded in acknowledgement; "You have to know your players. Ro Laren is by all accounts a tactical prodigy. My old friend Jean-Luc Picard is her biggest fan and I've learned to trust his judgement implicitly. Her mentor at Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training and among the Maquis was a former student of mine. I knew she wouldn't disappoint."

"It's a shame she wastes such talent with the Maquis."

"It's no waste." Vaughn countered, "But if you think her talents could be better used elsewhere, do something about it."

Thrall was confused, "Like what?"

"The Maquis won't last forever. Keep track of her, offer her a job when things quiet down."

"Won't Starfleet do it?"

Vaughn shook his head sadly; "According to Starfleet, Ro Laren is a deserter. No matter what incredible talents the young lady may have, they won't overlook that."

Thrall made a note in his padd; "I'll talk to First Minister Shaakar and see what he thinks."

Warmth returned to Vaughn's eyes, "I'd appreciate it."

_3 months after the close of the Dominion War, Elias Vaughn assumed the post of Executive Officer aboard _Deep Space 9_. His Chief of Security was one Lieutenant Ro Laren of the Bajoran Militia's Special Forces. Vaughn knew immediately this assignment would rank among the most memorable of his eighty-year career._


	2. Counterstrike

**Counterstrike**

Ro Laren's flagship, the _Indomitable_, limped along at warp 2. The _Ju'day_-class raider had led the Maquis assault on the Cardassian shipyards in the Choris system. The attack had been moderately successful. Twenty-one Cardassian craft had been damaged or destroyed in exchange for seven damaged Maquis craft and two abandoned hulls.

The rest of the Ronaran cells light attack craft had already reached their home on Ronara Prime. Only the _Indomitable _and her _Blackbird_-class escort, the _Odyssey_, remained en route. The _Odyssey _was the cell's primary intelligence gatherer under the command of Brin Macen.

It took several more hours but both craft safely returned to Ronara. The _Indomitable _landed in the caverns of the Maquis base in the foothills of the major mountain range on Ronara. The facility had originally been the last redoubt of the Ronaran Volunteer Militia.

The _Odyssey _set down at the planet's primary shuttleport. The scoutship was one of the largest to reside at the port. Macen and his command staff used an aircar to reach the Maquis headquarters. The mood in the cave system secreting the rebel base was grim as the flying car landed in the huge cavern that served as the hangar. Macen and his group left the car and proceeded to the command center. At the heart of the Maquis nerve center, Ro and her deputy, Aric Tulley, were overseeing the latest crisis to befall the resistance organization.

"When did they strike?" Ro asked the image in the portable viewscreen laid out before her.

"_Eight hours ago_." Illya Oramov reported, "_They came at us just as we received word you were commencing your attack run._"

"How many dead and wounded?" Ro asked through a clenched jaw.

"_Over a dozen wounded_." Oramov answered, "_Half again are dead. The entire action team has been shattered._"

"Were any of the other urban units attacked at the same time?"

Oramov shook his head, "_No, thank god_."

Ro felt an echo of his relief, "How many were there?"

"_From the preliminary reports we're receiving, slightly over two dozen_."

Ro grimaced, "How soon until you can evacuate?"

"_At least two more hours._" Oramov wearily replied, "_It'll take that long to stabilize the worst of the lot._"

"Do what you need to." Ro informed her Chief of Urban Operations, "But clear out of there before the Cardies launch a second strike."

Oramov's head nodded in swift jerks, "_Will do. Out_."

The screen went dark and Ro looked up at Macen's team, "You heard?"

Macen nodded and Ro's lips curled back in a savage approximation of a smile, "Good. Then I won't have to explain most of it to you. A Cardie paramilitary group attacked our unit based at Douglas. I want them found. I want them hit and I want them hit hard! Got it?"

Macen's head bobbed once and Ro's "smile" widened, "Good."

* * *

Ro retreated to her quarters and splashed some water on her face and then ran her wet fingers through her shoulder length, raven hair. She gazed into the vanity mirror and

her large, deep brown eyes gazed back. They were bloodshot from tears unshed but even here in private she would not allow herself the luxury of crying.

Although she would never admit it, what looked back at her was the image of an attractive woman. She was more striking than beautiful in the classic sense. She had a heart shaped face with prominent cheekbones. Her nose was slightly broad but proportional to the rest of her face. Her lips were rather thin and occasionally broadened into a broad smile that dimpled her cheeks. She was taller than the average humanoid female, a trait that, combined with Ro's normally brusque manner, intimidated most men.

She reflected on the Ronaran cell's current situation. _Hell, _she thought bitterly, _the _Maquis'_ current situation._ Strife between paramilitary groups was inherent in the type of warfare the Maquis were engaged in. What was inherently unfair was the layout of the warfare.

The Cardassians had everything stacked in their favor, whether or not they wanted to admit it. The Cardassian paramilitaries were openly supported by sections of their government and covertly supported by a majority of the rest. The Maquis' "parent" government, on the other hand, condemned the Maquis. Starfleet, the Cardassian military and the Cardassian paramilitaries all sought them. Life, in other words, stunk if you were a Maquis.

Since, by its very nature, the Demilitarized Zone precluded the use of armed forces, the paramilitaries engaged in the actual combat within the Zone. Just as Starfleet officers resigned their commissions and enlisted in the Maquis, Cardassian "volunteers" left the Cardassian Militia and bolstered the ranks of the Cardassian paramilitary forces. It was an arrangement that provoked the continual escalation of the methods and tactics of the conflict. This brutal assault on Ro's unit was merely the latest example of the increasing violence.

Ro's thoughts drifted to her own leadership abilities. She'd never sought command but found it thrust upon her after the deaths of Santos and Macius. Macius' loss had been a hard one for Ro. It had been what galvanized her into leaving Starfleet. That decision, though, had come at the price of betraying her Starfleet mentor and commanding officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

Picard had seen potential in a cynical ex-convict of the Starfleet stockade on Jaross II and had attempted to mold her into a highly competent and disciplined officer. Competence had been no problem for Ro. Discipline proved another matter. She was often at odds with the _Enterprise's_ 1st Officer, Commander Will Riker. Well, except for when they'd both had their memories erased. That thought still brought a smile to Ro's face.

Betraying Picard, especially after he'd had the faith to send her to Advanced Tactical Training and then assign her to a vital mission, had been gut wrenching. But she'd spent her childhood oppressed by the Cardassians and now, having the opportunity to do something about their tyranny, appealed to her. She had a sense of belonging with the Maquis that had always eluded her with Starfleet.

Next, Ro thought about her intelligence unit. They were good. They were damned good. The arrival of Brin Macen had granted Ro a professional caliber data gathering and analysis team.

Macen himself was a Starfleet Intelligence analyst and operative. He was operating as a double agent in order to assist Ro. He fed Starfleet accurate, but nonvital, information. In return he gave the Maquis declassified information on starship movements and antiterrorist campaigns.

Macen was an El-Aurian, the only one to ever join Starfleet. He was over four hundred years old but merely appeared to be in his early thirties. His natural skills as a "Listener" made him a perfect intelligence operative. Ro found it amusing that Macen was a Commander in Starfleet and she was a mere Lieutenant. In the Maquis, the roles were reversed. She commanded him.

Macen was as fair skinned as Ro but there the resemblances ended. Macen was a natural redhead. He wore a mustache and goatee and his eyes were blue-green.

Next came Lisea Danan. Danan had dyed her naturally chestnut hair blonde since joining the Maquis. She possessed sea green eyes and dark roots and brows to accentuate her native species trademark spots. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was fair.

The Trill scientist had been Macen's official partner on a half a dozen assignments and it was thought that she would add legitimacy to his cover story of being a social scientist. Starfleet Command hadn't counted on her sympathies for the underdog of a situation owing to her experiences as an unjoined Trill before her surprise acceptance by the Symbiosis Commission. She'd vowed to never forget the stigma she'd endured as an unjoined.

Until recently, Danan and Macen had been a couple. Neither had disclosed the nature of the parting of ways but rumor had it that it was due to the inordinate amount of time Macen lavished upon the third member of the intelligence unit, T'Kir. It was no secret that the Vulcan had designs for Macen but no one knew his feelings on the subject.

T'Kir was young for a Vulcan, merely seventy years old. She appeared to be in the human equivalent of her late twenties. T'Kir was also mentally and emotionally unstable. She'd been born on Shial; a colony populated by Vulcan dissidents and Romulan defectors. Encouraged from birth to express her emotions, T'Kir found herself overwhelmed by them when she learned of the Cardassian slaughter of her home colony while she was away at school.

Unhinged and vengeful, T'Kir returned to the Zone to join the Maquis. Ro accepted her recruitment but swiftly found the unstable Vulcan too much of a challenge. Taking the first available opportunity, Ro foisted T'Kir off on Macen. To everyone's surprise, he was able to temper her wilder impulses and they now made a formidable team.

T'Kir's wild mane of hair fell a third of the way down her back. It was tousled and unruly, appearing permanently windblown. Her sapphire blue eyes were large and piercing. She had a pert nose and full, "bee stung" lips. She possessed a pale olive complexion that was the envy of natives of the Mediterranean.

Ro hoped they could find Cardie paramilitaries that had struck their urban unit. She knew that, from an outside perspective, her hopes were pinned on a slim chance of success. She was counting on a double agent, a lovelorn scientist and a psychotic hacker for her results. The thing was, they'd never failed her before.

* * *

The _Odyssey_ deployed and took readings off all the departing subspace trails. This led nowhere. Next, Ro and Macen spent a week in the seedier bars on Ronara buying rounds and information. They hit paydirt with an Acamarian captain who'd recently been to Gravis IV, three planetary systems away.

The inebriated Captain Griel's clan had been forced to accept work for the Cardassians in order to maintain their trade route through the Zone. Part of that contract had been supplying a paramilitary training center on Gravis IV. Ro gladly bought the woman another round but was infuriated.

"We let them build this right under our very noses!" she snarled.

"They probably feel the same way about our cell on Ronara." Macen consoled her, "It's an open secret that we're here."

"They'll know we're looking for them." Ro warned, "Let's see what they do next."

What came next occurred in only a few days time. Several Cardassian scoutships landed at Ronaran City's shuttleport and armed Cardassians streamed forth. They grabbed whomever they could and drug them back to their ships. The ships lifted and were gone as the Maquis ships began to scramble.

Macen's team and the _Odyssey_ were left behind but every other Ronaran cell ship flew. They tracked the ships to Gravis IV but were warned off by Traffic Control. A reedy Cardassian official with a raspy voice appeared on Ro's comm screen.

"_Proceed to land and we'll open fire on you_." he sneered, "_You wouldn't want anything to happen to our 'guests' would you?_"

"Human shields." Ro swore as the comm line was terminated, "Just when you think the Cardies won't sink any lower."

"We can't leave them there, Skipper." Tulley said from the Weapons console to her left. Tulley's granite features reflected the stoic bedrock that epitomized the man. A farmer whose family had been killed by the Cardassians, Tulley had discovered a cold, methodical rage that sustained him through his grief. He'd been Ro's first choice for her lieutenant.

"We won't." Ro vowed, "But we need something better than a headlong charge that'll get a lot of people killed. We need a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Tulley asked.

"Something sneaky." Ro broke into a feral smile, "Something that involves us knowing the inside of that base and all its defenses."

"Sounds like our intelligence unit is going to be busy."

Ro steepled her fingers and looked out over them towards Gravis IV, "They are indeed."

* * *

Captain Griel proved to be of immense value, especially after the Ro agreed to buy several cases of self sealing stem bolts she'd been unable to foist off on anybody else. A week later, Macen came to Ro.

"I've made contact with a Cardassian officer from the training facility on Gravis IV." Macen explained, "He's a stringer for the Obsidian Order and is willing to work under the table for virtually any side."

"When does he want to meet?" Ro enquired with interest.

"Two days from now." Macen answered, "I'll make the arrangements."

"You do that." Ro ordered, "And I'll accompany you to this meeting."

* * *

Ro and Macen strolled down the darkened street. The meet was occurring in the shuttleport district of Ronaran City. It catered to the local smugglers, corsairs and visiting freighter pilots. The pub they were rendezvousing at, _the Old Biddy_, was a particularly unscrupulous establishment.

"So tell me again," Ro whispered as she and Macen slogged through rain swollen streets. The downpour was so heavy, the drains were unable to keep up, "This Skrain Farak is a part-time spy in charge of instructing Cardassian paramilitary groups how to conduct intelligence gathering and analysis."

"Correct." Macen confirmed.

"Only he's so corrupt, he'll work for the highest bidder, whoever that may be." Ro added,

"Correct again." Macen affirmed.

"In fact, there's every likelihood he's sold the information regarding our meeting to the Obsidian Order or the very paramilitaries we're trying to strike." without waiting for Macen's reply she asked, "And we're meeting with him because…?"

"_Because_ he's the only source of the data we require that I can find on short notice." Macen explained again.

Both wore water repellant ponchos against the weather. The upraised hoods were wide enough to allow visibility but also obscured their features enough to prevent instant recognition. They also both wore concealed phasers. Ro wore a Ferengi model that resembled a sprinkler nozzle in the small of her back. Macen wore a Bajoran Militia issue phaser pistol in a hip holster on his right side.

"What's to prevent him from selling us a bunch of lies?" Ro demanded, stopping in front of the Old Biddy's door. Her fists were planted on her hips, arms akimbo. Her eyes flashed and her pale cheeks flushed.

"Because if any of us survived to tell the tale," Macen lectured, "his business would be ruined."

Barely mollified, Ro nodded, "Good enough. Let's get in out of the rain and meet the scumbag."

The pair attracted attention as soon as they walked in. Ro retained the attention of most of the males and a few of the females when she threw back her hood. She noticed a pair of Nausicaans in the corner table by the door. There were two more in the back of the bar playing dom-jot. Ro's sense for danger began screaming at her.

Macen threw back his hood and some of the men and women looked away from Ro. She noticed an increased amount of feminine attention began to come their way. Ro appraised Macen in a new light. She'd never been romantically interested in him and had therefore never noticed that he _was _moderately handsome.

Two women began to rise from their table and Ro glowered at them. They promptly sat back down. A trio of gentlemen and a woman rose and began to make their way towards Ro. Macen took hold of Ro's waist and gave them threatening glares. Only the most inebriated of the lot proceeded with his pick-up attempt.

"Hiya Honey!" the human male excitedly slurred, "What'cha lookin' fer?"

"To be rid of you." Ro replied and shoved the man backwards.

He grew angry and drew a knife. He lunged at Ro, who merely dodged the knife's thrust. She took hold of the man's wrist and inverted it. He gasped and dropped the knife. Ro locked his elbow, took a hold of the back of his neck and bounced his head off the bar.

The man fell in a heap and Ro look down at him with a mixture of contempt and pity, "Sleep it off, friend."

"Are you done terrorizing the local drunks?" Macen asked with a grin.

Ro wiped her hands off on each other, "I think so."

"Farak is sitting over there." Macen nodded in the appropriate direction, "Ready to do business?"

"Just don't break what little bit of a bank we have." Ro warned.

"Actually," Macen's grin grew wider, "Farak insists upon negotiating only with you."

"I wonder what the little vole's up to?" Ro wondered aloud.

"I've been curious about that myself." Macen admitted and followed Ro to Farak's booth.

Macen scooted into the booth first, sitting opposite of Farak. Ro sat next and scooted in beside Macen. Farak offered the Bajoran a false but toothy smile. He was overweight and greasy in that particularly Cardassian sort of way.

"So is it Lt. Ro Laren or is it _Captain_ Ro nowadays?" Farak snidely asked, "After all, you are an AWOL Starfleet lieutenant _and_ captain of the Maquis raider, _Indomitable_. Or should I refer to her as the _Indie_ as the crew does?"

"You can call her, and me, whatever you like." Ro started to rise, "Just as long as you go to hell, you pompous…"

"Come now, Captain." Farak chided her, "We haven't even begun to negotiate in earnest and already you make to leave? Bad manners that."

Ro's self control never wavered. She calmly and coolly settled back in her seat and fixed her eyes on Farak's, "Fine. Let's negotiate but knock it off on the 'Captain' stuff."

Farak leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial tone of voice; "These are freighter crews and other less savory types that ply the star lanes. Addressing you by your current title and rank allays suspicion." He smiled malevolently and added, "_Captain_!"

Ro's expression remained neutral, "Let's get down to business. You know the paramilitary training camp on Gravis IV."

"I know _of_ it." Farak sniffed

"You'd better know more than that." Ro warned, "Or you won't get paid."

"Speaking of payment," Farak said, "let us discuss these matters over a meal. Your treat, of course. The Ferengi are quite correct. Never deal on an empty stomach."

"And afterwards?" Ro demanded.

"We haggle." Farak shrugged, "If we reach an accommodation I approve of, then I tell you all the intimate secrets of the facility at Grekhor. That tidbit was free by the way."

"Let's order up then." Ro replied.

The Maquis ate frugally. Farak, however, ordered the most expensive Cardassian entrée. While Macen ate a Shepard's pie and Ro dined on a _hasperat_ soufflé, Farak enjoyed braised _gralier _fish covered in _yamok_ sauce. Although she remained outwardly calm, Ro was incensed by the extravagant use of her cell's meager latinum reserves.

Farak pushed his plate away and amiably smiled, "That was palatable. They could use a little help with their replication program though."

"I'll be sure to tell the proprietor on our way out." Ro remarked dryly.

"And therein we come to the very heart of the matter." Farak drew his hands together and spoke gravely. "I have done some research into your motley band of rebels. Even at your highest funded level, you wouldn't be able to meet my asking price for this information."

"Then why bring us here?" Ro growled.

Farak shrugged and spread his hands wide, "To enjoy a meal and to collect a prize. A pair of prizes, in fact. The bounty on your head, Captain, is _quite_ large and makes an investment of time and manpower feasible. Our good Commander Macen, however, is useful only to the Obsidian Order. They will look kindly upon his capture and perhaps reward me as well."

Farak raised a hand and snapped his fingers, "I hate to abuse your hospitality but, as Macen would tell you, business is business."

The two Nausicaans playing dom-jot put down their cues and began confidently striding towards Farak's booth. Ro swung her legs out from the booth and sprinted away from its confines. Her hand flew to the small of her back and retrieved her phaser. She shot one of the bounty hunters before he could react.

Ro overturned a nearby table and ducked behind it as the remaining Nausicaan of the pair pulled his disruptor free and opened fire. The rest of the patrons of the pub were either standing or cowering behind furniture themselves. The ones standing were slowing down the two Nausicaans near the entrance. They were shouldering their way through the crowd but slowly enough to give Ro time to finish off this next one.

_Where's Macen?_ Ro thought bitterly as she heard the heavier report of his phaser. The sound repeated itself and the closest Nausicaan collapsed. Macen jumped to the other side of the table.

"I'd get over here if I were you." he shouted.

Ro looked over her shoulder and saw that the second pair of Nausicaans had almost cleared the crowd. She leapt over the table top, tucking and rolling as she landed. Disruptor bolts followed her as she cleared the top of the table. She immediately scrambled back behind the cover of the tabletop.

"Where's Farak?" Ro enquired of Macen.

"I dealt with him." Macen replied with a shrug.

"You didn't…?" Ro trailed off.

Macen was offended, "We still need the data locked in that thick skull of his. I figure T'Kir can dig it out with a mind meld."

"Thank the Prophets." Ro sighed and then her resolve reasserted itself, "Let's take these two out and get away from here."

Ro leaned to her right and took aim. Her shot was true and the third Nausicaan fell. The last unleashed a torrent of fire. The surface of the table began to heat up.

"I'm more expendable." Macen said, "I'll distract him."

"How?" Ro demanded.

"I'll jump up and take a shot at him." Macen explained with a grin, "While I'm doing that, you'll make sure I'm not needlessly expended."

"On three?" Ro asked.

"Why not five?" Macen suggested, "I've always wanted to go on five."

Ro rolled eyes, "Whatever you want.

"Than let's go on two." Macen decided, "Why wait?

"Bu…but." Ro stammered.

"One…" Macen counted and Ro steeled herself, "Two!"

Macen leapt up and fired off a wild shot at the Nausicaan. It glanced off his shoulder armor and the gigantic alien shifted his aim and prepared to fire. Ro leaned over again and hit the Nausicaan squarely in the unarmored chest with her phaser blast. As the bounty hunter began to fall, Macen leveled his phaser in a two handed grip at the crowd.

Ro rose and one of the corsairs recognized her at long last, "You're Ro Laren of the Maquis!"

Ro lowered Macen's gun, "I'd just as soon you'd forget that you saw me or heard my name."

Some nodded but most looked skeptical. The pirate that had identified her asked, "What's in it for us?"

"A round for the entire house," Ro announced, "minus our unconscious friends of course."

There were cheers and proclamations of good will for the rebellion at that. Macen doled out the latinum to the barkeep while Ro pulled out a surplus flip-open style communicator from the turn of the century.

"Aric, this is Ro." she spoke into the grilled audio receiver, "We have a pick-up at _the Old Biddy_. Get here as fast as you can."

"We're circling the block now." Tulley revealed, "We'll be there in under two minutes."

* * *

Almost exactly two minutes later, Tulley burst through the door of the Old Biddy. He wore a leather coat, a wide brimmed hat and a scarf. Thool, Ro's Bolian chief engineer, followed. Behind them came Toik and Harrelson, two members of Tulley's strike team.

The three men and one woman carried Farak's bulk out of the pub. Ro bought another round and departed to cheers. It was still raining and she pulled her hood up. Tulley had stuffed Farak into the back of an aircar. He saluted and fired up the car's antigrav generators and lifted off and departed.

With Macen in tow, Ro walked down the street to her own aircar. Technically it belonged to the entire Maquis cell on Ronara Prime. As a privilege of command it was reserved for her exclusive use. Compared to a _Galaxy_-class starship, the car was simplicity itself to fly. It dated back to the turn of the century and its controls reflected that but Ro found the buttons and levers appealing compared to the LCARS flight controls on the _Enterprise-D_.

Ro landed the car beside Tulley's at headquarters. Farak was already awake and indignant. Ro's appearance in the room set aside for the interrogation momentarily silenced him. Ro bestowed a cold smile upon him.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Honestly?" Farak replied, "Yes. I'd assumed your comrades had seized me to learn your location." Farak's eyes narrowed, "Why am I here?"

"Same deal as before." Ro offered, "We pay you a considerably reduced sum and you provide the information we need and you go free or we take what we want from your mind and see if your still capable of coherent thought afterwards. Either way we win."

"I've been trained to resist mind probes." Farak boasted, "Even Romulan ones."

"But what about Vulcan probes?" Ro wondered.

"Vulcan probes?" Farak repeated.

"Send T'Kir in." Ro ordered.

The door opened and Macen led a wild-eyed T'Kir in. It wasn't until T'Kir tucked a stray lock of hair behind an elegantly curved ear that Farak understood the nature of Ro's threat. His smile was confident and his voice full of bluster.

"Vulcans won't mind meld without permission." Farak insisted, "And I refuse."

Ro leaned down and whispered in Farak's ear, "_Look_ at her. She's not entirely stable and she doesn't give a damn about Vulcan etiquette. I know for a fact that she'll telepathically rape anyone she wants. "

"She wouldn't." Farak was worried now.

"See those eyes and that smirk?" Ro enquired, "She's ready to start."

Farak assessed T'Kir's state of mind and panicked, "I'll tell you whatever you want!"

"That'll be all for now, T'Kir." Ro said softly.

Macen led a sullen T'Kir to a seat and sat next to her. He held her hand and gently consoled her.

"What she still doing here?" a worried Farak asked.

"She's here to verify the truth of what you say." Ro said with a feral smile, "So be honest and this can remain pleasant."

Farak answered all of Ro's, Tulley's and Macen's questions and got a thumb's up from their resident telepathic Vulcan lie detector. Soon they were underway in the _Indomitable_, _Odyssey_ and the _Fame & Fortune_. The latter vessel belonged to a smuggler frequently employed by the Maquis. It belonged to Harcourt "Harry" Fenton Mudd III and today was a hallmark day.

Today, Mudd would carry people rather than weapons. Mudd had been hired, primarily because he was trusted and he was available on short notice. His ship would be responsible for ferrying the hostages home. The _Fame & Fortune_ had previously had previous dealings on Gravis IV therefore providing an excuse to land there. Slipping into Grekhor would be more difficult but Harry was a professional conman. His credentials were impeccable. It was literally in his genes.

Tulley's strike team resided in the cargo hold of the _Indomitable_. Macen's team commanded the _Odyssey_. Lisea Danan's expertise in astrophysics was about to come into play. She was going to provide the _Indomitable_ with the means of landing on the planet.

The plan sounded simpler than it would be to execute. First the two Maquis ships would push a cometary fragment out of the system's ort cloud and vector it to enter Gravis IV's atmosphere. Next, the two ships would employ their phasers and photon torpedoes to reduce the cometary mass into smaller fragments, ones that would burn up in the planet's atmosphere. Macen and T'Kir would beam aboard the _Indomitable_ and leave Danan in charge of the _Odyssey_.

Danan would then command the scoutship as it took an ostensible survey of the comet field. Meanwhile, the _Indomitable_ would utilize her tractor beams to hold the comet debris together as a screening cloud and proceed to Gravis IV at half impulse. The debris would confound the ground sensors and provide a sensor blind as the raider entered the atmosphere. The _Indomitable_ had to land or face ground based phaser arrays once the comet burned up.

Gravis IV had been a Cardassian colony swallowed up by the Demilitarized Zone treaty. The increase in trade brought on by the sudden access to Federation markets had created a boom economy. The principle trade good was high quality textiles and Cardassian fashions, which were slowly catching on in the Federation's Home Worlds.

Grekhor was a supplier of _ryrie_ fiber for the mills. Mudd's principle plan was to pose as a raw fiber buyer. Failing that, he was going to pose as a buyer and purveyor of medicinal muds, Grekhor's second largest industry was supplying raw mud for ceramics factories. Either way, he'd scout out suppliers for future business deals.

The training facility only stood two kilometers outside the city's walls. It was the original farming commune that had been pioneered out this way. Why it had stood alone rather than be absorbed into the greater city remained obscured by history but the Cardassian High Command had taken advantage of its abandoned state.

Converting fertile fields into training grounds, the barracks could accommodate one hundred students and ten instructors. Security was accomplished through sentries and sensor nets. It was Tulley and his raiders' job to sort out the sentries. T'Kir would handle the electronics.

Now it was simply time to execute the plan…

* * *

The comet chunks entered Gravis IV's atmosphere and began vaporizing as planned. The resultant release of gases and thermal pockets effectively disguised the _Indomitable_. At the helm, Ro rode out the storm and kept the raider in the midst of the self-destructive maelstrom.

As more of the comet burned up, sensor returns began to bounce of the _Indomitable_. Ro responded by diving for the surface below. She trimmed out at five hundred meters since their intelligence said the ground based phaser arrays couldn't scan below a kilometer's elevation.

"Did they ID us?" Ro called out.

"Ree-lax." T'Kir grinned, "I killed the transponder. They'd have to flag us from Cardassian military sensor records."

"Aric?" Ro glanced over towards her lieutenant.

"They haven't bolstered their scans which probably means that they haven't raised their alert status." Tulley replied.

"Good enough for now." Ro refocused on the task at hand, "Let's get this over with "

* * *

"_Have fun dealing with the mud farmers_." Traffic Control sneered.

"Thank you." Mudd replied amiably, "I think I will." He terminated the transmission and scowled, "Reptile."

From beside him, Harrelson leaned in closer, "What's the problem?"

Mudd glanced over at the leader of the two Maquis escorting him and smiled, "He doubts me. Me, the infamous Harry Mudd!"

Harrelson kept her opinions regarding Mudd's infamy to herself, "Are we on schedule?"

"Of course, my dear." Mudd assured her, "Just sit back and enjoy the view."

* * *

Ro did a flyby of the training facility. T'Kir outlined the sensor coverage and Thool beamed down the strike team just outside the screen. Ro set the converted scoutship down in a nearby field. Thool switched from the cargo transporter to the four-man main transporter unit and beamed Ro, T'Kir, and Macen to the same location occupied by Tulley and the strike team.

"So now what?" Tulley asked Ro as she came to stand beside him.

"Now we watch T'Kir perform her magic." Ro replied with a tight grin.

T'Kir knelt onto the ground and opened the case she carried. Contained within it was a portable computer. It was the latest Starfleet model courtesy of Macen and Danan. She activated the computer and flipped open a tricorder.

"Remember," Macen reminded her from his position beside her, "the Cardies are using a modulating subspace frequency pulse."

"Go teach your grandmother to suck eggs." T'Kir snapped, "I've been hacking Cardie comm channels since I was a kid." Quickly finding the frequency, she went to work on the computer. She began modifying a tapeworm program she'd started developing during the voyage here. She pressed the "Transmit" key and waited.

"Done!" she announced happily, "Now you could walk right up and knock on the front door."

"How do you know?" Ro asked.

"Puh-lease," T'Kir waved her hand dismissively, "This was child's play."

"I guess we test it by moving forward and letting our snipers deal with the sentries." Tulley suggested.

"Do it." Ro nodded and then turned to T'Kir, "You'd better be right about this."

T'Kir stuck her tongue out at her. Ro ignored the gesture and watched as her Maquis crept through the native crop towards the swathe of dirt cut out by the Cardassian military advisors. The stalks were as tall as corn and had pods full of cotton-like _ryrie _fibers. Tulley double clicked his communicator and Ro tapped her badge once.

Several bursts of phaser fire lanced out and felled the assembled sentries stationed around the north, east, and west sides of the building. The south faced the training grounds and the sentries there were more exposed due to direct observation by their superiors. The southern sentries lined the fence surrounding the training encampment. Given the all clear by Tulley, the strike team approached.

Ro waited while Tulley assessed the hazards of entering the barracks, "T'Kir, wait here and stay out of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?" T'Kir retorted.

"Bo good, or I won't let your boyfriend ride home with us." Ro jerked a thumb towards Macen.

Macen smiled reassuringly at T'Kir, "Relax. I'll be fine."

T'Kir was barely mollified but her protestations ended. Ro and Macen ran to the barrack's main entrance and she asked as they reached it, "So _what _is it between you two?"

Macen leaned against the wall and squinted his eyes against the sun, "It's complicated."

"I'll say." Ro remarked and Tulley strode over.

"There appears to be four interior guards." Tulley said snapping his tricorder closed. Direct observation has the captives working as domestics. There's thirty-one of them."

"Mudd's cargo transporter can handle that many." Ro affirmed.

"Then my team will slip in, neutralize the threat, liberate the hostages and regroup at the rendezvous point." Tulley rattled off as if reading from a list.

"While you're doing that, Brin and I will be planting the explosives." Ro said and looked at Macen, "And where did a spy learn about explosives?"

"I've told you, before coming to the Alpha Quadrant, I wasn't a spy." Macen replied.

"What were you again?" Ro asked suspiciously.

"A social scientist." Macen proudly announced, "Trained in history, anthropology, sociology and a little psychology."

Ro rolled her eyes, "Whatever you were, _today_ you're helping me plant bombs."

"With aplomb." Macen snickered. Ro made to hit him but Tulley stopped her.

"Are we ready to proceed?" he asked.

"You've a green light." Ro told him and he moved off. Ro held a finger up in Macen's direction, "No more bad puns. I mean it!"

Macen nodded and joined Ro as they watched Tulley and his volunteers storm into the barracks, phasers blazing. The familiar whines and pitches soon ceased and Tulley called back, "All clear."

Ro entered and registered the fear in the hostages' eyes. Bruises, split lips, limps and cradled ribs attested to the maltreatment they'd endured. Still, Ro inwardly recoiled. Some still had fire in their eyes and she respected that. Most, though, had the beaten and hounded looks that had caused her to abandon her people. It had only been fighting alongside Bajoran Maquis and ex-Resistance fighters that she'd regained a modicum of respect for her race.

"Tulley, form a squad." Ro ordered, "Get these civilians to the beam in zone."

"You got it, Skipper!" Tulley exclaimed and then barking orders at half of the strike squad. The raiders gently but briskly guided the hostages out of the buildings. A few needed assistance in walking but the march proceeded without incident. Within ten minutes, Ro received a comm call confirmed that they'd arrived.

"Contact Toik and Harrelson on Mudd's ship and have them beam you out." Ro ordered.

While Tulley's team guarded the southern entrances to the barracks, Ro and Macen strategically placed small brick-like explosives. Each one had a detonator rigged with a subspace receiver. It took Ro and Macen under ten minutes to place and arm the explosives. Ro gave Tulley a thumb's up and he squared his phaser rifle to his shoulder and fired.

The particle beam struck a military advisor and killed him. His students were shocked at first but then swiftly recovered. Points and shouts were directed in the way of the barracks. Tulley's troops unleashed a volley of fire, striking down almost a dozen more instructors and students. The Cardassians replied in kind and Tulley and his remaining raiders evacuated at a dead run.

Ro and Macen were barely ahead of them when they reached the wall of _ryrie_ stalks Ro turned and waited. The Cardassians appeared out of the main entrance and she lifted her hand. In it was a small cylindrical device. It was a subspace transmitter keyed to a single frequency.

She depressed the activation button and the building was rocked with explosions and collapsed. Soon the cries of the wounded and the dying could be heard but that had nothing to do with the Maquis. They were here to deal destruction not succor the enemy.

They returned to their original transport site and found T'Kir and one of the hostages waiting for them. The former hostage was an intense young Bajoran with deep brown hair and pale blue eyes. Those eyes now flashed with a burning rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ro demanded.

T'Kir cocked her eyebrows up and down, "Told ya she'd be mad."

"I want to join up." the youngster proclaimed.

"And what could you possibly do?" Ro asked.

"I was a helmsman on a freighter." he declared, "Give me a day or two and I can fly one of your raiders."

Ro looked him over appraisingly, "You have a name?"

"Mysra Tem." he answered.

"Welcome aboard Mysra." Ro smiled and tapped her comm badge, "Thool, there'll be fourteen to beam out."

"I've got you locked on with the cargo transporter." Thool replied, "Hang on."

Soon, the world dissolved and then reformed as the _Indomitable's_ cargo hold

Mysra whistled, "What a piece of junk."

"Watch it boy." Ro growled, "Or we'll have you get out and push and leave you on this rock."

"I'm duly chastised." Mysra promised.

Ro charged off for the bridge and landed in the pilot's chair. She took the systems off stand-by and fired the thrusters for an immediate launch. Tulley, Thool, Macen and T'Kir were still struggling into their seats while the _Indomitable_ climbed higher into the sky.

"I knew I needed to work on the artificial gravity and the inertia dampener." Thool bewailed as he leaned to stay "upright" and was squeezed into his seat.

"Did Mudd already launch?" Ro demanded.

"He lifted off five minutes ago." Thool supplied, "He gave us the _Fame & Fortune's_ course, heading, rate of climb and filed exit vector from the system."

"Good." Ro smiled thinly, "Time to use the concept of a human shield to our use."

* * *

Ro flew until she was beside Mudd's freighter. Cardassian Traffic Control had only moments before identified her ship from Cardassian military records. Firing on her while she was so close to a civilian freighter wasn't out of the question but the merchant in question had just purchased a large amount of specialized mud and had promised the Cardassian producers access to the Federation markets.

Ro dogged Mudd's trail until they hit high orbit and then she peeled off and exited the system along an independent vector. They would rendezvous in Ronaran City in a day or two. This approach left Mudd's reputation with the Cardassians intact and would also draw off any paramilitary response towards the _Indomitable_, which was more equipped to handle it.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought forty tons of mud." Ro said from the booth at _the Old Biddy._

"They possess medicinal properties and will fetch a high price." Mudd insisted.

"It's used to make ceramics." Ro countered.

"Ah, but it will have great curative powers when I sell it to the spas on Risa and Tellar."

Ro shook her head, "I don't know whether to be proud of you, Harry, or to hit you."

"I'll take pride any day." Mudd stood, "Thanks for the drinks," he hefted a duffel bag, "_and _the prompt payment. If only more criminals and revolutionaries were as honorable as you lot."

"Thank you, Harry." T'Kir raised her glass, "We love you too."

"My dear," Mudd shook his head, "your brand of love scares me. Stick with what you know, I always say. Ta ta."

Mudd departed and left the Maquis alone. Ro was there, as well as Macen, T'Kir and Tulley. In another booth across the way sat Thool, Harrelson, Toik and Mysra Tem. Tulley observed them a moment longer and then turned to Ro.

"I think the kid's going to work out, Laren."

Ro nodded, "His devilishly fast at learning how to fly our ships and he's a natural with a phaser."

Ro leaned back and she addressed Macen, "How are the Cardies taking our little strike?"

Macen shrugged, "Since the camp never officially existed, it's being touted as a Maquis terror strike against innocent farmers. _Unofficially_ Gul Maret is making a lot of noise about immediate reprisals and the destruction of all of the cell's craft when they enter Cardassian space. It's the usual 'iron man' propaganda that plays well to the High Command."

"The local reaction's been amazing." Ro said with some incredulity, "We've gotten good press and word of mouth. Donations of food, supplies and latinum are pouring in like never before. All in all, I'd say we did good work people."

They all lifted their glasses at that and Ro continued, "I'm proud to serve alongside each and every one of you."

She pointedly looked at T'Kir, "Or at least _most_ of you."

T'Kir looked plaintively towards Macen, "See what I had to put up with before I was transferred to your command?"

"You survived." Ro replied and took another sip of her synthale.

An unruly Klingon swaggered up to the table and laid his disruptor on the table, "Hello Captain Ro. You others clear out. She's my prize and I'm taking her straight to the High Command."

"Another bounty hunter." Ro fumed, "Go away. We're celebrating."

The Klingon snatched up the disruptor and aimed it Ro, "I said _move_!"

Ro, who was seated on the outside of the booth, swung her legs out. She scooted forward in a resigned manner and the Klingon smiled. She came up fast and smashed his nose with the palm of her hand. While he was stunned, she inverted his wrist and then released it, now holding his disruptor.

"Scat!" she ordered and moved forward with the weapon. The Klingon broke and ran out of the pub. Ro set the pistol down on the table and lifted her mug.

"To the finest Maquis cell!" Ro proclaimed, "Let the Cardassians bring on their worst. We'll be ready for them."

There were cheers to that. Each knew they had the full confidence of their chosen leader and that inspired them. Ro suspected her Maquis would follow her to the bitter end. It was her responsibility to see that was never necessary.

Whatever her personal doubts were regarding her leadership skills. She led and people followed. What greater testament of loyalty could there be? After a day like the other day she even felt worthy of their respect.

She may not be able to pull off a miraculous operation every time, but she could give it her damndest. That's all anyone could ask. She'd know when to step down and would gladly do so when that day finally came. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she couldn't foresee that day for some time to come.

For now at least, Ro was content with her lot in life. She'd found her calling and was leaving up to her ideals every day. Not everyone could claim that and it had taken her a long time to find her place. She had finally in the DMZ and she wouldn't leave for anything.


	3. Just Another Day

Ro Laren stared down the man sitting across the table from her. At least, she assumed _it_ was male. She really couldn't tell, and the little alien wasn't helping her at all in figuring it out. She was giving him her best "withering" glare. Unfortunately, it just didn't seem to phase the half-meter tall alien.

"So tell me again," she said icily, "why did you want to meet with me?"

The alien's oval green head tilted to one side. His thin slash of a mouth moved slowly as he tried to form his words in Basic, "Kosk want hurt Cardassians."

Ro snorted, "That's a pretty popular sentiment. What makes you think I can help with that?"

"You Maquis." The alien stated. It wasn't a question, just a declaration. _Damn_, she thought to herself. _We're getting sloppy about security again_. She glanced about the pub they were seated in.

She shook her head and gave him a bemused smile, "First off, You don't have to keep trying to speak Basic. I have a universal translator. Second, I'm not a Maquis. I can't help you but I wish you luck." She stood and started to walk away.

The alien named Kosk grabbed her wrist. His grip was unbelievably strong; "You stay. You talk to Kosk."

Ro sat down; "I'll talk if you release my wrist. You're hurting me."

Kosk released her. Her wrist bore red marks where his reed thin fingers had held her. Her expression grew fierce as she rubbed her injured member. Kosk's dark almond shaped eyes seemed to soften.

"Kosk sorry." He said miserably.

"You'd damn well better be." Ro reprimanded, "Do you expect people to trust you after you force them to listen to you?" She watched his shoulders sag. Inwardly cursing herself, she sighed, "All right. What's your story?"

"Kosk is Dervin. Dervin come to Cetaphon to build new home. Cardassians come, kill many Dervin. Kill Kosk family. Kosk want revenge." The diminutive figure told her.

Ro's eyes narrowed, "A few more questions. First, why did you assume I was Maquis? Second, why the hell don't you just speak naturally and let the translator do its job? It'd be easier to follow."

Kosk straightened up a bit, "Kosk pick up loose talk. You are Maquis. You hurt Cardassians." Ro blanched at learning that the Dervin had stumbled onto her affiliations so easily, "Kosk does not use translator because…" his speech turned into a series of yowls and screeches.

Ro covered her ear with one and hand and motioned for him to stop with the other, "All right! I get your point." She shook her head, "So what do you do?"

Kosk's lips curved into an approximation of a smile, "Kosk engineer."

Ro smiled back at him, "Really?"

* * *

Explosions echoed throughout the compound. The whining sound of particle weapons filled the air. The occasional scream or cry of pain leapt above the cacophony of noise. A shuttle tried to lift off only to find itself the target of a photon grenade launcher.

Four Cardassians staggered out of the crashed shuttle. Ro led a three-man squad to collect them for possible interrogation later. They meekly surrendered and were marched off by two of the Maquis commandos. Ro's communicator chirped.

She flipped open the surplus Starfleet relic, "Ro here."

"You have trouble coming your way, Laren." Ro's intelligence officer, Brin Macen, was reporting from his orbital position.

"What is it?" Ro asked sourly.

"A troop transport." Macen replied, "The garrison on the southern continent hit the transport inhibitors and have decided on the direct approach."

"ETA?"

"You have about ten minutes." Macen answered calmly; "They've also sent a sub-space distress call. Three cruisers have replied and are en route."

_Damn!_ "How soon will they get here?" she asked grimly.

"They were patrolling a nearby sector." Macen replied with bitter irony, "They will be in system in fifteen minutes."

"Then its time to pull out." Ro hated to the term "retreat".

"You'd better inform 'Captain' Rand as well." Macen informed her. She could hear wry amusement in his voice, "He seems to have misplaced his communicator."

Ro rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Rand was an unstable zealot. Ro had originally wanted another Maquis captain named Chakotay along for this raid on the armory on Vetara's northern continent. He had a reputation for a certain degree of professionalism and his crew was one of the most successful in the pitiful "fleet" the Maquis had cobbled together. Sadly, Chakotay had been unavailable, so another cell leader had foisted off Rand on her.

"Acknowledged. I'll deal with him. Ro out." She snapped her communicator shut with a sense of finality. Rand had a tendency to balk at tactical withdrawal. _Hell_, she mused, _he balks at everything_. _Anything that doesn't involve killing or some other form of self-gratification_, she corrected herself.

She turned to the Maquis commando beside her, "You heard the man, Tulley. We're pulling out of here. Send out a detail to collect the transport inhibitors and get everything transported back to the ships."

"You got it, Skipper." Tulley replied. Ro's lips twisted into a wry smile at his casual term of respect. Her cell had noticed her discomfort with titles of rank and had found a way to accommodate her. Try as she might to forget she still pangs of guilt over the betrayal she had dealt Picard and couldn't think of herself as a leader. It was a moment that would haunt her until her death.

_Which might be rapidly approaching_, she thought wryly. She quickened her pace. Rand and his crew had been assigned the camp's barracks. She could still hear occasional phaser fire from that direction.

Her long, lanky form gave her a fast stride. Coupled with the special tactical training Starfleet provided her with, she could make good time over virtually any terrain. She saw Rand's pickets ahead of her and slowed. They challenged her, backing down after she delivered the proper counter-sign.

She walked into a scene straight out of a vedik's vision of the Fire Caves. A burning pyre had been built out of slain Cardassian. Rand and several of his "commandos" stood around two survivors. One male and one female Cardassian were tied together, their sex unimportant to their captors. Only their suffering mattered.

Rand stood leaning against the barracks wall. He was laughing at the proud resistance with which the Cardassians were meeting their doom. He had his arm around his lieutenant's shoulders; an Andorian woman named Talor Jesp. Ro shuddered in the memory of some of brutal assaults Rand and Jesp had coordinated.

Rand saw Ro's approach and straightened up. "Checking up on me, eh?" he asked sarcastically, "As you can see, we've taken care of our part of the mission without any _special_ training." Bitterness and acidic hatred laced his every word.

"I'm here to tell you that we're pulling out." Ro replied evenly, struggling to control the mounting rage she felt.

"Pull out?" he sneered, "Why? We've tamed these lizards."

"Macen reports that a troop transport is in-bound for our location." Ro forced herself to ignore his goading tone, "He also reports that three Cardassian cruisers are en route. They'll be here in ten minutes which is five minutes after the transports touch down."

"Good!" he shouted, "More lizards to kill. Boots for everyone."

Ro stared at him in mute rage, then she couldn't control herself any more. She strode up to him and struck him across the face. Rand bounced off the barracks wall. Jesp snarled a curse and pointed her phaser at Ro.

Ro met her eyes levelly. "Try it." she said in a steely voice, "Let's see what you have." Jesp hesitated. Ro stepped forward and slapped the phaser from her hand.

"You're pathetic." She spat. Jesp shrank away. Ro turned her attention to Rand's sprawled form, "You forget that _I'm_ in overall command of this operation. _I _say when we're leaving and that moment is now!"

"And if I refuse?" Rand asked cockily.

Ro snorted, "Then you die alone." She turned and stalked off. As she left, Rand's laughter followed her. _Dying at the hands of the Cardassians is too good for him_, she cursed mentally.

* * *

Tulley glanced towards Ro as she approached, "Problems?" he asked, noting the dark scowl on her face.

"Have you started sending anything aboard the _Skydancer_?" she inquired irritably. Tulley smiled. That was Rand's ship.

"Good." She snorted when he shook his head in the negative, "That stupid bastard wants to stay and die, let him. We don't need sadists like him and his crew."

"Torturing Cardassians again?" Tulley asked disdainfully.

She nodded, "That, and he wants to stay and take on the troops on the transport."

"For what its worth," Tulley spoke softly, "it would be better to leave them."

She glared at him. She knew he was trying to help. If only her damnable sense of loyalty would stop plaguing her. Rand was scum, but he was Maquis scum.

"You'll regret it, Skipper." Tulley told her, reading her expression.

"I know, but I have to try." She admitted.

"I think you may be insane." Macen commented dryly.

Ro shook her head, then realized that was a useless gesture when speaking via communicator, "The _Indomitable_ is the most heavily armed ship we have. She still has mines aboard."

"Only a few." Macen informed her, then slowly added, "we haven't used them before because they're protomatter weapons."

Ro shuddered. Protomatter weapons were illegal under the terms of the Third Khitomer Accords. Then again, the Maquis movement was illegal as well. What did it matter in the end?

"Deploy them." Ro ordered grimly.

Macen hesitated. He'd been a Starfleet officer longer than Ro had been alive. Although she was one of the few to know it, the El-Aurian had a similar story to hers. Starfleet Intelligence had sent him to the DMZ to spy and report on the Maquis and he'd thrown in with them instead. She heard his heavy sigh over her communicator and knew exactly how he felt.

"Very well." He acknowledged reluctantly, "_Indomitable_ out."

Ro stared at the rest of her crew as they labored. Her decision weighed heavily upon her. Quantum weapons were unpredictable and "dirty". There was no telling the amount of havoc she was about to wreak in the local subspace environment and how much radiation would bombard this world. Hopefully some of the native life would survive.

She shook off despondency and reactivated her communicator, "Ro to _Wanderer_."

"T'Kir here, Captain." Her ops specialist reported.

Ro's lips twisted into a sardonic smile. Only T'Kir ever referred to her as 'Captain'. "How's the loading going?" she asked.

"Efficiently." The Vulcan replied.

As much as Ro appreciated T'Kir's efficiency, right now she could twist the other woman's pointed ears off, "How much longer will it take?"

"Two more transports. I estimate two minutes." T'Kir answered unperturbed by Ro's irritation.

"Which leaves us two more minutes to get every one out." Ro commented, "Good work. Ro out." She heard a the crunch of gravel under a boot and turned to find Tulley approaching her

"We've got all the inhibitors." He reported, "They're going up with our people."

"Good." Ro replied with an approving nod, "Now I just need to convince the crew of the _Skydancer_ to beam their captain aboard."

"Good luck." Tulley murmured to himself, "If I were them, I wouldn't."

* * *

The _Indomitable_ finished her orbit of Vetara's moon. The protomatter mines enjoyed a swift elliptical orbit. They could be activated by remote and targeted like torpedoes. Utilizing their own proximity detectors, the mines would detach themselves from their boosters and continue on a ballistic flight until they detonated near their target.

Macen's partner, Lisea Danan, shook her head; "You've really gone too far this time." The humor in her voice belied the chiding nature of her words.

Macen shrugged. He knew that the three ships only had roughly eleven photon torpedoes between them. Half of those were on this ship alone. The _Indie_ was an old _Ju'day_-class scout dating back to the turn of the century. Chakotay commanded the only other one of her class in Maquis hands. She was more powerful then either of her siblings in orbit above Vetara, but dreadfully overmatched against a single Cardassian cruiser, much less three.

"At the very least, it'll buy us some time." He commented.

"And at the worst?" she asked.

"The sub-space tears will make this area unnavigable for quite some time. It might even destroy us in the process." His reply was low and fatalistic.

She left her Ops station, stepped behind him, and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll get us out of here. You always do."

Macen wished that he had her faith in his abilities.

* * *

Ro stepped off the transport platform and rushed off for the bridge of the _Wanderer_. The ship was a Bajoran raider refitted with a warp drive stripped off a runabout. The hybrid was the result of Kosk's genius. It was a little temperamental at times but it was a vast improvement over being restricted to just sublight impulse engines.

"Raise the _Skydancer_." Ro ordered as she slipped into the seat at the helm.

T'Kir manned Ops, she hailed their sister ship. "_Skydancer_ is receiving" she reported.

"This is Captain Ro. I am ordering you to establish a transporter lock on your captain and crewmates and beam them back to your ship. My ship will transport those you cannot."

"Captain Rand has said nothing about this." A defiant voice spoke back.

"Captain Rand is not here." Ro snarled, "He is down on the planet, one minute away from being killed. I am the mission commander. You will obey my order, or I will be forced to fire on you."

Ro could feel Tulley's eyes on the back of her head from the Weapons station. She was dead serious. She'd rather burn them down as traitors than give the Cardassians the thrill of victory. She waited as the other man paused, debating his options.

"All right. We're commencing transport," the voice replied sullenly.

"About time." Ro muttered darkly, "T'Kir, lock on to whoever is left and beam them to the _Skydancer's _cargo bay."

"Acknowledged." The Vulcan said crisply as she manipulated her controls, "Transport complete."

T'Kir's left eyebrow rose, "_Skydancer_ is hailing us." She announced dryly.

"Probably to complain about us rescuing them." Ro groused, "Tell them our comm system's failed. They'll believe that."

"Transmission from _Indomitable_." T'Kir informed Ro, "The Cardassians have entered the system and are approaching at warp six. ETA in four minutes."

"Shields up." Ro replied reflexively, "Arm phasers. How many torps do we have?"

"Three." Tulley announced sourly.

"Who wants to live forever anyway?" Ro asked with gallows humor.

"I'm not going to knock it until I've tried it at least once." Tulley quipped.

"You may have to wait until tomorrow to try it." Ro retorted, "I'm taking us out of orbit."

* * *

Gul Leggar sat on the bridge of the _Obsidian Fire_. His ship led the cruiser squadron approaching Vetara. His smile was cold and deadly as his officers reported the two Maquis ships breaking orbit from Vetara. He could taste death and it was exceedingly sweet.

* * *

"Ready?" Macen asked.

"Anytime." Danan replied.

"Helm, bring us out." Macen ordered, "Fire phasers and engage warp drive."

The _Indomitable_ moved out from behind Vetara's moon. She caught the _Obsidian Fire_ in the flank with a phaser blast. The _Indie's _phasers were far too weak to penetrate the Cardassian shields, but it did guarantee that Macen now held their full attention. The _Indie_ proceeded out of the system at warp six with two of the Cardassian ships in pursuit.

"Commence transmission to Ro's ships." Macen ordered, "Then activate mines."

Danan activated the comm, which sent two pre-programmed messages. She nodded to Macen. He returned his attention to the tactical display on the viewer.

"Now we just have to get out of here alive."

* * *

"Message from the _Indomitable_." T'Kir informed Ro, "They are transmitting navigational co-ordinates with a suggestion that we implement them post haste."

Ro almost smiled. _That_ certainly sounded like Macen. She'd wondered where he'd lain the quantum mines. She supposed she was about to find out.

"Inform _Skydancer_ of the plan, and jump to warp six." Ro ordered.

* * *

Macen was relieved to see the other two Maquis vessels implementing the course he'd suggested. The two Cardassians tracking him were closing fast. They hadn't seen the mines approaching them yet. Even if they did in the next few seconds, it was too late now.

* * *

"We have a Cardassian cruiser in pursuit." Tulley reported.

Ro bit back a curse, "How long until they overtake us?"

"In about two minutes." He reported flatly.

* * *

The three mines detonated simultaneously. A tear in reality formed behind the Cardassian ships. It widened as the leading edge of the tear reached out for the fleeing ships. Interdimensional turbulence and radiation swept over the _Galor_-class cruisers.

Gul Leggar's face blanched as he received the report of the protomatter detonation. _What kind of animals would use that kind of weapon?_ He ordered his ships to increase speed, but the energies overtook his ships in seconds. He could still taste death, only it had taken on a bitter flavor.

* * *

"Two Cardassian ships have been destroyed." Lisea reported happily, "The subspace turbulence has abated."

Macen sighed in relief. He didn't have to worry about pursuit any longer. He checked his displays. Ro and Rand were still fleeing from the remaining Cardassian. Macen ground his teeth in frustration knowing that he could not reach them in time to assist.

* * *

"Arm torpedoes." Ro ordered. Tulley started to protest, then shrugged and armed them as ordered.

"T'Kir, throw all available power into the structural integrity field." Ro continued issuing commands, "Tulley, program the torpedoes to fire in four seconds from my mark."

"What good will that do?" he asked sullenly.

"It'll be one second after I've flipped the ship over." Ro replied.

Tulley's eyes widened, and then he got to work fastening his crash harness.

"Sound general quarters." Ro commanded, "Prepare for my mark. Ready… _mark_!"

The ship executed an agonizing forward roll as the warp field distorted. The bulkheads screamed in agony as they endured stresses the old ship was never designed to withstand. Ro was convinced she was never designed to withstand it either. She felt like her innards were being ripped out.

The ship completed its roll and found itself facing the other direction. The computers fired off three photon torpedoes nearly point blank into the forward section of the Cardassian ship. Its shield wavered. Ro found enough presence of mind to order phasers to be fired. Beams of concentrated energy lashed out from her ship to strike the "pursuer".

_Skydancer_ had recognized what was occurring and come about to add her firepower into the mix. The combined might of the two vessels proved too much for the Cardassian's shields. The damage inflicted by the Maquis convinced her captain to withdraw. The ship turned and accelerated out of the system.

Ro decided she loved Kosk as she patted her console. The little Dervin's work had saved their lives. T'Kir's damage assessments indicated that no vital systems were down. Most of the other systems could be repaired as they traveled to a safe-house world.

* * *

Safe-house five was located on a world known as Greyfalk. There were many stories surrounding the origin of the name. Some said that it was named after the original colony's founder. Most just assumed it was derived form the predominant color of the planet.

Everything on Greyfalk seemed gray. The sky was gray. The rocks and dirt were grayish. The water was gray and brackish. Even the abundant forests were varied hues of ash and gray.

As Ro sat next to a fire, she could understand why the colonists had abandoned this settlement. It was depressing. She took a pull of the bottle of ale she was nursing. Most of the Maquis were in the mood to celebrate. She was not among them.

What she had seen during the raid bothered her. Rand's behavior appalled her and raised ethical questions that a guerrilla fighter didn't want to face. She knew that the Maquis were horribly out-numbered and out-gunned. They utilized desperate and unorthodox tactics as a general rule of thumb.

Did they give them the right to be sadists as well? That question nagged at her conscience and ate at her soul as she sat by as the others partied. Her own decision to employ the quantum mines haunted her. There was no way of telling what the long-term effects to that area of space would be. Whatever they were the responsibility rested squarely on her shoulders.

Three figures approached her position. Her first impulse was to yell at them and drive them away. She stopped herself as she realized who the trio comprised of. Aric Tulley, Brin Macen, and Lisea Danan were among the few people she was in the mood to see.

She found them to a microcosmic study of the Maquis as a whole. They didn't look the types to be desperate freedom fighters. They looked like average people that had lived decent lives. They didn't even look like they would normally be associated with a so-called terrorist group.

Tulley was a human settler from Argos III. The Cardassians there had adopted the unofficial policy of discrimination against humans. It had increased as tensions were rising with the Federation again. Ro knew that the death of several of Tulley's family had driven him to the arms of the Maquis.

Ro liked the craggy faced older human. He wore his stoic maturity like a cloak. As a farmer, Tulley had learned to accept the misfortunes of fate. As a soldier, he'd proven an invaluable companion and confidant.

Macen and Danan were another story. Their involvement was a paradox that remained to be solved. Macen was an El-Aurian that had survived the assimilation of his world by the Borg, only to throw himself into another similar struggle. It bespoke of a passion against injustice, or a self-destructive impulse.

Danan was a Trill. The only one to have joined the Maquis. Even rarer was the fact that she was a joined Trill. Unjoined Trills were second-class citizens in their society whereas a Joined had every advantage. It took a great deal of courage for a joined Trill to risk execution by symbiot extraction at the hands of the Symbiosis Commission if she were caught.

Even out of Starfleet, the two looked like officers. They wore matching navy-blue flight suits with black undershirts that seemed vaguely familiar. Ro had inquired as to their origin once. In reply, she had merely received Macen's infamous smirk and an elusive "trade secrets" remark.

They themselves were a study in contrasts. Macen was tall, wore his red-gold hair short enough to please any Starfleet captain, and maintained a neatly trimmed goatee. Danan was of average height and wore her blonde hair in a flipped out fashion that would have irked any Starfleet instructor beyond the ability to reason. His eyes were blue green while hers were a sea green.

The only parallel to be seen between them was their fair skin, although Danan's was covered with the brown spots inherent of her species. In space or on the ground, though, they were practically inseparable. There was a silent communication between them. Ro had seen it work across space once when Macen was dirtside and Danan was in the ship and vice-versa.

Ro wondered how she fit into it all. Her motive had been her sense of injustice over the Federation's abandonment of the colonies for political expediency. She often wondered late at night of there had been other motives as well. As a Bajoran, she had more reason than most to hate Cardassians. She sometimes wondered if her joining the Maquis had been a surrender to that loathing. As always, she decided that now wasn't the time for asking such questions.

She was about to ask her comrades why they were wasting time with her rather than enjoying the festivities. A sudden crashing sound stopped her. The whine of a phaser discharging brought her to her feet. She started to move for where the noise had emitted form when Tulley stopped her by taking hold of her arm.

"Something's up, Skipper." He warned, "Don't run off and try something foolish."

Ro stared at him in puzzlement. She glanced about the compound and realized what he was saying. _All_ of the Maquis in the base were part of her cell. None of Rand's people were in evidence.

Ro felt a sick knot forming in her stomach. She was about to ask Tulley about the missing people when several of Rand's people entered the square. A phaser blast streaked into the air from behind them. The main crowd parted and Rand strode forward with his crew in tow.

Ro felt cold as she realized that most of his people were armed. Armed with the very phasers they had stolen earlier that day. She knew with sick certainty that the first phaser blast she'd heard had been the killing of the guards watching over the armory. The Prophets alone knew what Rand was thinking now.

Rand began laughing. He gazed over the assembled Maquis. He swept his phaser past them. He stopped his swing and kept it pointed at Ro.

He marched up to her. Jesp followed a short distance behind, training a phaser rifle at Tulley, Macen, and Danan. He stopped when his face was inches from Ro's. His eyes were hard and dangerous.

"I believe we have something to settle between us." He said softly.

"It was already settled." Ro quipped, "You lost, remember?"

His fist smashed into her nose. She fell backwards, landing on her arse. Only the vestigial bone ridges inherent to her race had saved her from breakage. As it was, she blinked to clear her vision as she reached up to wipe the blood gushing from her assaulted sinuses.

"Feel like a man now?" she asked scornfully.

Rand's face went white with rage. He reached down and grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulled her up from the ground. As she came up, her knee rose as well, catching him squarely in the groin. He fell with a hissing groan.

Jesp screamed in fury as she pivoted to shoot Ro. "You Bajoran bi…" she never finished her sentence as Tulley's fist slammed into her jaw. Jesp dropped her rifle and staggered backwards, but she retained her feet. Her smile became feral as she began to circle Tulley. She charged into him, hands and feet flying.

Ro made for Jesp's rifle. A near miss from a particle beam reminded her of Rand's men. She dove for the ground. She grabbed the rifle and tried to bring it to a firing position.

She was surprised when another phaser blast flew over her head. The surprise wasn't from the blast itself. The surprise was in the direction it had come from. It came from behind her.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Macen and Danan were firing Type I "cricket" phasers. They were under cover for now, but the couldn't hope to hold out against Rand's entire crew. Ro joined them in firing at the renegades.

Although Rand's men were largely in the open, they had a distinct advantage in that they could fire at will without risking injury to their comrades. The bulk of Ro's cell lay pinned down in the midst of the firefight. Most had dropped to the ground willingly. Some, she saw, had not and would never move again.

Rand's men were starting to rally. Ro knew that she and the others could never withstand a coordinated assault. Their only hope was to take as many of them out as they could before they died themselves. Ro's estimation of their chances for survival changed when she heard a strange yowling shriek.

Kosk stood from where he taken cover. The little engineer ran to the nearest table and lifted it over his head. He threw the metal rectangle at a group of Rand's men. It struck with bone shattering force.

Rand's other men hesitated. Many of them switched targets and began firing at Kosk. The Dervin had thrown his only protection away. Several blasts struck him and he went down.

Ro fired several blasts at the balcony from where Rand's men controlled the high ground. Macen and Danan concentrated their fire in the wall behind another grouping, detonating sections of the wall and flinging shrapnel at their opponents. Rand's remaining men were a few isolated riflemen posted near the main entrance to the compound. A few souls stood their ground but the majority broke and ran out of the compound.

Ro lifted herself off the ground. She heard a savage scream behind her. Jesp's Andorian strength and endurance had proven too much for Tulley. He went down as she delivered a viscous blow to the side of his head. Jesp dove for Rand and tapped her comm badge. Both of them disappeared in the glimmer of a transporter beam.

Macen and Danan stepped out from behind their firing positions. Macen jerked his thumb towards the sky, "Go. He'll be after the ships next. We'll take care of things here."

Ro nodded grimly. She flipped open her communicator and told T'Kir to beam her aboard. She'd no sooner materialized and ordered the shields raised when the craft shook from a phaser blast. Rand still had photon torpedoes while she had none. This would be a battle decided by who had the best tactics.

Ro dropped into the Helm and pushed her ship into full impulse. Only T'Kir and the Bolian engineer, Thool, were aboard with her. Thool took Tulley's place at Weapons. Ro forced herself to wonder how extensive Tulley and Kosk's injuries were.

"Inform the _Indomitable_ to raise her shields." Ro barked.

"They have already done so on their own initiative." T'Kir reported dryly.

Ro promised herself she'd have to have a word with T'Kir regarding her sarcasm. For an unemotional Vulcan, T'Kir seemed very disdainful of virtually everyone. Perhaps that's why she joined the Maquis. Mental illness was rare among Vulcans, but not unheard of. It had always surprised Ro that more of them weren't nuts.

"Can they assist?" she asked.

"No." T'Kir replied with a hint of disgust, "There is only one crewman aboard."

"Figures." Ro muttered darkly.

She forced all other thoughts aside. Her ship rocked as the shields deflected another phaser blast. They wouldn't do so much longer. It was time to focus on the fight.

Ro reached out with her senses. She became one with the ship. She could feel the throb of the impulse engines in her bones. The sensors were her eyes, the comm her ears.

Ro had grown up fighting. Her entire life was a battle. It was part of who she was. During battle, the universe made sense.

The _Skydancer_ was a converted freighter. She carried a heavy phaser array. Heavier than the phasers on her own ship. But there was a price for her bulk: she was sadly lacking in maneuverability.

"Torpedo!" Thool announced a little too loudly. The Bolian was a little out of his element here. That was why Ro had transferred the phaser controls to her board. Thool was a steady engineer but an excitable gunner.

Ro gave a smile, tight smile. Rand had launched the first of his photon torpedoes. She knew he only had three. All she had to do was make sure this one had been wasted, then deal with the others. _Simple really,_ she tried to lie to herself.

The _Wanderer_ rolled to her left. Completing the roll, Ro threw the ship into a sharp "climb". The inertial compensator whined as the _G'_s piled up. Space may remove weight, but not mass and momentum.

The torpedo streaked by. Her desperate maneuver had put the ship out of range of the torp's proximity fuse. She stifled a sigh of relief and checked her readings. _Damn!_ She thought bitterly, _He's fired everything at me!_

Two torpedoes and a phaser blast were headed straight for the _Wanderer_. She couldn't break to the left or right without exposing herself to another torpedo or a phaser blast. Space, however, is also a three-dimensional environment. Ro fired all her thrusters at once and tried to slip below the path of the incoming torpedoes.

She'd angled the maneuver away from the second torpedo. She dodged it and the phaser blast. The remaining torpedo did not strike the ship directly, but detonated close enough to pummel the ship. The shields buckled and then firmed.

Ro lay slumped over her board. She pushed herself upright. The cabin was filled with thick, acrid smoke. They were still alive, that had to mean something.

"Status?" she croaked.

"Main power is off-line and we are on auxiliary." T'Kir managed to report between coughs, "Structural integrity has held. Warp drive is off-line."

"Shields at forty percent." Thool added, "I'll head to engineering and work on getting everything restored."

"Hurry." Ro commented.

Thool left his seat and headed aft. Ro checked her instruments. Her eyes searched her display for the _Skydancer's _location. She found it as another phaser blast struck their shields.

More sparks flew around the cabin from system overloads as Ro pitched the ship forward. She banked left, then right. She pitched the _Wanderer_ vertical from the _Skydancer_. She then cut thrust, turned her around, and reapplied thrust.

Ro now had the bridge of the _Skydancer_ in her sights. She depressed the firing button on her board. Her ship spat arrows of pure energy at the other vessel. Iridescent energy crackled around Rand's ship as her shields tried to deflect the hammering they were receiving. Ro jerked the ship right and veered away from the heavier vessel.

"T'Kir," Ro spoke, "can you reconfigure the shield array to deliver a tachyon pulse?"

For the first time in Ro's memory, T'Kir seemed frazzled, "I don't know. I suppose I could, but…"

"T'Kir!" Ro roared, "I need you focused dammit! Can you reconfigure the array, yes or no?"

T'Kir regained her normally cool demeanor, "I certainly can."

"Good." Ro replied, "Then do it." She flipped on the intercom to Engineering, "Thool, when am I going to have main power back?"

"Give me two minutes." Thool replied in exasperation.

"You have one." Ro snapped, "We'll be dead in two."

She threw the _Wanderer_ into another series of spiraling evasions. She didn't envy the gunner aboard the _Skydancer_ trying to target her. She was having a hard enough time flying these stupid patterns. She didn't want to imagine trying to predict them enough to shoot at them.

A phaser blast sailed past, illuminating the cockpit. She went into a more frenzied set of jukes. She didn't feel so bad for the gunner anymore. Whoever it was had started getting too close again.

"Where's my power?" she growled into the intercom.

"Five seconds." Thool growled back.

"Three." She retorted irritably.

"Shut up and let me work." Thool yelled, "There!"

Ro was momentarily startled. She'd never seen Thool angry before. Between that and T'Kir's earlier loss of composure, her faith in the universe was being restored. She _hated_ perfect people.

She turned the _Wanderer_ around and headed straight for _Skydancer_. It was a head-to-head approach. The first to veer off would present the other a tempting target. It was a test of skills and wills.

"Ah," T'Kir spoke up, "the famous game from Earth."

"What?" Ro muttered distractedly.

"Chicken." T'Kir answered smugly.

The two ships stayed on course, headed straight for each other. They were seconds apart when Ro fired her tachyon burst. The _Skydancer's_ shields shone brightly for another second, then winked out. The _Skydancer _began to veer away.

Ro fired phasers. She kept firing them. She strafed the entire length of the ship. The unprotected hull was cut open as though by a knife.

She brought the _Wanderer_ around and headed back towards the _Skydancer_. She fired two more phaser bursts at her. The remaining hulk of the vessel was streaming air. She was being drawn into Greyfalk's gravity well. If she didn't try to stabilize her orbit in the next few minutes, she'd begin her plummet into the atmosphere. She'd burn up long before she ever reached the ground.

"T'Kir, are there any power signs from _Skydancer_?" Ro asked.

"Negative." T'Kir answered, "There are, however, two life signs. One human and one Andorian."

"Are there?" Ro asked coldly, "You must be mistaken."

T'Kir's eyebrow arched upwards, "Yes, I see that you are correct. My error is noted."

Ro's lips twisted into a feral smile as the hull of the _Skydancer _began to glow red.

* * *

Back on the ground, Ro headed for the house set up as the Hospital. She marched in and found Danan sitting by Tulley. Ro anxiously frowned, relaxing only when Lisea gave her a reassuring smile and nod. Ro turned and looked into Tulley's face.

He was awake. He recognized her and smiled, "Hi, Skipper. Glad you made it."

"It would have been easier if you'd been there." She scolded.

"I'll be there for the next one." Tulley's face turned serious, "Did you get him?"

Ro gave him a wan smile, "He won't be betraying anyone ever again."

Tulley closed his eyes, and looked satisfied, "Good. Can't have that kind of behavior. S'bad fer disci…" Tulley's head slumped over and his face went slack.

Ro turned to Danan, "What's wrong with him? Why are you just standing there? Do something!"

Danan laughed, "It's the medication. He needs rest." She reached out and took Ro's shoulder, "So do you, Laren. Nothing will happen to him. Go! Sleep."

Ro nodded mutely and turned to walk away. Her eyes swept over the wounded lying on beds across the room. She didn't see Kosk. She stopped and turned at the door.

"Lea," she asked, her voice cracking from fatigue and emotion, "what about Kosk?"

Lisea shook her head, "There was nothing anyone could do."

Ro nodded, her eyes seeing things far away. She walked out of the Hospital and headed out into the compound. As she walked towards one of the houses designated as a hostel, she saw Macen and several Maquis returning from the forest. She stopped and waited as Macen approached her.

"You've heard?" he asked.

"Yes." She said remotely.

"I'm sorry." He informed her.

"What good is that to him now?" she asked flippantly.

"I'm not sorry for him." Macen corrected her, "I'm sorry for you."

She blinked in surprise, "For me? Why?"

"Its always harder on the living." Macen explained, "You'll always wonder if there wasn't something more you could have done. There wasn't, but that won't stop you from asking yourself that late at night."

Her eyes narrowed, "What makes you such an expert?"

"Trying to live with the living death of almost my entire race." Macen replied with a shrug, "Be glad you come form such a short lived species. I can expect to live with it for another three to four hundred years."

Ro's mouth opened then shut. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." she murmured.

"Good." He replied with a grin, "That means that I haven't let it beat me. Don't let it beat you."

He turned to walk away, "How do I beat it?" she called out.

He glanced back. There was a melancholy air to his smile as he called back, "If I ever figure it out, I'll let you know."

Ro turned and headed back towards the hostel. She shook her head ruefully. Everything she'd heard about El-Aurians being great counselors was a load of crap. She smiled brightly. Now her faith in the universe was virtually restored.

Macen sat alone in his cabin aboard the _Indomitable_. He had just finished typing the last of his report to Admiral Nechayev. He smiled at the irony that he and Lisea had been chosen by Starfleet Intelligence for this particular assignment. It wasn't common practice to have sympathizers assigned to observe the very cause they feel drawn towards.

Nechayev had overlooked that and assigned them anyway. Their role was to help guide and curb Maquis activity. If they couldn't be stopped, re-direction was almost as good. Nechayev had also taken a special interest in Ro Laren, as well as several other former Starfleet officers.

The last two days had disturbed Macen greatly. Rand had always been a psychopath. His excesses were of no surprise to anyone. Ro's decision to let him die had taken him by surprise.

She did not know that he knew of her action through inaction. He wasn't sure how she'd react if she did. He didn't want to tell her for fear of driving her into a defensive posture. She had been struggling with the weight of many of her decisions lately. He wanted to see where her doubts led to on their own.

Ro watched the sun rise. _Even the sun is greedy_, she thought sourly. She closed her eyes and felt its warmth upon her face. _Maybe life isn't so bad_.

She'd wrestled with many questions throughout the night. Many of the questions didn't have answers yet. She knew that would change over time. She wondered what the answers would be.

_I wonder if I'll be alive when they are answered?_ Ro had never made up her mind as to how she felt about her native faith. She supposed that was one the questions that would remain to be answered. All she knew for certain is that it was a new day.

A new day to see how Tulley was doing. A new day to fight the Cardassians. A new day was simply another day in this endless war.


	4. Countdown

It was a bright and sunny day in New Dresden, the capital of Deutschland. In the famed Weimar Park, out in front of the Parliament building, sat a nondescript Andorian woman in her thirties. She normally did have one noticeable distinguishing mark but the disruptor burn on her check was expertly covered with synth flesh. She sat in the park, quietly eating her lunch and reading a book. Unobtrusively, she checked her wrist chrono.

A smile of satisfaction spread across her face as she saw the time. She buried her nose in the book and counted down the seconds. With a thunderous noise, it began. Explosions began gutting the Parliament building. They ended with a deafening finale that destroyed the prized crystal dome that sat atop the building.

People in the park stood mutely transfixed. The woman stood and stared with a look of horror on her features. Some of the crowd began to run away, to check on loved ones, to attempt to assist survivors or merely to crawl home and hide under the bed. The woman stayed, aware that the display wasn't over yet.

The emergency response crews were arriving now and racing into the building. Secondary explosions began to rip through the surviving structure, causing several levels of the building to collapse in upon itself. Aircars and lorries traveled to the uppermost levels of the building and disgorged rescue crews. The building's framework was too badly damaged by this time and the uppermost levels collapsed. Within moments, the entire structure imploded. Of everyone that had been in the building when this reign of terror began, none survived.

The woman slowly closed her book and maintaining her look of sickened dismay, placed the book in her bag. She picked up her trash from lunch and took it to the nearest replicator for recycling. She then confidently strolled out of the park to catch a cab. She had a ride waiting for her and the rest of her team at the shuttleport.

The woman joined her teammates aboard a modified _Ju'day_-class raider. The ship's captain congratulated her as she stepped onto the cramped bridge and her team stowed their gear below.

"Good job Rhiann." Captain Reynolds said, "If that doesn't get our point across, nothing will."

"It'll send a message but I'm not sure what kind. These people are stupid enough to deal with the Cardies for God's sake."

Reynolds noticed Rhanerh'ianndura picking at her cheek and her antenna twitching, "Point taken. Now get in back and scrub your face. Remember to have your people strap in to the crash couches, we're going into combat and I don't want to lose our vanguard covert operations team."

"Aye, aye sir." the Andorian snapped off a salute and went aft.

Reynolds' ship, the _Viper_, leapt into orbit. She was waiting for the _Galor_-class _Hurak_ to investigate. When she arrived, she would find a nasty surprise lying in wait for her.

* * *

"They did _what_?" Ro Laren's voice rose an octave, "Are they insane?"

Calvin "Cal" Hudson shrugged, "I really don't know. Tom Reynolds has always been a solid, dependable fighter for the cause."

"He doesn't sound so dependable, or stable, right now." Ro observed darkly.

Hudson shook his head sadly, "No. No, he doesn't. Which brings us to you."

Ro grimaced, "Why don't I think I'm going to like this?"

Hudson chuckled humorlessly, "Because you won't. The Maquis Council has 'volunteered' your cell to track down Reynolds and put an end to his operations. We're not here to strike our own. We can't allow the public's perception to shift and dry up our support from within the Zone and the Federation."

"I certainly didn't vote for this." Ro growled. As Macius' successor to the leadership of the Ronaran Maquis cell, she held a position on the Council of cell leaders.

"The consensus was that you should be excluded in order to avoid any…prejudice." Hudson smiled thinly.

"You mean in order to avoid me telling everyone to go to Hell." Ro said flatly.

"Something like that." Hudson smirked, "But the decision was based solely on the fact that your loyalty to the rebellion and the Council is unquestioned. You've already dealt with rogues within our ranks on at least two separate occasions. And, you have the most effective intelligence unit in the entire Maquis."

Ro couldn't contest Hudson's facts. She just hated being volunteered for anything ever since she'd felt railroaded by Starfleet to accept the infiltration mission that brought her to the Maquis. She ran a hand through her raven hair and pursed her lips.

"All right, I'll do it." Ro sighed, "Give me all the data you have on Reynolds cell."

"It's being uploaded to your terminal as we speak." Hudson smiled.

"I hate you." Ro remarked, "You do know that, don't you?"

"Only my best hate me." Hudson's smile grew broader and then he sobered, "He's gone to ground, Laren, and he won't be easy to find." Hudson warned.

"Which is why you mentioned Macen and his Merry Men." Ro realized.

"Exactly." Hudson nodded, "Good luck and happy hunting. If anyone stands a chance at stopping these maniacs, it's you and your people."

"Thanks." Ro retorted and cut the transmission. As the comm screen went dark, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was a fairly futile gesture for a Bajoran. The vestigial bone ridges that "wrinkled" her nose ran from the bridge to in between her eyes. It also hardened her upper nasal passages making them difficult to massage.

Ro stepped over to the sink located in the restroom of her quarters. She splashed some water in her face. She toweled off the water and looked at herself in the vanity mirror.

Although she would never admit it, what looked back at her was the image of an attractive woman. She was more striking than beautiful in the classic sense. She had a heart shaped face with prominent cheekbones. Her deep, brown eyes were piercing and reflected a lively intelligence. Her upturned nose was slightly broad but proportional to the rest of her face. Her full lips could broaden into a broad smile that dimpled her cheeks. She was taller than the average humanoid female, a trait that, combined with Ro's normally brusque manner, intimidated most men.

The finishing touch to her appearance was her earring. Ro wore the seemingly prerequisite jewelry that signified one's faith in the Prophets, Bajor's living, translinear gods. Only, Ro wore the ring on the left ear, signifying her agnosticism. The Pah-Wraith cult also wore their earrings on the left ear but they wore red earrings instead of the traditional silver jewelry worn by Bajoran traditionalists.

Ro gazed at her reflection and reflected on how her path had arrived at her current state of affairs. Shortly after her graduation from Advanced Tactical Training and her subsequent return to the _Enterprise_ she'd been tapped by Admiral Nechayev to infiltrate the Maquis. Unfortunately for Starfleet, Ro had sympathized with the rebel organization to the point of betraying her former comrades. She'd then returned to Ronara Prime with her newfound family and joined in their struggle against the Cardassians.

Macius' death had affected her deeply. In their short time together, he'd become a father figure to her. His dying exhortation for Ro to carry on his legacy spurred her on to seek the leadership of the cell. To her surprise, it was given to her following Santos' death. The loss of two leaders in such a short period of time forced the Ronaran Maquis to reconsider an alternative direction.

Since that time, Ro had led the cell on several successful missions. Their success rate was now tipped towards more victories than failures. The newfound fame and acclaim accompanying their newfound track record meant that more volunteers than ever were petitioning for positions within the paramilitary unit.

They weren't beyond their setbacks though. Rival Cardassian paramilitary groups had discovered the cell's location three times since her ascending to the leadership of the group. The last such attack had occurred less than three days ago. Their latest choice for a headquarters would keep the Cardies guessing for a while.

Ronara Prime's hills and mountains were riddled with cave networks. One such system had originally served as a civil defense installation. It was already fortified and fully stocked with power plants and critical supplies. The base had been abandoned when the newly installed Cardassian authorities had disbanded Ronara's militia.

Ro learned of the installation through a contact in Ronara's proxy government. The Cardassians allowed the former planetary government to exist to handle domestic affairs, except those of defense and police services. The Governor's Office directly managed those. The members of the planet's Security Council had destroyed the records of their various bases and the cartographical and geological surveys of the various cave networks riddling Ronara.

Several members of the government covertly supported the Maquis. They provided information on Cardassian movements and security initiatives. They'd also handed over the coordinates of several of the hidden bases. It was a move Ro was now grateful for.

They maintained a presence in the Ronaran cities but the subterranean fortress was their central headquarters. Tunnels blasted through the rock formed a network of escape and transit tunnels. One of the interconnected caves was large enough to facilitate most of the cell's spacecraft. This included Ro's _Ju'day_-class flagship, the _Indomitable_.

A knock at the anachronistic door drew Ro from her reverie. She swung the door open on its hinges only to find her lieutenant, Aric Tulley on the other side. Tulley was a broad shoulder, solidly built farmer turned revolutionary. His normal taciturn mien and craggy features hid his naturally gentle nature.

Tulley had come to the Maquis after a Cardassian paramilitary group had butchered his wife and children in order to secure the farmland for a local prefect. He was driven by a sense of justice rather than hate. His cool head and dispassionate nature had made him the perfect choice to be Ro's second in command.

"Laren," Tulley's gravelly voice ground out, "the _Odyssey's _back."

_That _was refreshing news. The _Blackbird_-class scoutship was Brin Macen's command. As Ro's intelligence officer, Macen had forged an investigative team whose capabilities rivaled those of Starfleet. Only Ro and Tulley knew that Macen had originally come to the Ronaran cell to finish Ro's mission. But having spent decades on the front during the Border Wars, Macen had many ties to the border settlers and felt the resident of the Demilitarized Zone had received a raw deal from the Federation and Starfleet.

Instead of betraying either Starfleet or the Maquis, Macen opted to become a double agent. He supplied Starfleet with timely yet nonvital information regarding the Maquis and in exchange he provided the Maquis with data concerning declassified Starfleet movements and operations. It was an arrangement that served both organizations needs and provided Starfleet with a friendly glimpse into the Maquis.

Macen's competence was attested to by his seventy-year career in Starfleet Intelligence. He was both a highly decorated analyst and field operative. His services provided the Maquis with decades of experience and centuries of insight.

Macen was an El-Aurian, the only one to have served in Starfleet. His natural inclination to be a "Listener" served him well in his chosen vocation. It also put him in good stead with his cell commander. Ro's experiences with the _Enterprise's _bartender left a soft spot in her heart for El-Aurians.

Macen appeared to be in his early thirties but was well past four hundred. He was taller than Ro's lanky form by several centimeters. He possessed reddish blonde hair and wore a mustache and goatee. His eyes were blue green and crackled with an energetic intelligence.

He was, Ro decided, the perfect man to help her find Tom Reynolds, "Comm Macen. Tell him to beam down ASAP. Tell him to bring his team."

Tulley nodded his head in acknowledgement of the order, "You've got it."

_If only everything were that easy, _Ro thought forlornly, _then we would have already won this stupid war._

* * *

"Our informant on the Council has reported in." Rhiann reported as she entered Reynolds' cabin.

"And what did the dear fellow have to say?" Reynolds asked.

"_She _reported that the Council has dispatched Ro Laren and her cell to stop our operations." Rhiann explained, "Through any means necessary."

"Ro Laren." Reynolds repeated with some amusement, "Now that will be a challenge."

"Tom…" Rhiann hesitated, "Ro's good. She's at least as good as you."

"She's another student of Chakotay's." Reynolds replied, "Of course she's good."

Reynolds had been a merchant captain before joining the Maquis. His armed freighter, the _Nike_, had navigated the Cardassian border for over a decade under his command. He continued to ply his trade in the Zone after the Cardassian takeover. That all ended when a _Galor_-class cruiser blew his ship out of space on the suspicion that it might be supplying the Maquis.

The fact that he _was_ supplying the Maquis did little to dissuade Reynolds' anger. In his mindset, people should have the right to revolt against a government they found oppressive. His anger was so great that he commed his contact within the Maquis and asked to enlist. That was when he met Chakotay.

Chakotay was a Maquis captain that was pioneering the concept of a mobile cell based on a ship. There would be no geographic ties binding the unit. They would free to strike and disappear at will. Reynolds served under the Native American captain for several months before receiving a ship of his own. He replicated Chakotay's style of combat and soon became a hero amongst the beleaguered Maquis.

Ro had learned combat techniques under Chakotay in Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training classes. She was capable of great guile and cunning as well as having the determination for a head to head, stand up fight. Reynolds would have to plan his next moves very carefully if Ro was dogging his heels. She would pounce upon any mistakes his group made.

"Tom?" Rhiann asked, "Are you all right?"

Reynolds nodded and considered his covert ops chief. Rhiann had come to him after her detainment by the Cardassian "constabulary" on her native colony of Gemini. They brutalized and raped her while she was in custody. Upon her release, she went home, gathered up her things and a hidden phaser rifle and returned to the police station that she'd been held in.

Rhiann drained an entire powerpack during her "visit". In the end, every Cardassian that had touched her was dead and she was a fugitive. The planet's Maquis cell found her and spirited her offworld. Cal Hudson had personally placed her with Reynolds.

It was after the advent of their partnership that Reynolds learned of the deep seated loathing Rhiann had for those she perceived as collaborators. Knowing there was a wellspring of similar feelings amongst the Maquis, Reynolds quietly began recruiting support personnel. These people often belonged to other cells but were willing to assist Reynolds in his efforts to quell the rising tendency of the colonial governments within the Zone to acquiesce to Cardassian control of their worlds.

This birthed Reynolds' campaign against both the Cardassians and the colonial civilians that placated them. He'd started out small at first, police stations, troop barracks, and city offices. The planetary parliament building on Deutschland was the highlight of their efforts thus far. But they had a larger target planned for next time.

"I'm just thinking of our next objective." Reynolds revealed, "It will pinpoint the biggest collaborator of all."

"Starfleet." Rhiann supplied.

Reynolds nodded, "And the man that recently handed over Tom Riker to the Cardassians: Benjamin Sisko. It'll be a two-fold operation and one that neither the Federation nor the Maquis will soon forget." With that said, Reynolds smiled.

Rhiann smiled with him and sat down to assist in the planning of the next operation.

* * *

"Well," Ro asked impatiently, "what do you think?"

Macen leaned back in his chair, "For Reynolds to attempt something this big, and in defiance of the Maquis Council's wartime strategy, he'd have to have moles in every cell ready to warn him of potential interference."

Ro's face twisted in disgust, "That's what I thought too."

"Then y'do know what you have t'do about it." Macen's Vulcan computer expert spoke up. T'Kir was a young woman that came from Shial. Shial was a colony populated by dissident Vulcans that believed in the expression of emotion. Joining the Vulcans were Romulan defectors. It was a world that realized Spock's dreams of reunification.

T'Kir had been offworld at university when the Cardassians visited her homeworld. The Cardassian attack had been swift, brutal, and invariably lethal. The colonists fought to the death but superior numbers won the day and Cardassia claimed the world.

The news of her family's fate unhinged T'Kir and she returned to the DMZ with vengeance on her mind. Demonstrating her superior electronic infiltration skills, she earned a place in Ro's command. Originally slotted as Ro's OPS officer, her relative instability earned her a transfer to Macen's intelligence unit. He alone seemed capable of restraining her manic impulses.

"Yes, T'Kir." Ro sighed, "It means we have to tap into everyone's communications and monitor them. Dammit! I didn't want to ever resort to something like this."

"Fortunes of war, Laren." Macen said consolingly, "We have a traitor in our midst. Measures have to be taken to catch him, her, or them."

"I know that!" Ro snapped, "It just goes against the grain of what we stand for. We stand for freedom and the rights of the individual. This smacks of the High Command's totalitarianism, the very thing we're fighting."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Tulley said quietly, "it's also necessary."

"I know." Ro sagged into her seat, "And that's the truly damnable part of it. All right, Brin. Unleash your little gremlin and let's see what we reel in."

"C'mon T'Kir," Macen grinned, "time to go to work."

T'Kir beamed as she followed Macen out of the shielded conference room. Ro ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Now we've gone where the Prophets fear to tread." she grimaced.

"I thought you weren't religious." Tulley smirked.

"I'm not. But when you've been 'dead', it makes you think." Ro confessed.

"What?" Tulley asked in bewilderment.

"I'll tell you someday." Ro rose out of her chair, "C'mon, let's plan what we're going to do to our traitor, if there is one."

"You still don't think there is one?"

Ro shook her head sadly, "No. All I have is hope."

"Then so do I." Tulley squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"So what do we do when I'm wrong?" She forlornly asked.

* * *

Less than eight hours later, the _Viper_ received a message from the mole on Ronara Prima. The message was brief but succinct. It said, "Beware. Ro has mobilized the bulk of the cell. They are looking for you. Out."

Reynolds reviewed the com log record of the transmission and shrugged, "It was only a matter of time. Are we ready to get underway?"

"We're still loading the special ordinance." Deirdre reported, "Give us another hour and we'll be ready."

"Good." A satisfied Reynolds replied, "The sooner we depart the less chance we have of one of the these fools stumbling into us."

* * *

"Gotcha!" T'Kir cried out, "We've nailed the bastard, or in this case, the bitch."

Ro hurried over to T'Kir's computer terminal aboard the _Odyssey _and leaned over the Vulcan's shoulder, "Who is it?"

T'Kir replayed the message for Ro. Ro's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

"Deirdre Armstrong." Ro said in a cool voice, "I think its time we have a little chat with Deirdre. Tulley, gather your men. When you've apprehended Armstrong, bring her here. "

Tulley nodded and headed for the turbolift. Ro turned to Macen, "I want you and T'Kir to sit in on the interrogation."

"Oh, goody!" T'Kir clapped her hands, "Mind reading."

Ro grimaced but didn't disagree with her.

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Deirdre was brought onto the _Odyssey's _bridge. The scoutship had remained in Ronaran orbit while the rest of the cell's "fleet", including the _Indomitable_, had sailed. The ruse had been meant to confuse a potential spy. Judging by Armstrong's expression, it had worked.

"You…you can't be here." Deirdre stammered.

"Why?" Ro asked archly, "Because you've already told Reynolds that I departed with the _Indomitable_?"

Armstrong's jaw clenched and she remained mute.

"Where is he?" Ro demanded, "What's his target?"

Deirdre defiantly stared straight ahead. Ro sighed and nodded towards T'Kir, "All right. Do it."

T'Kir cocked her head her head to one side and broke into a feral smile, "With pleasure."

T'Kir came to stand in front of Deirdre. Her eyes gleamed intensely. A frenetic energy crackled from the Vulcan. Her sapphire blue eyes bored into Deirdre's hazel ones. T'Kir ran her left hand through her disheveled raven hair and then stroked Armstrong's cheek with it.

"Don't worry." T'Kir hoarsely whispered as she withdrew her hand. She leaned in, millimeters from Deirdre's face, "I won't even touch you."

Ro watched in near horror as this bizarre intimacy played out. T'Kir stepped back from Deirdre and merely stared at her. A minute passed by without any obvious effect. Ro opened her mouth to speak when Armstrong's eyes began to water.

Armstrong sputtered, saliva flying. Her eyes streamed tears and were locked onto T'Kir's boring gaze. Deirdre's body convulsed once, then twice. Her spine stiffened and Armstrong's body went rigid. T'Kir's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Deirdre's spine arched and her mouth opened.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the wellspring of her soul. It was a sound of stark terror, utterly devoid of hope. Ro lurched forward in an attempt to stop T'Kir. Macen intercepted her.

"You initiated this, Laren." Macen hissed in her ear, "You have to let her finish it."

Armstrong's screams devolved into animal sounds and her knees buckled as she landed on the deck. She raised herself up upon her hands and knees. A split second later, she began vomiting across the deckplates. Ro started to reach out for Deirdre and took a half step forward only to find both Tulley and Macen blocking her path.

Standing in the middle of all of this was T'Kir. She'd never looked more wild, or more Vulcan in her life. It was a picture straight from Vulcan's past. Before _Kohlinar _and the tenets of logic.

"It's done." T'Kir announced with a glacial anger that only Macen had witnessed before. He strode over to T'Kir's side and wrapped his arms around her. She fiercely returned the embrace, as if clinging onto her very soul.

Still shaken by the events of the last ten minutes, Ro lashed out, "How can you console _her_? Look at what she's done to one of our own."

Macen wheeled on Ro, his eyes alight with a cold fury she'd never seen in his countenance before, "Spare me your hypocritical bullshit, Ro! This girl put out for you. If you haven't bothered to notice, she's as disturbed by it as our prisoner. And as far as our prisoner goes, I thought we agreed she was a traitor." Macen's eyes narrowed and Ro wondered if he was going to shoot _her _next, "In case you haven't noticed, Armstrong will live. She'll be a tad jumpy around shadows for a while. Other than that, she 's got a headache."

"And a subconscious suggestion for her to quit the Maquis and leave the Zone immediately." T'Kir added with a wan smile, "My own personal touch."

"So," Ro asked in revulsion, "did we get any useful data."

T'Kir closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "She honestly doesn't know where Reynolds is our what his intended target is. Only that his mission is underway."

Ro sagged against the Tactical board. The _Blackbird_-class ships had a CIC layout nearly identical to that of the _Galaxy_-class Battle Bridges. There were three primary stations. First, the CONN situated forward and to the right of the Command chair. OPS was second, just to the left of the helm. Tactical came last, a standing position to the rear of the bridge. Command was located in the center of all the rest. To the very rear of the bridge, behind Tactical, was a door that led to the dual purpose briefing room and Captain's office. A space saving measure for a craft designed for a maximum crew of twenty-two officers and enlisted personnel.

"We have good news though," T'Kir brightened, "Armstrong didn't know anything about the _Viper's _destination, but she did have all sorts of information regarding their communications set up and encryption protocols."

"So what?" Ro enquired, "We can call them and ask them to stop their diabolical scheme?"

"No." T'Kir shook her head and spoke even more slowly, "It means I can hack their database and find out _exactly _what they're up to."

"You can do this?" Ro asked and T'Kir's head bounced excitedly, "Really?"

That earned her a reprimanding glare and T'Kir's arms akimbo on her hips. Ro held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry I doubted you. When can you start?"

"As soon as you clear a path to my station." T'Kir replied, making shooing motions with her hand. When Ro cleared out of the way, T'Kir plopped down at the OPS station and activated its screen, "Talk to me, baby."

While T'Kir readied her programs, Ro turned to Tulley, "Take her to the brig." she nodded at Deirdre's decrepit form, "And send someone up to clean up the mess on the deckplates. Prophets, does it stink."

* * *

Rhiann frowned as she answered the second hail from Deirdre Armstrong. It was highly unusual for a contact to com twice, much less twice in the same 24 hours. The message was text only, probably indicative of a hurried transmission made under observation. Rhiann reviewed the message and decided it was well worth Tom Reynolds' attention.

"Skipper," Rhiann said as she handed Reynolds a hardcopy flimsy of the transmission, "message from Ronara."

Reynolds mirrored Rhiann's earlier frown as he perused the text message. _So, _Reynolds mused, _Ro's not only split her forces, she's remained behind while her flagship and light attack craft futilely searches for me._ Reynolds indulgently smiled and handed the flimsy back to Rhiann. He then took a moment to observe the bridge crew. They were all relaxed and focused on the mission at hand. It was a good sign.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed activity at an unoccupied station. The Library computer appeared to be running several searches. Reynolds' gut clenched and he began issuing orders.

"Rhiann, sever the communications link with Ronara!"

"Why?" a momentarily befuddled Rhiann replied.

"Because Deirdre's been compromised!" Reynolds yelled, "Someone's using her cipher to access our computer."

Rhiann stabbed at several keys but shook her head, "I can't cut the link."

"Clear a path!" Reynolds shouted and rose from his OPS station. His hand flew to the phaser on his hip and he deftly plucked it out of his belt. He thumbed the power setting to maximum and took aim. An orange particle blast lanced out towards the computer terminal, destroying it.

"The link's been severed." Rhiann reported rather belatedly.

"Those bastards!" Reynolds snarled, "They just cost me a perfectly functioning access terminal."

"Do you think they'll figure out what we're up to?" Rhiann asked softly.

Reynolds eyes narrowed in anger, "Of course they will. She's good. Make no mistake about it; Ro Laren is our worst nightmare. More than the Cardies, more than Starfleet, she's the one we need to worry about."

"Do we abort?" Rhiann almost whispered.

Reynolds shook his head and he wore a grim smile, "No. We just move faster and better than we ever have before. We pull that off and it won't matter what Ro does. _DS9_ will be a lifeless hulk floating in space and Starfleet will know we mean business."

* * *

"What did we get?" Ro asked as T'Kir began sorting through the data gleaned from the _Viper's_ computer.

"A lot of material concerning previous hits." T'Kir said, frowning as she perused gigabytes worth of information, "The most recent downloads seem to revolve around _DS9_."

"What?" Ro leaned over T'Kir's seat.

"Schematics of _Nor_-class stations, navigational charts of the Bajoran system, approach vectors for the wormhole." T'Kir detailed, "Even the public access information on the station's senior staff."

"He's going to hit _DS9_." Ro realized with some shock, "But why?"

"Look at it from his perspective." Macen advised, "The Federation created the DMZ and handed over the colonies within it to the Cardassians. Ben Sisko walks the tightrope of negotiated settlement with the High Command on a daily basis. And lest we forget, he recently negotiated Tom Riker's surrender and handover to the Cardassians."

"Making him a collaborator in Reynolds' eyes." Ro finished.

"Exactly." Macen nodded.

"So how fast can this heap move?" Ro enquired.

"Faster than Reynolds' raider and for a longer period." Macen supplied, "Even if Reynolds has already launched and set out from a closer location, let's say the Badlands, we'd still come in right behind them."

"Which means that we still can't overtake them unless our assumptions are way off the mark." Ro grimaced, "And since the worst case scenario is usually the correct one in this conflict, that's what we'll run with."

Ro sat down at the CONN, "Take your stations people. We've a space station to save."

* * *

The _Viper _dropped out of warp at the outer edge of the Bajoran system and made way for _Deep Space 9_. Reynolds was quite satisfied with the approach until the station was close enough for high resolution scans. The station's docking pylons were full of docked ships. The berth that normally housed the _Defiant_, however, was empty.

Reynolds swore under his breath and activated a com link to the station, "This is Tom Reynolds, commanding the _SS Viper_, requesting permission to dock."

"This is Michael Eddington, what is the purpose of your visit?"

Reynolds, alone of his crew, knew that Eddington was a Maquis operative serving in Starfleet as the highest ranking Security officer aboard _DS9_, "Trade and commerce."

Eddington checked his board; "I can place you on docking pylon 9. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfectly." Reynolds flashed a predatory smile.

Eddington alone met Reynolds as the station's airlock cycled open, "Hello, you don't have to worry about any weapons you might be carrying. I've deactivated the interior security systems on the station."

Reynolds began to look worried, "Won't they be able to trace that back to you?"

Eddington wore an enigmatic smile, "Not exactly. I used Major Kira's override codes."

"You have the command staff's command codes?" Reynolds was in awe.

Eddington shook his head, "I don't have Commander Sisko's or Constable Odo's. Give me time though."

This time Reynolds shook his head, "You may not have that time. We're mounting a major operation here, something to rattle Starfleet's cage. When the chips settle down, your days here may be numbered."

Eddington smiled, "I've been thinking about taking a vacation from Starfleet anyway."

Reynolds patted him on the shoulder, "Good man. Stick to Ops and you'll be fine."

Eddington patted him on the shoulder, "Understood." Reynolds moved past and the covert action section of his cell followed suit. Eddington patted each of them on the back as the passed. Eddington looked inordinately pleased with himself as he proceeded back to Ops.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes after Eddington returned to Ops, he received a second hail. This one came from a decommissioned Starfleet _Blackbird_-class scoutship. Its registry listed it as the _SS Odyssey_. Eddington recognized the ship's ID transponder and wondered what merited this visit.

"Jenkins, "I'll take this call in the Commander's office." the ensign manning Ops nodded and transferred the com signal.

Eddington sat behind Sisko's desk and activated the monitor. Not for the first time did Eddington feel that he should have merited such a command himself by now. _Then_ he'd really be in a position to assist the Maquis. Eddington was surprised to see Ro Laren's face appear on the com screen.

"Captain Ro," Eddington greeted her with an ingratiating smile, "I was expecting to hear from Captain Macen."

"He's aboard," Ro acknowledged, "but this is my op. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I see the _Viper_ has already docked. I assume they're busy at work even as we speak?"

Eddington nodded and wondered where this was going. He strongly suspected he wouldn't like it.

"Michael, this people are the ones responsible for the bombing on Deutschland." Ro revealed, "They were also involved in a number of smaller bombings across the Zone. The point is, they have no regard for the distinction between civilians and combatants. They're here to attack this station, and since the military portions of it are under guard, where do you think they'll strike?"

"The Promenade and the Habitat Ring." Eddington whispered.

"Got it in one." Ro remarked, "Now the question is: how are you going to help us?"

"I can alert Security. I placed viridian patches on all of them. I can track their individual movements throughout the station."

"Hudson wants to keep this an internal problem. That means an internal solution." Ro explained, "We can't operate on the Promenade. I'd alert Security and the Bajoran Deputies of potential mischief there. Give us the location of the others and we'll deal with them."

"I'll put you on lower pylon 3 and meet you and the airlock with tricorders set to their patches' frequencies." Eddington offered.

"Perfect." Ro said with a grim smile.

* * *

Eddington was there while the crew of the _Odyssey _rallied around the airlock. Ro organized them in pairs. The Chief Engineer, the Bolian Thool, was her partner over Tulley's objections. Tulley was guiding three others on a hunt after a group of four of Reynolds' men. The rest of the twenty-man crew was broken into pairs. All except Macen and T'Kir.

"I want you two aboard ship monitoring the situation. T'Kir, I'm certain you can hack into the internal sensors and track the movements of both forces. Brin, keep us appraised of shifts of tactics and strategy. If these psychos are about to blow their charges early, I want to know it."

Macen nodded, "You've got it."

"All right people, let's get to it!" Ro ordered and her people each grabbed a tricorder and moved out.

As they cleared out, Eddington thrust out a hand to Macen, "Commander, it's an honor."

"I'm sure the honor is mine." Macen replied as he accepted the other man's hand, "Your work here as been vital to the cause."

"But your reports to Starfleet are invaluable." Eddington gushed, "They're the fairest depiction of the Maquis and the cause available. And the work your intelligence unit does. The Maquis would be lost without you."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." Macen shook his head; "The individual cells would each gather intel on their own without me and my group. But I'm afraid that we have a job to do and can't exchange compliments all day."

"I don't know." T'Kir grinned, "I could stand to hear more."

"Not now T'Kir." Macen took her by the arm and started dragging her back into the airlock, "It's been nice meeting you, Commander."

"You too." Eddington called out and then headed back to Ops with an amused grin on his face.

* * *

Reynolds and Rhiann stood over the bomb. Their's was the master in the circuit of explosives planted throughout the station. The computer attached to the bomb housing would activate all the other bombs and detonate them simultaneously. They were in the midst of programming the time delay into the computer when Ro and Thool happened upon them.

Ro leveled her phaser at Reynolds, "Stand up and back away from that bomb."

Reynolds finger hovered over the "Commit" button, "How fast do you really think you are.

Ro fired, stunning Reynolds, "Fast enough."

Rhiann let out a literal roar of rage and grief and lunged for Ro. Both Ro and Thool hit her with particle blasts and the Andorian collapsed into a heap on the deck. Ro ran to the bomb and motioned for Thool to join her.

"Can you disarm this thing?" Ro asked anxiously.

Thool shrugged, "I won't know until I try." With that, he bent over and began working on the bomb.

Ro hit her com badge, "Ro to Macen. How're we doing?"

Macen chuckled, "Most of the teams met with little resistance. Tulley's team engaged in a protracted phaser duel. They won but that was because one of Reynolds' men tried to shoot the bomb. The casing proved to be particle blast resistant and reflected the energy stream at her and her fellows. They received varying degrees of phaser burns."

"But they'll live?"

"Yup."

"Thank the Prophets."

"When did you become religious?"

"Shut it." Ro growled.

"Oops." Thool said suddenly, "Oh, hell."

"What's oops?" Ro asked urgently.

"I tried to remove the computer from the casing in order to deactivate the receiver."

"And?"

"It activated the program Reynolds programmed. We have forty minutes before everything blows."

"Brin, put T'Kir on the line."

"What'cha want?" the Vulcan's irreverently reply.

"I've got to diffuse a computer controlled bomb. Can you help?"

"Is it located near a computer interface you could use to plug the tricorder into the bomb and then into the interface?"

"We're at a maintenance crawlspace hatch. There's nothing." Ro informed her.

"Sorry." you could practically hear T'Kir's shrug, "I could be there in thirty."

"That wouldn't leave enough time to diffuse it." Thool ventured.

"Sounds like you're on your own." T'Kir commented.

"Thanks." Ro groused, "Thool, hand me the tricorder."

"You're not seriously going to try and diffuse this thing?"

"I'm not going to let these people die!" Ro shouted, "They taught me how to do this at Advanced Tactical Training. Now it's time to make that training pay off."

"May the gods be with you." Thool prayed.

Ro interfaced the tricorder with the bomb's computer. Lines and lines of code began scrolling down her screen. Fortunately, Ro recognized most of the algorithms. The computer was of Andorian manufacture with a standard Federation interface. Seeing as Reynolds deputy was an Andorian, it was little wonder they had access to Andorian military tech. Now it was merely a matter of sorting through the mountains of individual programs in time to deactivate the bomb.

Ro opted for another approach. She queried the bomb as to its current function. It told her, quite simply, that it was on a countdown to self-annihilation. She then requested to see the command pathways that led it to this point.

Studying the command structure, she was able to identify the program's triggers. She checked her chrono. She'd already used up thirty-three minutes of their window. Uncertain of what to do next, she began entering commands.

The first set of instructions was flatly rejected. She spared a minute to review the command structure again. She had four minutes left. She furiously began inputting commands.

When she'd finished, she sat back and waited for the computer to sort through them. One minute ticked by, then another. Ro was sweating furiously and Thool was engaged in a meditative prayer. One more minute passed by. Ro began trying to make peace with the gods she wasn't even certain she believed in.

The computer chimed and the countdown halted, then the display went blank. Ro checked her tricorder. Somehow she'd managed to deactivate the computer. Knowing the countdown and bomb detonation sequence were highly shielded, she'd gone another route and tried to turn the computer off. Now it seemed she'd pulled it off.

Thool opened one eye as Ro began laughing. They hugged each other fiercely. Thool went back to detaching the computer from the bomb's housing and Ro hit her comm badge.

"We did it!" she cried exultantly.

"I kind of figured the lack of explosions meant you'd been successful." Macen said dryly.

"Watch it." Ro warned, "Your assistant is rubbing off on you."

"Never!" Macen replied with mock indignation.

"Tell Eddington we're clearing out and he can begin collecting bombs and prisoners." Ro ordered.

"What about Reynolds?" he asked.

"Guide Tulley's team my way. We're taking Reynolds and his lieutenant with us." Ro ordered.

"Freeze!" a male voice called out. Ro turned to see two Militia Deputies holding phasers on them. Thool finished ripping the master circuit board out of the computer then dropped it.

The man assessed the scene and then holstered his phaser. The female Deputy did likewise. The man approached Ro and extended his hand.

"My name's Tannin Harb. I suppose I owe you the thanks of the entire station for stopping these bombers."

"Thanks." Ro replied and took his hand, "My name's…"

"Ro Laren." Tannin grinned mischievously, "I know. Now I don't know how you, or they, smuggled weapons aboard and right now I don't care. I suppose your partner just destroyed the detonator?"

Ro nodded and Tannin smiled, "Good enough. We'll take these prisoners into custody then."

Ro put a hand to Tannin's chest as he approached Reynolds, "I can't let you do that. That man and woman are in my custody. They're standing trial in the Zone."

"A Maquis trial, eh?" Tannin grinned, "All right. We did the same in the Resistance. I'll leave them to you."

Tulley and his team arrived at that moment. Tannin shook his head, "Not taking any chances are you?"

"Would you?" Ro asked.

Tannin chuckled, "No I guess not. You're free to go _with_ your prisoners. You'll have to turn over your weapons though. It's the least you could do in exchange."

Ro glanced back at Tulley's team, who were tensing up. She then returned her focus to Tannin and nodded.

"Fair enough." She relented.

* * *

The _Odyssey _departed _DS9_ without further incident. They made it back into the DMZ and delivered Reynolds and Rhiann to the Maquis Council. Ro was once again excluded from the session and stood outside the council chambers fuming. Cal Hudson finally stepped out and spoke with her.

"Well?" she demanded.

"They've been sentenced to death." Hudson said bleakly, "I tried to reason with them, to persuade them to hand them over to the Federation, but they weren't buying."

"If I'd known they were simply going to die," Ro said bitterly, "I would have turned them over to _DS9's _security force."

"Hard choices." Hudson agreed, "But that's all we face in this conflict."

"But why execute them?" Ro wondered.

"We don't have any facilities to house prisoners." Hudson explained, "But most of all, the Council wants to set an example of what happens to those that defy the edicts of the Commander and Council."

"So, in the end, how did you vote Cal?"

Hudson silently stared at her and Ro smiled thinly, "That's what I thought."

"It was for the good of the cause." Hudson protested.

"So would have been putting them on trial, convicting them and handing them over to the Federation." Ro countered, "They at least have the facilities to deal with criminals like this. Executing them will just vilify us in the eyes of the Federation Council."

"The sessions not over, you could make your case to the Council."

"It'd be my pleasure." Ro growled.

* * *

The _Indomitable _met the _USS Tirpitz_ along the Federation border to transfer the prisoners. The captain had expressed some surprise as to the nature of their rendezvous.

"To be honest, I thought you Maquis would settle for some kind of vigilante justice."

"Happy to disappoint." Ro retorted.

"Somehow I get the feeling you had something to do with that decision." the Captain's eyes twinkled.

"So," Reynolds said as he was being brought to the _Indomitable's _transporter room, "I hear I owe you for my life."

"You don't owe me anything." Ro said coldly, "Personally I hope they lock the two of you up in the stockade and throw away the key."

"You would know about stockades, wouldn't you?" Reynolds sneered.

Ro's eyes narrowed, "But I'm out. You're about to spend the rest of your life rotting away in prison. I hope you enjoy it."

Reynolds shoulder charged Ro but Tulley grabbed him from behind and ushered him along. Rhiann followed without any trouble. She was like a broken rag doll. She shuffled along with her eyes downcast and head hung low.

"Get them off my boat." Ro ordered and returned to the bridge. Once she was seated at her station, the reflections came

_A high price to be paid, _Ro thought, _but they brought it on themselves._ Now came the hard part, ensuring that no one else followed in their footsteps. The precedent had been set but so had the precedent for the consequences. Hopefully one would dissuade the other. _Only time will tell, _Ro mused, _but I'll always stand ready to stop the psychopaths that crop up._


	5. By Any Means Necessary

**By Any Means Necessary**

"This is pointless." Ro Laren grumbled in frustration, "If you won't trust me, then this meeting is a mistake."

"Normally, I might agree with you." Replied the sonorant bass of Benjamin Sisko, Commanding Officer of the _USS Defiant _and Administrator of the Bajoran space station _Deep Space 9_, "But you requested this meeting, so why don't you tell me why _I_ should trust _you_."

Ro studied him once again, "How does information regarding Michael Eddington sound to you?" Ro referenced _Deep Space 9's_ former Starfleet Security Chief. Eddington had proven to be a Maquis mole who utilized his position to aid the resistance movement and their sympathizers. Sisko had been hunting Eddington ever since he'd openly defected.

"Why should we believe you have information you are willing to part with?" Lt. Commander Worf, _DS9's _Strategic Operations Officer, bellowed from Sisko's right, "Maquis do not betray one another. What is known is that you've betrayed Starfleet and forever dishonored your name."

"Well, that's indicative of what to expect from you." Ro replied with ironic humor, "I always loved your pep talks aboard the _Enterprise_ too."

"Commander Worf makes a valid point." Sisko rejoined, "As both a Maquis and a renegade Starfleet officer, you've little credibility to rest upon. Try telling us what you have to offer and we can determine if it's believable."

Ro saw the hungry look in Sisko's eyes and knew her gamble had paid off, "Eddington has done far more than deceive you and he's also misled the Maquis as well."

"How so?" Sisko asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"He's proposing attacks on the Cardassians on a scale we can't support." Ro's revealed gravely, "In order to accomplish what he's proposing he'd have to be considering the use of biogenic weapons. Personally, I think he'd use them if he had them."

"Is he completely daft?" Chief Miles O'Brien muttered, from slightly behind Sisko's left, "That'd not only provoke the Cardies, it'd set off the Federation as well."

Ro's response was laced with dread, "My point exactly Chief. By the way, how are Keiko and Molly?"

"They're doin' fine, thank you." O'Brien responded automatically, "We've got another little one as well, Kirayoshi is his name."

"Congratulations." Ro replied with sincerity.

"If we can conclude this reunion, we need to get back to the matter on hand." Sisko remanded everyone, "Does Eddington currently possess such weapons?"

"I don't know." Ro answered with a defeated shrug, "My cell's intelligence officer can't confirm if Eddington has biogenic weapons or if he really intends to use them. It's merely a theory, but it's a frightening enough theory to bring me to you."

"This is a trick Captain." Worf snarled, "This meeting is merely a ruse to prevent us from finding Eddington."

"Well _Lieutenant_," Sisko asked archly, "is Commander Worf correct?"

"No." Ro insisted, "I want him stopped as badly as anyone. If the Maquis were to make a preemptive strike with biogenic weapons, then the Cardassians would feel free to respond in kind. There'd be little the Federation could do and every habitable world in the DMZ could be affected."

"Then where is he?" Sisko demanded.

"I don't know." Ro admitted.

"Lies!" Worf accused.

"Commander!" Sisko wheeled on the Klingon, "If you cannot make a constructive contribution here, I suggest you return to the _Defiant_."

"Captain, I…"

"Mr. Worf, that's an order." Sisko sternly commanded.

Sagging from embarrassment, Worf tapped his comm badge and instructed the _Defiant's _Transporter Chief, "Worf here, one to beam up."

As Worf dematerialized, Sisko tapped his own comm badge; "Sisko to Dax."

"Dax here, Benjamin."

"I just ordered Worf to return to the ship." Sisko warned.

"He'll be in a mood." Jadzia Dax's voice was laced with both humor and concern for her lover; "I'll look after him and make sure the crewmen stay alive."

Sisko smiled, "Thanks, Old Man."

"Anytime." She replied brightly.

Sisko turned back towards Ro, "So what is going on here? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Honestly," Ro confessed, "I'd rather keep this an internal matter within the Maquis. However, since all of the other cell commanders seem to have thrown in with Eddington, philosophically at least, that's a little difficult. My cell has been tracking down Eddington for over a week now and frankly, I think we're running out of time before he uses any weapon he's developed on a major Cardassian colony."

"What makes you think he has biogenic weapons?" Chief O'Brien asked.

"I've seen what they do." Ro replied, "I've been to where we suspect they were developed and tested."

"Tell me." Sisko rumbled.

"It all began when I had tried to contact Michael and apprise him of information my cell's Intelligence Officer had recently uncovered." Ro explained, "However, we couldn't raise him. Afraid that Eddington's cell was under attack; we boarded our best ship and set course for his last known base on Marva. What we found was indescribable…"

* * *

Ro's nose crinkled as the odor assaulted her nasal passages. Unfortunately, the pungent rotting smell of death had long been a familiar aroma. As often as she'd encountered this particular signature of death, as a child in the Bajoran camps and as a troubled Starfleet officer and now as a Maquis cell leader; she'd never quite been able to master the art of not getting queasy. Ro's stomach had never disgorged its contents yet but there was always a first time.

She absently tucked a loose strand of her raven hair behind her left ear. They'd beamed down to this Maquis camp on Marva to coordinate a new operation with the Maquis' rising star, Michael Eddington. She pulled a tricorder from her belt and scanned the source of the odorous emanations permeating the building. Like most of the gear and supplies procured by the Maquis, it was an older surplus model and had picked up some temperamental quirks. After a few false starts, she successfully took some reliable readings. Reviewing the unit's data, Ro's worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Tulley, Macen, over here!" she shouted.

Aric Tulley arrived first. Ro appreciated his look of concern but found it amusing at the same time. Her stoic, craggy-faced, ex-farmer of a lieutenant might be a bear of a man but Ro had been trained by Starfleet's best, including Chakotay before his resignation to enlist with the Maquis, and could easily disable her would-be protector. She hoped that after three years of working alongside her, he'd have more faith in her ability to defend herself. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he was just from a conservative background where males defended the females. Ro found that concept to be ludicrous.

"What is it?" Tulley asked, "Did you find…"

Ro understood why Tulley's inquiry cut itself short. The rotting smell that originally hinted at the trouble within this constabulary was especially acrid in the cellblock. The reason lay evident. Entrapped in three cells before them lay the corpses of nine Cardassians.

Ro had never seen such putrescent Cardassian corpses before. The Cardassians' naturally gray skin had faded to a sickly green-tinged white. Pustules and ulcerated sores covered the barely gowned bodies twisted about each other and their cell's confines, their sunken faces trapped in an agonized death masque. Each corpse's fingers were worn to the bone from a futile effort to scratch their way to freedom.

It was the grisliest sight Ro had ever witnessed. She spared a glance in Tulley's direction. He was ashen and shaken. He'd never seen a corpse until his family's death at Cardassian hands and even their worst methods were cleaner than this.

She was about to ask him if he needed to leave when Brin Macen arrived. The rumpled El-Aurian served as the Ronaran cell's Intelligence Officer, a role he'd previously served in before leaving Starfleet. Macen had lived over 400 years. He'd served in Starfleet for 70 years before defecting to the Maquis cause. During his time with her cell, Ro had come to utterly rely upon Macen's counsel. They benefited from his varied experiences, both within and outside of Starfleet. He'd found a cause and a foe to replace the Borg threat that had assimilated his homeworld.

Macen came alongside Ro, standing three inches taller than she did. His slightly frumpy clothes were predominately gray and black. These colors offset his fair skin, reddish hair, mustache, goatee and blue eyes. Although predisposed to academia, Macen had proven time again the lessons he'd learned during the Borg assimilation of his world, his subsequent flight to the Alpha Quadrant and the Border Wars between the Federation and the Cardassian Union.

Macen grimaced as he saw the carnage trapped within the security cells, "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Thank the Prophets for that." Ro muttered under her breath, "Any idea what happened here?"

"They died." Macen replied tersely as he studied Ro's tricorder readings.

Ro felt a headache coming on as her jaw clenched, "Obviously they died. I want to know _how_ they died."

When Macen's eyes lifted from the tricorder screen and met hers, they were filled with sorrow; "I'm no expert, but I'd say these people were killed with a biogenic weapon. You'll have to have Lisea double check the readings."

The mere mentioning of biogenic weapons were enough for a despairing silence to descend upon the living occupants of the room. Biogenic weapons were the 24th century's designer weapon of choice; specifically tailored to eliminate one's opposition while having no harmful effects to the user. Although outlawed by every known major power in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, they still existed and were most frequently used by terrorists or smaller powers as a "final solution" or a means to ethnic cleansing.

The Maquis had lived with the fear of biogenic warfare. It seemed inconceivable that one of their own would develop such a weapon. Then again, Michael Eddington had spent the bulk of the conflict on _Deep Space 9_ or some other cushy post. Only his recent betrayal of his Commanding Officer, Benjamin Sisko, had revealed the depth of Eddington's duplicity.

He arrived amidst the Maquis as a conquering hero for outmaneuvering Sisko attempts to capture Kassidy Yates' shipment of arms and medical supplies, despite their romantic involvement. Eddington's years of clandestine support had enabled the Maquis Brigade Council to evade capture and root out Starfleet moles. His reward was command of his own Brigade cell.

Eddington's zealous passion for the cause infected veterans and recruits alike with a new sense of purpose and resolve. Combined with their new gains against the dwindling Cardassian forces in the region as the Cardies regiments were transferred to the Klingon front, Eddington's bold words, proclamations and daring strikes inspired a sense of destiny as well. To Ro, and some of the other Brigade commanders, it seemed as though Eddington was setting himself up as a messianic character. In the wake of Calvin Hudson's death and the vacancy in his position as Council Commander, Eddington utilized his popular support to have himself installed in Hudson's place.

Once there he'd endorsed more and more radical methods. His calls for escalation increased as his brigade commanders began to follow him without question. When Ro's Ronaran Brigade was unable to dissuade Eddington from his more violent strategies, she informed other cell leaders that she was setting out to investigate Eddington's activities and situation. They cautiously ignored her decision.

Their fateful discovery was confirmed by one of Ro's officers, a former Starfleet science officer named Lisea Danan. Ro ordered Macen to track Eddington down. His first clue to Eddington's whereabouts came when a small Cardassian mining colony fell victim with similar symptoms to those seen on Marva. The Cardassian government, usually eager to hurl blame upon the Maquis, remained uncharacteristically restrained. The official explanation was that an air purifier had malfunctioned, depriving the sealed community of fresh oxygen. That proved to be the last potential clue as to Eddington's whereabouts. After another day of fruitless searching, Ro announced her intention to bring the matter to Starfleet's attention, much to mixed reviews.

* * *

Both sides had elected Bozal as the meeting site. It rested on the Demilitarized Zone's border thereby allowing both sides free access back into their territorial boundaries. It was a temperate world dominated by high deserts and mountains on the largest of three continental landmasses. The second was below the equator and dominated largely by subtropical conditions and fauna. The last continent sat atop the southern polar cap and was uninhabited by people.

The subtropical continent hosted a small Federation colony consisting of several dozen Bolian families as well as nearly a hundred Bajorans. The meeting site was established on the largest continent to avoid disturbing the settlers. Unbeknownst to either Starfleet or Maquis Intelligence, a Cardassian pirate cartel had planted a repair and storage facility amidst the lush southern foliage.

High above Bozol, Ro's ship, the converted _Ju'day_-class scout/raider _SS Indomitable_, orbited across the planet's horizon alongside the Federation starship _USS Defiant_. Seated in the command chair of the _Indie's _cramped bridge, Tulley vigilantly watched the warship's image. The fact that the Federation had constructed its first dedicated warship and then stationed it at the nearby _DS9 _station seemed to Tulley as proof positive the Federation colonists left under Cardassian rule in the DMZ had been left by a morally bankrupt government. Both the ship and its formidable might were well within striking range of the Maquis worlds.

* * *

"Y'know, it'll still be there if y'stop looking at it." The _Indie's _Ops officer, T'Kir, teased.

Tulley opened his mouth to reprimand her, but closed it out of a sense of futility. The young Vulcan had come to Ro's cell after the destruction of her colony and the death of her family. Tulley supposed they should have seen the signs of the woman's ongoing emotional and psychological breakdown. If it weren't for her genius at manipulating computers and cybernetic systems, Tulley knew Ro would've had T'Kir shipped off to a Federation funny farm some months ago. As things stood, only Macen had any influence upon her.

This fact had caused many of the Ronaran cell members to wonder if they were involved. Macen ignored all the gossip, as did Ro. Tulley knew that Macen was innocent of any wrong doing but wondered why Ro let the matter go unchecked.

_"Tulley, soldiers have to have some scandal to distract them, or they'll blow each other's brains out. Macen and Danan are good natured enough to go along with it, so let the others have their entertainment."_ Ro had answered when he'd asked her, then she'd given him a friendly chuck on the shoulder and resumed planning the cell's next strike.

"Maybe not." Macen replied before Tulley could, "Besides being a purebred warship, she also boasts the first Romulan cloaking device ever _permanently_ installed on a Federation vessel."

T'Kir caught the slight edge to his words, "So what other Starfleet vessel has had a Romulan cloaking device?"

Macen grinned, "The _Enterprise_ under James T. Kirk's command. He went across the border in order to get captured and then escaped while being chased by three Romulan cruisers."

"Man sounds like he would've made a good Maquis." Tulley commented.

"If he were still alive, I've no doubts he'd be here with us." Macen opined.

"What makes you such an expert?" T'Kir asked teasingly.

"I made it my personal business to know about the man that sacrificed his life to save my life and the lives of forty-seven other souls from the Nexus as the freighter we were aboard imploded around us. It was a manner of honoring a hero and continuing his legacy." Macen replied good naturedly,

Lisea had observed the entire episode. Her concern over T'Kir's dependence was only part fiction. The Vulcan continually cast veiled looks towards her perceived rival. The Trill swiveled her seat back towards her Science station and the readings displayed there.

"By the Pools!" she shouted, double checking her sensor readings, "Contact Ro! She has ten bogeys coming straight at her! They appear to be raiders of some sort"

"There go the negotiations." T'Kir muttered sourly as she left her Ops controls.

* * *

Two armed Maquis materialized alongside Ro, a fact Sisko angrily hurled as an accusation; "So this was your real plan. Now that Chief O'Brien and I are here all alone, your stooges can take us hostage."

Macen glanced over at T'Kir, "I guess they just don't train Starfleet captains like they used to."

"What are trying to imply?" O'Brien asked in defense of his CO.

"Ten aircraft are headed this way." Macen explained, "A fact which I'd have assumed your own crew would've informed you of. As it is, we only brought enough weapons for the three of us in case we couldn't beam back up."

"Let's see what's going on." Sisko said as he tapped his comm badge. There was no reply. He tried again. Still no reply.

"It appears they have a jamming field in place. It also seems we're stuck with each other for awhile." Sisko conceded.

"Only because you're forced to be here," Ro remarked scornfully, "and then you'll run away to your station again."

Sisko thought about his friend Calvin Hudson. Cal Hudson had abandoned Starfleet and become the leader of the Maquis. For Cal, every day was a struggle to survive. Sisko's daily chores seemed to pale in comparison.

"Just keep thinking that pal." T'Kir told Sisko as she marched past him. Sisko, caught unawares, was startled to have his brooding thoughts intercepted. Unlike the Maquis, he'd never had cause to discover that T'Kir's telepathic abilities were wildly out of control. Able to read minds without physical contact, she was unable to ever completely shut others' minds out from hers.

Sisko trailed after the young Vulcan. Ro led the group to a ridge overlooking long abandoned prefabricated duranium domes and ferrocrete and duranium bunkers. The layout and technology of the base dated back to the turn of the century. Although archaic by Starfleet standards, it was two steps above rustic for the DMZ dwelling Maquis.

"I suggest we use this site as our defense point." Ro explained, "It's sheltered by basalt outcroppings on either side and overhead. They won't know for certain if anyone is occupying the settlement until they waltz through the front gates. When they do, we'll be ready."

"Ready to employ non-lethal force." Sisko prompted, "After all, if they are Cardassians living on the Federation side of the Zone, we don't want to elevate tensions beyond their current levels."

"We're not butchers." Ro informed him in severe tones; "We only kill in self-defense. Some cells may operate differently but my brigade is comprised of soldiers fulfilling their sworn duty."

Seeing that he'd never convince Ro of the error of her ways, Sisko decided to leave her to her delusions. The Maquis had as many excuses as any other terrorists throughout history. They also tried to evade culpability for their actions just as their predecessors had. It was an old illness in a new incarnation.

"I heard that." T'Kir growled a warning, "Better mind those thoughts. "

Sisko shied back and tapped Ro's arm for a private conference as the others descended down the embankment towards the abandoned colony.

"What's up?" Ro asked.

Sisko nodded towards the moving personnel, "Your Vulcan officer, she seems a bit… odd."

Ro laughed, "T'Kir? You don't know the half of it. She came to my cell half-insane. Macen believes her native telepathic abilities are out of control and that she can't shut them off. If she's spending all her days in her teammate's heads, it's no wonder she's loony. I'd hate to constantly 'hear' the most private thoughts of everyone else around."

With that said, Ro followed after her crew and Chief O'Brien. Sisko paused from a moment. It took him a moment to digest what he'd just heard. Accepting he couldn't change the fact his life would partially depend on the troubled Vulcan, he determined to keep his thoughts as free and clear as possible. Perhaps meditating would calm both of them.

* * *

"Ten aircraft are now headed for the rendezvous point." Major Kira Nerys, _DS9's _1st Officer and the _Defiant's _Acting Tactical Officer reported, "They appear to be some type of sub-impulse raiders."

"Contact the Captain and Chief O'Brien." Worf ordered.

"No good." Kira replied, "The Cardassian's are jamming subspace."

"What about electromagnetic frequencies?" Dax suggested, "We could transmit a message to the away team without interference from the jammers."

"How would they receive them?" Kira wondered.

"The tricorders could easily pick up the signals if they knew what to look for." Dax explained.

"That still leaves the problem of alerting them to the message's existence." Worf reminded sourly.

"Then why not try having the Maquis convey the message." Dr. Julian Bashir recommended as he stepped away from the turbolift, "They're always using outdated technology and the methods that go along with them."

Kira nodded towards Dax; "We did the same thing in the Resistance. What do you want me to do?"

"Not much yet." Dax confessed as she busily went to work at her Helm & Ops console, "I'm reconfiguring the range finding lasers to act as an optical comm array."

"My God!" Bashir exclaimed, "That's brilliant."

Worf growled from the back of his throat causing Bashir to flinch, "As one professional to another, nothing more."

Worf decided he'd believe that when he heard a Ferengi tell the truth.

* * *

Wearing his uniform jacket open, Sisko surveyed the site they'd make their stand from. It wasn't much and he personally doubted it had ever been much. Intellectually, he knew that most of the colonies planted in the 23rd century had been laid on far more marginal spheres than this one. As the others scouted out defensible positions and ambush points, Sisko wondered what had driven the settlers to abandon their homes.

"Ro," Sisko called out as he saw the Bajoran's lanky form beside O'Brien's square body, "I need to talk to you."

"All right." She nodded towards O'Brien; "I'll get back to you when I'm finished."

She smiled as she met Sisko; "That man is a marvel."

"Don't I know it?" Sisko agreed, "He could build a transporter out of rocks and twigs."

"So what is it?" Ro bluntly asked, "You certainly didn't ask me here to reminisce about my time with the Chief on the _Enterprise_."

Respecting her straightforward manner, Sisko replied in kind; "The Chief and I need weapons if we're to be any use here."

"That's strange," Ro replied, "the Maquis have to send unarmed men and women into combat every day. You might want to take a walk in their shoes."

"As I've maintained since day one, I empathize with the settlers' plight." Sisko retorted.

"But?" Ro asked with a challenging stare.

"I have little compassion for those volunteers that violated their oaths to Starfleet to fight an illegal campaign against a peaceful neighbor of the Federation." Sisko answered hotly.

"Very well then." Ro conceded with a nod, "You're going to hold to your opinion no matter how much I try to argue. I can accept that."

She withdrew a Type II phaser from her belt and tossed it to Sisko, who deftly plucked it out of the air; "If you use this on me or any of my people, I'll make you regret it."

"Understo…" Sisko began to say as Ro withdrew a Type I "Cricket" phaser from the small of her back, instead he broke into an amused grin; "You've had that the entire time haven't you? I have to admire your spunk if not your honesty."

"It's paying off though," Ro rejoined, "now isn't it?"

"We could play these games all day but we're running out of time." Sisko reminded.

"Agreed. T'Kir!" Ro shouted, "Make those damn ears of yours useful and listen up. Give Chief O'Brien a weapon and be quick about it _without _any fuss or whining. If you screw this up, I won't let Macen work with you anymore."

Seeing Sisko's puzzled expression, Ro shrugged; "It's a long story."

Sisko chuckled, "It always is"

* * *

Aboard the _Indomitable_, Lisea Danan watched her sensor display. Since her board tied into all ship's sensors, she noticed a minor fluctuation on the navigation array's range finders. The fluctuation stemmed from the _Defiant's _direction. She filtered out all other navigational data and discovered a regular pulse embedded within the laser's frequency bandwidths. Isolating the frequency carrier waves, she discovered Dax's message.

"Tulley, I've just made contact with the _Defiant._" Danan announced happily.

"What? How?" Tulley asked in surprise.

"Someone over there has modified the navigational range finders for communications. It's only good for line of sight situations but it doesn't rely on subspace and should be virtually undetectable." Danan exuberantly explained, "Someone over there is a damned genius."

"In fact," she grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't doubt that a Trill came up with the idea."

"Spare me." Tulley muttered, "What do they have to say?"

* * *

"They're receiving us." Dax announced happily.

"Excellent." Worf rumbled, "Now have them evacuate the area and contact Starfleet for assistance."

"Oh, c'mon," Kira object, "you know they'll never agree to that with their cell leader on the planet."

"They have no choice." Worf stubbornly insisted, "They are Federation citizens, despite they're being criminals, and they must recognize our authority in this matter."

"Why not divide forces?" Bashir offered from the Science station, "Have one group deal with the aircraft and the other crew deal with the subspace jammer."

Worf was about to rebuke Bashir when Dax interjected, "That's a good plan, Julian. The Maquis have atmospheric maneuvering capability, which we lack, and we have the legal jurisdiction to force the raiders to shut down the jammer."

Worf relented with a growl, "Very well then. Advise the Maquis that they will be held responsible for the actions they take."

"As if they'll care." Kira was heard to mutter as Dax relayed the message.

* * *

"They want us to intercept the aircraft while they try to locate the source of the jamming field." Danan informed Tulley as soon as the message arrived.

"And do what?" Tulley responded acerbically, "Play patty-cake with those fighters?"

"They just said to intercept." Danan assured him, "Not laying any restrictions means that we're pretty left to our own devices to determine how to respond."

"Really?" Tulley seemed stunned.

A smirk lifted the corner of Danan's mouth; "Starfleet isn't all bad. Command's inability to see the inequalities of the DMZ treaty and the price we bear for peace back on Earth ranks as their major flaw."

Tulley let the matter go as he resumed his place in the command chair. Danan easily supported the Maquis' point of view intellectually but she had no real emotional connection to the movement. She'd accompanied Macen when he enlisted. The El-Aurian's own experience with the Borg's assimilation of his homeworld caused him to loathe the mere concept of anyone losing his or her home. Besides the fact, his skills were invaluable.

"Tulley to Engineering."

"Thool here, what do you need?" came the Bolian's reply

"We're going atmospheric." Tulley warned, "Get ready for a bumpy ride."

"Got you, Thool out."

Tulley moved to the helm, "Be ready folks, we're goin' in."

* * *

"They've landed." O'Brien announced, "Or at least half of `em have."

Sisko was very grateful for the Chief's foresight to bring a tricorder as his subordinate started expanding on the identity of the forces approaching, "Their ship are like nothin' I've ever seen but they're vaguely Cardassian."

"Let me see that." Ro insisted as she lifted the tricorder from his hands, "Damn!"

"What is it?" Sisko calmly inquired.

"They're pirates." Ro answered, "_Cardassian_ pirates. My brigade has been very… proactive in trying to stamp out piracy from either side of the border. I thought we'd shut these bastards down but I guess we missed a stronghold or two."

"How can you tell who they are?" O'Brien wanted to know.

"By their power signature." Macen explained, "They all utilize a Romulan warp drive that pre-dates their singularity drives. It leaves such a telltale sign that I'm surprised they use it."

"Of course they use it." Sisko rebutted, "They're _Cardassians_! They're proud and strong. They'll take any challenge head on and come out the winner because of it."

Ro reassessed Sisko for a moment before giving him a respectful grin; "It's sounds as though you know your Cardassians."

"I live on a Cardassian built space station." Sisko reminded, "It's hard not to bump into the occasional gul or two."

"Well?" T'Kir blurted, "How many of them are coming?"

Ro double checked the readings, "I'd say there are thirty on the ground. The aircraft have already lifted off and are coming this way to provide support."

"They'll probably try to soften us up with a few strafing runs." Macen advised.

"We'll hang further back under the precipice until the air attack ends. Afterwards, they'll have to lift their barrage to let their own troops in. That's when we'll strike."

"It'll only be a 6 to 1 ratio so it should be a piece of _hasperat_." Ro reassured them.

"After you, Lieutenant." Sisko swept his arms towards their designated sortie point.

Ro smirked and nodded her head, "After you, Oh Captain, my Captain."

Sisko strolled nonchalantly on with a chuckling Ro following.

* * *

As the _Defiant _settled into a new orbit over the epicenter of the subspace pulse jamming all extra-system communication, her crew discovered that those below them had no intention of communicating with them.

"Enough of this." Worf rose from the command chair, "Major Kira, you'll remain in command here while I transport to the surface with Commander Dax and Crewman Willows."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kira asked while Dax waved a warning from behind Worf's back.

"We cannot demand the shutdown of this jamming field unless we can communicate with the colony." Worf explained, "The risks are justifiable."

"Well I have to warn you, they've erected a series of transport inhibitors that now cover the entire region." Kira announced.

Worf growled in frustration leading Dax to make a suggestion, "We can still take a shuttle down. I can have the _Chaffee_ ready in ten minutes. It'll be cramped and cozy enough to justify leaving Crewmen Williams behind and leaving the mission to just the two of us."

Worf mused over that before nodding his assent, "I'll assist you in preparing the shuttle."

Dax mouthed a "thank you" to Kira as she and Worf strolled to the turbolift. Dax relished any time alone with her Klingon paramour. Kira replied with a vocal, "Be careful."

* * *

The _Indomitable_ banked left to correct her course. Tulley set a direct course for Ro's last known position. Danan had informed him that half of the sub-impulse fighters were headed straight for them. Tying her sensors in to the Weapons station, Danan could assist Maquis gunner manning the post. Although the seconds leading up to this confrontation seemed to take hours, those moments afterwards would seem all too brief.

"Here they come." Tulley cried as he dove towards the fighters.

The _Indie _sallied forth with a volley of phaser fire. Four of the fighters were immediately destroyed or crippled and forced. The _Indie's _rear phaser bank eliminated the remaining fighter.

"Good job people!" Tulley happily shouted before muttering the crew's cheers, "I only wish the Cardassian Militia were as easily stopped."

* * *

Sisko clenched his phaser tightly. He was no stranger to combat, but unlike Ro and the Chief, his experience was mostly in extraplanetary fighting. His resolve unwavering, Sisko took up his position near the main entrance to the compound they'd chosen as their standing ground. Ro held the same position on the opposing side of the main courtyard.

A perimeter fence composed of duranium surrounded the forsaken colony. The fence mated directly into the surrounding cliff face wall. Except for the main entrance, the only access points through the fence were the occasional holes caused by landslides from the overhead stone canopy. The unknown enemy's fighters hadn't attacked the colony as expected. Instead they'd shot off for their home base.

That still left the thirty on the ground and the vehicles that brought them. The remaining five transports might be troop landers of some kind. If they were landers, they might be capable of supporting ground forces thereby making the fighters unnecessary. The Starfleet and Maquis officers had too many variables to face and far too few constants to rely upon.

The mere fact that the Maquis lived and fought this way caused Sisko to begrudgingly admire them. Although Ro was a deserter, she wasn't an outright traitor like Eddington. Ro had been ordered by Starfleet to infiltrate the Maquis cell she now led. When the time came to choose sides, she did so cleanly. Observing her in person now, Sisko admitted to himself, that she was an honorable and talented soldier. It was a damned shame she'd thrown her Starfleet career away.

Seeing humanoid shapes on the horizon, Sisko reached for the device now clipped to his belt. Chief O'Brien had cobbled together hand radios for everyone utilizing spare parts left lying about the compound and sacrificing his tricorder. His task had been made easier by the fact that Ro, Macen and T'Kir all carried surplus hand held communicators dating back almost a century ago. Their older design allowed them to use electromagnetic frequencies without major modification.

"Ro to group." Her voice came over the small vocal modulator the Chief had put in Sisko's "radio"; "Ten of our uninvited 'guests' have split from the main group in two flanking teams of five. Macen and T'Kir, be alert for them. Chief, stay loose and mobile to provide cover fire if Sisko and I have to withdraw from the perimeter point defense."

"Roger that." O'Brien's Gaelic brogue replied over the channel.

The twenty settlers were now close enough to be recognized. Sisko gave the order and he and Ro cut a swath through the front ranks. Sisko barely had time to get under cover before the pirates unleashed an intense counterfire. Reassessing the situation, he decided it was time for a more diplomatic approach.

"Ro, are you there? Do you copy?" Sisko asked urgently.

Sisko's blood went cold when no response came. Calvin Hudson may have been blinded by his lust for revenge, but Ro struck him as a different breed altogether. Her empathy for the DMZ settlers had overwhelmed her. She acted with restraint, which wasn't the hallmark of a terrorist. She even seemed amicable towards a political solution to the DMZ problem. Losing an influence like that within the Maquis would only extend the sectarian violence.

Sisko's fears abated as her voice registered over his makeshift communicator, "Ro here. Why Captain, you sounded concerned, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Sisko shook his head at her sarcastic humor, "Only that I think we should pull back."

"I agree." Ro's composure seemed unaffected by the intense barrage on their positions, "Chief, are you reading this?"

"Roger." O'Brien assured them, "I've had my eyes on the Cardies while listenin' to you and Captain Sisko."

"On my mark then." Sisko warned them, "Three…two…one…_now_!"

O'Brien laid down a heavy barrage of cover fire with Type III Compressed phaser rifle Macen had loaned him. The rapid-fire pulse blasts the rifle emitted more than made up for its bulk. _DS9's _armory only contained three such weapons. How the Maquis had acquired one was an enigma.

As Ro and Sisko scrambled from shelter to shelter, they also returned fire at the pursuing pirates. Sisko wondered what had happened to their perimeter guards. Neither the mysterious El-Aurian nor the bizarre Vulcan had checked in. If their position was overrun and they were flanked, there'd be no choice but surrender or suicide. He didn't much care for either option. His reflections ended as he was struck by a phaser blast. As he fell, his last memory was of Ro yelling at him.

* * *

The base the _Chaffee_ set down in was unmistakably Cardassian in origin. Worf and Dax cautiously exited the shuttle's safety with phasers drawn. Dax plucked her tricorder from her belt and surveyed the seemingly abandoned base. She snapped the scanner shut and pointed at a conical device near a large hangar.

"That's the source of the jamming device." She alerted Worf, "And I'm willing to bet those fighters and transports came from those hangars."

Worf set his phaser at maximum disruption, "Then we can destroy both simultaneously."

"Worf," Dax chided playfully, "the device is shielded and the hangars are empty."

Seeing Worf's disgruntlement, she added; "There are, however, a dozen or so Cardassian lifeforms in that adjoining building."

"Cardassians!" Worf spat, his distaste fueled by both Starfleet and the Empire's recent experiences with the Cardassian Union.

"Easy Worf," Dax urged, "They apparently aren't hostile. Why don't we investigate and see what we find."

"Very well." Worf agreed.

They cautiously approached the occupied hut. It was made of a tin-like metal and was corroding under the strain the local environment. Worf reached for the door handle and slowly pulled it open. A metal canteen careening off his bone-ridged cranium stopped him.

"Worf!" Dax cried.

Worf raised his phaser to fire at his unseen assailant only to find his arm roughly slapped down, "Worf, no!"

Worf shook his head and as his head cleared, he saw his "opponents". The oldest of them had seen multiple decades and the youngest still awaited that experience. These were mothers, wives, sisters, and daughters of the Cardassian pirates attacking the Starfleet/Maquis fortification as they warily eyed one another. Silence reigned until Dax broke its oppressive hold.

"We're not here to harm you." she gently assured them, "We didn't even know you were here. If you'll drop the subspace jamming device, we'll leave and won't bother you again."

"Lies." One matron hissed, "Our men have already gone out to hunt your ground troops."

"That was a mistake." Worf declared, "Those were not troops. We came here for an information exchange. That is all. If any Starfleet personnel are killed or injured, the consequences will be unpleasant."

"What kind of information?" the matron inquired.

"That is none of your concern." Worf replied, then Dax elbowed his ribs; "But if you must know, it disclosed the location of a Maquis leader."

That generated a buzz of murmuring voices that died when the outspoken matron pushed her way through the crowd, "Any enemy of the Maquis is our ally. We should do as they request."

Dax locked eyes with Worf, "See? Negotiation is always more productive than an assault."

"Yes." Worf somberly agreed, "But far less satisfying."

* * *

"Captain, can you hear me?" Bashir's voice came through the darkness.

"I'm fine Doctor." He instinctively replied as he struggled to rise, "What's our situation?"

"Our situation is fine." Bashir quipped jovially, "My primary concern has been yours."

Sisko took a glance around, "How did I arrive at the _Defiant_? I was in a battle and I was hit."

"By a phaser on heavy stun." Bashir explained, "Worf and Jadzia managed to convince the Cardassian women to lower their subspace jamming field while the Maquis knocked out the pirates' fighters and transport ships. Of course, the main concern was you and Chief O'Brien battling pirates. The Chief tells me it was quite the struggle with Ro Laren pulling them through."

"Write a report about it." Sisko suggested, "Right now I need to know how my ship and crew are doing and what happened to Ro and her Maquis."

"Everyone's fine and Ro is aboard the _Defiant_." Bashir informed him.

"Kira arrested her?"

"No, sir. She's here to hand over the whereabouts of Michael Eddington."

"Lead the way, Doctor." Sisko ordered enthusiastically.

"By all means." The Doctor replied with his usual chipper flair.

They arrived at the crew's mess to find Ro enjoying a slice of cheesecake, "Sorry Captain, I just couldn't resist. I don't often get the time or opportunity to eat a slice. Want to join me?"

"What I want is Eddington. I was told you were ready to hand over information regarding his location." Sisko's voice betrayed a hunger of which he was unaware of.

Ro's expression froze over, "Fine. Here's everything we compiled on his movements and known supporters."

Sisko glanced over the scrolling text on the padd, "This is everything?"

"I don't having anything to hold back!" Ro snapped, "I want him stopped as badly, if not worse, than you do. You now have what we have. Good luck."

With that, she stormed out of the wardroom and headed towards the transporter. "Do really think Eddington is developing biogenic weapons." Bashir asked after she was out of earshot.

Sisko showed him a feral smile; "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. Soon we'll have Eddington in custody and the Maquis will begin to unravel."

As Sisko strolled away, Bashir wondered if the Maquis would ever vanish as long as people like Ro Laren were there to lead them.

**Three weeks later….**

Sisko stepped out of the turbolift as reach Ops. The morning was good and nothing seemed capable of breaking his ebullient mood. He strolled past the various operations stations on his way to his office. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kira moving towards him and Dax's dour expression at the Science Station.

"What is it Major?" he asked, still feeling blissful.

"There's a message for you." Kira answered softly.

"Really?" Sisko said in delight, "From whom?"

"Ro Laren's waiting to talk to you on channel 1." Kira reported.

"Have you tried tracing the signal?"

Kira nodded, "It's scrambled, but Dax is working on it." Kira replied fervently.

"Keep on it Major." Sisko consoled, "Let me know when you have something."

With that said, Kira marched off as though sheer willpower alone could trace the altered subspace bands back to their point of origin. _If it were, _Sisko mused, _Kira would able track hundreds, if not thousands, of transmissions._ What he'd once thought of as feisty stubbornness had since proven to be an incredibly indomitable will.

As Sisko stepped into his office and proceeded to his chair he activated his comm display to reveal an angry looking Ro, "Sisko! You lying bastard!"

Expecting kudos for his capturing Michael Eddington, Sisko was taken aback by this verbal assault; "I don't understand. You've heard the news haven't you?"

"Of course I've heard. Everyone in the damn sector's the news. You fired on a civilian population." Ro explained coldly, "I'm a so-called 'terrorist' and even I won't stoop to that level."

"They were harboring a man that had just committed genocide." Sisko shot back more sharply than he intended, "I needed to convince him to surrender to the authorities."

"That being you." Ro observed acerbically.

"Yes"" Sisko said angrily, "To me."

"To the man he'd betrayed," Ro replied without inflection, "so you could carve your pound of flesh out of him before Starfleet could."

"It wasn't like that." Sisko rose from his chair while staying close to the viewer.

"No?" Ro lashed back, "Then how else can you explain attacking an unarmed population?"

"They weren't unarmed." Sisko thundered, "They were Maquis. They granted him shelter and hid under the guise of innocent colonists."

"News flash, they _were_ innocent colonists." Ro informed him, "Now they're lining up to be recruited. And all of this is a result of Starfleet's heavy-handed callous disregard that created the Maquis in the first place."

Ro glared at him, "Are you satisfied, or d'you want to come back and terrify even more Zoners? We could always use the recruits."

"I…" Sisko found himself uncharacteristically speechless.

"I thought so." Ro interrupted, "I'll be seeing you around Captain. I hope you'll be sleeping better by then."

The screen went blank, leaving Sisko with the silence of his own brooding thoughts. The silence ended when the door chimed. Kira walked in and took her place in front of his desk. From her demeanor, he knew what she would say.

"Sorry, Captain. We weren't able to trace the signal."

Sisko sighed, "It doesn't matter. That'll be all."

Kira turned towards the door then hesitated, "Sir, if it's any consolation, I know what's it like to fight your own people. Personally, I think you did the right thing."

"I'm sure you do and I appreciate the support." Sisko confided, "I'll be fine."

The door slid shut behind Kira leaving Sisko to contemplate matters. He picked up his baseball and begun gently lobbing it up in the air as he thought.


	6. Deceptive Measures

"I've heard a lot about the Maquis. One of my instructors at Tactical Training, a Lt. Commander in Starfleet, he was sympathetic to them. He resigned to join them." – _Lieutenant_ _Ro Laren_

_

* * *

_

"Well now, if it isn't the great man himself." Ro Laren hooted as she approached, "Nice change of clothes, and the tattoo is the perfect touch."

The target of Ro's verbal teasing was the man named Chakotay. Not long ago they had both been Starfleet officers. Ro even studied under him at Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training. Chakotay had departed his post after receiving the news of the massacre of his home colony of Dorvan V at the hands of the Cardassians.

The turnover of the colony into Cardassian hands was a direct result of the treaty that ended the 2nd Cardassian War and established a new Demilitarized Zone across the sector. No military units were allowed in the Zone without an accompanying escort. The newly established border boundaries placed dozens of Federation colonies under Cardassian control. The affected settlers were given a choice: relocate or fend for yourselves with the Cardassians.

It soon became apparent that those stubborn souls that clung to their homes would find no rest under Cardassian auspices. Cardassian settlers and the Civil Militias began a concentrated program of harassment and illegal arrests. Medical services too were denied. Grumbling became dissent and dissent led to revolution and the Maquis were born. Named after the famed French Resistance of Earth, these settlers sought the return of their basic freedoms and the right to call their worlds their own again.

The Federation Council, and therefore Starfleet Command, declared the Maquis to be terrorists and their actions illegal. Many Starfleet officers resigned or abandoned their posts to enlist in the Maquis' ranks. Many of them had joined Starfleet during the 1st Cardassian War or had been born in the area now within the DMZ. Chakotay fit in both those categories. Ashamed of his people's traditional ways, he'd left Dorvan V only to find himself the colony's only known survivor.

An old friend from the Academy, Sveta Korepanova, contacted Chakotay and asked if he wished to join the Maquis. Chakotay accepted her offer and resigned his commission immediately. Travelling to the DMZ, he stopped at _Deep Space 9_ to rendezvous with Sveta. From there they travelled to the Maquis Brigade Commander's headquarters on Riva VI. Chakotay was impressed with Calvin Hudson, as Hudson was with Chakotay. Chakotay's record and former rank of Lt. Commander persuaded Hudson to bequeath command of the _Ju'day_-class scout, _SS Zola_, to him.

Chakotay's crew grew steadily as his skills at piloting the raptor-like craft increased. Tales of his daring quickly spread across the Zone as did volunteers offering to fill any void. His command staff, however, had remained steadfast if somewhat under filled. The Bajoran woman Seska was his 1st officer and occasional lover. His Chief Engineer was a fiery tempered half-human/Klingon woman named B'Elanna Torres. The latest recruit was a rather flippant man named Tom Paris.

Ro too, had earned her own command. Sent by Starfleet to the stockade on Jaros II, she was released by Admiral Kennelly in order to guarantee that the Cardassians would capture the Bajoran guerrilla fighter Oorta. Ro confided in her acting CO, Jean-Luc Picard and the plot between Kennelly and the Cardassian High Command was revealed. Impressed by Ro's performance and her potential, Picard offered her the post of Flight Control Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_. Two years later, Starfleet assigned her the task of infiltrating the Ronaran Maquis cell. Ro switched allegiances and received brigade command out of respect for the cell's founder, Macius, wishes after his death. Her command staff was just as varied as Chakotay's. Her 1st Officer was a former farmer named Aric Tulley. Her Ops officer was an emotionally and mentally disturbed Vulcan called T'Kir. A Trill named Lisea Danan serving as the Sciences/Sensor Specialist also ranked as Ro's confidant.

Ro had brought her _Ju'day_-class raider, the _Indomitable_, to Dozaria in the plasma storm filled Badlands, to rendezvous with Chakotay and his cell. Such meetings were rare within the Maquis since the most potent weapon the guerrillas possessed was secrecy. Ro had mulled over this decision for hours before contacting Chakotay. He was the one man besides Cal Hudson she trusted with the information she was about to share and it desperately needed to be shared.

"So, can I ask what this is about?" Chakotay asked good-naturedly, "No Brigade Commander but Cal Hudson as ever called on me to arrange a face to face meeting."

"You can ask," Ro's tone was suddenly laced with distaste, "but you won't like the answer. My cell's Intelligence Officer has unearthed evidence of two major threats to Maquis camps and operatives. The first is the existence of a training camp the Cardassian High Command utilizes to train their Militia and civilian forces in paramilitary tactics."

"And the second threat?" Chakotay asked, his voice involuntarily lowering to match Ro's hushed tones.

"Here's the worst part." Ro's eyes dared Chakotay to challenge her warning, "There's an infiltrator within the Maquis Brigade Council."

Being a member, alongside Ro, of said Council Chakotay found this news difficult to believe, "What makes you believe any of this?"

"I trust my Intelligence Officer with my life." Ro responded firmly, "I think you will too once you meet him."

"All right." Chakotay conceded, "Can I at least know his name?"

"His name is Brin Macen." Ro answered, "I suppose you've heard of him?"

"Yes, I have." Chakotay admitted while still reeling, "And you're right, I'm willing to put my trust in him.

* * *

Brin Macen was an El-Aurian, the _only_ El-Aurian, to join Starfleet. Trained as a social scientist and historian, Starfleet Intelligence immediately tapped him for cultural studies and analysis. As the 1st Cardassian War broke out, Macen travelled to the front and studied Cardassian and Federation tactics in action. He soon became one of Starfleet's in-house experts on Cardassia and a reliable field agent. Shortly after the signing of the DMZ Accords, Macen slipped into the DMZ under Starfleet orders to "observe the displaced colonists". He did far more than that and threw in with the revolting settlers.

Macen sat alongside Chakotay, Ro, Torres, Tulley and Danan. Although Tulley and Danan had previously been exposed to the material Macen would be briefing everyone on, they'd never been told the true magnitude of the problem. When Chakotay had been advised to bring an officer or two he had unshakeable trust in, only B'Elanna had come to mind. This surprised and disturbed him. He and Seska had been drifting apart for some time now and Paris, although a damned fine pilot, was still too erratic to be relied upon.

"So why are we here?" B'Elanna asked snappishly, "We could have met aboard the _Liberty_."

Chakotay had been forced to alter his ship's registry after a run in with a _Galor_-class cruiser that almost left the venerable ship in pieces and transmitted the name _Zola_ across the Cardassian Union. Sensing his feisty engineer's temper rising, he quietly placed a restraining hand on her forearm, just subtly enough to almost go unnoticed. Torres shrank back down into her seat and glared harshly at anyone willing to meet her gaze. Seeing that everyone was settled in, Macen began his briefing.

"We're all here because of two discoveries that I, and several other nameless Maquis agents, have made. The first is a verification of a long held belief: the Cardassians are operating a training facility just outside their side of the Zone."

Danan and Tulley had been forewarned but Torres' reaction was wholly unguarded, "Those lying _p'toks_! They'll pay. We have to destroy this place and blow them straight to hell."

"Easy B'Elanna. We'll get to that." Chakotay spoke softly, grounding her, "The second piece of news is even worse so be prepared."

Torres shot her commander a wounded look as Macen announced, "We've discovered at least one cell has been infiltrated at Brigade Command level, if not more."

"And you suspect us?" Torres' angry tone promised injury in kind for insult.

"I suspect every brigade cell." Macen calmly informed her, "Including our own. I've discussed counter-measures with my various counterparts. Your cell is unique in that it doesn't have a dedicated intelligence officer. Also, your group lacks a specific staging ground, making you highly mobile with little support personnel embedded within the local populace."

"And the final factor was that I trust you." Ro informed Chakotay.

"I appreciate that." Chakotay admitted, "Especially considering how hard it is for you to rely on others."

"Tell me about it." Tulley muttered.

Ro gave her lieutenant an affronted glare. Tulley took it, as he took everything, with stride. The stocky, graying human's decades as a farmer had taught him patience and resiliency. His craggy features usually did not betray his emotions but his concern for Ro was the singular exception that defied the rule.

"Aric has a point." Macen concurred, "Your overall reluctance to trust other Brigade commanders hasn't won you many allies in the Council."

Ro studied Macen from across the table. Sitting next to Tulley made for a great comparison contrast. Tulley's clean-shaven craggy features defied Macen's goatee bearing round face. Tulley's dull grey hair fared poorly against Macen's strawberry-blond. Macen's blue-green eyes seemed electric compared to Tulley's near obsidian ones. Despite the war and the deprivations, Macen still seemed _alive _next to Tulley's stolid demeanor.

_Although_, Ro had to admit, _that seems to describe every El-Aurian I know, all two of them._ Unlike Guinan, however, Macen was prone to mood swings ranging from fatalism to untamable enthusiasm. Discreetly contacting Guinan, Ro learned that such behavior was the norm for El-Aurians exposed to something called the Nexus. _Still, he's the best damned intelligence officer I've ever met so what the hell?_

"I don't need a lot of allies." Ro replied, "I just need good ones."

"Well you have one here." Chakotay assured her, "So now we have to decide what to do next. We need two intertwining gambits here."

"What do you mean?" Tulley asked.

"The strike on the training camp is fairly straightforward _unless_ some leaks the information." Chakotay explained, "Now I suggest we plan the assault and we inform the Council of our plans."

"But the Council's compromised." Ro reminded him.

"And we'll use that to our advantage." Chakotay promised her, "We'll contact each Brigade commanders and let them know what we're doing. What they won't know is that we'll be giving each and every one of them a false attack plan."

"We lie to them?" Torres asked.

"We decoy them." Macen corrected, "We disseminate false trails to different cells, assigning specific data to each target and track which ones produce results."

Ro gazed at Chakotay with admiration; "I'm impressed."

"Don't be." Chakotay warned, "Now we have to impose a communications silence from now until we leave and we have to plan dozens of attacks that will never happen as well as a real one."

He gave everyone a wry smile; "We're in for a long night."

* * *

Glinn Marak fidgeted as Gul Evek's shuttle landed. The Central Command had appointed Evek as the Cardassian Liaison to the Cardassian Colonists in the DMZ. Despite euphemistically phrased titles, this made Evek the Cardassian Prefect for the Zone. An associate, if not a friend, of Gul Dukat's; Evek employed many of the same measures Dukat had regarding Bajor. Dukat had faced the Bajoran Resistance; Evek now faced the Maquis. Evek swore that unlike Dukat, he would ultimately prove victorious.

Marak oversaw one of Evek's initiatives that had been meeting with great success.

Falag III did not officially have any settlements upon it outside of the spartan agricultural colonies that littered its damp surface. The Evek II Training Facility did not officially exist, even within the files of the Central Command. It remained a "black" operation, the kind favored by the accursed Obsidian Order, with no data trail to lead opponents to its gates. Or so Evek believed as his shuttle settled down on the duranium-laced permacrete landing pad.

Marak, however, knew the truth. Various freighters and suppliers had seen the base. The official lie that it was a Law Enforcement Militia Academy wouldn't hold a liter of _canar_ when tested by the most rudimentary of sensors. Various Central Command outposts and inspectors were supposed to vet the crews and cargoes of ships sent here but Cardassian inspectors, like their Klingon counterparts, were notoriously easy to bribe. The inspectors couldn't be told of the base's existence so there was no way of condemning a Glinn there or a Sergeant there that strolled away a few strips of latinum happier. The only trick was convincing Evek of this.

As the shuttle's hatch descended to the ground and Evek swaggered down the gangplank, Marak's heart sank. Amongst a race of pompous, blustering and sauntering military leaders, Evek outswaggered all but the Central Command's elite. Even the Federation recognized Evek's particular brand of bravado. Marak, however, would never be ranked among the "known" quantities of the Central Command.

Ten years ago, during the final death throes of the Bajoran Occupation and the 1st Encroachment War with the Federation, Marak advocated bypassing the Obsidian Order in order to directly procure intelligence on both parties. His outspoken critiques of the Central Command's blindness regarding the foes they faced froze his career in place. His opinion that the Obsidian Order had outlived his usefulness made a life outside the military an open invitation for a prearranged trial at the hands of Ministry of Justice. Only his expertise on Bajoran and Federation affairs kept him from the backwater colonies and outposts of the Cardassian Union.

"Ah, Marak, how are things going?" Evek asked jovially enough.

Knowing he'd been selected to instruct his recruits on the Federation mindset, he opted to answer in that arena first, "The latest trainees have enthusiastically responded to the training program. They've become much more motivated since the Maquis have begun retaliating after attacks on Federation worlds."

Evek clucked at Marak, "_Retaliated_? I believe the word you're looking for is 'provoked'. They relentlessly attack our citizens and now they are defending themselves. The colonists merely want justice."

"Then why did the Maquis organize only after the first graduates of this program tested their skills?" Marak asked.

Evek's eyes went cold, "Are you questioning the right of the Cardassian colonists to defend themselves?"

"Defend yes." Marak answered, "Preemptively strike, no."

"Exactly what are you implying here?" Evek hissed, "Those worlds are now ours. We have the right to determine who can live upon them. Those Federation colonists are unwanted and require…'persuading'. Do you have a problem with this?"

"No." Marak emphatically replied, "I have no issues with striking colonies on our side of the Zone. Strikes on the Federation side are another matter altogether. Even Starfleet won't sit be complacently forever as their citizens get harassed and killed. And on top of everything else you have the Maquis."

"Starfleet _varen _in _lembya's_ garb." Evek cursed.

"Funny you saying that." Marak observed dryly, "The humans have a nearly identical anecdotal expression."

"You've been trying my patience since I landed." Evek snarled, "Do you have anything productive to report?"

Marak nodded, suddenly somber; "All the trainees will be graduating ahead of schedule in eight days time."

"Ahead, eh?" Evek grunted, "And what about their quality?"

"They're the match for any soldier in the Cardassian Military." Marak answered with utter confidence.

"You'd better hope they are." Evek warned him, "If they prove otherwise, I'll drum you out of the service and let the Obsidian Order have their way with you."

Marak swallowed his fear at that thought and dismissed himself after presenting an aide to lead the Gul on a tour. Once ensconced in his office, Marak pulled out a half full bottle of _canar_. As he poured a glass, he was grateful his estranged wife had been so kind to send him the bottle. He thought he'd have need of it over the next few days.

* * *

Both Maquis cells, the Ronaran and Dorvan Brigades, were hard at work prepping for the upcoming attack. Without the total element of surprise, no raid of this scale would've stood any hope of success. Not only were the Brigade Commanders utilizing their flagships, each cell was contributing support craft as well. All said, eight craft were going into battle. This operation now classified as the single largest campaign in Maquis history.

Chakotay's cell brought a Bajoran raider, retrofitted to handle a warp drive, into the fray as well as an illegally armed civilian Type 5 shuttle. Tom Paris would fly the shuttle while Chakotay helmed the _Liberty _himself. The raider was under Seska's command with Torres co-piloting. Only Chakotay and Torres knew their ultimate destination and purpose, the rest would learn upon arrival.

Besides the _Indomitable_, Ro's brigade would also contribute two of the smaller _Ju'day_ courier types she'd flown while infiltrating, and ultimately enlisting with, the cell she now led. The other craft included a modified _Peregrine_-class courier/fighter and a _Blackbird_-class scout. The latter were harder to acquire since they were still in Federation and Starfleet service. Tulley would pilot one courier while Kalita, the brigade's Special Operations Officer, would take the other courier ship christened the _Wanderer_. Emjim Thool, normally the _Indie's_ chief engineer, would command a small team aboard the _Peregrine_. Macen, Danan and T'Kir commanded the scoutship, registered under the name _Odyssey_.

After all the vessels lifted from Dozaria, Chakotay signaled the ersatz "fleet", "This is Corsair One to all elements." Chakotay had wryly accepted the title of Fleet Commander before setting out, "Set course 167 mark 8 and adjust Z minus 54 degrees. Lay in course at warp 5 and engage on my mark. Three…Two…One…Mark!"

With that, eight ships slipped into subspace and hurtled directly towards Falag III. Chakotay was bothered by the fact that their trap had failed to produce results thus far. They'd delayed launching the offensive for two days but still nothing had come back to them. They'd been forced to go ahead without narrowing down which cell was hosting the highly placed Cardassian _vole. _At this point, even the Ronaran and Dorvan cells were under scrutiny.

Chakotay hated the concept of doubting any of his people so he signaled Ro on a secure, specially encrypted channel; "Any updates?"

Ro shook her head bleakly. Like Chakotay, she was manning the helm of the _Indomitable_ and could talk more freely, "Not a damned nibble on any of our rabbit trails. Various cells have mobilized but the Cardies are staying put."

"Have you checked with Macen recently?" Chakotay pressed.

"No." Ro replied firmly, "And I'm not going to. I seem to recall one of Tactical instructors drilling the necessity of letting troops do their jobs without harassment from superiors."

"I really said that?" Chakotay wore a chagrined smile.

"Repeatedly." Ro replied with a chuckle.

"Well, at least I can still make the ladies' smile." Chakotay unleashed all his charm.

"You shouldn't waste all that on me." Ro warned even as she laughed in delight, "Don't you already have an admirer?"

"Seska?" He asked, then shook his head in a pensive manner; "We briefly experimented with a relationship. Things are a lot looser now. We comfort each other when our needs coincide."

"I thought fraternization between officers and subordinates was frowned upon." Ro hinted.

"You're still thinking like a Starfleet officer, Ro." Chakotay pointed out, "Why aren't we wearing uniforms or rank insignia? Because we're guerrilla fighters fighting for freedom on our own doorstep, that's why. Look at your own brigade, aren't Macen and Danan lovers?"

Ro pondered that. The El-Aurian and Trill were lovers. A few of the other brigade's soldiers had families and loved ones on, or near, Ronara. The vast majority, though, were like Tulley, Thool, and herself, with no loved ones or surviving family thanks to the Cardassians. It was difficult to consider intimacy when you faced your own demise every day.

A few of them had sexual encounters between themselves and others. These weren't romantic liaisons nor were they intended to be. Ro understood the sexual desire and tensions created by living under stress and living in constant peril. She herself had recently accepted a solicitation from another Maquis Brigade commander.

The trick to such encounters was making certain both parties knew what they were getting into. The morning after, Ro dressed and made her ship the _Wanderer_. Her companion for the evening had thought otherwise and tried to prevent her for leaving. This mistake earned him two black eyes, a split lip, three missing teeth, a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, a dislocated kneecap and a bruised and swollen groin.

"Yes, they are." Ro conceded. "But that's not the same as me having sex with someone under my command. That's one part of Starfleet doctrine I can agree with."

"Starfleet doctrine is well and fine for Starfleet officers." Chakotay replied, "But most of our ranks are filled with farmers and laborers. Some cells even have families within them."

"That's a policy I had problems with even in Starfleet." Ro confessed, "There's no room on a starship for children."

"There's no children in our ships either." Chakotay reminded her, "But this is a topic for another time. We've enough to do without getting distracted. You'll update me the moment Macen and his crew get a nibble?"

"Of course." Ro assured him, "I'll patch the comm feed directly to you so we can share the bad news."

Chakotay deactivated his comm with a bleak smile. Ro, like he himself, didn't expect their bait and switch to work. Somehow the damned Cardies had outmaneuvered them again. Something or some_one_ failed to tip the High Command off. All the other cells had received false information stirring enough to provoke an inquiry of official and unofficial sources. Cardassian patrols should have been re-routed to deal with dozens of shadowy threats. Seeing as how that hadn't happened, he had to start looking at the only two cells left out of the disinformation loop. This included Ro's cell as well as his own.

* * *

Aboard the _Odyssey_, Macen scrolled through the incoming data displayed before him. Loosing a long sigh he looked up to see how his bridge crew was handling the stress of the mission. A _Blackbird_-class ship didn't have much room on the bridge, or anywhere else for that matter. Built to hold a maximum of twenty-two crewmen, the _Blackbird_-class had reached its zenith during the Cardassian border wars of the 2350's. . Designed for Starfleet and civilian classifications, the durable scout saw its sales plummet when Starfleet rejected the contractor's replacement model. The modularly designed _Raven_-class soon became more popular than the dated _Blackbird_.

Most _Blackbird_-class scouts now in service were operated under the auspices of Federation colonial governments. A rare few were owned by private, and sometimes, secretive groups. Macen had acquired the _Odyssey_ from one such group. Equipped for speed and surveillance, the _Odyssey's _primary role was to act as a command and control platform by which the cell's strike force units received ongoing reports of enemy movement and action.

Macen rose from his station, moved to the Science/Communications station and leaned down to Lisea Danan's ear; "Anything?"

She shook her head ruefully, "Not a nibble.

"Damn." Macen swore under his breath.

"I bet its Seska." T'Kir piped up from the Helm/Ops station.

"Oh, really?" Macen asked dryly, "And why is that?"

"She acts funny." Came T'Kir's simple reply.

_This coming from an emotional Vulcan who's half-deranged, _Macen thought to himself.

"Hey!" she protested, "I heard that. Think nice, thank you very much"

_When it isn't her ears, it's her damned telepathy, _Macen mentally cursed.

"Hey!"

* * *

A squad of Cardassian Militia approached the Administrative Center in the middle of the city. The city had been abandoned after the original colonists had died of an unknown plague. Once the High Command determined that the mysterious virus did not affect Cardassians or humanoids from across the Quadrant, they left mystery of the colonists' identity to rot with the decaying rubble of their abandoned townships and cities.

Marak, although curious as what historical and archaeological treasures were to be found, utilized a nearby abandoned township as a training ground. Political prisoners and captured Maquis were brought here, handed weapons and food replicators and told they could live here in exile rather than on a labor colony. What they weren't told is that the Cardassian paramilitary training base was situated 20 kilometers to the west and the trainees would use the city as an interactive live-fire firing range. Tonight's graduation exercises would consist of a midnight raid on the prisoners' village.

* * *

"We're here." Chakotay announced to the _Liberty's _crew as they entered the Falag system.

"We have an incoming transmission from the _Odyssey_." Chell reported from Tactical.

Chakotay nodded back at the Bolian, who transferred the audio only channel to the ship's speakers; "This is Jolly Roger to Corsair Group. Be advised, we have detected an aging warp field signature, _Galor_-class. She set course out of the system between 12-24 hours ago. We're assuming our station and will keep you posted of further developments."

"This is Corsair One to Jolly Roger," Chakotay replied, transmitting no visual image, "Thank you and stay safe."

"Roger that."

* * *

Evek had stood before the paramilitary volunteers and the airship transports that would land them nearby their intended target. Evek's techs had assembled the four troop transports being used in the exercise. Except for the pilots aboard the transports, and Marak and himself, all of his military personnel had departed with his ship for a replenishment stop at Ephrul II. His troops desperately needed the forty-eight hours of shore leave Monitoring Station 47 could provide. Afterwards, the ship would return to pick Evek and the graduated paramilitaries for their return to the DMZ colonies.

Before setting out, the paramilitaries had assembled to hear Evek speak, "As you know I'm Gul Evek and I am also the High Command's liaison to the Federation's portion of the DMZ and Commander of the 9th Order. That's me, but what about you? You are the brave faces that will make a larger, safer Cardassia. You are the men and women who have volunteered to drive the invaders out of our land. Land given to us by the Federation itself. Now the citizens must be driven out. The High Command cannot assist nor intervene but we are with you in spirit. I've heard high praise about you from Glinn Marak. Go now and prove his reliability."

The paramilitaries turned and silently piled into the awaiting transports. As they lifted and departed, Evek leveled his gaze at Marak, "If they fail, or any part of this evening goes awry, "I'll cut you loose and feed your carcass to the _voles__**."**_

Marak stymied the reflexive swallow that tightened his throat; "They won't fail."

"You'd better hope so."

* * *

"Jolly Roger to Corsair One." Chakotay heard over the Starfleet surplus earpiece receptor he wore.

"Go ahead." Chakotay urged.

"Be advised, four troop transports have lifted from you target and are headed east by magnetic true." Macen reported.

"Any theories?"

"It looks like a training exercise." Macen surmised, "You can get the transports on your way to target Alpha-One."

"I concur." Chakotay was already inputting a modified Order of Battle and then transmitted it, "I've just up-linked the revised battle plan to the rest of Corsair Group and

am proceeding accordingly.

"Roger that and the reception of the battle plan." Macen signed off.

Chakotay smiled. Nearly all the personnel in command positions for this raid had former Starfleet training experience. Ro, Macen, and Danan were all former Starfleet officers. Tom Paris was an officer drummed out for falsifying documents. Torres had been a Starfleet Academy cadet who dropped after her second year. Although Chakotay's nonchalant style occasionally ran contrary to Starfleet's Standard Operating procedures, he had to admit they knew how to plan a covert strike.

Corsair One to Corsair group." Chakotay signaled, "Commence Operation Privateer."

The seven ships comprising Corsair Group descended into the atmosphere of Falag. The heat and friction made their shields glow because of the sharp diving approach. The iridescent glow made them visible to the village prisoners. It also distracted a Cardassian militiaman who rested up against a pile of stones, alerting the Bajorans and Maquis. As the firefight began, the troop transports lifted.

* * *

"Corsair four, follow me in." Chakotay ordered Ro.

"I'm with you." Ro blandly replied.

Chakotay knew Ro could make a starship stand on end if she wanted, "Here we go, phasers only."

Both the _Indomitable_ and the _Liberty_ dove at the unsuspecting transports at a 45 angle. At the very end, the targeted pilots desperately began making evasive man oeuvres but to no end. The phasers of the two ships ripped the four transports apart. The _Liberty _and the _Indie _joined the rest of their party and headed for the paramilitary training camp.

The prisoners opened fire at the Cardassians as they scrambled for cover. They couldn't see the doomed transports lift off, but they saw the glowing trail of superheated air headed for the airships. The airships' explosive deaths lit up the dawning sky. When four other ships passed by overhead, the prisoners rallied and counter-attacked their hunters.

Although they possessed numerical superiority alongside unprecedented civilian training, the paramilitaries soon themselves routed and fleeing back towards the training facility. Emboldened, the prisoners gave chase. One woman, a Maquis from New Muscovy, had the presence of mind to grab a communicator from a Cardassian corpse. Disrupter fire flashed lanced through the thick forest bordering the ancient village.

* * *

Glinn Buljic stared at the _Galor_-class' main viewer. His leave, like everyone else aboard, had been cancelled. The Repair Tech 3rd Grade was now hung by his wrists in Engineering. After a few days of pain, revilement and beatings, he would be cut loose and the treatment would repair itself. The crew, after all, needed to see justice in action. They also needed entertainment. Hopefully Gul Evek wouldn't mind their early return. If he did, they might be looking for a new repair tech.

* * *

"Corsair One to Jolly Roger, any action up there?" came Chakotay's voice

"Negative Corsair One." Macen assured him, "This solar system is asleep."

"Corsair One to Corsair Group. Commence attack." Chakotay ordered. The six ships divided into three two-man units with one ship tasked with combat air patrol. Paris' shuttle and Seska's raider formed one wing-wingman division. Chakotay paired with the _Peregrine_ under Thool's command. Ro flew CAP while Kalita and Tulley's couriers comprised the last strike element.

"Corsair Group, tally ho!" Chakotay ordered, evoking an old Terran battle cry.

* * *

Even as Seska aligned her ship slightly port and leeward of Paris' shuttle, she wondered what this was really all about. The fact that they were raiding some High Command facility was plainly obvious. What wasn't plainly obvious was that Chakotay had gone to great lengths to keep her out of the loop on the planning stages. Specifically, he'd kept _her_ out of the loop.

Gul Evek had personally assigned Seska to Chakotay in order to monitor what an ex-Advanced Tactical Training Instructor could do. Evek refused to believe what even his top field agent repetitively told him: Starfleet refused to overtly or covertly assist the Maquis. Seska couldn't return home until she discovered the missing link between the Maquis and Starfleet. In the interim, she amused herself by taking Chakotay into her bed.

He proved a passionate fighter but naïve in the affairs of the heart. Despite her cultural nuances and prejudices, Seska actually fell for Chakotay. This came at the same time Chakotay began to distance himself and the half-Klingon woman enlisted. Although Chakotay was oblivious, the Torres woman constantly gave him her distorted

version of a lovesick look. Seska, however, was all too aware and began a quiet territorial duel with Torres. All this drove a wedge between Seska's relationship with Chakotay and widened the door for his growing friendship with B'Elanna. This earned Torres Seska's undying hatred.

Although left out of the planning stages of this attack, it was obvious they were engaging a facility of some kind. _Probably some damned covert base or something, _Seska fumed, _It's just Evek's style._ With Torres sitting next to her, there was no way for Seska to warn the facility's occupants. The best she could do was miss as many as was plausibly acceptable.

"Corsairs Three and Five, commence your run." Chakotay's voice, firm and confidant, came across the comm channel

Paris took the Type into a sharp dive. B'Elanna easily matched him with a tight grin, "Let's see what you have flyboy."

Paris opened fire on several of the modular dormitories as he passed overhead. Seska did likewise as Torres followed Tom's wake. The central box-like building was a classic example of Cardassian building objectives: short, square and ugly. It possessed a low-level shield but it proved adequate against the initial strike. Both the _Liberty_ and the _Peregrine_ followed smartly on the first flight's heels and bombarded the Command Centre's shields until they collapsed. Kalita and Tulley raked the building with their barrage before swinging around for another pass.

* * *

The paramilitary trainees were in a full rout, blindly crashing through the forest towards their camp. Mind numbing terror nearly overwhelmed them as they heard the echoes of phaser fire and detonations coming from their last refuge. How could this happen? They were Cardassians, not witless humans or spineless Bajorans. They were strong and powerful. They were…

* * *

The Maquis woman activated her communicator, "To whomever is out there, my name is Sveta Ivanova. I'm a colonist from New Muscovy. There are several dozen political prisoners that were brought here. Can you assist us? We are no friends of the Cardassians. I repeat, can you assist us?"

* * *

"What the hell?" Ro muttered as her comm came to life with Ivanova's plea, "Corsair One, are you receiving this?"

"We are, Corsair Four." Chakotay affirmed, "I'm relaying rendezvous co-ordinates to our mystery woman. I'm sending Corsair Three to relieve you and you can take part in getting those people out of here."

"Roger that." Ro confirmed, "I'll remain on station until relieved."

"Jolly Roger to all units." Macen's voice broke in; "The target is now transmitting a Priority Legate Alert. Gul Evek himself is on the horn and screaming almost as loudly as the automated system."

Chakotay turned to Chell, "Take the helm."

The Bolian sputtered in surprise, "What?"

"Take the helm. I'm going to the surface." Chakotay informed him, "Take us past the command bunker and I'll transport inside and apprehend Evek."

"I don't…"

"Just do it!" With that, Chakotay left the bridge.

"Well, isn't that a fine how do you do?" Chell grumbled as he activated the comm screen.

* * *

"Corsair One to Corsair Four, do you copy?" Chell's voice sounded from Ro's comm panel.

_What the hell?_ Ro thought as she replied, "I copy, where is Corsair Leader?"

"He transported to the surface." Chell glumly informed her.

"Damn it all." Ro hissed between clenched teeth, "Corsair One, relieve me at my station. I'll see to this personally."

"Acknowledged Corsair Four." Chell's reply held both pity and relief in it.

As she swung the _Indie _away from her landing site, the comm panel chirped again, "Prophets! Who wants what now?"

"Jolly Roger to Corsair Group." Macen's calm tones drifted towards her; "Long range sensors have detected a _Galor_-class cruiser inbound, headed directly our way. ETA in one hour, if they don't alter course or speed."

"Corsair Four to Jolly Roger, have the Cardassians detected us or the distress beacon yet?" Ro asked apprehensively.

"We've been jamming the distress call but the cruiser should have us on sensors. Someone aboard that ship must be asleep at their post." Macen surmised.

"Let's hope they stay that way." Ro prayed aloud while wondering if the aliens residing within the Bajoran wormhole really were the ancient gods of her people.

* * *

"Damned machine!" Evek snarled, "Why isn't it working?"

"We had no budget for maintenance." Marak informed him, "All our purchases came from the Ferengi, Yridians, Llirrians, or the Bajorans."

"You…purchased…equipment…from …Bajorans?" Evek found himself in an apoplectic state, beyond reason. Back-handing Marak, Evek drew his phaser and aimed it at his sprawled subordinate, "You imbecile! Those purchases will eventually cost Cardassian lives. Do you think we'll simply leave either Bajor or that precious wormhole alone?"

Marak pushed himself away from Evek' sneering visage, "Why go back? We can't siphon any more resources from Bajor. The planet would be left lifeless." Seeing Evek's leer, Marak knew that would be one of the goals of a second Cardassian Occupation, "You're a madman. You'd kill billions for a few more metric tons of ore and control of a wormhole?"

"Not just a wormhole, it's _the _wormhole." Evek cackled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it isn't anyone's wormhole." Chakotay said, emerging from the shadows behind Evek.

"Wonderful." Evek groused as he raised his hands, phaser displayed; "Let me guess, a meddling human? Can't your species be content tending to your own solar system?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Chakotay chuckled dryly, "Now drop the phaser and kick it toward me."

Wisely, Evek did as instructed. Directing the pair with phaser, Chakotay herded them away from the communications equipment. Inspecting the displays, he shrugged and placed the powerpack from the captured Cardassian phaser at the station's base. While adjusting his phaser's setting he called out a warning.

"You fellas might want to take cover."

Evek and Marak dove for the floor as Chakotay shot the powerpack. The resultant explosion destroyed the communications board as well as the accompanying security controls. Picking himself up from the floor, Chakotay dusted himself off. Evek rose unsteadily while Marak still struggled to refocus on what had just transpired.

"You Maquis fool!" Evek scoffed, "Do you have any idea of what you've just done? My ship is due to return any time now. You and your pathetic rabble won't stand a chance against proper Cardassian soldiers."

"I've stood against all kinds of Cardassians and in the end they always do whatever it takes to save their own neckbones." Chakotay replied with firm conviction, "The question now is what is the High Command's liaison to the DMZ willing to do to buy his freedom?"

"Extortion?" Evek laughed disdainfully, "You're not even a terrorist. You're just a common kidnapper."

Chakotay's eyes hardened and his jaw set as he aimed his phaser directly at Evek, "Care to make a wager?"

* * *

"Oh hell!" Danan yelped, "That cruiser just painted us with its sensors."

Macen swiveled his chair to face her station, "Was it a dedicated scan or a routine sweep?"

"Routine for now… wait a sec… dedicated search." Danan spit, "They're hitting us with everything they have."

"Raise shields and go to Red Alert." Macen turned towards his viewer, "Better let the others know about the happy news."

* * *

Aboard the Cardassian cruiser _Laskal_, 1st Sensor Specialist Derin had fallen asleep at his post. Routine navigational and long-range sensor data ran through the automatic filters without any further classifications or deletions. Derin awoke to Glinn Buljic hitting him upside the head. Derin fell to the deck-plating but was suddenly aware of an ominous alarm sounding from his station.

"What is that alarm about?" Buljic demanded.

"There is a spacecraft orbiting near Falag III." Derin reported, instantly awake; "It appears to be a Federation built craft."

"Starfleet?" Buljic asked in anticipation.

Derin shook his head, "Too old and too small for a starship. I'd guess it's a support ship modified by raiders or Maquis as a strike craft."

Buljic's predatory smile consumed his features, "So they want to play soldier. Let's show them how it's done."

* * *

Sveta sat down in the co-pilot's chair next to Kalita and upon seeing everyone that could fit aboard was aboard, nodded to the other woman, "This is it. We can take off now but before we do, may I just take a moment to tell you how grateful we all are?"

Kalita merely shrugged, "I already know but you can tell me anyway."

Sveta was startled by Kalita's response but chose to ignore it, "Just so long as we land somewhere where I can book passage back home."

"Family?" Kalita asked as though she interrogating the freed prisoner.

"No." Sveta replied, martially her own anger to fuel her resolve; "I just want to get back before the Cardies contaminate everything so badly that I won't be able to remove their stench from my plantation."

Kalita nodded in approval then bequeathed Sveta with one her rare smiles, "I think I can guarantee you'll get home in time."

Sveta smiled at that. Her grandparents had settled New Muscovy and she wasn't about to leave it now. The colony had tripled in size and crop yield since its founding, thus making it a highly prized acquisition to the Cardassians. The Cardies craved the yield without any desire for the farmers. Sveta and the bulk of her Maquis cell had been captured while setting fire to the harvest.

"Thank you." Sveta repeated, "We all still have unfinished work back home."

Kalita's smile turned rueful, "Don't we all?"

* * *

Ro materialized near Chakotay's position but outside the room he and his prisoners now occupied. After informing her of the _Laskal's_ jump to high warp, she'd ordered the _Odyssey_ closer to Falag III so that the ship could monitor the cruiser now barreling towards them as well as take on freed captives. T'Kir operated the transporters through her Ops controls on the bridge. Danan monitored the _Laskal's _progress while Macen directed the rescue operation.

* * *

Ro took in a sharp breath as she heard Chakotay's threat. Between his training and his guilt over the losses at Dorvan V, he was more than capable of killing Evek where he stood. Until this moment, she'd never thought him actually capable of living with it. Now the timbre of his voice made her doubt her previous assessments.

She quietly crept into the room. Chakotay was to her right, phaser drawn and aimed at Evek's blocky form. Evek and his unidentified subordinate stood to her left. Only the subordinate registered her presence and he appeared loath to acknowledge it.

"Chakotay," Ro spoke softly, "put your phaser down."

Chakotay spun in her direction. Evek lunged for the wall behind him, hitting an innocuous wall panel. Chakotay and Ro both took aim at Evek while Marak launched into action, blocking both their fields of fire. Evek slipped away into a secret passageway as Ro and Chakotay fired. Marak fell backwards as two particle beams struck him.

"Hurry!" Chakotay urged.

"We don't have time." Ro refuted, "There's a _Galor_-class cruiser coming right at us. While we'd normally be in great shape to fight it, we just took on over one hundred captives used as live fire targets. We need to go now, before that ship takes up position and begins raining fire on top of us."

Chakotay hesitated for a second then nodded as he tapped the surplus Deltan comm badge he wore, "Corsair Leader to Corsair One, what's your status?"

"We should be done boarding the prisoners in about ten minutes." Chell reported.

"Good. When you're done come back around and… wait, Corsair Four Lead is trying to tell me something."

"The _Indie_ should be done taking on passengers." Ro advised, "She could run on back here and bring us aboard. From there you could transport back to your own command."

Chakotay nodded approvingly, "I'm glad to see you were paying attention during all those stuffy lectures I gave."

"Somehow I knew they'd save my life one day when faced with impossible odds." Ro grinned.

"Corsair Leader to Corsair Four," Chakotay tapped his badge back to life, "What's your status?"

"We're lifting off as we speak." Thool reported.

"Good, head directly for my present location and extract Corsair Four Lead, myself and one prisoner."

"As good as done." Thool signed off.

"Ah, the Bolian Brothers," Chakotay mused whimsically, "Where would we be without them?"

* * *

"Jolly Roger to Corsair Group." Macen's voice sounded in the cramped cockpit Seska shared with Torres; "The enemy cruiser's ETA is now twenty minutes. As far as we can determine, the only task force unit detected so far is ourselves. We'll keep apprised of any changes."

"Damn it!" Torres snarled through clenched teeth, "This could ruin everything."

_I can only hope_, Seska thought to herself. She seized upon B'Elanna's distraction to "accidentally" fire a phaser bolt upwards, towards the stratosphere.

_Now if the cruiser paying enough attention, they may detect it._ Now it was time to face Torres' wrath.

"What the hell was that about?" B'Elanna demanded.

"I thought I saw a message drone. It must have been a bird." Seska explained with such false conviction she could have been voted Kai.

"Well, don't do it again." Torres snapped, "That could give our position away."

_That's the point you simpleton, _Seska mentally chastised'

* * *

"We've detected atmospheric particle weapons fire hear the training camp." Derin reported to Buljic.

"Helmsman, increase speed by one-quarter." The Glinn responded coldly.

* * *

"Jolly Roger to Corsairs" Macen's voice was taut, "The cruiser has increased their warp speed by one-quarter. They'll arrive in fifteen minutes and they're coming in hot."

Chakotay glanced towards Ro upon hearing that news, "I have an idea on how to get out of here but it'll be risky."

"Potentially dead is always better than certainly dead." Ro retorted.

"I'll beam back to my ship and transmit the plan to everyone."

"Then why are you standing here?" she half-teased, "Go already."

* * *

"Here's the basic plan," Chakotay's voice resounded in every ship comprising the Corsair Group, "Cardassian sensors are less accurate than ours under high warp conditions. The fact they're coming at full warp means they'll drop to impulse with seconds to spare frame colliding with the planet. This means they'll go from near-sighted to blindingly awake in for a few seconds. According to Jolly Roger, that should be anywhere from ten to twenty seconds. We'll make our run then. Hopefully we'll be out of the system before they know what's occurred."

"That's wishing for a lot." Tom Paris voiced, "They might just capture us all."

"Death by phaser array is better than a Cardassian court." Ro rebutted.

"Everyone, calm down." Chakotay ordered, "Jolly Roger is deploying some surprises that'll give us an edge even as we speak."

"What kind of edge?" Paris asked before Ro could speak.

"Photon mines." Chakotay replied, "We picked them up from some Ardannian separatists."

Ro knew none of that was true. _Her _cell had purchased the mines from Acamarian Gatherers. The only ship equipped to handle the mines was Macen's _Odyssey_. Ro could understand Chakotay's utilization of the scoutship as the decoy. It was the fastest in their makeshift flotilla.

"Still, the timing will be dicey at best." Chakotay conceded, "That's why Corsairs Two, Three, Five, Six and Seven will proceed ahead of Corsairs One and Four. If the Cardassians see anyone, it'll be us."

With that settled, everyone set course and made for their rendezvous point back in the DMZ.

* * *

The _Laskal _emerged from subspace and thundered into the Falag system with her engines fully lit. Bleeding all the kinetic energy and velocity created a time-dilation effect around the ship which blinded all their sensors. Fortunately, this design flaw was a secret even within the Cardassian Union. None of the rabble he would face here today could possibly know of the risks Buljic was taking.

* * *

"Okay Corsair Group, get going." Chakotay urged the ships emerging from Falag III's atmosphere, "Go to warp and don't look back."

* * *

"Mines are deployed." T'Kir reported, "And, as ordered, our navigation array is projecting a sensor echo of us."

"Even if they figure out which of us is the decoy, we'll be set to escape as the mines detonate." Macen assured the bridge crew.

* * *

"Sir, several ships went to warp speed off our port bow."

"How many and what kind?" Buljic demanded from Derin.

"Six, maybe eight." The Tech reported, "Two ships, however, remain in the system."

"Type and course?"

"Two _Blackbird_-class scouts, 120 decakats off our starboard. They are at full impulse and headed outbound from the system, presumably to join its comrades.

Visions of the Border Wars against the Federation, and of his brother's death from a duel with a Starfleet _Blackbird_, clouded Buljic's judgment, "Bring us about. I want those ships. Capture one but destroy the other."

* * *

"They took the bait!" T'Kir yelped.

"Distance from mines?" Macen inquired.

"5000 kilometers." Danan announced.

"I'm arming the mines." Macen said mainly to himself as he punched in the activation codes.

* * *

The activated mines proximity sensors now sought out their target with passive sensors, guided by their quarries' own navigational and tactical sensors. Thrusters and magnetic field emitters would draw the mines in and once they were within 1 kilometer of their target, they would detonate. The explosion would release a yield ten times that of a Mark VI photon torpedo. If the cruiser survived, there was a good chance she'd be unsalvageable.

"Sir!" fear laced Derin's cry, "Something just moved towards us!"

Buljic never got to reply as explosions began rocking the soon to be gutted battle cruiser. Ahead of them, the crew of the _Odyssey_ cheered

"That's it folks." Macen declared, "T'Kir plot a course for home and engage at warp 7."

* * *

Several Days Later

Evek stood before the members of the High Command. His merits were not praised and he barely escaped facing his own trial for negligence. His only saving grace had been the generous bribes and gifts he had always bestowed his mentors throughout the Bajoran Occupation and the DMZ Oversight. Evek retained his military postings as well as remaining Colonial Overseer of the DMZ.

Chakotay sighed. Although the mission had worked almost flawlessly, they still hadn't caught the spy. He hated to suspect any of his personnel but if he had to, his first choice was Tom Paris. Even though Paris had been a wastrel eking out a minor existence running freight to and fro along Earth's many spaceports and docks, his only motivation for the Maquis cause was the money Chakotay paid him. There was also the ongoing friction between Paris and Torres that disturbed him.

Chakotay took another pull from his glass of liquor as Ro took a seat across from him, "What are you having?"

"_Canar_."

Ro made a face, "Why? That stuff's revolting."

"I'm honoring the memory of my enemy and his family." Chakotay explained.

"I heard about Marak." Ro nodded, "He left behind a confession regarding the training camps, then hanged himself."

Chakotay nodded once, then took another pull; "What you missed is that was a moderate. He wanted both sides to meet in an open forum to resolve things peacefully."

"I bet that made him popular with the High Command." Ro began to see the picture, "In fact, I'm willing to bet that's why Marak was on that planet to begin with. They wanted him dead but couldn't find an excuse to kill him."

"They didn't need to." Chakotay finished for her, "We did it for them."

"If it hadn't been us, then something else would have pushed him over the edge." Ro said consolingly.

"But does there have to be an edge at all?" Chakotay asked.

Silence descended over the table and grew as the two patrons each got lost in their own thoughts and recollections. But hope remained and therefore they would once again sally forth to pick up the banner. It just wouldn't be today. Today was a day for fellowship and healing.


	7. Keeping the Peace

"Don't let them get away!" Lani Lakowski demanded.

Calvin "Cal" Hudson glanced towards his aggravated 1st Officer and co-pilot as he snapped his _Rapier_-class raider around. The nimble _Nathan Hale_ completed its flip and found its forward phaser array aimed squarely at the unidentified raider desperately trying to escape the system. With a yelp of sheer joy, Lani opened fire. Pulses of phaser fire ran the length of the other ship.

"Remember," Hudson warned, "we need them alive."

"No," Lani shot back, "you need _one _alive."

Lani's recent behaviour and temper had begun to worry Hudson. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for her to watch as the Cardassians burned her home with her two children trapped inside. He supposed he'd be a little unstable afterwards as well. She'd always been there for missions, and as long as that remained true, he had no regrets over choosing her as his lieutenant.

Hudson's role as Brigade Commander for the Maquis Council made everything he did symbolic to one Brigade cell or another. The Council was comprised of the commanders of the various cells. Each Brigade commander held a seat on the Council and could vote via transceiver or by vouchsafed proxy. Hudson and his cell were one of the few action Brigades not directly tied to one specific world.

"We're taking them alive dammit!" Hudson yelled at her.

She angrily held his gaze for a moment then relented. Her random phaser blasts became instruments of precise destruction and the other ship's engines were swiftly crippled. Cal opened the comm to the rear of the small 8-man craft and gave orders as to the transporting and imprisonment of their captives. He rose from his chair, pausing before leaving.

"Keep an eye out okay?" Hudson counselled, "They might have friends out here."

"I know my job." Lani sulked, "Go do yours."

Hudson shook his head as he traversed the narrow corridor running down the middle of the ship. To either side of the corridor lay modular compartments designed for passengers or cargo. Hudson had equipped the _Hale_ with a med bay and a lounge/mess. The corridor ended, like the ship, in engineering. This was where the transporter resided as well.

As Hudson walked in, he got his first glance at the pilots of the ship that had targeted a freighter captained by a Maquis sympathiser by the name of Kassidy Yates. His heart sank as he saw what race they belonged to. Instead of the usual Cardassian paramilitaries, two pirates in wrist binders stared at Hudson's Vulcan engineer holding a phaser at them. Now Hudson knew why Ro Laren had called him.

"Cal" the intercom crackled, "We have two ships inbound."

"What do you make of them?" he asked.

"They just flipped their transponders on." Lani replied, "It's the _Indomitable_ and the _Odyssey_."

Cal breathed a sigh of relief. Both ships were under Ro's command. The _Indomitable_ served as the Ronaran cell's flagship. The _Odyssey_ was a scoutship commanded by the cell's Intelligence Officer. Hudson had been surprised, nearly shocked, to get a request for aid from Ro Laren.

The Starfleet Lieutenant Ro Laren who'd served time in the stockade on Jaros II before coming aboard the _Enterprise-D_ under Captain Jean-Luc Picard's command. After successfully completing the mission that secured her release, Picard convinced Ro to stay on. She left briefly to attend, and graduate from, Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training. Upon her return to the ship, she was sent undercover to infiltrate the Ronaran Maquis cell.

Ro's sympathies for the Maquis ultimately led her to betray Starfleet and join the same cell she'd infiltrated. Soon, she rose through the ranks and became the Commander of the Ronaran cell. The other Commanders comprising the Maquis Council swiftly respected her passion and professionalism. A large measure of the Ronaran brigade's success could be found in the form of Brin Macen.

Macen was an El-Aurian that arrived in the doomed freighter, _Lakul_. A refugee with a background in social sciences and his native world's Expeditionary Scouts, Starfleet gratefully accepted his enlistment application. His skills and talents soon led him to Starfleet Intelligence. Macen swiftly became an expert on Cardassia affairs during the Border Wars of the 2350's and the 2nd Cardassian War of the mid 2360's.

In light of his expertise on Cardassia, he was personally assigned by Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev to join the Maquis ranks in order to curb their activities and ensure that Maquis efforts would benefit the Federation. Like Ro, Macen had fallen in with his new comrades and become the Ronaran Brigade Intelligence Officer.

Ro and her cell tended to be rather insular but at least it provided for operational secrecy. Too many cells were now riddled with Cardassian informers. It also wasn't as though Ro wouldn't throw in to assist other Brigade Commanders with larger undertakings. She just didn't ask for help very often and she certainly never requested the aid of the Maquis Commander.

Hudson retook his seat in the _Hale's_ cramped cockpit. He looked to his left and activated the comm screen. Ro's features lit the screen to life. Her heart shaped, angular looks startling yet attractive at the same time.

"Hello Ro," Hudson initiated the conversation, "you called and I came running. What's the situation?"

"I think you have two pieces of the problem in your engine room." Ro replied, "We've got a pirate infestation in need of extermination."

* * *

With the absence of fair, unbiased law enforcement in the Zone, the Maquis had assumed the role the Cardassian Militia was supposed to be providing. With the Constabulary a worse menace than the criminals they were supposed to be apprehending. Sensing the opportunities to be had, every form of vile criminality suddenly found a safe haven. Settlers across the DMZ found themselves besieged by drug dealers, con men, thieves, and plain old-fashioned protection rackets.

Unchecked by the paid-off Cardassians, the criminal activity grew increasingly flamboyant until the Maquis stepped. A phaser blast to the knee was a common punishment for drug dealers. Racketeers would awake to find themselves naked and hog-tied in the middle of town with their former victims having their way with them. Each crime brought a specific punishment tailor made for the offence.

It made heroes of the Maquis throughout the Zone. Barely tolerated and feared before, now the rebels were supported and respected. Recruiting was up and defections down. And although it had redirected attention that could have been spent on the Cardassians, the increase in manpower was paying off ten-fold. The pressures of fighting a full-time guerrilla war atop of maintaining civil order strained the Maquis' limited resources, but thus far the Maquis Council deemed the efforts worth the expenditure of time and people.

"I'm glad we could talk face to face Lieutenant." Hudson admitted, leaning back into the chair he was seated in, "I'd hate to plan an operation from orbit."

"I'm glad we agree, but you don't have to call me 'Lieutenant'. I don't use my former rank any more than you do, 'Commander'." Ro told him with a wry smile.

Being reminded of his former rank in Starfleet also brought associated memories of his last encounter with his dearest friend, Benjamin Sisko. As Commander of the Bajoran space station, _Deep Space 9_, Sisko was charged with protecting Federation interests in the Bajoran sector and this side of the DMZ. Hudson had hoped to enlist Sisko's assistance in arming and guiding the Maquis. Sadly that hadn't happened and Hudson had been forced to fire on his oldest comrade. It was an encounter that unsettled both men and destroyed a friendship spanning over a decade.

"All right." Hudson conceded, "I see your point. No more ranks. What's happening here?"

"I'd really like to bring in my Intel to help explain our investigation." Ro requested. Upon receiving Hudson's nod of assent, Ro pulled an old Starfleet surplus clamshell communicator from her belt.

It chirped as she flipped it open, "Ro to Macen."

"Macen here" followed a slight pause.

"I'd like you to debrief the Council Commander regarding our request for assistance."

"Roger that. I'll be there shortly." Macen complied.

Ro snapped the communicator shut and shrugged, "Now we wait."

Hudson smiled, "Isn't that always the hardest part?"

* * *

Situated in a storeroom underneath a vacated shop, the Ronaran cell had set up a makeshift cell. Despite being held behind forcefields, their wrist binders remained on. Ro's lieutenant Aric Tulley had arranged a watch rotation and had personally stayed on to tale the first watch. Tulley was a farmer that had lost his wife and children to Cardassian paramilitaries. It was deciding moment that turned a stoic, taciturn farmer into a resolute, unswayable guerrilla soldier.

Tulley wasn't the only audience member here for Macen's interrogation of the two captured pirates. Also present was Macen's Vulcan Chief of Operations. T'Kir was rather unique among in that she displayed her emotions and that she was mentally unstable. Vulcans and Romulan defectors had populated her home colony.

Like Dorvan V, Shial had been swept clean by the Cardassian military. T'Kir left school to return to the DMZ and join the Maquis. The longer she fought the Cardassians, the more emotionally unstable she became. Only Macen seemed to have any influence over her swings. Her agitation level was currently rising as the interrogation drug on.

Macen snapped his communicator shut, "I give up. T'Kir, do your thing."

She approached the two prisoners, one Bajoran and one Terran. She examined them bobbing and weaving like a predator testing her prey. She suddenly moved in close to one face, then another. She finally pulled back wearing a feral smile.

"You first." T'Kir announced and raised her hands around the human's head.

"No!" he proclaimed in a mixture of terror and defiance, "I thought Vulcans needed permission to read other people's minds."

"I'm not that kind of Vulcan." T'Kir replied with a shrug.

"Please don't." he whispered.

"Relax." T'Kir reassured him, "This'll hurt you a lot more than it will me."

* * *

Macen arrived at the meeting between Ro and Hudson with several answers as well as new questions to ponder, "I'm sorry I'm late but the prisoners proved highly resistant to both our standard and special methods of interrogation."

Hudson sighed, "Do I want to know?"

Sadly, it was common for interrogations to be conducted in ways that violated the Khitomer Accords. Hudson continually tried to warn his people of the fallacy of their methods but rage often clouded their judgement. Others just enjoyed the violence. He would never have suspected the Ronaran cell, even under the guidance of Macius, to engage in such behaviours.

"Relax, we have a pretty liberal Vulcan who'll perform mindmelds for the cause." Ro explained.

Hudson, though embarrassed his feelings had shown, nodded in approval, "I wish my resident Vulcan felt the same way more often."

Ro refocused her attention on Macen, "So, what did you find out?"

"Both these men belong to a loose cartel of various pirates, raiders, and petty thugs." Macen explained, "The reason there is a coalition is that they're trying to buy membership into the Andergani Oligarchy."

That information brought about a moment of silence. The Andergani were relatively minor race whose territory lay nestled between the Federation, the Tzenkethi and Cardassia. The mere fact that the Cardassians had never annexed their worlds demonstrated their limited value. The Andergani themselves, seeing how technologically backward they were, opted to try a bold new program for upgrading their technology base: they'd steal it.

Just as the Border Wars between the Federation and Cardassia erupted, so did the Oligarchy's forces. Freighters, passenger ships, and crippled starships all fell prey to the Andergani raiders. Eventually, their reputation grew so great that other marauders petitioned to join the Andergani forces. And so they did, but at a hefty price.

Membership included mastery over a colony planted on one continent or another on an existing Oligarchy world. Since slavery was legal, and even encouraged, under Andergani law, the newly recruited pirates could take prisoners and make them servants. Andergani incursions into Federation space ended with the Border Wars. Starfleet's increased vigilance had held the pirates in place until now…

"We're quite a ways from the Oligarchy's borders." Hudson remarked, "I doubt any of their ilk would be operating here."

"That logic is what the cartel is counting on." Macen explained, "All their ships need to do is get past the border checks. Once inside the Zone they can pretty much do as they want, a fact that's served us well."

"True, but they don't live here." Hudson reminded.

"That's not much of an advantage in a situation like ours." Ro observed, "Basically all this does is put us on a level playing field."

"So, now that we know what the problem is, what do we do about it?" Hudson asked.

"We take the bastards out." Ro's voice was throaty, "And we do it in a way that will send a message to every pirate in the whole damned quadrant."

Hudson thought Ro spoke his vote well enough but turned to Macen just in case, "And you?"

"Agreed." Macen said sombrely, "This needs to end."

"Well, brew two or three pots of coffee and call in your cell as well as mine." Hudson ordered, "this is going to be a long night."

* * *

The final plan was the Maquis hallmark of daring recklessness. Utilising a decrepit freighter, they would leak word out that the freighter was loaded with valuable all the goods and currency the pitiable Maquis treasury could safely boast and fake a run to Bajor. Hudson's ship would play the role of protector and escort cruiser. Ro would fire upon the _Nathan Hale_, driving Hudson off and open negotiations with the pirates. During all of this, Macen's _Odyssey_ would be discreetly observing and mapping every movement and emission the pirate ship/s made.

Presumably the former Starfleet scoutship possessed more powerful sensors than anything the pirates could muster. Hudson would follow Macen's lead in pursuing the pirates accompanied by the _Indomitable_ under Aric Tulley's command. Ro's only companions on the near derelict _Fool's Gold_ would be Kalita, an original operative under Macuis, and her cell's main engineering technician, Emjin Thool. His expertise would be invaluable in keeping the cranky centarian running.

Thankfully, the week it took to refurbish the _Fool's Gold_ also allowed the rumour of the funds transfer to spread. With no time left to the deadline built into the rumour, the _Gold _left its parking orbit over Durane II. The _Nathan Hale _followed closely while the Odyssey hung back. Although the scoutship was over fifty years old, it was among the most powerful and versatile in the makeshift Maquis fleet. The remainder being the few _Peregrine_, and _Ju'day_ classes distributed amongst the various cells.

As they set out, the _Fool's Gold's_ impulse manifold immediately went out and another four hour delay occurred. At the end of this obtrusion, the convoy finally got underway. They chugged away at a leisurely Warp 2, the most stress anyone felt safe applying to the antique engines. Even at faster than light speeds, their current velocity wouldn't let them see Bajor for another twenty-one hours. If the pirates were to strike, it would be in that timeframe.

Fortunately, the pirates were less patient than the Maquis. Six hours underway, a tubular ship with spearhead sections fore and aft appeared. Between these sections lay hexagonal pods that detached from the larger ship, revealing the tuning fork warp nacelles attached to the main ship's aft section. The pods swooped in to attack while the main ship covered the freighter and her protector.

The pirate ship rocked the _Nathan Hale_ with two powerful disrupter bursts. On cue, Hudson turned and ran. The pods in turn attached themselves to various hull sections. Cutting torches made holes in the hull for the raiders to board through.

The pirates represented dozens of races but one individual stood out as he approached Ro, "My men tell me you claim to be captain of this vessel."

Ro gazed steadily into his eyes, "Who says I'm not?"

"I do." The man said, "I've got a way about these things. I know people."

"So do I." Ro replied confidently, "It take a lot for an Acamarian Gatherer to get kicked out of his clan. What'd you do? Get caught with the Clanlord's wife?"

"Wife _and _daughter." The disgraced Gatherer admitted, "Needless to say, I alienated the whole family at once."

"I'm surprised they let you leave all in one peace." Ro confessed.

"Who says they did?" The Acamarian sneered, "But as they say, synthetic is better than reality."

There were a chorus of chuckles that ended abruptly as the pirate leader raised his hand, "So who are you my pretty?"

_Asks the man who would be the Pirate King, _Ro mused before answering, "My name is Ro Laren. I was a Lieutenant in Starfleet before being assigned to infiltrate the Maquis. Starfleet set a trap for the Maquis and I was supposed to lead them into its net. The problem was that I couldn't do it. I double-crossed Starfleet and ended up here."

The Gatherer turned to another pirate with a data retrieval device who was frantically inputting details of Ro's story. It only took a moment for the other man's unit to announce its findings with a 'beep'. The Acamarian and the computer man huddled around the data unit. With a satisfied grunt, the Gatherer returned his attention to Ro.

"Your story checks out." He thrust beefy hand out, "My name's Amon Rival. What's your execution of choice?"

"Whoa flyboy." Ro warned, "Don't count me out just yet."

"What're you sayin'?" Rival asked.

"Rather than kill us, let us join this operation of yours." Ro offered, "We'd be at least as valuable as the dregs you have working for you."

Several of Rival's companions bristled at this but he held up a restraining hand, "Our sources mark you as a Maquis. This freighter and this shipment are Maquis as well. Are you tellin' me you'd give up the 'grand' cause and make a livin' keelhaulin' other ships?"

"You can believe what you want." Ro replied, "As for the Maquis, you can see how well they equip me. I may have had a fling with revolutionary zeal but I'm a survivor not a suicidal lunatic. If leaving is the only way to save my life, so be it. And seeing as how I have half of Starfleet looking for me, I guess life on the run is the only option I have left."

"You traitorous bitch!" Kalita snarled and leapt towards Ro. Thool held her back; trying to shelter Kalita from the murderous cutthroats already readily disposed to executing them. The Bolian knew Ro was carrying her usual Type I "Cricket" phaser in the small of her back. He also knew that Ro could never get all the pirates in one fell swoop and that meant he and Kalita would die.

"They'll change their minds soon enough." Ro shouted for the pirates' attention, "They're Maquis. That means they're survivalists first and foremost."

"Why should we even give them the chance to change their minds?" Rival asked.

"Because as much as you're trying to deny it, you want me to enlist with you." Ro countered.

Rival pulled an older Klingon disrupter from his belt and held it to her head, "What makes you think I won't just kill you were you stand?"

"The fact that all the secure containers on this bucket are keyed to my DNA and voice commands." Ro explained with steely confidence, "Most of the lockboxes are disguised or in other containers."

Ro smiled with gallows's humour, "The Maquis may be frugal with their ships and equipment, but they pay top dollar to protect their latinum."

"Captain!" a female pirate called out, "The _Unrivalled_ is on the line, they are registering active sensor emissions nearby. They're requesting instructions."

"Damn it all to the Seven Hells!" Rival snapped. He stepped away from Ro then spun on his heels and aimed his disrupter at her again; "You'd better not be lying."

"I have better things to do than get my head blown off." Ro replied with a shrug.

"Rival to _Unrivalled_," the pirate captain spoke into a communicator that appeared older than Ro's, if that were possible, "transport all the cargo aboard and await the return of all boarding pods."

"Aye Captain."

Rival motioned with his pistol, "Come, you can ride in my pod."

Ro noticed that the woman who'd first fielded the communication from the main support ship seemed agitated by Rival's focus on her. Ro sidled up to Rival and began playing the role of the rescued damsel in distress. This was one trait shared by Starfleet and most pirate cartels. The idea of the heroic rogue seemed to permeate throughout most humanoid cultures. Yet, when confronted by the manifestation of this ideal, i.e. the Maquis, it evoked disapproval rather than support within the same government whose ideals they were trying to defend.

_The classics always work best, _Ro thought to herself, _Divide and conquer it is!_

She climbed into the assault pod behind Rival and promised herself a long shower after she got done with this assignment. No one in this "cartel" seemed to know what basic hygiene was much less a sonic shower. Ro hoped her "rival" for Rival had little patience. She could withstand a kiss or two from Rival, but anything more than that and he really would have a synthetic member.

* * *

"They're moving off." Lisea Danan, the _Odyssey's _sciences specialist, "All of the smaller support craft have reattached themselves to the primary ship and she's leaving."

"Transmit the data to Captains Hudson and Tulley." Macen ordered, "T'Kir, give it a moment, then lay in a pursuit course."

"How soon d'you want to catch them?" T'Kir inquired from the helm station.

"I don't want to." Macen explained, "I just want to get close enough to know where they're going. You'll be working closely with Lisea on this one."

"Oh, joy." T'Kir delivered woodenly as she swivelled back to face the main viewer.

Lisea Danan had only left Starfleet to join the Maquis at Macen's behest. The role of revolutionary disturbed her and she did not often draw satisfaction from her cell's successes. Oddly enough, she was also Macen's XO aboard the _Odyssey_. If she appreciated the irony of this situation, she never acknowledged it. A stellar cartographer and astrophysicist by vocation, Danan's expertise with the _Odyssey's _sensor suite made her an invaluable member of the crew. The fact she was also Macen's lover did not settle well with the erratic Vulcan.

"Please contain your enthusiasm." Danan baited.

"Oh, please!" T'Kir protested, "Like you don't hate me."

"I don't…" Lisea began to say.

"Ladies!" Macen interrupted, "I don't care if you like each other, hate each other, or are having an affair. Just work together and leave the rest of us in peace."

With that said, the bridge grew quiet.

* * *

Once aboard the _Unrivalled_, Kalita and Thool were promptly escorted to a quarantine cell that doubled as the pirates' brig. Ro was spared that particular indignity and was invited on a tour of the ship. Apparently Ro's pragmatic attitude appealed to Rival and he was making an effort to impress her. She certainly didn't mind since it would give her an advantage later when she effected her escape and Thool and Kalita's rescue.

"This here's the main bridge." Rival motioned towards the opening. Ro stepped through and instantly wondered what died. The Maquis weren't very picky about the status, past, or shape a ship was in, but there was a limit.

"Don't worry about the smell." A woman's voice suggested with barely hidden venom, "It grows on you."

"Do you mean that literally?" Ro snapped back, "Because I think I see bits of rot flaking off you."

The other woman's hand flew to her belt and the Romulan disrupter stored but Rival caught her in mid-motion, "Put it away Doreen, you'll live longer that way."

"You're tellin' her all our secrets." She protested.

Rival gave her a feral grin, "She'll either prove herself and fit in or she'll be dead. Make no mistakes about that me darlin'."

Doreen grabbed Rival and drove her tongue into his mouth. Ro had never seen such a desperate display before. Ro turned to look over the shoulder of the ship's pilot. The heading left only destination and it was one that surprised Ro.

"We're headed for the Badlands?"

Rival tilted his head back and laughed, "That we are darlin'. You Maquis aren't the only ones to go pokin' about in there."

Ro suddenly wanted to grab Rival's ponytailed head and bounce it off the bulkhead but she managed to restrain herself, "Look, I used to be the Flight Control Officer aboard the _Enterprise_ and I'm probably one of the best Maquis pilots there is. Let me fly us in."

Rival mulled it over before nodding his assent, "Noqquay, you've been relieved. We'll see if Legs here can avoid more plasma streams then you."

_I'll show you legs you pig_, Ro thought to herself as she began submerging into the task ahead.

* * *

"Tell me you've got something." Cal Hudson pleaded with Macen as the _Unrivalled_ began its entry into the Badlands.

"I've established a firm identity for the Captain crew. The information should be available to you and Aric on your displays." Macen informed them. A stocky fellow with a greasy ponytail and several scars appeared on the screen, "This Amon Rival was a Acamarian Gatherer. He was thrown out of the clan, and castrated, for the same crime: sleeping with the Clanlord's wife and daughter. Obviously he has more lust than brains. His criminal career consists of minor heists and protection rackets. The idea of slaves working for him was probably the hook that drew Rival to applying for Oligarchy membership."

The next image featured a human woman with raven black with flaming red and orange highlights, worn in such a way as to look like a burning flame, "This is Doreen Fiona Donegal. Her criminal past dates back over three generations, starting with her grandfather and her father. She's the 1st Officer of the _Unrivalled_ and based upon the footage transmitted from the _Fool's Gold_, Rival's recurrent lover. Although based upon the imagery, Rival feels no real attachment despite Donegal's genuine loyalty."

"Rival looked at Ro like she was a piece of meat." Tulley growled, "If he does anything…"

"Ro Laren is a graduate of Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training School." Hudson reminded Tulley, "Which means she knows dozens of ways to disarm, disable and kill more lifeforms then you'll ever encounter. I wouldn't worry so much about her. She can handle herself."

"Now, what about that ship?" Hudson asked, "I've never seen anything like her."

"Not a surprise since it's a variant of a Suliban podship." Macen answered.

"What's a Suliban and what's a podship?" Tulley inquired, "The answer's more confusing than the question."

"It would take too long to explain about the Suliban." Macen explained, "Needless to say, they're an aggressive alien species humans encountered during their first foray into deep space."

"They weren't mentioned in any history books I read." Hudson remarked, "And they certainly weren't mentioned at any point during my courses at Starfleet Academy."

"They're real." Macen assured him, "I know. I was in the Alpha Quadrant at the time." That sobered Hudson. He'd forgotten that despite Macen's relatively youthful appearance, he'd been born sometime in the 20th century and participating in interplanetary surveys starting around the 22nd century.

"Back to the subject," Macen continued as though his veracity had never been questioned, "podships were designed to piggyback several smaller ship on one larger control ship. The smaller ships have warp capability and a weapons capacity roughly equivalent to a _Danube_-class runabout. Their main limitations are that they lack torpedoes, micro or otherwise, and their limited storage capacity. That factor makes them an unfit choice for most raiders but they seem to have compensated by making the control ship larger."

"But where the hell did they get the plans?" an outraged Hudson demanded.

"They've been on public record at the Smithsonian since the latter 22nd century." Macen detailed, "And don't ask any more about Suliban ships or history. My time in the Alpha Quadrant was fairly brief and not very memorable."

Hudson knew a lie when he heard one but decided to let the matter drop, "So how will we track them?"

"Ro's wearing a transponder transmitting on an extremely low magnetic polarity. The distortion it makes won't effect subspace but it will create a distortion in real space." Macen explained, "How many ship's have successfully traversed the Badlands at warp speed?"

Hudson smiled broadly, "None."

* * *

"Impressive, Ro Laren, most impressive." Rival admitted as Ro deftly manoeuvred the mothership and her pods around one shifting plasma stream after another; "You've done this before?"

"More times than you can count." Ro answered without breaking stride.

"D'ya think you could get one o' those fancy _Galaxy_-class cruisers through here?"

"Damn straight." Came Ro's fierce reply.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Rival whooped, "Dammit all but I like your spirit. I truly hope you're playin' it straight with me, `cause I'd ta have ta kill ya."

"I wouldn't appreciate that either." Ro confessed dryly.

Rival stifled a chuckle before speaking again, "Okay, I'm done screwin' with yer head. Adjust course by 89.3 and adjust 5.6 zero degrees down bubble."

"What's there?" Ro asked.

"Yer new home." Rival informed her with a lascivious grin, "What else?"

* * *

Ro brought the _Unrivalled _onto an M-class asteroid that the Maquis had not yet discovered. Amon, named after its latest discoverer, had a desolate biosphere, dominated by low desert flora and fauna. Rival's base was the only unnatural edifice to be seen on the miniature world. It also looked too old and weather beaten for the pirate and his men to have built any of it.

When she voiced this opinion, he merely laughed; "I didn't build anything. The miners that first found this place thought they'd struck a goldmine. This asteroids literally laced through and through with latinum."

"I'm surprised you're digging for it then." Ro opined.

That elicited a rueful grin, "You don't dig for nothin' on this world. Absolutely nothin'."

"Why's that?" Ro asked out of morbid fascination.

"That's when _they _come out." Rival said dramatically.

"They what?"

"I dunno." Rival confessed, "The Tellarites that built this place cored nearly to the mantle. Along the way, they ran into something that doesn't like to be disturbed. Their recorder didn't get all the visuals. The ones it did get were bad enough and the audio was worse."

"Hey now, does the big bad pirate actually have feelings?" Ro half-teased.

"I'm not jokin' woman!" Rival snapped, "Pray you never have reason to test my story."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ro smirked.

Rival leaned in close to her, "Maybe takin' you in is a bad idea after all. Don't make the mistake of havin' me change my mind about you."

"Suggestion noted and logged." Ro replied crisply.

"Be sure that it is." Rival growled as he turned to walk away, "`Cause ya only get one opportunity to prove yourself."

_Trusting sort, isn't he?_ Ro mused as she set out to betray his trust in every way possible.

* * *

Macen's image appeared on Hudson's monitor, "I have the co-ordinates."

Hudson straightened from his slouch, "Where are they?"

"At a position near a stable plasma stream." Macen explained, "Similar positions have previously yielded L- and M-class worlds or asteroids."

"That must be their hidden base." Hudson declared

"Agreed." Macen concurred, "So how d'you want to play this?"

Hudson pondered all the known facts available to him; "A straight frontal assault seems to be the best choice. With any luck we'll disable that podship and all her support vessels in one fell swoop."

"And their sensors will be just as blinded as ours." Macen pointed out.

"What do you think Tulley?" Hudson asked the third member of the subspace conference.

"I agree." Tulley declared, "Anything that gets Ro back sooner and safer."

_I wonder if Tulley realises how much in love with Ro he is, _Hudson pondered, _or if he has even allowed himself to realise it at all._

_

* * *

_

Ro bounced on the balls of her feet. Anon had approximately the same gravity as Earth's moon. The pirates had laid gravity plates, stripped from one conquest or another, along the corridors of the mining settlement. The gravity field was patchy though owing to faulty and badly managed equipment. She was strolling through the various corridors in order to get a general sense of direction and test where the gravity lulled.

Following behind her, Doreen Donegal made no attempt to mask her spying. Ro felt sorry for her inept shadow. Rival obviously had her wrapped around his finger so tightly that he could copulate with whomever he pleased and she would still beg for the merest scrap of affection. It made Ro feel ill.

Ro wheeled on her heels to confront Doreen, who jumped in surprise, "Look, if you want to follow me around, so be it, but at least stop pretending like I don't know you're there."

"I know what you're after." Doreen hissed, "And you can't have him."

Ro rolled her eyes, "If he was really yours, you wouldn't be so scared right now.

"You don't know what you talking about!" Doreen hissed, "I was here first! He's mine. He always comes back to me when you whores are done with him."

"Trust me, this 'whore' doesn't want him." Ro couldn't take it any more, "You want him? Take him, he's yours."

"You bitch." Doreen spat and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Its not only inhabitable, it's inhabited." Danan reported to Macen, Hudson, and Tulley.

"The pirate's base seems to an old mining station built along Tellarite lines." Macen detailed, "The podship is landed near the main dormitory. The gravity is one third of one G."

Tulley nodded his acknowledgement of that news. As the Maquis ships commenced their aerial assault on the podship, the _Indie_ would be beaming every spare hand to the surface in order to help Ro and her comrades effect their escape. Since they didn't know where, or how, the prisoners were being held captive a transporter evacuation was impossible and that meant it devolved into a room by room search. While the initial assault team kept the pirates disoriented, Hudson would land and his crew would throw themselves into the fray.

"Let's get it on." Hudson ordered darkly.

There were no arguments.

* * *

Ro used the podship's explosive destruction to drive her knee up into Doreen's gut. Yanking her down one-handed by the collar, Ro delivered another blow just above the shoulder blades. She finished the pirate off with a sweeping kick that took Doreen's legs out from under her.

Navigating the corridors was even more treacherous now that the power to the few working gravity plates was fluctuating. She could hear the sounds of combat. She needed to find Thool and Kalita quickly and get all of her people out of here. More spooked by Rival's story than she cared to admit she had a bad feeling that things were about to go awry and didn't want to be around when they did.

* * *

"Captain Hudson's set down and is joining the assault team." Danan reported, "The pirate's seem to have been routed. They're… By the Sacred Pools!"

Macen lurched forward in his seat, "What?"

"There's something down there." Danan was still at a loss, "It's moving underground towards the camp at almost 100 kph."

"So, what is it?" T'Kir demanded.

"It's _big._" Came Danan's reply.

"Get me Hudson and Tulley." Macen ordered, "They need to know."

* * *

"There's a what?" Hudson asked into his comm badge.

"A native creature of immense size and unknown nature. Our sensors can't get a definite reading on this thing." Macen admitted.

"Damn," Hudson muttered in disgust, "why does it always have to be so difficult?"

"You love it, you know it." Macen joked.

"I must." Hudson sounded almost as weary as he felt, "Keep me posted on our phantom's progress."

"Will do." Macen promised.

* * *

Ro stopped as the ground rolled beneath her feet. She nearly reached the makeshift cell where Thool and Kalita were held when a tremorous wave skidded by underneath her feet. The confused guards noticed her too late to avoid being stunned by her "Cricket" phaser. It was then that Rival arrived.

"Damn you." he shouted, "You and yer pals. We're all dead now."

"I don't see how." Ro retorted, "You can eke out an existence here. Hell, you might even rebuild a few of those pods of yours and send someone for help."

"You don't get it, d'ya?" Rival was salivating now, "Those groundshocks were the calling card o' the things that killed the Tellarites. You've woken the damn things."

"Not my problem 'friend'." Ro replied, "You should have thought of this before raiding Maquis settlements and attacking our friends. This is just our way of saying, 'Get lost'."

Ro started to walk away when Rival went for his disrupter but Ro was ready and stunned him with a flick of her wrist. Set down to light stun, Rival was still awake when Ro crouched over him. She picked Rival's pistol up and pressed its barrel against his head, "Give me a reason."

Screams of terror began to be heard as the stench of burned flesh filled the air.

"There's your reason!" Rival screamed, "Kill me, I beg you."

"You won't get that lucky." Ro said as she pistol-whipped him.

* * *

"It's _magma_." Danan gasped, "It's a silicon based life-form that manifests itself in a magma composed form."

"Any way we can communicate with it?" Macen asked.

"Maybe if the pirates weren't too busy shooting at them. As things stand, people are getting trampled or burned to death."

It was true. Danan's displays showed vaguely humanoid lumpen shapes collapsing atop cornered humanoids. Magma creatures that had cooled to near immobility were drug back to the mining shaft they'd utilised to reach the surface

Most often, the creatures fell upon the offending sentient, encompassing them. As with normal molten rock, this had a deadly effect for the carbon-based life-form. Those not being burned alive were running over the top of each other to avoid the fate of the less fortunate.

"There's a new fissure forming." Danan reported as her readings changed, "They've pushed their way to the surface on the other side of the camp."

"How'd they know where to come up?" Macen wondered.

"Initial readings indicated the presence of an existing fissure." Danan began to theorise, "They may have been observing the pirates this entire time and chose to just ignore them."

"Or the pirates hadn't offended them." Macen countered, "This is a mining settlement without any miners. Why? The contents here would provide wealth beyond the dreams of the Grand Nagus yet its riches are untapped."

"Because the miners died after digging so deep they attracted the attention of our natives." Danan concluded, "And they stayed dormant until we woke them with our bombardment."

"Right." Macen agreed, "That's why I'm going down there to find Ro."

"What?" Danan yelped, "You're the ship's CO. You can't leave, especially not alone."

"Well, you're the XO so that means you have to stay aboard during my absence." Macen faked pondering over the issue, "T'Kir, you're with me."

"But..?" Danan spoke but stopped as T'Kir strolled past with her tongue stuck out. The last thing she heard from the Vulcan was a raspberry as the lift doors closed.

* * *

_Where the hell is Ro?_ Hudson wondered for what seemed the millionth time. He'd already sent his people back to the _Nathan Hale_ to get her prepped for immediate launch. Lani had orders to dust off as soon as the thrusters were ready. He'd call for a beam out if any of those lava monsters got to close. Three of the _Indie's _crew had already been cut down either by pirates or these damned creatures. Hudson wondered if there was any means of communicating with these creatures. As one suddenly turned his way and came charging towards him, he gave up on that thought and had himself transported away.

* * *

Macen and T'Kir, thanks to her telepathic abilities, found Ro straightaway. Following Ro's lead, they tried to get to an outer courtyard and free from the distortions the malfunctioning gravity plates created in the transporter beam. Newer models could overcome such obstacles but the Maquis had no access to such resources. Unwittingly though, they ran straight into one of the natives.

"Whoa!" T'Kir screamed then stumbled backwards with her eyes and teeth clenched and her hands pressing against her temples.

"What is it?" Ro frantically asked.

"Too much imagery." T'Kir gasped, "They're minds race like mercury."

"Thank god." Ro sighed, "We've found our universal translator."

"Careful Laren." Macen advised, "She's obviously in pain. Don't get her permanently harmed."

Ro wondered if he knew how protective he sounded as she nodded, "Trust me, she'd find a way to haunt me otherwise. T'Kir, can you talk to them?"

"I…I think so."

"Tell them, 'hello'."

T'Kir's eyes fluttered open, "They want to know if we're here to hurt them as the others did before."

"Tell them we have no interest in them except as explorers and hopefully, someday, friends." Ro instructed.

"And the ground shaking?"

"A mistake." Ro admitted, "We didn't know you existed. We came here to punish criminals and accidentally disturbed you. We apologise for this and promise it'll never happen again."

A long pause and then, "We accept your apology."

"Thank you."

"Criminals are disturbers?"

"Yes." Ro answered, a bit confused.

"Disturbers must be punished."

"We'll try but we don't have anywhere to put them… unless…" Ro faltered.

"Unless?"

"Unless they could stay here." Ro suggested, "We'd make sure they couldn't disturb you again by mining or through explosives."

Another long pause and then T'Kir's face broke into a feral grin, "We agree."

"Then that's settled." Ro said with relief, "Like I said, we'll hamper their tech base and then we'll be off. Would you like us to check in on you a few weeks from now?"

"No."

"After a few months? A year?"

"No." and with that, T'Kir was released.

"Oh, crap… talk about a headache."

Seeing as how neither Macen nor T'Kir were needed to accomplish the retrofitting of the mining colony into a penal settlement, they transported back to the _Odyssey_. Ro oversaw the work seeing as the Maquis Council had contacted Cal Hudson and he was off to avert some brewing crisis.

Ro had Tulley and Thool leading the technological sterilisation of the camp while Kalita and half the crew stood armed guard over the _Indomitable_. It wasn't the kindest arrangement Ro could have arrived at but it still gave the pirates a chance to redeem themselves and teach better values to their children. That chance was the most anyone could really ever hope for in this galaxy.

Ro didn't know if she'd ever get that chance. It'd never seemed a possibility. The hope for redemption part had flared to life during her brief stint aboard the _Enterprise-D_. And children? She'd never thought of children except as other people's. She'd turned herself into the perfect soldier and as such, found herself envying the pirates their second chance. The Maquis struggle with Cardassia wouldn't, couldn't, last forever. She just have to see where she went from there.

When the camp was stripped down, the Maquis returned to their ship and lifted off. Dozens of forlorn and baffled faces watched the _Indie _take off and race for orbit. Rival turned to speak the others and opened his arms in the wide expansive gesture he did before every raiding party only to find the others had turned and walked away. Everyone by Doreen, that is. She'd always been there, he realised, and now she always would.

_And that isn't that bad a situation,_ he reflected.


	8. Hostile Ground

"What the hell is this?" Ro Laren demanded, tossing the Cardassian padd onto the briefing room table of the Ronaran Maquis cell.

"You read it." Retorted Brin Macen, Ro's Intelligence Officer, "You tell us."

"You've already read the damn thing, and don't tell me otherwise." Ro snapped.

"I haven't." Complained T'Kir, Ro's cybernetics expert, "Lemme take a look."

"Wait your turn." Aric Tulley, Ro's lieutenant, said as he snatched the padd before T'Kir could get it. She shot him a very un-Vulcan-like venomous glare.

"Ro," Macen began tactfully, a vestige of his people's reputation as "Listeners", "Gul Evek has extended an olive branch here. He's invited key Maquis and Federation leaders to a party. There'll even be a Klingon contingent to guarantee everyone's safety. It's no secret that the Klingon's tacitly, and occasionally openly, support our cause."

"But it's a formal ball." Ro protested.

"And your point is?" Macen inquired.

"I don't want to have to wear a dress." Ro said petulantly.

"So don't wear one." Macen rejoined, "The Cardies would probably appreciate a peep show."

This earned him an elbow from Lisea Danan, the Trill woman sitting next to him, and a snicker from T'Kir. Ro merely shot him a look promising future retribution for the remark.

"I want to come too." T'Kir pleaded.

"No one's going." Ro promised, "And even if we were, you're one mind-meld away from a mental ward. I'm not taking you out anywhere near the public."

"That's not nice." T'Kir said then her eyes narrowed and she paused as if reading Ro's very thoughts, "And neither is that."

Ro sighed and noticed Macen and Tulley both looking contemplative, "What?"

"I think we should go." Macen replied.

"So do I." Agreed Tulley.

Ro blinked in surprise. She expected this kind of thinking from Macen. Before coming to the Maquis, Macen had been a Commander with Starfleet Intelligence. In fact, his former rank exceeded that of Ro's abandoned commission yet he'd never once shown a qualm about accepting orders from her. He did, however, tend to plan intelligence gathering operations with inadequate support. He, Danan, and T'Kir made up her intelligence unit and they frequently worked alone.

Her taciturn second in command rarely agreed with Macen's propensity for risk taking. It stemmed from his background as a farmer just as Macen's attitude stemmed from his experiences. Tulley's wife and children had been "accidentally" killed during a Cardassian paramilitary squad's "persuasive argument" on why the Tulleys should leave the family land. Tulley had gone berserk and managed to disarm one of the Cardassians. Three dead bodies and a scattered paramilitary group later, Aric Tulley was a wanted man. The freshly appointed local Cardassian constable clucked his tongue at the deaths of Tulley's family but vowed vengeance for the deaths of the three slain paramilitaries. With the law set against him, Tulley was literally driven into the arms of the Maquis and he'd never looked back.

"Okay." Ro growled, "Either one of you mind explaining to me why this is such a grand idea? It smells like a trap to me."

"The ball is being held in Evek's base on Deiden IV." Macen explained, "That's his headquarters for his entire Demilitarized Zone command. We'd have access to the very heart of Cardassian operations. The function of the ball is to promote understanding and peace between the Maquis and the Cardassian Union and the Federation. All the extra bodies will mean their security will be stretched thin."

Ro snorted and turned to Tulley, "And your take is?"

"I don't think it's on the up and up." Tulley admitted, "But I think it would be a chance for us to put a positive face on our movement for the Federation. Plus, we can do whatever skulking about that Macen and T'Kir can come up with."

"Hey buster." T'Kir waved her hand in front of him, "I do not skulk."

"Yeah, yeah." Tulley said dismissively, "Whatever."

"Break it up you two." Ro ordered, "We have more important things to think about if we're going to do this."

"Like dresses and other pretties." T'Kir crowed and twirled a pirouette.

Ro resisted an eye roll and she wished Kalita were here. Damn her for allowing her trusted lieutenant to accompany Tom Riker on his fool's errand. What had it truly accomplished besides getting a half dozen good Maquis detained by the Federation and Riker sent to a Cardassian labor camp? As if sensing Ro's brooding thoughts, Lisea Danan smiled and approached her.

"Don't worry about it." Danan reassured her, "In my capable hands, you'll be the knockout sensation of the ball."

Ro wasn't certain she felt relieved or not.

"First thing we'll need to do is make for a port and pick up supplies." Macen advised.

"Such as?" Ro challenged him.

"Dresses and other formal attire," he supplied, "as well as...other sundry equipment."

"Who's in command here?" Ro huffed, "When did this become your operation?"

"You are in command, O' Peerless Leader, as always." Macen riposted, "But authority does not automatically grant respect."

Ro glared at him for that and he pressed on, "And as far as usurping command, this is my area of expertise. Utilize me while you can."

"And what would that take?" she inquired.

"An act of god." Macen grinned devilishly.

* * *

The _Ju'day_-class Maquis raider, _SS Indomitable_, switched to a back-up ID for their transponder just outside of the station's sensor range.

"This is a bad idea." Ro muttered darkly as she handled the helm.

"You should have said something before this." Tulley chided from the weapons console.

"I _did_." Ro protested, "You were all blinded by Mr. Enthusiasm's dark influence."

"Be fair, Ro. You could have opted not to pursue this course of action and we would have followed your orders without question. _All _of us." Tulley reminded her.

"Yeah," Ro relented, "you're right." She checked her panels instrument readings, "Head's up people. We entering their sensor range."

"They just lit us up." T'Kir announced from the operations console, "And now they're hailing."

"Better hope that fake ID of yours holds up to scrutiny," Ro warned her, "other wise we'll be in for a very hairy getaway."

"It'll hold." T'Kir assured her and the rest of the bridge crew, "ID's are easy."

"Lees, you're on." Ro alerted Danan. The Trill cartographer would be playing the role of ship's captain for the station authorities, who would arrest Ro on sight.

"Fortunately, I was never somebody important in Starfleet." Danan murmured.

"No." Ro corrected, "Fortunately, Starfleet still thinks you and Macen are spying on us rather than working with us."

That was a truism. The deception perpetrated by Macen and Danan allowed them access to information and a freedom of operations unrivaled by other Maquis operatives. Macen had been spent to observe Ro and had defected, citing his ten years of toil and struggle alongside the border colonists before the new treaty creating the DMZ had been thumbprinted. Danan, who'd been sent to assist Macen and came from a world with ingrained inequalities, opted to switch allegiances with him

"True." Danan conceded, "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. T'Kir, transfer the hail to my station."

"This is Major Kira, Executive Officer aboard _Deep Space 9_ to the _SS Eclipse_. Please respond _Eclipse_." The image of a Bajoran woman with a militant haircut and air about her appeared on Danan's screen.

"Greetings Major," Danan smiled, all teeth, "are we glad to see you. It's been a long haul since our last port of call."

"And where might that have been?" the Major asked in a neutral manner.

_She's fishing_, Danan thought, "Rigel VII. I have all my paperwork in order if you'd like to see it before I dock."

"That won't be necessary." Kira relented, "You can dock at docking port 6."

"Thank you." Danan smiled again, "We'll release our helm to your control whenever you're ready."

"We'll notify and advise you of that moment shortly." Kira informed them, "_DS9 _out."

The screen went blank and Danan sagged slightly from relief.

Ro patted her on the shoulder and smiled down upon her, "Good job."

* * *

Kira Nerys bit her lower lip and turned to the station's Science Officer, Jadzia Dax, "Have you ever heard of a Federation flagged ship named the _Eclipse_?"

Dax considered the question for a moment, probing seven lifetimes worth of experience, "No, but there's a lot of Federation shipping to run its ID against."

"Not in the DMZ." Kira growled, "That ship looks like a Maquis raider, hell, it even smells like a Maquis raider. I say we board the ship and arrest all aboard when she docks."

"And why would we do that?" Commander Benjamin Sisko, the station's CO, asked as he stepped out of his office.

"They're Maquis." She protested.

"Do you have proof of that, Major?" Sisko asked with the patience of having gone down this road before.

"I'll get it." Kira vowed.

"Without breaking Federation law or station regs." Sisko stipulated as he returned to his office.

Kira whirled and marched back to the Ops console, slapping her comm badge along the way, "Kira to Odo."

* * *

Macen, T'Kir and Danan were the only crew to disembark from the ship. A ship from the Zone, any ship, tended to raise suspicions. Their ship type would elevate suspicions further. The ID tag, once traced, would lead to a Starfleet registration for covert civilian vessels.

This data would confuse the station security chief until he saw the ship's crew and

downloaded files on each of them. Macen and Danan would register as undercover Starfleet Intelligence operatives. T'Kir would read as a cybernetics consultant. In short, security would have nothing to work with and could merely observe the crew as they moved about the station.

* * *

"They're Starfleet, Nerys." Odo reported, tossing the Bajoran padds down on his desk, "At least two of them are. The third is an independent cybernetics consultant. She designs and programs computers on a freelance basis. Their ship is registered to Starfleet as a civilian covert operations vessel. We have nothing."

Kira frowned, "Where've they've gone?"

"Just to the Replimat and Garak's."

Her eyes widened, "There's something."

"Going to Garak's is hardly a crime." Odo advised, "Now Quark's..."

* * *

"Why Commander Macen, what a pleasant surprise." Garak said solicitously as Macen and the crew stepped into the confines of Garak's shop.

"Hit it, T'Kir." Macen ordered.

T'Kir activated what appeared to be a modified Ferengi tricorder. Sparks and explosions erupted from every corner of Garak's shop and his displays. As the smoke cleared, the Cardassian shook his head.

"Perhaps your arrival isn't all that pleasant." Garak reconsidered.

"Conversations are best when kept between a client and his tailor. Don't you yourself believe that?" Macen retorted.

"I do indeed." Garak was suddenly all smiles again, "How may I help you?"

"We need evening wear." Macen explained, "For a gala."

"Ah, might I presume it might have something to do with the affair I hear Gul Evek is throwing?" Garak mused.

"You may presume." Macen allowed.

"What the _frinx _is this?" T'Kir suddenly exploded, "Why are we wasting time with this guy? Just order our clothes and let's get out of here!"

"My dear child," Garak replied, "it's obvious that you have been denied the services of a true artist such as myself. We will remedy that shortly, and you can thank me then."

"Our clothes will require the...usual additions as well." Macen informed Garak.

"Oh my, I see this will be an interesting party after all. A pity I wasn't invited." Garak chuckled.

"Now for a final favor?" Macen asked in a whisper.

"For you, anything." Garak was solicitous.

"We've taken holo scans of two of our friends, but for various reasons, they can't come aboard the station." Macen supplied.

"And you'd like me to do the final fittings aboard your ship." Garak bowed his head, "Consider it done."

* * *

As they exited, Danan leaned in close to Macen, "That poor sucker has no idea what he's just gotten himself into."

"You'd be surprised on how well informed Garak is. He'll probably come aboard just to meet the Captain." Macen replied.

"Why can't we use her name?" T'Kir huffed.

"Because m'dear, the only person on this station that's probably more paranoid than Garak is Constable Odo. I don't even want to think about how many monitors and microphones he has distributed throughout this station." Macen answered.

"Scary thought." T'Kir remarked.

"Well it _was _a Cardassian space station." Macen pointed out, "Even under new ownership and a new administration, some of the old tools will be too tempting to pass up."

* * *

"I wonder why they went into Garak's?" Kira wondered, leaning over the desk to peer more closely at Odo' monitors.

"Perhaps they want to get dressed for a party?" Odo offered facetiously, "I hear Gul Evek is throwing a gala."

"I can't hear them!" Kira protested, "Can't you get better audio tracking than this?"

"At one time, yes." Odo folded his hands across his chest and leaned back in his chair, "But with Federation administrators comes Federation policies that considered such devices as a violation of civil rights."

Kira swore and stalked out of his office. Odo was sorry to see the Major so upset, but what could he do? Commander Sisko dictated policy and Sisko had wanted the eavesdropping devices removed.

* * *

"You're a paranoid bastard." Lisea Danan shook her head.

"How d'you think I've survived for over four hundred years?" Macen asked.

"Through dumb luck and everyday circumstance." Danan bantered back.

"That may be how your symbiot lived through its first six hosts, but I hate to tell you this, your current incarnation is breaking all the molds." Macen retorted.

Macen spoke from experience. He'd worked alongside Danan's previous host at Starfleet Intelligence. It had been that experience that allowed them to assign Lisea, a stellar cartographer, as Macen's back-up on his infiltration mission. That and the necessity for an independent third party to verify Macen's intentions since Ro knew Macen and knew he was Intelligence.

Even with Macen and Danan's honest intentions to defect to the Maquis, they were still almost strung up before Ro was finally convinced by a call to another Maquis captain named Chakotay. Chakotay confided in Ro Macen's long held belief that the border colonists would eventually have to take matters into their own hands. Furthermore, he stressed Macen's conviction that he would have to take up arms with the settlers as a matter of conscience.

Ro had not only embraced Macen's membership into her Maquis cell; she'd turned it to her advantage. She now had her own double-agent feeding Starfleet information she wanted them to have and coming from the Maquis' perspective. In return, she had access to up to date intelligence data. Other than putting up with some of Macen's more eclectic quirks, there was no downside.

"So," T'Kir said guardedly, "I wonder how the Captain is doing?"

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Ro demanded as she stormed onto the bridge. Thool, her Bolian chief engineer, departed post haste with a few final remarks to Tulley.

"There's been nothing about them or any Maquis collaborators being posted on the public nets or alert channels." Tulley assured her, They're just taking their time and posing as relaxed scoutship crew." Tulley matched glaring scowls with her, "Just like you told them to."

"The sooner we're away from this station..." Ro began to mutter.

"The sooner we can attend Evek's party." Tulley brightened.

"I'm telling you this mission is suicide." She plopped down in her command chair with one leg draped over an armrest and her face propped up in her palm, "Why are you so keen to go to this party anyway?"

"I want to see you in a dress." Tulley confessed, "Hell, the whole damned crew does."

Ro stared at him in blank disbelief, "We're flying off to certain doom so my crew can see what I look like in a _dress_?"

"Well, not just any dress." Tulley amended, "An evening gown to be precise."

"Prophets!" Ro swore and dropped her forehead into her palm. One thing about joining the Maquis, her faith in her native religion hadn't grown one iota, but her usage of the local "colorful metaphors" had grown by leaps and bounds. She now considered herself bilingual for the first time in years. She wondered what her actual Bajoran sounded like.

"Tell the crew they could've simply asked." Ro said wearily.

"You would've said no." Tulley almost sing-songed

The biggest problem was that he was right, "You got me there but we are still going to get killed."

"We haven't even got there yet Boss." Tulley kicked his feet up on the weapons console, all safely locked down of course, "First we have to get away from this station. Lees may be a competent woman, but you've got her watching the two biggest squirrels on this boat. Somethin's gonna happen."

In the pit of Ro's stomach, she felt the same certainty she heard in Tulley's voice.

"Stand by for a quick departure then." Ro ordered grimly.

"Already on it. Helm's up and ready to go."

Ro felt a moment of pride in Tulley. He was her rock. She'd be half the leader she currently was without him.

* * *

"So are we finally gonna go see this Ferengi bartender guy?" T'Kir whined

"Yes." Macen revealed, "I think the time has come to pay a visit to Quark."

"I'm sure he'll remember you and embrace you with open arms." Danan murmured for Macen's benefit.

"Hey!" T'Kir protested, "I heard that. Why're you tryin' to leave me out of the conversation."

"I'm counting on his remembrance." Macen replied.

"No one's leaving you out of anything, dear." Danan assured T'Kir, "At least not with those ears."

"Damn straight your not." T'Kir huffed.

"Do you understand her?' Danan whispered to Macen.

"You'd be surprised by how often." He whispered back.

"_Hey!_" T'Kir protested.

* * *

Odo stepped out of his office. The suspect trio was making their way towards Quark's. If they tried anything nefarious in there, he'd have them. He set up one simple comm jammer and alerted Ops to be on the lookout for illicit signals from Quark's. Kira signaled her readiness and Odo was on his way in pursuit.

* * *

Macen, Danan, and T'Kir entered Quark's bar. Macen headed for the corner of the bar, near Morn's usual seat. Danan hung back near the center of the opening. T'Kir headed straight for the stairs leading to the upstairs eating areas and the holosuites. Quark was polishing a glass and blithely unaware of their presence.

Macen put his hands on the counter top and called out, "Oh, Qua-rk."

Quark looked up and his eyes went wide with fear. He immediately bolted for the other end of the counter. Seeing a wild haired Vulcan moving in to intercept, Quark made a dash towards the stockrooms. T'Kir followed, with Macen in close pursuit. Danan took a seat at the end of the bar and began to observe Odo. The Constable seemed greatly amused by the spectacle he'd just witnessed. She wondered how long it would be before he intervened in on the situation? Macen needed time conduct his affairs.

"It wasn't me." Quark squealed as he cringed up against the wall of his largest stockroom.

"I know it wasn't you." Macen replied, "It was that worthless cousin of yours.

Nevertheless, I need my merchandise and I need it now."

"Now refresh my memory?" Quark rolled his tongue over his fangs, "What merchandise are we talking about?"

Macen pulled a Type I "Cricket" phaser out of the small of his back and held it to Quark's head, "This jog any memories?"

"Memories are so tricky. They can disappear until properly motivated to reappear." Quark said shakily.

Macen produced another Type I phaser and held one to each side of Quark's bulbous cranium, "Oh, _that _merchandise. I merely misplaced it is all. Let me take you to it."

"You'd do that for us?" Macen sarcastically asked.

Quark bobbed his head, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Odo began to move. Danan pressed her emergency beacon and made to intercept. In Ops, an alarm sounded and Kira slapped her comm badge, "Someone just tested our jamming field. I don't know if the signal got through or not."

"Acknowledged, Major." Odo said and turned to Danan, "Why hello, Commander Danan." He half-smiled, "Now you wouldn't be trying to delay me from investigating what business Commander Macen and your young friend have with Quark, would you?"

"No." Danan replied as she stepped out of the way, "Not at all."

"Change of plans Quark." Macen warned Quark as his emergency beacon sounded. "Station security is about to come busting down the door. If you don't want Odo to get the goods on you, I'd let Security examine our crates. After their done with them, have them moved to docking port 6. The crew of that vessel will transfer funds for it at that time."

"Deal." Quark said, "Now can I get back to running my bar?"

"That depends upon the Constable." Macen turned and faced a triumphant looking Odo.

"Greetings Commander Macen. We have a lot to talk about." Odo smiled.

"You're not cleared for a lot of it." Macen warned.

"We'll just see about that." Odo promised.

* * *

Macen sat in Odo's office but had not yet been confined to a holding cell. T'Kir and Danan were being held in the confinement area but not actually in cells. That told Macen Odo was still largely driven by suspicion. Suspicions could be evaded. Facts were much harder to dodge.

Major Kira was present as well but no Starfleet personnel were present. Macen had asked Odo to pass on his name along with a brief sketch of Kira and Odo's supposed case against him. He was expecting a reply any moment now. He didn't have to wait long and Sisko himself came to deliver the news.

"Release them Constable." Sisko ordered, "Now."

"What?" Kira erupted.

"Commander, I must protest. There are certain irregularities that merit further investigation." Odo argued his case.

"Those 'irregularities' are the result of Commander Eddington's search of their ship. Nothing was found there. We have no basis to hold them. " Sisko replied

"Not a very thorough search." Kira demanded.

"I agree, Commander." Odo concurred, "I think an explanation is in order."

"Apparently, Starfleet doesn't." Sisko informed them.

"So," Macen spoke up at last, "am I free to go?"

"Yes." Sisko growled, "But in the future, I'd consider it a courtesy for you to be more cooperative."

Macen gave Sisko a lop-sided smile but it had no humor in it, "You do realize that Starfleet's policy of accusing first and never proving approach to the Maquis leaves some of us with a leery attitude?"

"I could order you off of the station." Sisko advised.

Macen shook his head, "Your only hold over me is as station commander, and that's a thin one since I've violated no station regulations or local laws."

"Get out." Sisko commanded, angry at being stymied.

"As soon as my people are released, I'll be gone" Macen promised. He turned to go then paused, "Constable, I'll be needing my phasers back."

"Not on my Promenade."

Macen smiled, "Very well, Constable. I hope you enjoy them."

Odo looked to Sisko who nodded, "Get his compatriots out of the holding area."

Macen's grin was cocksure and victorious, "Now, see how well we can get along?"

* * *

"Laren, they've been picked up." Tulley said, perusing the public nets.

"We'll mount a rescue..." Ro began.

"Laren, even you're not that good. The odds are too great." Tulley advised,

"Macen planned for this contingency. It'll work out."

* * *

After their release from Security, the intrepid trio returned to the _Indie_. They

managed to enter the inner corridors of the _Indomitable/Eclipse_ before getting ambushed by Ro.

"What the _frinx _were you thinking?" she demanded as she struck Macen's arm.

"Ow!" he dropped into a defensive ready stance, "What gives?"

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Ro questioned, "We saw on the public nets that you'd been picked up for questioning and we've been poised for action ever since, whether it be a rescue or a retreat."

"Laren, we're fine." Macen assured her, "See?"

"No thanks to you." Ro scowled, "Thool went aboard the station to make some discreet inquiries and heard that you challenged the station commander's authority."

"He had no legitimate grounds to hold us and he knew it." Macen replied, "Personally, I think they're just adding to the story to enhance Lees and I's cover."

"They know?" Ro wondered.

"Sisko was briefed by Nechayev herself as to our general mission." Macen explained, "I doubt she would have informed him of all the details of my operation due to his connection with Cal Hudson."

"I still can't believe Starfleet is willing to offer him an amnesty deal in exchange for the capture of the Maquis Council."

"They see it as a lucrative trade-off." Macen shrugged.

"I'd hate to comprehend the mind that could accept such a deal." Ro spat.

"More than their fair share would." Macen opined.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye out for more little errand boys like yourself." Ro said with dark humor.

"Undoubtedly." Macen replied grimly.

* * *

Macen, Danan, T'Kir and Thool went forth the next day to requisition parts from Chief O'Brien. Their next stop was a stop in the Infirmary to order medkits and emergency medical supplies from Dr. Bashir. Everything went routinely, as it should for a ship whose registry was in good standing. Neither man acted as if anything was amiss and Macen doubted if Sisko had taken them into his confidence regarding the true nature of the "_Eclipse's_" crew. They ended the outing with a quiet meal at Quark's.

At least it was relatively quiet. Thool was engaged with a female Deltan freighter pilot and she began exuding enough pheromones to begin affecting the tables around her. Danan had her tunic unzipped a few extra inches and was fanning herself while T'Kir stared at Macen in a way that was purely feral. He took them both by the arm and drug them out of the bar.

"Why'd ya do that?" T'Kir demanded.

"To keep you from doing something we'd both regret."

"Why weren't you affected?" Danan asked, controlling her breathing.

"Benefits of being born halfway on the other side of the galaxy." Macen explained, "My people are immune to Deltan pheromones."

"Lucky you." Danan breathed, "I was ready to..."

Macen gave her a curious look and she stopped, "Never you mind what I was ready to do."

"I'll tell you what _I_ was ready t'do." T'Kir chimed up, "I'll even show you."

"Sorry T'Kir." Macen intoned gravely, "The moment's passed."

"Dammit!" she fussed and fumed while Macen and Danan discussed strategy.

"What now?" Danan inquired.

"We go back to the ship and wait for Garak to finish our clothes." Macen replied.

"What about Thool?" she asked.

"He'll be along when he's along. Bolians are fairly resistant to Deltan 'charms' but then again, they seemed to just be getting on well enough without any chemical inducements."

"You are a scary man." Danan declared, "If you can simply call _that _a 'chemical inducement'."

"What?" Macen protested, "It doesn't affect me. I have no frame of reference."

"It's like having the essence of passion and bliss well up in you and around you and then it's suddenly stripped away." Danan struggled to describe.

Macen nodded soberly, "Now _that _I'm intimately familiar with."

"What?" Danan asked in confusion, "How?"

"Remind me later to tell you about the Nexus." Macen confided.

"The what?" she was confused.

"Later." Macen made a sour face.

"Can we go back to the ship since we're not gonna ..?" T'Kir began before getting cut off.

"Yes!" came the answer in stereo.

"Let's get going right now." Macen suggested.

* * *

Thool returned to the _Indie _a few hours later with a self-satisfied air about him. Ship's crews, being the same the galaxy over, wanted to know every intimate detail. Thool, to his credit, would not kiss and tell. Now, anything not related to kissing or other amorous activities was wide open for discussion.

"Half the station thinks we're Maquis." He informed the crew, "And of those half, half again want us to get detained and sent to penal colonies while the other half want us to get away Scot-free."

"Anyone willing to help us get away if necessary?" Ro inquired.

Thool nodded, "A few freighter captains would be willing to run interference of the station's tractor beam and defenses. We'd just have to evade the runabouts and the _Defiant_ on our own. No easy task but we face worse every day in the Zone."

"Okay, we haven't been busted nor are we going to be thanks to Macen and Danan's trickery." Ro announced, "Our clothes will be finished tomorrow and then we can leave and return to the relative safety of the Zone."

* * *

The next day, at the appointed time, Macen, Danan, and T'Kir exited docking port airlock 6. They proceeded straightaway to Garak's shop. By entering, they eluded the net of electronic surveillance Odo had cast about them. Odo merely sat back and bided his time.

* * *

"You are, I must say, a pleasure to fit as always." Garak flattered Macen as he tugged and pulled at the tuxedo Macen was wearing, "And you will note the utter perfection of the cut. None of your...extraneous hardware is visible."

"What about me?" T'Kir asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. Both Macen and Danan did double-takes. The Vulcan was a vision in a Tholian spider silk pantsuit. The outfit cost something extra to make but it was nearly invulnerable to particle beams.

"Perfection, my dear." Garak purred as he studied her over clasped hands, "Absolute perfection."

"What _d'you_ think?" T'Kir asked Macen with wanton eyes.

"I think you're a vision." This earned him a glare from Danan that he ignored as he guided her back to the dressing room, "You've done an impeccable job. Hopefully your last two fittings will go as smoothly."

"Hopefully we can get him aboard and off the ship in one piece." Danan muttered darkly.

"Never fear, Commander." Garak gave her a meaningful look, "A tailor is always prepared for a dissatisfied customer and takes pains to be cautious."

* * *

"Commander, Major, they're leaving Garak's shop...and Garak is accompanying them." Odo alerted his fellow officers.

"What are they carrying?" Kira wondered.

"Clothes." Odo snorted, "Macen's carrying two tuxedoes. The Vulcan is carrying a pantsuit in her size but Commander Danan is carrying a dress several centimeters too long for her."

Both Sisko and Kira stared at Odo and he shrugged, "Attention to the smallest details can often crack open a case."

"So we have an extra tuxedo, an evening gown with no owner, and a tailor." Sisko mused, "Sounds like a recipe for a fitting. I'd say someone's heading for a party."

"But for what?" Kira was baffled, "When I was in the Resistance, we were too busy fighting to hold galas."

That's when Sisko shared with them both the news of Gul Evek's party, "We were invited but Starfleet declined for us."

"Good." Kira huffed.

"It _would _have been advantages to have representatives from Starfleet's Bajoran Sector Administration, Major. The Bajor sector does parallel a portion of the DMZ." Sisko informed her.

Kira snorted derisively.

"Whatever the advantages of attending this gala, Starfleet Command made its decision." Sisko smiled mischievously, "But perhaps I should place a call to Gul Evek to warn him of whom to expect."

"We're not even sure who's in that ship." Kira complained.

"But we're fairly sure it's someone fairly notorious, otherwise why all the cloak and dagger maneuvers?" Sisko asked.

"Call it my tendency to side with the underdog, or any one opposed to the Cardassians, but I say let's leave well enough alone and let Evek discover for himself what kind of problems he created for himself when he invited the Maquis to a soiree." Kira remarked.

"Good point." Sisko agreed.

* * *

Aboard the _Indie_, the fittings were taking place in the galley. The room was packed, both with admirers of Ro and Tulley in their finery but also those who came to gawk at the Cardassian that had invaded their midst. The enemy up close and personal but not at all what he was supposed to be. It was tantamount to a crisis of faith for some of the less hardline or inexperienced Maquis.

Ro recognized what was happening and was trying to hurry Garak along, "I still don't think a Cardassian design is the best choice for my dress."

"Exactly the opposite my dear." Garak assuaged her concerns, "This dress will build an instant rapport with the Cardassians who view it. The mere fact that you, a Maquis still fighting the Cardassian state will only go to prove that you admire and respect the Cardassian culture even if you disagree with it politically."

Ro decided right then that Garak could sell natural fertilizer to a cow. The shielded pockets in the folds of her dress allowed her to carry a great deal of equipment. It was designed to come off in layered strips, leaving the top over utilitarian black pants. She was even smuggling in a pair of Bajoran boots to change into. Heels were not designed for covert operations.

Ro glanced over at Tulley, who looked very dapper in his tux before getting interrupted by Garak again, "I don't see why I needed to come aboard at all, not when you had the Head Costumer of the Symbiotic Theater at your disposal."

Danan blushed, "Tyren was my _fifth_ host. I'm sure I'd make a poor substitute."

"Interesting that you're willing to utilize skills from your sixth host but not your fifth." Garak mused.

Danan gave Garak a frosty glare.

"Well," he announced, "my work here is finished. I'll be collecting my fee and returning to my shop."

"One question first." Ro interjected.

"Perhaps." Garak allowed.

"Why'd you help us?" she asked, "You know we'll probably utilize these clothes in an anti-Cardassian operation."

"I owe Commander Macen a great deal, or at least I did. Those debts have now been paid." Garak put plainly, "And secondly, I do not like Evek. He's a pompous windbag, and from among my people, that's saying a lot. He's an incompetent fool who has created an intolerable situation in the DMZ and he deserves whatever comes to him."

Garak bowed his head, "With that said, good luck Captain. If I may be shown out?"

"Macen will lead you out and settle the bill." Ro replied.

* * *

The _Indie _still traveling under the guise of the _Eclipse_ separated moorings and docking clamps and began maneuvering away from the station. At that same moment, Odo strode into Sisko's office.

"Ro Laren!" he declared hotly, "Ro Laren is aboard that that Maquis ship."

"Are you certain?" Sisko asked

"When Garak and Macen concluded their business, Garak said, "Wish Captain Ro well for me.' He had to know my spyeyes were activated."

"But then again, so did Macen." Sisko countered, "And it's all moot anyway. Starfleet has declared them hands off and so they shall remain."

"They've already left the station haven't they?" Odo observed.

"Yes, dammit." Sisko growled, "And we didn't get them on one thing, not even an inspection violation. Their credentials and ratings were all valid."

"Then we'll have to wish Starfleet Security a better job at catching them than we had." Odo grunted.

"I'm surprised at you, Constable." Sisko admitted, "You're not usually this acquiescent."

"My suspects are not usually flying off to the Command Headquarters for the DMZ. That group will cause trouble, believe you me, and they'll be apprehended when they do." Odo opined.

"I'd still rather see them in Starfleet's hands than those of the Cardassians." Sisko expressed regretfully.

"They should choose their targets more carefully then." Odo opined.

* * *

The _Indie _made a rendezvous with a Starfleet Type 6 shuttle at the border near Deiden. The shuttle was a vestige of Tom Riker's defection and viewed as a valuable tool for subterfuge. In this case, it was simple transportation. Evek had proscribed any armed vessels in orbit above Deiden beyond his own _Galor_-class cruiser. The shuttle was the only light transport the Ronaran cell had with the range and defenses to be suitable for the insertion into Cardassian space.

Ro, bedecked in her finery, took the helm of the shuttle, _Virgil_. T'Kir manned OPS. With no weapons board to monitor, Tulley was free to lounge in the passenger area. Macen, denied a sensor display, joined his compatriots in the joys of leisure. Danan remained aboard the _Indie _in temporary command as the raider awaited the shuttle's next signal.

* * *

A few hours into the flight, Ro turned back; "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for one of you layabouts, I need someone to watch the helm while I use the restroom."

Tulley ambled to his feet, "It'd be my pleasure ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Ro snorted, "I put on a dress and suddenly everyone's all respectful?"  
"I'm not." T'Kir chimed up.

"Thanks for that reassurance." Ro rolled her eyes and headed aft towards the restroom.

"No problem." T'Kir called back.

* * *

The _Virgil_ arrived ahead of schedule and was put in the landing queue. As it so happened, the shuttle set down next to the Starfleet shuttle _Augustus_. Ro exchanged a glance with T'Kir and merely shrugged. They were here under a flag of truce that was meant to apply to Starfleet as well. They might find out how binding it was in a matter of minutes.

A whole cadre of red, yellow, and blue dress uniforms disembarked from the shuttle and made their way towards the HQ building. A lone occupant remained. A young man wearing a standard red Class-A uniform, most likely the shuttle's pilot.

The young man openly stared as Ro exited the neighboring shuttle. He gulped nervously as she approached, vamping for all she was worth. It took a moment, but he finally recognized her. He began to say her name only to find Macen's fist smashing into his face. The ensign went out like a light.

"Ow!" Macen rubbed his knuckles, "I hate doing that."

"Should've let me nerve pinch him." T'Kir said, taking over tending to Macen's hand.

"Didn't know you'd offered." Macen said, luxuriating in the knuckle massage he was receiving before coming to his senses, "Stop that."

Macen pulled his hand away but the tension lingered between them.

"Do I need to separate you," Ro asked wryly, "or book you a room?"

"Neither." Macen replied as T'Kir opined, "Get a room."

Macen gave her a reproving glare that seemed to settle her down, "We'll be fine. The mission's the priority."

"Damn right it is." Ro concurred

They stashed the ensign in his shuttlecraft and then headed for the party.

* * *

The next moment of tension arrived at the main entrance. Guests were being scanned with tricorders to determine whether or not they were armed. Violators were being handled much more leniently than usual. They were merely disarmed rather than beaten.

The insertion team passed the scans despite their veritable arsenals. Garak had been as true to his word when he'd sown in the shielded pockets within their clothing. Now if the clothes lived up to their other advertised traits, they might escape this evening alive.

* * *

Ro and her party proceeded to the main banquet hall. There they were announced as "Captain Ro Laren and crew". Ro's appearance lived up to Garak's expectations. Being probably the first Bajoran in a Cardassian dress since the Occupation, she drew some stares. It also drew some appreciative smiles and nods of courtesy. It also garnered her the attention of the evening's host. Macen and T'Kir disappeared into the crowd together as the Cardassian approached.

"Why, Captain Ro, I have to tell you how pleased I am that you are here. Personally I didn't believe any of your Maquis ilk would arrive." He began smugly.

Ro wore a frosty smile, "I guess I had nothing better to do than sully my name."

"Impertinent bit..." Evek snapped but was cut off by Tulley's arrival.

"Perhaps we could begin again, Gul Evek." Ro suggested, "That is, after all, the point of diplomacy."

"How do you suggest we accomplish this new beginning?" Evek asked testily.

"If you could explain to Mr. Tulley here why it was necessary for Cardassian paramilitaries to murder his wife and child and take his land, maybe we'd have a good starting ground for negotiations."

"The Cardassian paramilitaries are not unlike the Maquis. They operate independently of the Cardassian state. You do not represent the Federation, they do not represent us." Evek fed her the official line.

"Interesting, since even Starfleet has caught you supplying and training the paramilitary units in the DMZ." Ro replied philosophically, "What is the more realistic scenario?"

"This why negotiations with the Maquis always fail!" Evek roared, scattering several guests, "They do nothing but cast blame on the Cardassian people."

"You might want to take a look as to why that is." Ro added then shrugged, "In the meantime, we'll simply enjoy ourselves and stay quiet."

"See that you do." Evek warned, "Security is tight and disturbances will not be tolerated."

* * *

Macen and T'Kir strolled the perimeter of the room. Macen studied the readiness of the Cardassian guards posted at regular intervals. T'Kir probed the situation far more subtlety. She perused the mental state of every guard as they passed.

Finally, as they passed one efficient but distracted looking guard she whispered, "It's him. He's guarding the main entrance to the facility."

"Your abilities are scary." Macen whispered back, "Have you thought about getting yourself checked?"

"And miss all this fun?" she grinned maniacally.

Macen was suddenly reassured in the fact that she couldn't easily read his thoughts. It took her a great deal of effort to break his normal layering of mental shielding. He could always add more if he felt her pressing in. He didn't expect it to happen, their bond seemed too strong, but ultimately one never knew

"We need a distraction." Ro said.

"On it, Boss." T'Kir cracked her knuckles and stalked off towards the other side of the room.

"D'you have any idea of what she's up to?" Tulley asked Macen.

"Not really." Macen admitted, "But whatever it is, it'll be loud and flamboyant so get ready to move."

* * *

T'Kir ambled up near the guard opposite their target. She furrowed her brow, narrowed her crystal blue eyes and plunged into the Cardie's mind. She rummaged about for a moment and found his worst fear, and then made it manifest before him. With a shrieking scream, the guard pulled his disruptor from his holster and held it towards the crowd in a trembling hand.

T'Kir strode back through the crowd as the other guards rushed forward to deal with their crazed comrade. As she approached their target, she could see he'd maintained his position. With an exasperated sigh, T'Kir marched up to him and waved her hands to either side of his head. The Cardie's eyes rolled back and he slumped down to the floor. The Maquis team doused him in _kanar_ and opened the door. Once in the dimly lit corridors, T'Kir retrieved a padd from her jacket and activated a map-reader.

"This way." She said, pointing down a corridor. The team proceeded quickly until they reached a set of ornate double doors.

"Evek's office." Ro pronounced, "T'Kir, get to work."

T'Kir attached two filaments from her padd into the door lock. She began running permutations, ciphers and encryptions through the padd. After several tense moments, the doors popped open. Revealed on the other side was a rather plain adjunct's office...and another set of double doors.

Macen locked the first set of doors behind them and T'Kir went to work on the second set of locks. This time she actually had to engage the cipher program locking the door. Ro began pacing impatiently but then, with a satisfied smile, T'Kir jimmied the lock. The four Maquis spread out across Evek's inner sanctum sanctorum.

Ro stripped off the lower half of her dress and removed the boots from the sling she'd worn under her skirt. Macen withdrew a Bajoran Militia issue phaser from his jacket. Ro wasn't certain she wanted to know what else he was carrying. Tulley pulled an Andorian phaser from the rear of his cummerbund. T'Kir pulled a Type II phaser from circa 2330's from somewhere amongst her outfit. The young Vulcan was obviously taking lessons from her El-Aurian mentor.

That thought made Ro wonder what other lessons T'Kir was learning from Macen. She'd originally assigned the unstable Vulcan to Macen's care and unit in order to try and stabilize her. Her flights of insanity seemed further and farther in between but they were deeper and more profound when they occurred. Her growing telepathic abilities and her increased fixation on Macen spelled trouble.

More to the point, Ro couldn't tell when T'Kir could or couldn't read her mind. That did more than bother her. Ro had already determined that after this mission, T'Kir was to keep her distance from her. Let Macen deal with the storm brewing ahead. It already appeared as if he were the only one left capable of positively intervening.

Macen's intelligence unit had their own ship that they used for reconnaissance, electronic surveillance and the like. The ship, a decommissioned _Blackbird_-class scout, was a better ship than Ro's own _Indomitable_. As a former Starfleet vessel, the _Odyssey_ carried legitimate papers as a scout and transport vessel. Her cover allowed her to go where no identified or suspected Maquis ship could travel.

T'Kir could remain aboard the _Odyssey _full time with Macen. Ro would even send along Danan, both to assist the crew and to watch out for Macen. Lisea Danan had come to the Maquis as Macen's assigned Starfleet fellow operative, but also as his lover.

Their passion had been born quickly and spent itself. Ro was amazed at how well they get on. She supposed it was the literal hundreds of years of experience between them. Tremendous transitions and change in one's relationships would grow to be natural over the centuries. Longer lived species often found shorter lived races to be impatient in their dealings with each other and the universe. Macen and Danan considered their affair their flirtation with impatience.

* * *

T'Kir sat down at Evek's desk and activated the computer. It immediately requested a security code and she returned to work. Ro activated Evek's personal security system. It allowed her to monitor every corner of the facility. As best as she could tell, beyond the routinely posted guards, all the extra security revolved around the banquet hall...where they'd found their stupefied and apparently drunken guard.

"What's that?' Macen asked, pointing at a small screen to the side of the main bank of monitors.

"It's running a damned search!" Ro snarled and began manipulating the screen's controls.

"Careful." Macen warned, "Just freezing the image will alert them as swiftly as displaying the imagery of us disposing of the guard."

"Just great." Ro muttered and slowed the images down to a manageable speed, "They must have this thing wired to a remote access."

"That'd be my guess." Macen replied, "Tulley! Watch the door! We might have some unexpected company soon."

"Swell." The laconic farmer drawled as he took up a position near the doors.

"Anyone gonna ask how I'm doing?" T'Kir huffed.

"Wasn't planning on it." Ro retorted, "No."

Macen gave her a mild chastising look and Ro relented, "How much progress have you made?"

"I just accessed the mainframe." T'Kir answered, "And I could really use Macen's help in deciding what we want to download."

"You going to be all right here?" Macen asked Ro.

"Fine. Go." Ro nodded in T'Kir's direction.

As Macen leaned over T'Kir's shoulder and helped her sort through files, Ro was suddenly struck by how cute they looked as a couple. She shook her head to clear that particular mental cobweb. If nothing else, Ro was of the school that one did not dip into one's chain of command. Others were more freewheeling, such as Will Riker. She wondered where Macen came in on the issue.

Ro mentally shrugged. Macen was her friend but his romantic life was his own business. Ro made it a point to never get involved in her friend's intimate lives. It just seemed to complicate friendships. That's why she was grateful Tulley had never presented her with a romantic entanglement.

Had she known the truth, she would have shunned him, which is why she lived on in blissful ignorance. Once Tulley had finished grieving for his lost wife, he'd slowly found himself drawn towards his reclusive leader. Now he was smitten and everyone knew it but Ro, and if Tulley had his way, that's how it would stay. He was content just being near her, he needed nothing more. Ro, oblivious to any of this, trusted in his unaffected loyalty, not realizing the broader ramifications of his devotion.

The images showing the assault on the guard were approaching. Ro froze the images as Macen, Ro and Tulley were approaching but still facing away from the monitor. Ro could only hope T'Kir's absence in that conspicuous Spider Silk suit would throw Evek off the scent but she sincerely doubted it. She considered relocking the doors but reconsidered. The plan had never included a drawn out phaser duel with Evek's forces. In that way lay defeat. The trick was to face Evek but in such a manner that made him think that he'd already won.

The plan called for the confrontation to be in this room. It also called for them all to survive and leave here on their own recognizance. A tall order but one that could still happen if all went well. Now if T'Kir and Macen could just find the files they were looking for.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Ro urged, "Company's coming."

"We're finding it." Macen shot back.

* * *

Evek stormed through the corridors flanked by the bulk of the guards from the banquet. He'd left a skeleton force behind just in case this was a diversion but he doubted it. He knew the intruders had to be in his office. It was the only place from which they could have overridden his remote instructions to the security monitors.

Evek was laying even odds on whether or not the Maquis or Starfleet had staged this little break-in. Whoever it was going to pay. There were the doors to his adjunct's office, obviously opened. Soon now there would be a reckoning.

Evek's troops burst into the Gul's office. The lead trooper fired his disruptor at T'Kir, still seated at the computer. Macen cut him down with a responsive phaser blast. All Cardassian weapons were aimed at Macen. Macen calmly stared them down.

Evek strode in, "Throw down your weapons and you shall live."

"In a Cardassian labor camp?" Ro sneered, "No thanks."

"Actually, the Obsidian Order has an interesting proposition for all of you." Evek announced, "It would of course require you to renounce your current binding ties and loyalties but since you've done that once already it shouldn't pose a problem."

"What would this proposition constitute?" Ro inquired.

"You would be required to reinsert yourself into the Federation and probe its defenses for the Cardassian Union." Evek explained, "That's all you need to know. Will you accept this generous offer?"

"Not a chance in hell." Ro said and snapped her elbow into the face of the nearest Cardassian soldier. She followed that up with a knee to the groin and went to work on the next fellow. Tulley spun on his heel and caught the nearest guard in the throat with his fingers. He disarmed the Cardie as he fell and began gunning down guards going down their marching formation's precise line. Macen worked on the other end of Tulley's line-up. T'Kir rose from the floor and grabbed her phaser and shot Evek.

T'Kir strode over to Evek and kicked him in the ribs, a couple snapped, "Have me shot will ya?"

"Did you record his confession?" Ro asked breathlessly.

"Yup."

"And you have the data proving the military-paramilitary connection?"

"Of course."

"If you weren't a woman, I'd kiss you. As it is, I'm tempted." Ro confessed.

"I'll settle for you being the one to get shot next time." T'Kir informed her, "That hurt like hell."

"Thumbprint Evek's 'confession' and let's get the hell out of here." Ro ordered.

"I suggest we collect our hardware on the way out." Macen said, retrieving his phaser, "It's going to be a running battle from here on in."

"Best be prepared." Ro said as she collected her phaser off the floor. She retrieved Tulley's as well since she was closer. He seemed to be malingering near the double doors. As she approached she could see he was cradling his left hand and that it was swollen and bruised.

"Oops." He simply said, "Looks like I broke it."

"Can you fire a phaser?" she asked with a steely look in her eye.

"Of course."

"Good." Ro growled, "We might have to fight our way out of here and we're not leaving anyone behind."

"Gotcha Boss." Tulley grimaced.

Ro handed him the Andorian phaser and checked the charge on hers. T'Kir and Macen signaled the completion of their task and Ro positioned herself alongside the doorframe. Tulley moved to the opposing side. Ro pivoted out from around the door, sweeping the room with her phaser as she did so.

Tulley mirrored her move but held his phaser in a single handed grip rather than her two handed stance. Three Cardassians had been left behind as a rear guard. They were swiftly dealt with and unconscious on the floor. Ro and Tulley held their positions

"Clear." Ro called out and Macen and T'Kir swept forward. They repeated the same movements as Ro and Tulley but did not encounter resistance. When they'd ascertained the corridor beyond was free of threats, Ro and Tulley moved forward and proceeded down the corridor towards the banquet hall. Macen and T'Kir brought up the rear.

* * *

The initial phaser blasts registered with the Security Office and the officers on duty disregarded them. They knew Gul Evek was personally on the hunt for some malefactors who'd infiltrated his party. They'd been informed to expect a few initial disruptor bursts as examples were made. The responding phaser blast had been a surprise but it had also been the last shot...for several minutes.

Now several shots had been fired and no on-site Cardassian guards could be reached. Security was now scrambling. Only the banquet hall was free from mandatory inspection. The hall had been under constant surveillance since before the soiree began. The plan now was to establish a perimeter at Gul Evek's office and begin a room by room search stemming from that location.

* * *

The Maquis heard the footsteps behind them and saw the rush of guards enter Evek's office. Moments later, another flood of sentries exited the office and saw the fleeing guerrilla fighters. The Maquis abandoned all pretense of looking lost amongst the corridors and began a headlong flight towards the banquet hall.

The Maquis pushed open the doors into the hall, knocking aside the posted guard. T'Kir passed Ro the padd with the purloined data as they ran towards the ranking Starfleet officer. The Admiral looked bemused at the brewing trouble stirred up by the Maquis.

"Admiral Yoshi, you have to take this information to Starfleet Intelligence." Ro demanded.

The elderly Asian woman smiled, "And why should I do this?"

"Because you have more credibility with Starfleet Command and Intelligence than I have and they need that data." Ro insisted.

"All right, dear." Yoshi assured her, "I have to admit I have something of a soft spot for you rebels. I'll pass your data along."

"Thanks. Got to go." And with that, Ro was off and running...literally.

* * *

The Maquis blasted their way passed the two sentries guarding the outer exit. They raced down the pathway towards their shuttle. They reached the _Virgil_ at the same moment the hapless Starfleet ensign emerged from his shuttle. He saw the escaping Maquis and retreated back into his shuttle.

Ro fired up the shuttle's engines as T'Kir activated her OPS board. T'Kir tapped into the Cardassian communication and inserted a virus shutting down all subspace transmissions. The orbiting _Galor_-class cruiser was effectively isolated from the planet below until someone eliminated the virus or risked a beam in. Meanwhile, Macen used one of the shuttle's medkits to tend to Tulley's hand.

* * *

In truth, it took just over two hours for Evek to forsake trying to eradicate the infernal virus that had infected his systems. He opted for a site to site transport instead. Not inherently dangerous when communications are up and the transporter pads are clear. It took just under and hour, after beaming down uninfected field comm arrays to assemble his crew. One last task had been that of dispersing his guests.

Evek still suspected a certain amount of cooperation between the Starfleet envoys and the Maquis 'delegates'. He'd dearly love to get to the heart of the matter but unfortunately, Admiral Yoshi _would _be missed. That left the Maquis. Their shuttle, a Starfleet model shuttle, was capable of warp two. That should allow Evek to intercept well before the DMZ border.

* * *

"Rendezvous in five minutes." Ro announced, "Good execution, Lees."

"Yeah, terrific." T'Kir said with a tinge of jealousy.

"We're ready to beam you aboard." Danan's voice announced.

"Transport away." Ro ordered.

* * *

The _Indie _reversed course and headed for the DMZ at warp six. The _Virgil _continued on along another vector. The _Galor_-class cruiser would first have to find and board the shuttle before returning to the rendezvous point and begin tracking the _Indie_. Hopefully that would give her time to lose herself in familiar territory.

Evek swore. The accursed shuttle was deserted. The sensor blind it had been projecting had fooled his crew completely. Now it was time to backtrack the shuttle's flight and see where it rendezvoused with another ship and begin a new pursuit.

* * *

"So, here we go." Tulley said, mechanically flexing his healed hand.

"The Badlands." Ro announced, staring at the hellscape stretched out before the ship, "We have excellent charts to some very hospitable worlds. Besides, you have _the _premier pilot of the Maquis."

Catcalls and boos met that little self aggrandizement, "Take your seats people. It's supposed to be a rough ride."

* * *

"They've entered the Badlands, sir." Evek's _glinn_ reported, "Should we pursue?"

"No. I won't risk this ship over mere scraps of data we can deny" Evek sighed wearily, "Damn them. Break off pursuit. They've won this round."

* * *

The crew of the _Indomitable_ spent the next few days on the jungle world of Ha-jor, nestled within the heart of the Badlands. There, they were amused by Macen's preternatural fear of the local arboreal spiders. His general dislike of the species in general was well known but the extent of the deep-rooted nature of the fear had never been demonstrated before. T'Kir rose to the challenge and helped him calm down through various means.

Ro watched the verbal and telepathic exchanges between her chief intelligence team with avid interest. She came to a startling realization, separated they were fragmented, incomplete. T'Kir was slowly losing her mind and Macen could easily be pushed into dramatic, one might say irrational, action when certain situations arose. Together, the two balanced one another out. They acted cohesively and within a realm of reasonability.

Ro had a startling vision of Macen and T'Kir being romantically involved. T'Kir certainly wanted it. Macen was still too fresh from the break-up with Danan. Plus Ro saw the way he still looked at her. He wasn't quite done with that one. It would still be awhile before he said "goodbye".

Ro joined Tulley around the camp fire. Thool was currently telling stories from his days as an engineer on a freighter. For the last few hours before that, Danan had regaled them with stories from her previous hosts, including a few anecdotes regarding Macen as a junior officer. It was a rather one-sided affair since Macen and T'Kir had retreated into the depths of the ship. Thool had rigged up and distributed remotes to open the main hatch to allow access to the ship.

* * *

"Heard we were headed out today." Macen said as he approached Ro from behind.

She was nursing a mug of coffee and she noted that he was doing the same, "Guess that can't happen too soon for you."

Macen sighed, "Stupid irrational fear. I _should _fear the Borg but they're no problem."

Ro smiled, "I have the same problem with Cardassians. I should lose my water every time I'm around one but they just piss me off instead. What I can't abide is disappointing a father figure."

"Must have a few knots of guilt regarding Picard." Macen observed

"You're too shrewd for your own good." Ro said ruefully and then switched tacks, "So, just as an observer, what's up with you and T'Kir?"

"Call it a mental mutual aid society." Macen explained, "She helps me cope with my phobias and I help her stabilize her moods."

"Great." Ro groused as she took a sip of coffee, "My intelligence chief and his assistant are both loony."

"You don't want to see crazy, Laren." There was a hitch in his voice that disturbed her.

"Mind explaining that?" she asked.

"There are facets to everyone that can be released." Macen replied, "It's easier for some people than for others. Some of those facets are dark."

"How dark?"

"Utter blackness." Macen's voice was now steely and tight with control, "Which is why these aspects of a personality aren't often employed. I'm surprised they didn't teach you this in Advanced Tactical Training."

"I must have skipped that day." Ro remarked and sipped her coffee.

"Well, if we're really leaving, I'd better go see to my post." Macen remarked.

As he walked away, Ro pondered the implications of what she'd just learned. She'd long suspected that Macen had served as far more than a "Senior Analyst" out on the Cardassian Border for over a decade. His proclivity for "permanent" solutions emphasized the mindset he operated under. If he'd been trained as a Starfleet Special Agent, alongside Starfleet Special Operations Command personnel, it meant he was capable of far more than he was currently letting on. Was that the reason for the virtual confession?

She didn't have time to ponder this now. She heard a rustling and saw a spider the size of a bowling ball dropping from the trees on a gossamer web line. She pulled her phaser and shot it. She found the exercise a fitting metaphor for her entire life with the Maquis.

* * *

In the end, the mission was a failure. Despite Macen reporting the data's authenticity to Starfleet Intelligence, they accepted Gul Evek's word that the information had been coerced from him. In the interest of preserving the treaty, the matter was dropped.

"From now on, strictly military targets." Ro declared, "Macen, when can you and the crew of the _Odyssey_ be ready to get underway?"

"How large of a target?" he asked.

"We'll be sending all four of our assault craft." She replied.

"Then in four hours, we'll set out to scout out an appropriate area for the ambush." Macen answered her.

"Let's see them ignore us this time." Ro growled to herself as Macen departed, "We'll put on a display so big neither side will be able to overlook it."

And so they did.


	9. Privateer

"What the hell happened here?" Ro Laren demanded angrily. The gutted hulk that hung before her _Danube_-class runabout was spinning out of control. The team she had aboard, _her _team, had yet to report in yet. Ro'd never expected to receive a command assignment of her own, much less so soon after her release from the stockade on Jaros II. She'd expected a nightmare when her and her crew had set out five days ago but the reality of the horror was another thing entirely.

She knew she owed a great deal to her riding the center seat on this mission to her Mission Specialist. Commander Brin Macen, of Starfleet Intelligence, was also an El-Aurian and a personal friend of Guinan's. It had only taken a few moments of them conspiring and Macen had been in the Captain's Ready Room requesting, demanding really, Ro for his Mission Commander. However it had been accomplished, Ro was thrilled for the opportunity to demonstrate her true talents.

Macen's mission seemed simple. Federation shipping all along the Cardassian border was ending up missing. One nearly crippled freighter had made it to Starbase 375 with tales of being attacked by an unknown type of vessel. The ship's sensor logs had verified the terrified crews' stories. Thanks to this information, over a dozen missing and overdue ships were credited to pirate attacks. Macen's task was to track down and determine the identity of the mysterious corsairs in order to end these assaults.

Macen had chosen his Mission Commander, it was up to Ro to select the rest of the team. Ro opted for a four-man team, which meant she only had two more slots to fill. She decided against any of the senior officers, her conditional rank would only prove burdensome and awkward when dealing with them. She was going to have that problem with just about anyone, being a lowly ensign herself, unless she exclusively dipped from the enlisted ranks.

That was when her first choice hit her. Chief O'Brien, before being ensconced in the transporter room aboard the _Enterprise_, had served during the Border Wars with Cardassia. His engineering, transporter, and combat skills would all make him invaluable in this little snipe hunt they were engaging in. Ro herself saw very little chance of success for their mission, but she was willing to go along with it to see what would happen.

The fourth member of them crew was Jenna D'Sora. As was inevitable on a ship, even one as large as the _Enterprise_, word had reach Ro about the other woman's attempt to replace an emotionless relationship with a relationship with Data. What had impressed Ro the most after hearing this story is how she would never have equated the lovelorn codependent loser with the capable, self assured woman Ro knew. D'Sora had grown due to her realizations with Data and come out the stronger for it.

They were a diverse lot. Ro was a Bajoran and tall for her height, as tall as Chief O'Brien if not a hair taller. She was rail thin but hard and wiry from a life of deprivation and desire. Her raven black hair had recently been cut short, passed the chin and was generally held back with a red elastic hairband. Her large brown eyes constantly swept her horizons, even when she was downcast and playing the loner. One habit of hers that hadn't been commented upon was her wearing her people's symbolic earring on the left ear instead of the customary right.

Miles O'Brien was as typically Irish as an earthman could get. He had a large head covered with curly red hair. His broad, open face made it difficult for him to hide his feelings on any topic. What his face managed to conceal his fair skin betrayed. His broad shoulders and stocky frame gave him the appearance Atlas, ready to assumed the weight of whatever task was appointed him. Ro was about to count on it.

Jenna D'Sora represented a random element in Ro's planning for the mission. Although Ro had familiarized herself with D'Sora's record while researching potential Security officers to bring along. While her record was spotless, it wasn't the same as knowing someone, and Ro didn't _know_ Jenna. Worf had recommended, but only after a hair's breadth of hesitation. Ro had finally opted to put Jenna on the team because she was angry that they might still be judging D'Sora over her romantic life. Ro was nothing if not the child of second chances herself, she could spread the grace. Physically, Jenna was fit and trim, as he profession demanded. She was several centimeters shorter than Ro. D'Sora wore her ash blonde hair passed her shoulders. Although, stray elements running throughout her mane placed doubts as to the authenticity of the prevailing blond color. Her brown eyes weren't quite as large or as brown as Ro's.

That left the fourth, and most mysterious, member of the team. Starfleet Intelligence's addition to the team was fairly nondescript. He was broad shouldered and in shape Thirty-ish, fair-skinned with reddish gold hair with a mustache and goatee. He also had blue-green that shifted as the light changed Macen had a ready, lop-sided grin that was both mischievous and sarcastic. He'd proven upon his arrival that he was no intellectual slouch, the advantages of living over four hundred years. Before setting out in the _Willamette_, Macen debriefed Ro on the full parameters of his mission and her role in it.

"I'm authorized to observe these raiders and determine their base of operations or origins." Macen informed her, "It is a covert reconnaissance, not a combat mission. Are you fine with that?"

"Whatever Starfleet wants is fine with me." Ro replied neutrally.

"That's not your reputation nor your true inclination." Macen replied with a knowing smirk, "I think you'd go toe to toe with these raiders if given a chance."

_Damn Guinan and her mouth_, Ro thought uncharitably before replying, "I would like to see something immediately done about the pirates, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me," Macen chided, "you're the Mission Commander remember? Tell me more about your ideas for dealing with the pirates."

"The _Willamette_ isn't much, but she's fairly rugged." Ro observed, "She'd hold her own against a lightly armed raider."

"Which isn't what the evidence indicates here." Macen warned, "Good luck though, we may get around to those thoughts regarding engaging and capturing the pirates at a later date. I don't think the crew should be bothered with that contingency unless it looks feasible."

"Agreed." Ro nodded, "And now may I suggest catching up with the crew at the _Willamette _it's almost time to cast off."

"Lead on, Captain my Captain." Macen retorted.

"Are you really going to refer to me as 'Captain' throughout the length of the mission? Ro asked wearily.

"It's naval and Starfleet tradition. The Commanding Officer of any vessel, outside of fighter craft, shall be addressed as 'Captain'." Macen explained somewhat testily, "I've been in Starfleet for seventy years. That means I'm a little more versed in the useless regulations and traditions department than you. Suck it up and deal with Captain Ro.":

_Well, put that way_, the whole idea suddenly gained a certain luster. It certainly resolved the temporary command and rank discrepancies between Ro, Macen and D'Sora. As an ensign, she was powerless to command them but as the CO of the _Willamette _they were entrusted to her command.

Ro fretted a bit over how the others would take this innovation of Macen's but O'Brien seemed well versed in the lore and had no problems adapting to it. He even seemed to approve of it. D'Sora expressed no opinion and seemed content to weigh in with the crowd. This earned Ro a contemplative frown from Macen.

Ro shrugged and welcomed her crew aboard the runabout. Once in the runabout, Ro herded them along to the crews' compartment in the rear of the diminutive starship. Seated and made comfortable, the team was briefed on their mission and its parameters. Here, divergent opinions began to emerge.

"Forgive me for sayin' so," O'Brien ventured, "but it doesn't _feel_ right. Once we've found the bloody pirates, then we should capture them."

"Our orders are to observe and assess the pirate's capabilities." Ro replied before Macen could open his mouth, "Once sighted, we're to call in reinforcements to deal with the threat. Anything beyond that is at our discretion within the restrictions of our orders."

"I have to admit that I'm surprised to be hearing rules and regulations quoted by Ro Laren." D'Sora opined, "I figured you'd be the first one wanting to take a shot at these raiders."

_And you'd be right, _Ro thought, _except that command weighs a lot more heavily than I thought it would._

"With all that said," Macen urged, "can we get underway?"

* * *

The _Willamette _departed the _Enterprise's _shuttle bay without incident with Ro at the helm, O'Brien manning Ops, D'Sora covering Engineering and Macen seated at the Science station. Once, while getting up to get herself some coffee, Ro discovered how Macen was running his station. He had the Science station's sensors doing dedicated scans for him but he was also mirroring everyone else's stations so he could monitor their progress. She'd merely smiled and shaken her head as she resumed her position at the helm.

* * *

That had been five days ago. Their search pattern had incorporated research provided by Starfleet Intelligence regarding the past movements of the raider and forecasts regarding future appearances. The crew had worked around the clock for days, hailed passing ships and swapped news tidbits, and all for nothing until they'd detected a distress beacon. The beacon had led them to the wreck of the _Pirouette_.

Macen and D'Sora were currently aboard the _Pirouette_. The ship had lost hull integrity so the pair was wearing EVA suits. Ro monitored their progress with the runabout's main sensors while Chief O'Brien kept a careful lock on them with the transporter. Emergency power and lights were still functioning, which meant the attack on the _Pirouette _had been intended as a surgical strike. Life support may or may not have been an accidental victim.

"We could really use the Chief's help over here." Macen grumbled again. Due to the fact that Macen wore the newly introduced blue shouldered Class B Sciences Division uniform, Ro and the rest of the team had incorrectly assumed he carried a General Sciences Officer rating. Macen's degrees were in History, Xenoarcheology, and Sociology. Although, his skill with sensors nearly made him a match for D'Sora's forensics training.

O'Brien was monitoring the away team's scans from Ops just as Ro was doing the same from the Science station, "Captain," O'Brien seemed to have no problem addressing Ro in this manner, "They've been over there for over four hours. The rebreather on the suit's only rated at six. Plus, they've scanned virtually every inch of that ship. I don't think there's anythin' more we could learn be leavin' them there."

Ro smiled ruefully, "Thanks for the admonishment, Chief. Bring the troops home."

O'Brien grinned and activated the transporter. Macen and D'Sora materialized facing each other with hands and arms gesticulating. They were silent to all but themselves. Ro nodded towards O'Brien, who began to rotate through Starfleet frequencies until the suits' subspace transceivers could be heard.

"...well we'll never know now will we? Chief O'Brien beamed us back before I could scan that _particular _cargo bay. You forcibly kept me out of it." D'Sora's angry words spilled forth over the _Willamette's _comm circuit.

"I'd already checked those rooms, and the remaining cargo." Macen argued, "Nothing turned up There was no need for redundancy."

D'Sora jerked forward so that the top of her faceplate bounced off the bottom of his, "So you say!"

"I do." Macen replied firmly, "And I also outrank you."

"And on this mission, I outrank both of you." Ro cut into the comm line, "We have a dead ship full of dead bodies. Explosive decompression isn't a pretty way to go and I'm sure it's gone a long way towards your current dispositions."

Macen unlocked his helmet, "Laren, there's more: the bridge crew was alive when

they were executed."

Ro closed her eyes for a moment before asking, "There's no doubts?"

"Tricorders confirmed it." D'Sora affirmed, removing her helmet "They were killed in an oxygen atmosphere and their vital organs were all functioning. They were alive."

"_Damn it!_" Ro hissed, "How many total dead?"

"Crew manifest calls for forty-three hands." O'Brien reported, "At least as of their last port of call."

"Where was their next stop?"

"Pretixx." O'Brien responded.

Ro knew Pretixx. It was one of the worlds hosting Bajoran camps, "Chief, get me a cargo manifest. Mr. Macen, you and I are going to dissect that list."

"Aye, Captain." Macen replied without hesitation, then got a mischievous grin, "May I at least get out of this space suit and shower first?"

Ro fought back the urge to laugh, "You have permission to disrobe and shower. You also have strict orders to dress in proper uniform before returning."

"There goes my fun." Macen pouted as he headed aft. D'Sora started to follow but Ro called her over.

"What really happened over there, Jenna?"

"I went to run a series of scans in the number four cargo hold and Macen blocked, I mean he physically blocked me."

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Ro's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I'll tell you this, Captain," It was the first time D'Sora had seemed comfortable using Ro's brevet rank, "the Intelligence section aboard the _Enterprise _is supposed to 'cooperate' with Security. I can honestly say I've never seen it happen. They keep their secrets and we keep ours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Ro nodded appreciatively, "You've helped out immensely."

"How?"

"Now I know what to watch for." Ro answered, _and to not take the bastard at his word any more._

_

* * *

_

In the meantime, the _Willamette's _quarry was already tracking their latest victim. The ship itself was the latest generation Miradorn raider. It flew under an Andergani flag now but that had not always been so. The ship had originally been owned by a Tzenkethi but it had been boarded and seized by an opportunistic Andergani captain and it had been made the flagship of his fledgling pirate "fleet".

As a society, the Andergani Oligarchy had abandoned self-directed technical advancement in lieu of plundering other civilizations gains. Advancement and promotion in the Oligarchy came through feats of daring and reward. The greater the plunder, the greater the reward awaiting the ambitious captain who's risk paid off so well.

The raider, named the _Tenzil_, was commanded by a young woman named Illira. Illira had assumed command of the _Tenzil _after her former commander had tried to drunkenly take advantage of her one night after dinner. She'd nicely done away with him and contacted the other members of the "fleet" and told them their debts to the Captain had been paid in full. The crew of the _Tenzil _supported Illira's actions and eagerly awaited seeing what would follow.

What came next was so unexpected as to be unprecedented. Illira offered her services as a privateer to the Cardassians. She would act as a commerce raider, give the Cardies a cut, and yet providing them with complete and utter deniability. It was a dream to good for High Command to pass up. Their operation was down to a science now. A dedicated _Galor_-class cruiser maintained position nearby awaiting the _Tenzil's _signal. When signaled, the Cardassian ship would approach the border in a threatening manner towards a colony or observation platform. Meanwhile, all nearby Federation starships would deal with the Cardassian "threat" and the _Tenzil _would be free to strike.

Currently, the privateer was tracking the Bolian flagged _Drixhal's's Flower_. The ship regularly traversed the border run. Criminal rumors and Cardassian intelligence indicated a substantial prize aboard. Their last haul had brought in some impressive merchandise, authenticating the veracity of both rumor and intelligence report. Illira practically salivated over the anticipated yield of this particular raid.

* * *

Ro and Macen were in the small crew's lounge in the aft of the ship reviewing the cargo manifest when Ro came across an entry labeled "Starfleet Surplus", "What's this she demanded?"

Macen sighed, "It's a small matter really. Intelligence isn't certain or not it's even related to the larger case."

"What is this?" Ro's anger mounted as she stood and aimed a phaser at Macen, "What else aren't you telling me?"

Macen rose and held his hands up in surrender, "I'd have preferred to bring you in from the beginning but I had a hard enough time of convincing Command to back my decision to place you in the role of Mission Commander. You were seen as something of a reactionary hothead."

_That _brought Ro up short and caused her to stare down at the phaser she was wielding. Chief O'Brien stepped in to the use the replicator and stopped dead in his tracks, "It can wait."

With that said, O'Brien ducked out of the compartment, Ro called out after him, "Miles wait."

Macen moved in suddenly and put his right hand under her left shoulder socket. He placed his left hand on the phaser in Ro's left before placing his right leg and hip across her torso. Utilizing his right arm, he lifted her up and threw her over his hip. Ro did a half flip and came to a roll as her Starfleet combat training engaged. Her eyes were as a wild as a Bajoran razorcat's as she began to assess her chances of reclaiming the phaser.

"Stand down, ensign." Macen ordered and lowered the phaser, "I'm willing to divulge, if you're ready to listen."

"Why now?"

"You weren't ready to give up." Macen answered, "That's precisely the attitude this mission needs."

They each warily returned to the central table dominating the lounge area. Ro tested her shoulder as she sat and noted that Macen retained possession of the phaser as he moved from the table to the personal lockers being used by the crew. He released the lock to his and retrieved his portable computer. He placed Ro's phaser in the locker and sealed it shut.

Macen placed the computer on the desk, opened it and pivoted it so that both officers could see its display, "Computer display data correlations on cargoes tagged Corsair-One through Thirteen."

That number caught Ro's attention. Officially Starfleet was only attributing seven crimes, plus the one they'd examined, to these pirates. What did Intelligence know, or suspect, that would make the number so high. There were very few correlations between the cargoes...except her old friend, "Starfleet Surplus".

"Okay, give...what's "Starfleet Surplus"?

"Weapons." Macen replied without blinking, "Outdated hand phasers, some ground defense pieces. It's all intended for the local constabularies and colonial militias."

"Some one's arming these people for a war."

"In case you hadn't noticed it Laren, these people have been fighting a war for over ten years."

"_Starfleet's _been fighting for a decade. The civilians..."

"Should just keep on dying?"

Ro sighed, "Of course not. But I'm not sure I approve of arming a civilian Resistance."

"Especially since you're still ambivalent over your feelings regarding their own Resistance movement?"

_Damned El-Aurian mind tricks!_ "Enough about me!" Ro declared, "Why are you so concerned with the welfare of these people?"

"I've been here since the beginning, right after our first failed first contact with the Cardassians. I've been in most of the major battles and cleaned up after most of the major massacres. I've spent more of my time in the Federation along these border worlds then anywhere else in the quadrant. I guess that makes this area home."

"And Starfleet Intelligence knows how you feel?"

"Vice Admiral Nechayev herself was commended me for it, saying it 'properly motivated' me."

"Does it?"

"Who the hell knows?" Macen chuckled darkly, "But I do know how far I'd go to protect these people."

"How far is that?" she asked with morbid curiosity.

"As far as I'd need to." Then gave her a devilish grin, "Within the limits of regulations, of course."

Ro shook her head, somehow she doubted that, "Now that you've just confessed your plans for career suicide, let's get back to the matter on hand: what else weren't you telling me?"

"The crediting of the theft of all thirteen weapons containers to the same set of culprits may be a bit premature." Macen warned.

"It's in the computer that way." Ro countered.

"That's one Senior Analyst's opinion. It doesn't hold the same merit with others."

"Who was the analyst?" Ro demanded.

"I don't see where that's important..."

"Who? You said you'd divulge, now divulge!"

"I was the analyst. My analysis was shelved due to the facts I'm about to present you." Macen voice keyed a new set of data for the computer to access. It charted incursions into Federation space by Cardassian forces near at exactly the same time distress calls from what later turn out to our raider's victims begin issuing forth. The Cardie keeps everyone busy long enough for the distress beacon to be cut and the ship is left to drift until found by a search and rescue effort after being declared overdue at their next port of call."

* * *

Illira stared hungrily at her viewscreen, "Alert the Cardassian cruiser _Traxar_ to begin their run." The _Traxar _was positioned just on the Cardassian side of the border from Ronara Prime. The colony presented both a technological and an agricultural prize.

"Captain!" O'Brien's voice cut over the intercom, "I think you'd best be comin' forward."

Ro led the way back to the bridge where the Chief and D'Sora were quietly seeing if Macen would join them. Ro rolled her eyes at seeing their expressions at his appearance.

"We worked it out." She assured them, _My left shoulder may never be the same but we worked it out_.

"What's the cause for panic, Chief?"

"Ronara Prime, sir." O'Brien answered crisply.

Ro could get used to this "Captain" stuff, "And that means what?"

"Ronara Prime is a Federation colony." Macen answered from the Sciences station, "It is currently transmitting a planetary alert, citing an imminent attack by a Cardassian cruiser."

"We need ta do somethin'!" O'Brien declared hotly.

"A single runabout will have little effect against a _Galor_-class cruiser. Ronara Prime, however, is well equipped to defend itself, especially against a single cruiser." Macen grinned then sobered up and faced Ro, "Remember the pattern. We have to be ready to respond to the distress call."

"Captain!" O'Brien protested.

"He's right Chief." Ro tried assuaging O'Brien, "There's only so much we could do at Ronara Prime but we may have the opportunity to save an entire freighter."

"How?" D'Sora asked.

Ro glanced back to Macen who merely shrugged. Ro then began to deliver a brief report on the coordination between the Cardassian movements and the corsair raids. O'Brien was outraged and D'Sora professionally impressed by the tactic. Everyone in the runabout's tight cockpit froze when the distress signal from the _Drixhal's Flower_ came in.

"Triangulate that signal, Chief and feed the coordinates to the helm." Ro ordered as she swiveled her chair to face her controls and the viewport.

"Coordinates triangulated." O'Brien reported, all business now that the crisis was at hand.

"Course laid in." Ro announced, "And we're underway. Prep all weapon and defensive systems. We may be under orders to merely observe but we are approaching a hostile situation and I prefer coming in prepared."

There were murmurs of agreement from O'Brien and D'Sora. Macen kept his own counsel but Ro sensed a bemused tacit consent implied by his reticence. The runabout hurtled through subspace at warp 5. O'Brien swore he could coax more out of her but Ro declined.

* * *

The _Tenzil _was currently bombarding the beleaguered _Drixhal's Flower_ with disruptor fire. The battered freighter continued to blare out their emergency distress calls and take further damage. When the warp drive went down, the _Flower_ finally signaled her capitulation and lowered the last vestiges of her shields. The _Tenzil's _crew prepared boarding parties and moved into transporter range.

* * *

The _Willamette _arrived at the system where the distress call originated from and dropped out of warp at the system's Oort cloud. The runabout then proceeded in-system on a ballistic course, not utilizing the impulse engines beyond the original preparation of the flight path. Sensors were also on passive modes. No electromagnetic or subspace broadcast of any kind was allowed.

The objective was to track the distress beacon to its source without alerting the pirates of their presence. A call for reinforcements could then be made. If the pirates fled or sought to engage them, then Ro would have a whole new set of worries to contend with. She had no orders covering those contingencies.

_Unless I do and Macen's just withholding again, _she though uncharitably.

She struggled to drive those thoughts away. Unless Macen's earlier statements were completely untrue, and the rumor mill aboard the _Enterprise_ supported his version of events, Macen had fought to instate Ro as the Mission Commander of this assignment. She even thought they'd reached a place of mutual understanding, and maybe even a little trust, after that bout in the lounge. What was easier to believe was that Macen had been ordered to play certain details of the mission close to his vest. That little move he'd pulled on her proved he was far more than a "Senior Analyst".

O'Brien was proving his ever efficient self. Given a problem, O'Brien was a tireless worker. Even tasks like passively scanning the system for pirate activity proved far more restive to him than sitting at his station with nothing to do. He must have recalibrated and tweaked everything on the runabout four, five times over the very first day of the mission. Now he was focused and ready for anything.

Jenna D'Sora proved to be something of a mystery. Ro had never bonded well with other women, but D'Sora was another self-imposed social exile. While Ro's stemmed from anger and a sense of awkwardness, Jenna's derived from a self-imposed moratorium on romantic entanglements. Since all her female friends continually tried to set her up, she'd curtailed contact with them as well. Jenna had remained friendly but aloof throughout the mission

Macen was the enigma. Part devil may care master of witty repartee, part grimly serious spy, part supportive lieutenant, and that culturally dictated part that made him a father confessor. Despite all the difficulties Macen's orders had created, Ro still _liked _him. She could see how it could go the other way, he was just that type: you loved him or you hated him.

"Captain," Ro could not get used to hearing that from O'Brien, "I think we've got them."

"Transfer it to my board so I can use the maneuvering thrusters to move us closer."

Ro adjusted the runabout's course and initiated the impulse engines. As they closed on the two ships, she cut engines and returned to a ballistic approach.

"I'm pickin' up a lot communications traffic between the two ships." O'Brien reported.

"Probably instructing the boarders on what to do, who to kill. The usual." Ro muttered.

"Any idea what kind of ship that is?" Ro asked, looking at the pincer design at the fore of the ship. It gave it a very formidable air.

"It's a new class of Miradorn raider that's just hit the open market. Their standard crew complement is only twelve bodies, so we could take them in all other avenues have fair fight." Macen supplied.

"Give me active sensors and I can lock up that things engines and then it won't be going anywhere." Jenna declared.

"Which would still leave the freighter crew to act as hostages." Macen countered, "The pirates need to be able to move off but with enough damage to slow them and make them easier to track."

Ro gave him a wicked smile, "I think I have just the plan."

* * *

Illira and one other crewmember were monitoring the _Tenzil's _bridge while the rest of the crew boarded the prize ship. The routine turn of every event so far had lulled Illira into a mild stupor. She sat in her command chair, nursing a mug of tea and battled to stave off sleep. The sudden blaring of every threat detection alarm woke Illira up in a hurry.

* * *

"Target their engines with only two of our microtorpedoes." Ro ordered, That would leave an additional four in the runabout's "rollbar" in case of an engagement. These pirates tended to be very aggressive towards defenseless targets. Who knew what their reaction would be toward someone with teeth.

"By the way," Macen spoke up suddenly, "we're technically violating orders by doing this."

"We're requesting back-up." Ro replied with an innocently blank look.

"I meant the imminent attack on the pirate ship and you know it." Macen replied with a hint of irritation.

"Are you ordering me not to attack the ship?"

"We can't leave these people to the mercies of these... butchers!" O'Brien protested.

"You're the captain, Captain. You lead, I follow." Macen finally replied.

"Jenna?" Ro asked.

"Yeah?" D'Sora replied.

"Fire!"

* * *

Illira and her other crewmember, some useless fop who'd just joined the crew and she couldn't remember his cursed name, were struggling to raise the shields. Apparently her chief weapons officer had tried to achieve job security by passwording the defense systems. Illira swore as the thrice-damned computer announced the two incoming torpedoes. When this was over, she was going to torture those codes out of that fat fool and then kill him slowly.

The ship shuddered but there were no explosive decompressions. That was the danger in a ship this small: one catastrophic hit could decompress the entire ship. Illira decided to take matters in hand through alternate means. Since she apparently couldn't fight this unexpected threat without her crew, she'd bring her crew back aboard.

* * *

"Stand by phasers." Ro commanded. She then committed the _Willamette _to a strafing run on the _Tenzil_. Ro deftly brought the runabout in low and fast over the Miradorn raider. D'Sora unleashed a phaser barrage that pummeled at the pirate ship. As Ro began to execute an impulse turn to make another pass, the raider's shields went up.

"Their weapons are hot!" Jenna alerted her crewmates.

The _Tenzil's _impulse engines flared to life and the privateer surged away from the _Drixhal's Flower_. Disruptor blasts erupted from its cannons and forced Ro to take evasive action. D'Sora returned as good as she got and continued to hammer at the corsair's shields. Finally, Ro swore and slammed her hand against her console.

"Chief, realign the deflector array to act as a tachyon emitter."

"Why'd you want ta do...oh, right, to force them to remodulate their shields." He realized with a sly grin, "Give me a second."

"No promises."

"Ready."

"Jenna, can you sneak two torpedoes in through their shields while they're being remodulated?"

"Try and stop me." D'Sora replied fiercely.

"Emit tachyon pulse...now!"

"They're remodulatin' their shields." O'Brien reported.

"Fire torpedoes." Ro growled.

Both torpedoes penetrated the pirate's shields and impacted with the engine room. Their warp core went off-line as the matter/antimatter injectors scrammed in order to avoid an unregulated intermix. The impulse reactor remained and therefore auxiliary power was activated within moments. Illira's hope of outrunning the Starfleet craft had just been obliterated.

What remained was combat. If they could overwhelm and board the craft, perhaps it could become the first in a fledgling "fleet" of their own. The ruse of being a Starfleet vessel certainly would be an asset to Illira's operations. The Cardassians might even pay extra just for the opportunity to examine the ship. Illira slapped the armrest of her chair and began issuing orders.

* * *

"Captain, they're turnin' ta fight." O'Brien reported.

"I see them, Chief." Ro replied, "What makes you think they're getting ready to fight?"

"By the fact they haven't surrendered yet." O'Brien replied succinctly.

"Macen?"

"Captain?"

What do you think?"

"I think you should get ready for a bare knuckled brawl."

_Damn, _that hadn't been what she'd wanted to hear.

"Well, we still have the tachyon pulse and two more torpedoes." Ro assessed some of her options.

"The marauder doesn't appear to have any photon capabilities. Its only weapons are its disruptors." D'Sora surmised.

"Here they come!" O'Brien announced. Ro danced and wove the runabout in random patterns before the incoming privateer. The pirate ship did the same. Both, all the while, unleashed particle beam after particle beam after each other. They were only marginally successful. Ro looped the runabout in a spaceborne variant of the Immelman.

The _Willamette _dropped down behind the _Tenzil _and fired a tachyon burst into the raider's aft quarter. Two torpedoes and several phaser volleys followed on the heels of the tachyon burst. Several explosions vented from the _Tenzil_. The privateer slowed as her impulse engines quit and she was now a ballistic object.

"Lt. D'Sora, hail the vessel." Ro ordered.

* * *

Aboard the _Tenzil_, Illira was working with the other two survivors of the engagement. They'd outgunned and outmuscled the smaller Federation craft but they'd been beaten by superior tactics. It was time to reward the enemy commander...by killing them. The impulse reactor was now rigged to explode. All they needed to do now was draw the Federation ship in and they could destroy it.

* * *

"Captain, we're being hailed by a Captain Illira of the Andergani Free Trader _Tenzil_." D'Sora reported, "She's willing to discuss terms of surrender."

Ro paused for half a heartbeat and glanced back at Macen. He shook his head, "_This _is why we're out here."

"_This _is? Capturing the pirates that might be working with the Cardassians? That's why we're out here? Not to save innocent freighter crews?" Ro demanded angrily.

Macen looked pained, "You should know me better than that! Guinan said you had good instincts on you. Employ them on me. I want to see the killings stop, first and foremost. Capturing the pirates rather than leaving them to die merely insures we remain the good guys while they remain the bad guys. It's all about choices and the consequences they have."

Ro was annoyed at having been lectured to but it assuaged her feelings towards the man.

"Captain," Jenna was more insistent now, "she wants to talk and she wants to talk _now_."

Ro rose from her station but Macen did as well and cut her off, "Why does she need to talk so badly? They have air and life support. What's so vital?"

"No hurries." D'Sora relayed, "They're just in a hurry to be beamed aboard."

"Hold on!" Macen protested, "No pirate is ever in a hurry to relinquish his or her freedom. Something's up."

Ro paused, then nodded, "I agree. Jenna, inform 'Captain' Illira We'll be on a slow approach and if anything unusual readings or fluctuations will result in the destruction of her ship."

"They acknowledge and say they will comply."

* * *

Ro was slowly bringing the _Willamette _alongside the crippled _Tenzil_. Macen scrutinized every sensor reading, looking for the dark cloud. As they neared transporter range, the crew, except Macen, began to relax. D'Sora rose and retrieved a hand phaser in anticipation of transferring prisoners.

"Go to warp speed now!" Macen yelled suddenly, "Just do it!"

Ro's hands flew across her board. Her sensors displayed the destruction of the _Tenzil _as it faded into their wake. She dropped out of warp at the edge of the system and turned the ship around and returned to check on the _Drixhal's Flower_. They didn't have much to offer in the way of medical supplies, but they could share what they had until Starfleet arrived in force.

* * *

The crew was seated in the _Willamette's _lounge. They were taking a four-hour break before getting underway for the _Enterprise_. The starship _Eclipse_ had arrived to relieve them. The _Challenger_-class starship was now addressing the _Drixhal's Flower's_ needs

O'Brien had been regaling them with tales of boyhood antics in Dublin. D'Sora told stories of intrigue while temporarily serving with the Starfleet Intelligence unit aboard the _Enterprise_. Macen recounted stories of cantankerous colonists and stubborn old farmers from across the Cardassian Border region. Ro declined to relate any stories.

This was met with disappointment but was expected by all present, even Macen. O'Brien rose early to run yet another diagnostic on his station and Jenna followed muttering something about preventing him from "reprogramming her whole damned station". Ro quietly sipped at her coffee but remained silent. Macen matched her silence for ten minutes, then spoke.

"Would you tell me something about the mission?"

"I'll tell if you will." Ro smiled

"You know that depends." Macen frowned.

"This was during the mission. It shouldn't be classified."

"Then my lips, within discretion, are yours to command." Macen did a mock bow.

"You're strange, even for an El-Aurian."

Macen sighed, "So I've been told. What's your question?"

"How'd you know the ship was going to explode?"

Macen grinned ruefully, "A poor man's dead man switch. The reactor is prepped to overload and rigged with a trigger. The start-up initializer still needs to be activated to run the sequence and it runs hot if it's been rigged."

"I would have figured that would be more up the Chief's alley." Ro admitted.

"Mr. O'Brien didn't know what to look for. No harm done. I can show him the sensor logs and he'll know in the future."

She gave him an enigmatic look, "And your question?"

"How'd you know the tachyon pulses would work on Miradorn shielding?"

"Well, the Miradorn bought their initial shielding technology from the Federation. Now they keep it up to our standards and specifications. I just merely assumed the weaknesses would be there." She revealed.

Macen grinned, "Good thinking, Ensign."

"What happened to 'Captain'?" Ro asked.

"That was an official commendation, it warrants your real rank." Macen said and departed the lounge.

"Too bad." Ro muttered, "I'd rather keep the 'Captain'."

* * *

"Please, come in Ensign." Picard motioned for Ro to approach. The team had returned aboard the _Enterprise_ yesterday but hadn't finished filing reports until today. Shortly after dropping her after action reports with Commander Riker, Ro had received this summons to the Captain's Ready Room. Part of her wondered what she'd done wrong to warrant coming here.

"Please, sit." Picard proffered one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Would you care for anything? Some coffee perhaps?"

"No, thank you, sir." Ro replied as she sat down.

"Oh, come now, Ensign. You've been on an arduous mission and you're tired. A Little refreshment is called for." Picard insisted.

"Since you put it that way, coffee please." Ro conceded in complete bafflement.

"Excellent!" Picard was pleased by his minute victory and traveled to the replicator. There he ordered one cup of Earl Gray and one cup of coffee exactly as Ro liked it. He brought her her cup and saucer and retreated to his side of the desk.

"You must be wondering why you are here." Picard said between sips.

"Yeah," Ro remarked, "you could say that. What have I done now?"

Picard looked puzzled then his eyes widened in amazement, "Ensign, did you think you were being brought here for some kind of reprimand regarding your recent mission?"

"Well," she hesitated, "yes, sir."

"Heavens, no." Picard chuckled, "Quite the opposite in fact. Upon reading your after actions reports, Commander Riker has put you in for a commendation. Commander Macen has also recommended you for a citation."

He sat his cup down and locked eyes with her, "Most importantly, Commander Macen has suggested, with Commander Riker and I's full support, that you attend the next enrollment of Starfleet Advanced Tactical Training School. The next enrollment is coming up and Commander Riker and I have been seeking a qualified applicant. I think we've found that person."

"Advanced Tactical Training?" Ro repeated, "The class where half the students wash out every term?"

"The very same." Picard acknowledged, "But I seem to recall a certain young lady once telling me she rarely refused a challenge."

Ro took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and thrust her hand out towards Picard, "And she won't this time."

Picard grasped her hand and pumped it warmly, "Glad to hear it Ensign. You'll make us proud."

Ro turned to go then hesitated, "Sir?"

"Picard looked up from where he was leaned over his desk, "Yes, Ensign?"

"Those commendations? I was really put up for those?"

"Yes. Every one." Picard assured her

Ro left with a satisfied smile and a queasy stomach.

* * *

Ro's farewell party had been one-part jubilee and nine-parts hell. Guinan had outdone herself in her efforts to get her reticent friend out of her shell. The next morning she reported to the shuttlebay to pick up yet another runabout for the journey to Earth. Her first surprise was that she was again being assigned the _Willamette_. Her second surprise was that Macen was among the passengers accompanying her to Earth.

Flight ops kept her busy the better part of the first day and his silent visits to the cockpit were brief. Finally Ro encountered him in the lounge. They had to speak quietly so as to not disturb those sleeping on the lounge cots. The four modules for the runabout were arranged with one medical/trauma unit and three sleeping berths. Most were taken

"What were you thinking?" Ro whispered.

"About what?" Macen whispered back.

"Advanced Tactical Training." Ro hissed, "What makes you think I can cut it?"

"You forget I've seen you in action." Macen replied firmly, "And despite this maudlin display of self doubt and angst, my opinion remains the same. You have something in you that one in a hundred students dares attempt to cultivate. One in a thousand truly has it. I've seen you under fire. I know how you react when the plasma hits the fan. In another society, you'd be a killer. Here in the Federation, under Starfleet's guidance, you'll be molded into something else. You'll be a finely honed instrument."

"An instrument for what?" Ro asked.

"That'll be up to you. That's the beauty of democracy."

"Oh joy."

* * *

The _Willamette_ had set down and Ro and Macen were preparing to part company. Ro thanked him for all the advice and his recommendations. He waved her off.

"I'm a Listener so advice comes free and you earned the citation request."

"Any final words of wisdom?" she asked with a grin.

"There's a Lt. Commander at Advanced Tactical Training I think you'd respect and I think the reverse will be true. Let me give you his name. Just mention my name and you won't be seen as a kiss up."

"Thanks again." Ro wore a sad, determined smile.

"See you on the other side." Macen said just as an aircar pulled up to collect him.

Ro, hefting her duffel with all of her belongings over her shoulder, was jealous of Macen's preferential treatment. With the Intelligence Officer gone, she turned around and began her trudge towards the nearest available transporter station. She'd accepted this challenge and now her one mission in life was to become the most capable student in class. This would validate Captain Picard's faith in her.


	10. Forging Ahead

"I guess now is a good a time as any." Ro Laren sighed.

'That it is." Her Intelligence Officer, Brin Macen, concurred.

The battered scoutship decloaked within the Bajoran Militia's challenge zone. Defence cutters immediately approached and challenged the ship, whose ID transponder labelled her as the _SS Indomitable_. The _Indie_ had served as Ro's personal ship and the flagship of the Maquis cell on Ronara. Now she sat alone and surrounded over Bajor.

Unbidden, thoughts of the last few months raced through Ro's mind as she stared at the communication requests lighting the console before her. As the Dominion forces began their sweep of the Demilitarised Zone, eradicating any Maquis found and enslaving the Federation colonists, the Ronaran cell held out longer than could have been hoped for. After desperate weeks of fighting, they'd been forced to concede the planet. The _Indie_ and nearly a dozen of her siblings set forth in a nerve wracking ordeal of skipping from one hidden supply cache to another barely ahead of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian pursuit. When the Federation lost _Deep Space 9_, the Maquis survivors found themselves cut off and behind enemy lines.

Only their intimate knowledge of the DMZ, the Badlands and their surrounding areas enabled the fugitives to survive. Rather than continue a retreat, Ro opted to take the offensive. The handful of raiders, equipped with Klingon Class 4 cloaking devices, were perfectly suited for striking Dominion logistics and procuring intelligence. Utilising Macen's contacts in Starfleet Intelligence, they transmitted any useful data they uncovered while harassing supply convoys.

While the strikes provided an outlet to avenge their fallen comrades and enslaved homes, they also cost lives the Maquis couldn't afford to lose. Ro informed her crews of the war's change of fortune after Starfleet had reclaimed _Deep Space 9_. Having lost half her remaining forces, she decided it was time for the survivors to withdraw and find what refuge they could. Ro gathered the Bajorans and headed for their homeworld, hoping to receive a kinder reception than the Federation would grant.

The other Maquis ships went their separate ways. The _Ju'day_-class _Indomitable_ made way under cloak, slipping past Dominion patrols. Dropping to impulse upon entering the Bajor system, the _Indie _crept past _DS9 _and the attached units of the 9th Fleet guarding the Wormhole. The scout stopped in visual sight of Bajor and dropped her cloak after nearly sixteen exhausting hours of evading Starfleet sensors and patrols.

* * *

"Laren?" Macen's voice broke her reverie, "Are you going to respond to their challenge _before _they fire on us?"

Ro blinked, shaking herself back into awareness. With a rueful grimace, she activated the comm. A grey haired Bajoran man wearing a Major's insignia appeared on her screen. His expression echoed hers.

"Unknown ship, this is Major Jaros Nad, commanding the _Prophet's Scroll_." The man announced, "Identify yourself and your intentions. Fail to do so, and we will open fire."

Ro gave him a bleak smile, "No need to do that Major Jaros. My crew and I have no hostile intentions."

"That still doesn't answer who you are." Jaros prompted.

"My name is Ro Laren. I'm captain of this ship and her surviving crew. We're all Bajoran nationals," she cast a wayward glance at Brin Macen, "with one or two exceptions. We'd like permission to land."

"Your purpose behind this?"

"To request asylum." Ro confessed, then circumventing Jaros' next question; "We're Maquis and we have no where else to go."

* * *

Ro sat in her cell, wondering how long she'd have to wait before she was handed over to Starfleet. She was still wanted for treason and desertion and would probably spend the rest of her life in the stockade on Jaros II. She wondered if they'd reserved her old cell for her. It didn't matter, she'd brought her people out alive and that knowledge alone would carry through the long days on Jaros.

All in all, she knew she'd get off lightly compared to Macen. As a rogue intelligence officer, Starfleet would take an even dimmer view of his Maquis affiliations. The El-Aurian may have escaped the Borg, but he wouldn't escape prison. Life imprisonment could very well mean centuries of internment for one of his long-lived race.

So many others hadn't made it this far with her. Her lieutenant, Aric Tulley, had died during the Jem'Hadar sweeps of Ronara. The staid farmer had been the solid backbone that supported Ro through their years of guerrilla warfare. She still hadn't allowed herself to feel his loss. She didn't know if she ever would.

Their operational systems specialist, T'Kir, had been shipped off to a Federation mental hospital after she'd finally broken down and almost killed Macen during a mission. The young Vulcan had been fraying for a long time and the events following Michael Eddington's use of biogenic weapons finally proved too much for her. The schism that tore the Maquis after the outlaw Security officer poisoned two Cardassians worlds, attacked Starfleet, and provoked Captain Benjamin Sisko into a personal crusade nearly destroyed the movement at its height of success.

Macen's counterpart, Lisea Danan, also departed before the decimation of the Zone worlds. The Trill had accompanied Macen as he infiltrated the Maquis but swiftly tired of the violence. As the years drug on, she despaired of ever seeing a peaceful resolution and announced her intention to return to the Federation. Her last message indicated that she'd taken a teaching post and resumed her research.

Memories of friends killed or missing in action drifted through her mind. Calvin Hudson leading the doomed defence of Artra V, Chakotay missing in the Delta Quadrant, Tom Riker imprisoned by the Cardassians, Kalita held by the Federation, Macius assassinated by Cardassian agitators; all valiant and giving their all for a noble but ultimately futile cause. Ro wondered where her place in this litany lay. Would she sit amongst the martyrs or would she be reviled as the last fool fighting an insane struggle against an uncaring galaxy?

Her reverie ended as the electrostatic glimmer of the forcefield securing her cell blinked out. A Bajoran wearing the grey uniform of the Militia's Special Forces appeared in the doorway. He wore colonel's insignia and looked vaguely familiar. Ro wondered why a Colonel had been detailed to march her off to Starfleet Security.

"Lieutenant Ro?' the Colonel's voice was a rich baritone, "I don't know if you recall, but we briefly met a few years ago. My name is Colonel Thrall Beren."

The glimmer of recognition coalesced into a memory; "I handed Tiro Anadis over to your custody after we expelled him from the Maquis. How is the little psychopath? Rotting away in a penal camp I trust?"

Thrall shifted uncomfortably, "Vedek Tiro garnered quite a bit of support from the Vedek's council who petitioned the Kia to intervene with the Justice Ministry." Ro rolled her eyes as she saw where this was going. "Tiro was remanded to a minimum security facility where he soon brainwashed several of his guards and escaped custody. He's currently off Bajor and his whereabouts are unknown."

Ro grimaced, "If I'd wanted him to escape, I'd have kept him in the Zone."

Thrall flushed slightly, "I'm sorry. It's not what I wanted to happen either. Tiro is a monster rivalling the Cardassians."

Ro cocked an eyebrow; "I've never heard a Bajoran describe another Bajoran as a Cardassian."

Thrall shook his head in disgust; "Some people don't deserve to be called Bajoran any more."

"I agree." Ro admitted, "So what happens now? Am I escorted off in shackles?"

Thrall's eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head, "You've misunderstood my being here. I'm your escort, but I'm not taking you to any Starfleet Security officers."

Now Ro was truly puzzled, "Then who...?"

"It's better you see for yourself." Thrall interjected, "If you'd follow me?"

Ro hesitated. Thrall could very well be telling the truth and Starfleet wasn't going to be present anytime today. He was also being elusive as to whom they were meeting with. For all she knew, it could be with a Cardassian Gul sent to collect her for a mock trial and execution.

"I can only imagine what's running through your mind." Thrall interrupted, "But let me assure you that I have only the greatest respect for you and the course of your career, both in Starfleet and with the Maquis. The person we're meeting with has also taken a personal interest in your well being and has a proposition I think you need to hear."

Ro shrugged. No matter what happened, it had to be better than sitting around in a cell wondering what was going to happen. She rose and stepped forward. It amused her to discover she was taller than Thrall.

"Lead on." She said with a wry smirk.

* * *

Thrall led her through the maze-like corridors. Having never spent much time on her ancestral homeworld, Ro had no clue as to which building she was. It could very well be the Provisional Government's capital building and she wouldn't know. Thrall finally stopped in front of a set of old fashioned, hinged double doors.

He motioned for her to enter, "After you."

She nodded in bemused acknowledgement as she stepped forward. Bajoran society had always been matriarchal. Lessons learned during the Occupation showed the importance of greater egalitarianism but old traditions and ongoing religious training still prevailed. This once, Ro opted to use deferential inclinations to her advantage.

She pulled a door open and strode briskly in. The manoeuvre had been intended to impress and slightly cow the waiting party. Sadly it was wasted. The only person in the room knew her already.

"Morning Laren." Brin Macen said brightly from the conference table he was seated at.

Macen seemed no worse for the wear. His reddish gold hair and goatee had been trimmed. He wore a black Starfleet duty uniform with teal stripes. Somehow the enigmatic spy had convinced Starfleet Intelligence to take him back.

Macen came to the Maquis in quite a similar fashion as Ro herself. As a leading analyst of Cardassian affairs, Starfleet tapped Macen as an observer in the DMZ. They never expected him to volunteer his services to the Maquis. Acting as a double agent, he provided the Maquis with invaluable intelligence as well as providing Starfleet with positive accounts of the Maquis.

He'd earned Ro's trust a thousand times over. His presence here bolstered her confidence that she'd be treated fairly. Thrall's assurance that Starfleet wouldn't be represented suddenly rang out in Ro's mind and she wondered what exactly Macen's role here would be. Thrall had been very careful to state no _Security _representatives would be present.

"Lt. Ro?" Thrall spoke again; "Can you please take a seat? The meeting will be convening shortly."

Ro eyed Thrall warily as she took a seat beside Macen. She started to speak to him, but Macen subtly waved her question away. Thrall stood rigidly by the door, nervously awaiting the mysterious individual who wanted to make her an offer. Sitting here, her mind began to whirl with different theories as to the nature of the offer.

Her more carnal ideas filled her with rage. She'd fought her entire life. As a youth, she'd fought for survival in the Cardassian camps and for her self-respect and hope after the Cardassians tortured her father to death in front of her. She'd fought for the courage to sneak aboard the freighter that brought her to Federation space and the perseverance to endure the refugee camps and Starfleet Academy entrance exams.

Her battles didn't end there. Starfleet's seemingly endless rules and regulations provided myriad opportunities for resistance. Even after her supposed redemption from the stockade, her mission to infiltrate the Maquis offered another struggle. This time the battle was between her loyalty to Captain Picard and her newly found sense of belonging.

Ro followed her heart and plunged headfirst into the Maquis struggle. The daily struggle to evade both the Cardassian militia and Starfleet provided the greatest challenge of Ro's life. Although victory often appeared unattainable, Ro felt alive as never before. The Dominion's unexpected entry into the conflict on the Cardassian side nearly ended that sensation as well as her life. Now she only found joy in engaging the Jem'Hadar and disrupting the Dominion's plans.

Thrall looked down at his hip and withdrew a padd tucked in his belt. He moved towards the door and held it open. He nodded deferentially to the person on the other side before stepping aside. A quiet gasp escaped Ro's lips as she recognised the man entering the room and taking a seat across the table from her.

"Hello, Lt. Ro." Shakaar Edon said amiably, "I trust you've been treated well?"

Ro blinked in surprise at finding the First Minister of the Provisional Government sitting before her. It was tantamount to meeting with the Klingon Chancellor, the Romulan Praetor, the Federation President, or the Cardassian Legate. At least, it was tantamount to meeting with the Legate _before _the Union's alliance with the Dominion. She'd been labelled an interstellar terrorist. What was the leader of a strategically important planet doing meeting with her?

"_Hajir_ got your tongue?" Shaakar asked with a grin, "Or another part of your anatomy?"

Although Ro had never seen one, she knew about the small animals from stories in the camps. They could best be described to humans as a hybrid between housecats and weasels. After the Occupation ended, Shaakar had retired as a resistance fighter and briefly become a farmer before being drug into Bajoran politics. She was heartened to see his humour remained that of a soldier and farmer rather than a politician.

"I'm sorry." She said at last, "I just wasn't expecting…"

"To meet with such an important icon?" Shaakar suggested wryly.

Ro grinned despite herself, "Something like that."

"And now you have to be wondering 'What the hell does he want with me?'"

Ro nodded, "Pretty much."

Shaakar's worn face lost some of its humour, "As you may or may not know, when the Dominion began their war, they began it by claiming this station and offering us neutrality based on an unofficial surrender and signing a non-aggression treaty."

Ro's expression tightened, "I saw the slaughter of my Maquis comrades and the enslavement of the Zone settlers as the first act of war."

Shaakar nodded, "That's undoubtedly the closest thing to the truth we'll ever hear but it'll probably never be told that way across the galaxy." Ro's temper threatened to flash but it was tempered by the empathy in Shaakar's eyes, "That's an unfortunate tragedy heaped upon countless others. The difference between the Bajoran Resistance and the Maquis is that the Resistance never threatened Federation policy. Because of that, we were exonerated as heroes and freedom fighters after the Cardassians withdrew."

He broke into a wry grin, "Of course, this too only fit Federation policy. The Federation wanted access to the region so they had to make us more palatable to their own eyes. Memory is such a selective thing."

Ro appreciated the sentiment, but wondered what any of it truly had to do with her; "This is all a moot point. The Maquis are gone. The Jem'Hadar saw to that, so neither the Federation nor the Cardies have to worry about us any more. All that's left is a few dozen fugitives trying to live out the rest of their lives in peace."

"Really?" Shaakar asked, "You seem rather restless for someone whose only goal is quiet retirement."

"It beats imprisonment." Ro retorted, "I'm betting that's my only other option. Assuming retirement is even on the list."

"It is." Shaakar surprised her, "But there's another option you haven't considered yet and I'm hoping you'll hear it out."

"What is it?" she inquired sceptically.

"As I mentioned, Bajor effectively became an occupied planet during the Dominion's tenure in our system." His voice hardened, "That galled me. I hadn't spent decades of my life running around in the wilderness, risking my life to have Cardassians or their newfound masters take over again. Too many ministers on the Provisional Council refuse to join the war effort so my hands are tied."

"But," his eyes glinted, "I still have certain powers and concerns that I can act upon. My doing so will help erase the stain on Bajor's honour, further the war effort, and earn your people the reprieve they desire."

"What kind of 'reprieve' are you talking about?" Ro asked warily, "And what will it cost?"

Shaakar nodded in appreciation of the question, "I granted fugitive Resistance members a general amnesty if they returned to Bajor, settled, and committed no crimes. I'm extending that offer to the Maquis."

"How does that further the war effort?"

"Another option is to join the Bajoran Militia's Special Forces." Shaakar answered with a smile, "This would grant you the ability to travel offworld, since you'd be immune to Federation prosecution while wearing the uniform. It would also allow you, or whoever else, the opportunity to participate in a covert operation aimed at the Dominion and the Cardassians."

"The Bajoran Militia's mounting an offence against the Dominion?" Ro asked in disbelief.

Shaakar understood her reservation, "Not officially. We're discussing a few select strike teams operating behind enemy lines. The teams will be composed of Bajoran personnel and Angosian volunteers specifically chosen as commandos."

"Starfleet's involved in this scheme?" Ro suddenly had an insight into Macen's presence, "Let me guess, they want experts on the local areas of space and that's why their endorsing this plan rather than locking up every Maquis and throwing away the keys."

"Starfleet Special Operations is endorsing the plan." Shaakar admitted, "Commander Macen here was instrumental in that, as well as arranging for Starfleet to accept the Militia's recruitment of Maquis soldiers. The amnesty offer is my own and Starfleet and the Federation will just have to learn to accept it."

"Who'd be running this little covert operation of yours?" Ro inquired.

"Colonel Thrall will be in complete operational command." Shaakar replied, "Commander Macen will be the unit's Intelligence Officer. You'll serve as Thrall's Executive Officer. The Angosians will comprise the heart of the strike force, backed by the Militia volunteers and any Maquis that wish to join."

"Starfleet won't be involved?"

Shaakar shook his head, "Not beyond providing Macen and the Angosians. Colonel Thrall will co-ordinate with them as far as target areas, intelligence requests, and travel clearances. There's no sense in getting shot by your own allies while returning home and Starfleet and the Klingons can handle the larger targets our efforts uncover."

Ro grinned, "You still sound like a guerrilla fighter."

"Who says I'm not?" Shaakar asked in an exasperated sigh, "Have you ever seen one of our Council meetings?"

Ro enjoyed the moment of levity before it ended with Shaakar asking, "What's your decision, or do you need more time?"

Ro pondered the question. Musing over the options, she discovered she appreciated the last one more than the rest. Remaining on Bajor seemed unsettling. Having never known peace, returning to conflict offered a familiar environment. The added benefit of tweaking Starfleet's nose with the inability to prosecute her proved an irresistible perk.

"Sign me up." She answered with resigned confidence.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shaakar said with relief, then rose; "You'll have to excuse me, but I have a hundred other things to do; all of them annoying."

Shaakar left as silently as he'd come. Thrall made some notations on his padd as he returned to the table. His expression closely matched Shaakar's before his departure. Ro didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed with the attention.

Thrall laid the padd before her, "If you'll endorse this with a thumb scan, you'll be the newest member of the Special Forces."

"What rank will I be?" Ro asked quickly.

"I was thinking Lieutenant." Thrall answered after overcoming his surprise, "A more advanced rank would displace soldiers with more tenure in service. They'll easily accept your Starfleet training and former commission to make you an officer, and as Resistance veterans, they'll accept your time with the Maquis. Prove yourself to them and they won't care what rank you carry. They'll follow you anywhere."

His voice became glacial; "The reverse is also true."

"That's what I'm used to." Ro assured him.

Thrall nodded briskly, "An aide will be here shortly to get you kitted out. I have other matters to attend to and will see you later this evening to discuss recruitment of other former Maquis."

"Am I supposed to salute now?" Ro asked smartly.

Thrall shook his head while wearing a wry grin, "No. We're fairly informal in the Militia. Just don't disobey an order and you'll be fine."

"Sure you don't want to just court-martial me now?" Ro inquired.

"Ask me later, Lieutenant." And with that, Thrall departed.

Ro turned to Macen, "So here we are again."

He grinned mischievously, "Was there ever any doubt?"

"How the hell did you pull this off?"

Macen shrugged, "Actually, Thrall approached me. He and a Commander at Starfleet Special Operations pitched the idea. They needed people with intimate knowledge of the Badlands and DMZ region."

"So this really is a Starfleet operation." Ro said in triumph.

"Laren," Macen chided gently, "Shaakar and Thrall initiated this plan from its conception. They convinced Starfleet to assign me to this project as a form of probation rather than court-martial."

Ro shook her head in bewilderment, "So what's really going on?"

Macen shrugged, "I don't know, but then when do I?"

Ro glared at him; "You're the little game player. I suspect you know more than you're letting on."

"When I know something, I'll let you know it too." Macen assured her.

Ro sighed at his infuriating elusiveness, "Whatever happens, we'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Just like old times." Macen replied.

* * *

"Everything is set." Shaakar announced.

Commander Elias Vaughn nodded in acknowledgement. He wore a Starfleet blood red coloured tunic under his black and grey jacket. A full head of white hair and matching beard competed with his eyes as his most notable feature. Those eyes bore his hundred years of Special Operations service even if his features did not.

"I knew she wouldn't let you down." Vaughn replied easily.

"I'm glad you knew it." Shaakar grumbled, "I certainly had my doubts."

Vaughn shook his head, "The hardest trick was convincing Macen. Once we had his support, Ro's last vestiges of doubt were removed. Without Ro, the whole thing would have to be called off."

Shaakar eyed him curiously, "Why do you value her so much? I know you turned Thrall's eye toward her a few years ago. He in turn kept me apprised of her activities. Your interest still puzzles me."

"Ro Laren first came to my attention thanks to my old friend, Jean-Luc Picard." Shaakar nodded in recognition of the famous starship captain's name, "Jean-Luc put great faith in her and admired her skills and potential more than any other Starfleet officer. I've kept discreet tabs on her over the course of both her Starfleet and Maquis careers. She has both the knowledge and skills to achieve our mutual objectives."

"And when the war is over?" Shaakar asked.

"Then you'll have a talented, capable, and passionate officer defending Bajor and her interests." Vaughn assured him.

"She's also unpredictable and insubordinate."

"And you've never dealt with that type of officer in the Militia?" Vaughn asked with mock gravity.

"Oh no, of course not." Shaakar chuckled, thinking of Kira Nerys.

"Ro is a good choice." Vaughn's confidence remained unshakeable, "You won't regret recruiting her."

Shaakar nodded in assent, "I saw it in her eyes. She's the type I would have, and did, recruit for my second in command. She won't break. But I wonder, will she run?"

Vaughn considered his question. Ro's determination remained unvanquished. Once embarked on a mission, she would die rather than abandon it. The question remained as to how she'd react to the war's completion.

"I can't answer that." Vaughn admitted, "I can only say that in your place, I'd take the chance."

Shaakar sighed, he'd had to make harder decisions over the years; "I agree. I'll take the chance but Thrall will be watching her closely. She strays, and he'll cut her down."

Vaughn's lips thinned, "I've had to issue similar orders. Just tell your man not to miss or hesitate. She graduated from Advanced Tactical Training and her skills are freshly honed from years of combat."

Shaakar's eyes narrowed, "My men have lifetimes of experience. If it comes to it, it will be swift and painless."

Vaughn ran his hand through his hair, "My God, the things war makes us become."

Shaakar empathised with Vaughn's shudder of disgust. He walked over to a locked cabinet on the other side of his private office. He opened it and removed a decanter and two glasses. He poured two servings, returned the decanter and closed the cabinet.

Walking across the office, he handed a glass to Vaughn; "A toast Elias. To Bajor's foray into the war and to the day old soldiers no longer see young soldiers marching off to die."

Vaughn smiled wanly at the sentiment and the pain in Shaakar's eyes. It was a familiar sight when he looked in the mirror. He clicked his glass against Shaakar's and took a deep swig. It was a heady brew of native grains and it had a thick texture Vaughn appreciated.

Privately, Vaughn wished Ro and her comrades the best of luck. They'd fought for their homes and ideals for years without reward or appreciation. Now their foe was the gravest threat the Alpha and Beta Quadrants had ever faced. Perhaps this time they'd be granted some respect.


	11. Resolve

**Stardate 515990.1 0117 Hours; _Richard Castille _Starfleet Weapons Depot, Starbase 126; New Dresden**

"Captain Benteen, what a pleasant surprise." Lieutenant Commander Chollap "Charlie" Scion beamed, "It's been so long since anyone came for munitions. Now both the ships and their replenishment carrier just by-pass us on their way to the front. It makes one feel unappreciated."

Erika Benteen forced a smile she didn't feelfor the Bolian superintendent of the Richard Castille Munitions Depot. The facility had been named for the valiant Weapons Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise-C _who died with all hands fighting the Romulan _Warbirds_ en route to Khitomer. It wasn't a renowned memorial but it was a heartfelt one.

"I need phased plasma torpedoes, as many polyron phaser coils as you have and two cobalt torpedoes." Benteen answered coolly.

Scion froze. All of those items were banned under the 3rd Khitomer Accords and had been seized from various hostile parties that included the Nausicaans, the Chalnoth, and the Acamarians. Starfleet's Corps of Engineers had dissected examples of each and was stockpiling the remainder at this nearly neglected posting. Since knowledge of these confiscated munitions' whereabouts was highly limited, Starfleet confined its personnel to a small but highly motivated force.

"I can't do that." Scion scoffed, "These weapons are proscribed."

"I have authorization." Benteen assured him, holding forth a padd.

As Scion cautiously reached out, Benteen whipped a Type I "Cricket" phaser from the small of her back and fired. The bright orange contrasted the Bolian's blue skin. Alarms sounded as six of the twelve Starfleet Security officers rushed into sight, demanding that Benteen drop her phaser and remove the one holstered on her hip. She did so and then dropped prone on the floor.

Officers wearing the Special Operations Battledress (SOB's) uniform began firing from concealed positions. A comm signal relayed that the other six were likewise neutralized. It had taken three minutes for the platoon of men and women from the _USS Terpitz_ to secure this facility and everyone in it. As they assembled before the _Terpitz's_ Commanding Officer, Benteen gave them a nod of approval.

"Good job team, but don't forget why we're here." Benteen urged, "Let's go shopping."

**Stardate 51604.7 0937 Hours Local Standard Time Index; Ops, space station **_**Deep Space 9**_**, Bajoran System **

"Ben," the intangible voice of Admiral Bill Ross resonated through the comm circuits of Benjamin Sisko's office on the station's Ops deck, "can you come to my office? I need to discuss a mission profile with you."

_At last!_ Sisko thought. As much as he hated warfare, he hated sitting around even more. His time spent solely as Ross' adjunct had taught him that. His place was at the battlefield, leading the charge. Between his duties as station Commanding Officer, CO of the _USS Defiant_, and Tactical Advisor to Ross, he rarely had time to rest on his laurels. The last two weeks had been unexpectedly slow and Sisko had grown restless.

"I'll be right there." Sisko assured his superior and signed off. He rotated his broad shoulders as he rose from his chair. His holo-recreation of the 2014 Angels vs. Mariners World Series game 6 had been a long and grueling one. He wasn't as young as he used to be and needed to stretch more before playing.

Ops itself was surprisingly empty of the faces he knew best. He nodded a hello towards Kira and Dax as he headed for the turbolift. Chief O'Brien was using this lull, along with Ensign Nog, to run diagnostics and effect neglected repairs. Dr. Bashir was either in the Infirmary or pestering Garak, the station's Cardassian spy turned tailor. Worf was aboard General Martok's flagship, the _IKS Rutaren_, fighting along the front. Odo, as usual, would be prowling about the Promenade, keeping an eye out for petty criminals and enemy agents alike.

The lift stopped at the upper section of the Habitat Ring located below the Promenade and the housing units of the lower Habitat Ring. This area was reserved for offices and briefing rooms. There were many business interests represented here as well as ambassadorial missions and staff. It was here that Admiral Ross' office could be found alongside Martok's Staff Headquarters. Sisko pressed on the door chime and a heartbeat later the door spread apart to allow access.

"Ben," Ross rose from his chair behind his data terminal/desk, "glad you could make it so fast. I have good news. You're going back into action."

"Excellent." Sisko smiled, "Chief O'Brien assures me he can have the _Defiant_ ready in under three hours."

Ross shook his head, "You misunderstood me. The _Defiant_ and her crew are staying here. _You're _going back into action."

His hopes dashed and feeling wary, Sisko pressed for more information; "What kind of assignment is it and how long will it last?"

"Don't worry Ben, it be for very long." Seeing Sisko relax from relief, Ross continued, "Take a seat and take this for reference later. For now I'm just giving you the broad overview."

Sisko sat down as Ross activated a wall monitor. The face that appeared upon it seemed vaguely familiar. She wore her chestnut hair in a braid atop her head, large brown eyes, strong cheekbones, thin lips, pointed nose, and a mole accentuating her right cheek while creating a contrast with her adorned side.

"Does she look familiar?" Ross prompted.

"Vaguely." Sisko admitted.

"She was Admiral Leyton's aide de camp during the Changeling crisis during your stint as Chief of Planetary Security on Earth. You convinced her that her mentor was an impostor and provoked her into mutinying against his orders and let you stop his coup attempt."

"I remember now." Sisko's bass rumbled, "She received her own command as a result"

"That command was the _Saber_-class _USS Tirpitz_. The ship and crew are assigned to Starfleet Special Operations Command. Since the war began, they've been at the heart of some of the most violent and traumatic combat of the war."

"We've all suffered, Admiral." Sisko reminded, "I wouldn't single out Captain Benteen and her crew as hard luck cases just yet."

"Bear with me, Ben," Ross urged, "Where most starships have a counselor aboard and most station personnel can turn to the Psyche teams, the SOC ships return from a battle just to return to fight a new one."

"That's all we did at Starbase 375." Sisko reminded him.

"But you had access to a counselor, any counselor, to express some of your fears and anger to." Ross stressed, "Then again, despite you're taking a Jem'Hadar fighter ship into enemy territory, you never stole several weapons of mass destruction and fled into the Badlands."

"She what?" Sisko was immediately alert. Early on in the present conflict, Federation diplomats had secured a treaty on weapons of mass destruction. As long as neither side used them, no one would. As a precaution against theft, Starfleet kept captured Dominion ordnance at a backwater station.

"Over the course of the last few months, Captain Benteen started making comments about engaging in total war tactics and eliminating entire garrisons using weaponry confiscated from other neutral species." Ross gave Sisko a bitter smile, "Apparently the irony appealed to her."

"How did she acquire this weaponry?"

"It's in your padd. Take a moment to read it."

After a few moments, Sisko looked up, "Impressive. And no one was hurt?"

Ross shrugged, "Their pride took a beating but the worst actual injury was a few mild phaser burns."

"So where is she now and where is she going?" Sisko rumbled, enjoying the mental chess game in advance

"That's for you to find out." Ross told him, "Our resident experts on the region have weighed and are waiting to confer with you regarding their conclusions."

"Admiral, is it possible for me to draw on just my officers for this?"

Ross shook his head, "We need Kira here to run things. Martok is using Worf as a living symbol of the Klingon/Federation Alliance aboard his flagship. I'd hate to undermine him right now. Dax and O'Brien are two assets I'd rather have to support Kira or command the _Defiant_ in case of an emergency. O'Brien can have that Ferengi ensign of his...?"

"Nog." Sisko replied proudly, having originally sponsored Nog's admission to Starfleet Academy.

"Yes, Nog, helm the _Defiant _if necessary."

"What about Odo?"

"It's your call but I'd rather have him here to support Kira." Ross conceded, "Report to Briefing Room 6 and you can meet the rest of your team."

"Admiral, what is my mission?"

"You are authorized to use any means or methods of persuasion to prevent Captain Benteen from delivering weapons of mass destruction to Dominion targets."

"And if persuasion fails?" Sisko asked bleakly.

"You are authorized to use any measure of force necessary to stop Captain Benteen from achieving her goal." Ross grimly explained, "Any means whatsoever."

**1012 Hours Local Standard Time Index; Briefing Room 6, space station **_**Deep Space 9**_**, Bajoran System **

Sisko depressed the Briefing Room 6's door opening buzzer. The door opened and it spread apart to reveal a man and a woman huddled around the table. The woman wore the Special Forces grey of the Bajoran Militia. The man wore Tactical gold. It was their identities that caused Sisko and to go into action.

Sisko tried to get his phaser out to bear on the group when a particle beam stunned his hand. The man in Tactical gold had unleashed the blast. Sisko had never seen anyone so large move so fast. The scars and implant interface near the man's right temple revealed he was an Angosian super-soldier. Sisko felt no shame in being outdrawn by a humanoid killing machine.

"Well Sisko," the raven-haired woman wore a smug smile, "here we are again. Always calling in the Maquis for your dirty work."

"Ro Laren," Sisko growled, "you're under arrest for desertion and various acts of terrorism."

"See this uniform?" Ro laughed, "You can't touch me."

"Quite the contrary," Sisko's tone suggested victory, "that uniform gives me every right to 'touch' you as long as you're on this station."

"People," the Security officer with graying brown hair, "let's calm down."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you." Sisko assured him, "Whoever you are Lieutenant, you're going up for aiding and abetting a known terrorist as well as assault on a superior officer."

"Captain," Ro said in measured tones, "we pose no threat and there are no outstanding warrants on any of us."

Sisko grunted in disdain as a commander in Starfleet Sciences blue walked in, "What the hell? Everyone, at ease!"

The last time anyone had yelled at Sisko like that, it had been Curzon Dax. He immediately fell into a seat facing the viewports. Seated across the table were and the as of yet unidentified Angosian. The Sciences officer sat down at the end of the table and opened a portable computer and plugged it into the data port. Sisko recognized that this was Commander Brin Macen of Starfleet Intelligence. The only Starfleet officer nearly as infamous as Ro Laren.

The nearly legendary Lieutenant Ro Laren who'd served time in the stockade on Jaros II before coming aboard the _Enterprise-D_ under Captain Jean-Luc Picard's command. After successfully completing the mission that secured her release, Picard convinced Ro to stay on. She left briefly to attend, and graduate from, Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training. Upon her return to the ship, she was sent undercover to infiltrate the Ronaran Maquis cell.

Ro's sympathies for the Maquis ultimately led her to betray Starfleet and join the same cell she'd infiltrated. Soon, she rose through the ranks and became the Brigade Commander of the Ronaran cell. The other Brigade Commanders comprising the Maquis Council swiftly respected her passion and professionalism. A large measure of the Ronaran brigade's success could be found in the form of Brin Macen.

Macen was an El-Aurian that arrived in the doomed freighter, _Lakul_. A refugee with a background in social sciences and his native worlds Expeditionary Scouts, Starfleet gratefully accepted his enlistment application. His skills and talents soon led him to Starfleet Intelligence. Macen swiftly became an expert on Cardassia affairs during the Border Wars of the 2350's and the 2nd Cardassian War of the mid 2360's. In light of his expertise on Cardassia, he was personally assigned by Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev to join the Maquis ranks in order to curb their activities and ensure that Maquis efforts would benefit the Federation. Like Ro, Macen had fallen in with his new comrades

After the Jem'Hadar's purge of the DMZ and the Dominion/Cardassian assault on _DS9_, Ro brought the surviving, non-enslaved Maquis colonists to Bajor. Upon her arrival, 1st Minister Shakaar offered her a backdoor Starfleet amnesty deal. If she and any of her fellow Maquis would stay on to help plan and execute surgical strikes deep within Dominion territory, then they would be free from prosecution. If not, then they would be protected by Bajor's General Amnesty policy. As long as they remained within the Bajoran system, they'd be free from the Federation's grip but not from the laws of the Provisional Government or its Militia.

So they were teamed up with a platoon of Angosian super-soldiers lured by the prospect of receiving treatment for the conditioning their government bestowed upon them during the Tarsian Wars. The Angosian scientists that developed the physical enhancements and psychological conditioning had failed to find a way to reverse the alterations. Angosia's imprisonment of her unwanted soldiers had denied her admission into the Federation. That all changed with the Dominion War. The soldiers fought with the hope of returning to normal while their government cheered them on as they became Federation membership candidates again.

"Now first things first," Macen said sternly as he took his seat, "Captain Sisko will be the mission commander on this jaunt. Lieutenant Ro, you'll be executive officer and Daggit, as always, you're the Tactical specialist while I'm the Intelligence officer and Mission Specialist."

"Lieutenant," Macen asked the large man sitting next to Macen, "are your troops ready?"

"As always, sir." Rab Daggit answered, "Just say when and where."

"Glad to hear it."

"Lieutenant Ro and I have developed a basic mission outline. Lieutenant, please present your mission plan."

Ro activated the briefing room's main monitor, "Our plan is simple, we find Benteen and either cripple her ship or talk her down."

"What kind of ship are we talking?" Sisko rumbled.

"A _Blackbird_-class scout." Ro answered.

Sisko could hardly believe it. That class of ship had been replaced by the _Saber_-class ships, one of which Benteen commanded. Built after the turn of the century, the _Blackbirds _had seen their zenith twenty years before in the Border Wars. Since then, Starfleet had decommissioned all of its vessels. All the remaining _Blackbirds_ were in colonial or surveyor hands.

"You expect to go up against the _Tirpitz_ in an eighty year old ship?" Sisko scoffed.

"The _Odyssey _may not look like much," Macen counseled, "but you'd be wise not to underestimate her."

"There were reports of a Maquis ship called the _Odyssey_. May I presume that that ship and this one are one and the same?" Sisko inquired.

"Yup." Macen replied with a grin, "Now if Lieutenant Ro will complete her briefing?"

"Of course." Ro replied. _She still retains a great deal of the military crispness Starfleet Academy drills into you, _Sisko noted.

"Captain Benteen entered the Badlands at this point." Ro's illuminated pointer targeted the space that designated the immense, self-perpetuating plasma storms; "From the Badlands, there are three major known high profile targets. There are also seven secondary targets that the _Saber _could strike and reasonably return to the Badlands without being intercepted by anything larger than a Cardassian or Jem'Hadar patrol.

Then of course, there are the unlikely targets. Quite frankly, I think these are our best bet."

"Why is that?" Sisko asked, his fingers steepled together.

"In this game, and I speak from experience, the most committed wins." Ro explained, "If you look at the outer edge of conventional targets, you suddenly see Ardann III. It's an M-class world and the Sector Command Headquarters for the Dominion and Cardassian forces stretching across the DMZ. It's a vital, strategic asset. The Cardies lose that, and they're blinded across one entire front."

"One ship could never pull of that kind of strike." Sisko countered, "We'd need at least a squadron of modern starships."

"You're missing the point." Ro bluntly opined, "A squadron would set off every alarm the Dominion has but one ship could slip through. Never underestimate an opponent whose only goal is killing you."

"I'll remember." Sisko wryly promised, "Resolve set aside, how do you expect a _Blackbird_-class ship to fare against a _Saber_-class?"

"In a straight head to head battle, not very well." Macen admitted, "But our plan is to set up an ambush. Between Ro and I's intimate knowledge of the DMZ and Badlands, we should be able to find them and then head them off."

"What makes you so certain she'll strike Ardann III?" Sisko inquired.

"Because it's the last thing any rational commander would think of." Ro said with a rueful grin, "So it becomes the perfect target."

"And you're basing this conclusion on what exactly?" Sisko pressed.

"The mindset of a desperate commander fighting a losing guerrilla war." Ro answered, "I happen to be an expert on the subject."

Sisko sniffed in disdain "The Maquis were nothing but thugs and terrorists. I don't see how you can blind yourself to that."

Before Ro could reply, Macen intervened; "We're not here to debate politics or engage in petty name-calling. We're to plan a mission. So, Captain Sisko, what are your initial impressions of our proposal?"

**1800 Hours Ship's Time Index; Briefing Room 1, **_**USS Tirpitz**_**, In high orbit over Dorvan V.**

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Benteen said from the head of the table, "Thanks to your efforts, we are poised to make a fateful and forceful impact in this war."

Turning to her 1st Officer, Hun Cheung, she nodded, "Please explain the next step of our plan for those that haven't been informed yet."

Cheung stood and made his way beside the main monitor. He surveyed the room, looking for dissenters. It was hard to keep a secret on a ship with only 40 people on it. Seeing inquisitive looks on Department heads' faces they'd maintained a modicum of security thus far. Cheung activated the monitor, which came to life with an outlay of the Ardann system and its fifth planet in particular.

"As some of you may know, yesterday we acquired several weapons being held by Starfleet's Corps of Engineers. These weapons are extremely powerful." Cheung's sharp eyes swept the room, "So powerful in fact we're going to use them to destroy this Cardassian Sector Command Headquarters on Ardann III."

Benteen picked up where Cheung left off, "There's a more pressing need here. Starfleet Intelligence suspects that the Dominion has stockpiled weapons of mass destruction on the world. Since area is the reserve for the forward area of battle, it is only a matter of time that these weapons will be distributed to the Jem'Hadar and they will destroy dozens of worlds, if not more."

Seeing the paled faces staring back at her, Benteen quickly segued; "Our plan is as simple as it is bold. After installing the heightened phasers and loading our new torpedoes in our magazines, we'll set course for Ardann III. Once there we'll slip by their defense grid and utilize our cobalt/deuterium bombs on their storage bunkers."

"Pardon me for asking ma'am," the Flight Control Officer spoke, "But exactly how are we going to by-pass their security."

Benteen smiled brightly, "With our other little souvenir: a Romulan cloaking device."

**1439 Hours Ship's Time Index; Main Bridge, **_**SS Odyssey**_**.**

The _Blackbird_-class scouts were far more elegant than Sisko remembered. Its stark lines and features reminded him of his own beloved _Defiant_. Essentially a squashed down version of the _Excelsior_-class, the _Odyssey_ resembled two clamshells faced in opposite directions. Armed with five phaser batteries, three photon torpedo launchers, and a top speed of Warp 8, she'd been a tough contender in her day. Sadly, militarily at least, her day had long since passed. One civilian garbed Sisko wondered aloud why Starfleet's Special Operations Command was using an outdated ship for critical covert missions."

"For exactly that reason." A similarly doffed Ro said looking away from the helm, "No one ever expects it."

"But surely patrols stop and board you." Sisko insisted.

Ro shrugged, "All the time."

"Then how do you avoid capture?" Sisko impatiently demanded.

"I'm a simple Bajoran surveyor captain and this is my crew." Ro explained, "Neither Angosia nor my El-Aurian boss," Macen waved as Sisko glanced in his direction, "have any reason to be at war, so my crew and ship are searched and let go."

She flashed Sisko an impish grin, "From there we go on to wreak havoc."

"Speaking of which," Macen interrupted, "I'm picking up a Federation built vessel headed for Ardann III. Its engine profile matches the parameters for a _Saber_-class ship."

Sisko matched Ro's smile with his own, "You heard the man. Set an intercept course."

"Aye sir." Ro remarked with pleasure.

**Main Bridge, **_**USS Tirpitz**_

"Captain, we've detected a vessel closing on us." Benteen's Tactical Officer reported.

"Sound Red Alert." Benteen said as she swiveled her chair towards the main viewer, "Ship's identification?"

"Her Identification Friend or Foe marker reads her as being registered to a surveying concern licensed as Outbound Ventures Inc." the Tactical Officer, one Lieutenant Poindexter, reported, "The vessel is consistent with Federation model craft. The computer has identified the vessel as a _Blackbird_-class scout."

"What the hell would a civilian scoutship be doing out here?" Benteen wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was, they're hailing us now."

"Put it on screen." Benteen ordered.

**Main Bridge, **_**SS Odyssey**_

Erika Benteen's features filled the scout's main viewer. She wore an apprehensive look as Sisko broke into a broad smile.

"Hello Erika." His tone was soft and soothing.

He registered the signs of her surprise. Her brown eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. SOC personnel were rarely taken unawares. There would undoubtedly be many self-recriminations later, providing they survived penetrating this deeply into Dominion-held territory.

"Hello Benjamin," had Benteen managed to regain her cool composure swiftly enough, "I didn't expect to see you in this neck of the galactic woods, much less in an antique."

"Hey!" Macen protested from his station.

"The owner of this vessel doesn't seem to share your opinion, Captain." Sisko warned her.

"I really don't care what the owner has to say, I care about what you have to say." Benteen replied, "Why are you out here… and don't tell me some cockamamie about surveying. Every rock and asteroid within forty light minutes around here has been picked, scanned, and catalogued. I've heard stories of a SOC black bag operation being run with Bajoran support. I assume those stories are true?"

"You can assume anything you want." Sisko answered evasively, "I'd be more worried about where you're headed."

"And where is that?"

"Ardann III." Sisko appreciated Benteen's expression at being exposed, "You're staging a pre-emptive strike against the munitions depot located there in an effort to destroy most of the Dominion'' weapons of mass destruction." Sisko paused, holding his gaze study for the viewer's pick up receiver, "Most but not all. Think about what will happen with those remaining stockpiles distributed across the front. Biogenic plagues designed to slaughter Humans, Bajorans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites alike. Torpedoes capable of devastating entire continents. And the random slaughter of civilians by the Jem'Hadar. Is that what you want Erika?"

Benteen fidgeted, "They're already planning to use the WMDs. Our intelligence reports indicate…"

"Indicate that 'the Dominion is moving their WMD stockpiles from the major fronts to sideline systems'." Sisko quoted, "But nowhere in the report is it mentioned that either the Dominion or the Cardassians were planning to use these weapons."

"Bringing the weapons into the DMZ escalates battlefield tensions as well as giving Dominion scientists Federation citizens to test their weapons on."

"But have we received any reports of that occurring?" Sisko inquired.

"We already abandoned these people to the Cardassians once. I refuse to allow them to now be exploited by the Dominion."

"Damn straight!" Ro muttered.

Sisko cut the audio pickup, "A little unbiased help here, please."

"Gotcha." Ro with a non-committal shrug.

Sisko reactivated the audio, "Sorry about that, I just had to quell a minor mutiny."

"You're forgiven, but you're also soon to be forgotten. That bucket of yours tops out at Warp 8. I can easily out-factor you by 1.45. Take a nice look at our hull as you come alongside, because it's the last you'll ever get to see if you try anything aggressive."

"I'm not here to fight." Sisko assured her, "I'd prefer talking."

Benteen responded with a brittle laugh, "Fight us? In that tin can?"

Macen stirred at his post, objecting to the slander against his ship. Sisko was pleased he remained silent and cut off the audio pickup, "Lieutenant Daggit, are we within optimal weapon's range?"

"Yessir." the Angosian's reply came with military precision, Weapons ready at your command."

"Opinions?"

"We should try and board her sir." Daggit suggested, "We could fire a brace of torpedoes at their engines and warp nacelles, forcing them to re-modulate their shields

and giving my squad an opportunity to beam over and deal with them."

"We'll hold that option in reserve." Sisko informed him, "I still have one last argument left. Sisko reactivated the comm channel with the _Tirpitz_. Ro swiveled around to face Sisko, "Remember what I said before Captain, in this game it's the most committed who wins. Even if that commitment forces you to make choices you'd normally hate."

"So you're saying she's a homicidal fanatic?" Sisko queried.

Ro shrugged, "All I'm saying is that she's been put in a position where she thinks everything dear to her will be lost and she's willing to do anything to prevent that from really happening."

"I'll keep that under advisement." Sisko said, looking over his clasped hands, "It's your turn Ro. You're my last argument"

Ro shifted uncomfortably as Benteen's face reappeared on the viewer. This was a long way from fighting Cardassians across the DMZ. At least there she knew what to do and how to do it.

"Captain Benteen, I presume you know who I am?" Ro inquired

"Of course," Benteen's eyes narrowed, "you're Picard's former pet Bajoran."

"Lady," Ro's voice became steely, "I'm no one's _pet_ anything."

"Then why are you here?" Benteen asked, "Protecting Bajoran interests then?"

"No." Ro retorted, "I'm here to tell you that you're a sucker playing into the Founder's hands."

"What?" Benteen's cheeks grew red with fury.

"My intelligence specialist assures me that no data intercepts revealed plans for deploying the terror weapons." Ro disclosed, "The intercepts you received were designed to incite you into doing exactly what you're doing now. It seems that'd make _you _the Dominion's pet."

At first, Benteen seemed stymied then angry; "Nice try Captain but I'm not going to be persuaded to abort my mission." With that, the screen went dark.

Ro flew into action, "Computer, command lock-out authorization code three five Ro Brigade Alpha. Daggit, launch torpedoes at the _Tirpitz's _warp nacelles."

Sisko's "What the hell?" tied with Daggit's "Aye ma'am."

"Sit down and read file designator Sisko One." Ro ordered, "It'll unlock to your access code."

Sisko did as instructed as the deck plates minutely shuddered in response to the torpedo magazines feeding and firing at the cruiser ahead of them. The file was a personal memo from Admiral Ross and a SOC Commander named Elias Vaughn. It revealed Sisko's role in the mission was secondary. Talking Benteen down had been viewed as problematic at best. His purpose had been to distract Benteen long enough to beam Daggit and his platoon aboard the _Tirpitz_ and allow them to secure the ship.

"They're dropping out of warp." Macen reported, "I've locked the co-ordinates of the engine room, armory, and bridge into the transporter."

"Execute transport." Ro ordered grimly.

Daggit dematerialized from his seat and Ro turned towards Sisko, "Would you mind manning Tactical?"

"So, all along, my being here has been a ruse?" Sisko asked

"There was always the stray chance she'd actually listen to you." Macen answered, "But no one thought it was very likely."

"Then why include me?"

Sisko's question hung in the air for several tense seconds until the silence was broken by an alarm at his station, "We've been scanned."

"It was a general navigation scan." Macen reported as he studied his read-outs.

""Now we've been 'painted' by a dedicated sensor platform." Sisko informed Ro.

"Who the hell are they?" Ro asked, dreading the answer.

"The sensor profile matches known Cardassian standard sensor suites." Macen answered.

Ro released her held breath, "At least it's not the damned Jem'Hadar. We might still pull this off if we scuttle the ship."

"There are forty plus officers aboard that ship." Sisko reminded her, "This ship can hold maybe half that number. What happens to the rest of the crew?"

Ro turned to meet his gaze and he saw the answer he dreaded in her eyes, "You can't be serious."

"If I have to, I have to." Ro informed him in pitiless tones.

"I won't let you." Sisko said, rising from his chair.

Macen drew a hidden phaser from underneath his station, "And I'll stun you if necessary. Please take your seat."

Macen entered a series of codes into the main computer as Sisko retook his station, "They're coming in at high warp."

Ro toggled the comm system, "Ro to Daggit. Status report please."

"Daggit here." The Angosian's voice resounded throughout the bridge, "We've secured both the Main Bridge and Security. The rest are actively engaged in a firefight down in Engineering. We may have a bit of a situation there, Captain Benteen and the Chief Engineer has threatened to blow the ship rather than let her be captured."

"Him or her?"

"Her."

"Let her blow the damn ship." Ro ordered, "Encourage her if you have to."

"Ma'am?"

"We have three _Galor_-class cruisers bearing down on us." Ro explained, "We need that ship scuttled if we're to convince the Cardies our cover is valid."

"Understood." Came Daggit's crisp reply, "How long do we have?"

"Their ETA is eighteen minutes." Macen answered for Ro.

"I'll contact you again in thirteen minutes and advise you as to our status. Daggit out."

**25 minutes ETA rendezvous with **_**Odyssey**_**; Main Bridge, 2****nd**** Order cruiser **_**Gupta**_**, Ardann Sector Command**

"You've detected what?" Gul Merris asked in disbelief.

"Two Federation ships battling." Glinn Therok, Ship's XO, reported; "One ship fired upon the larger vessel, bringing it to a halt."

"Who does the smaller ship belong to?" Merris inquired.

"Reports from other encounters with a ship of this type indicate it is owned and operated by a 'privateer' named Brin Macen." Therok, explained, "Apparently he's a Maquis that feels more betrayed by the Federation than hatred for Cardassians."

"Even now that Federation is at war with Cardassia?" Merris voiced his disbelief.

"Macen is an El-Aurian from the Delta Quadrant." Therok clarified, "He has no true allegiance to any Alpha Quadrant power."

Merris rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should offer him a job, and see what fruit it bears, eh?"

"You mean to recruit him as a double agent?" Therok inquired.

"Yes." Merris answered firmly, "And then we'll see how 'unaligned' he truly is."

**12 minutes ETA; Main Bridge, **_**Odyssey**_**, Ardann Sector**

"He only has seven minutes left." Sisko commented, peering over laced fingers.

"Thanks for the update Mr. Cynic." Ro replied as she revectored the viewer pick up to her station.

"You honestly think the Cardassians are going to simply let us walk away?" Sisko asked.

"No." Ro admitted, "I expect them to ask for something in return."

Sisko mulled it for a brief moment then broke into a feral smile, "You want the Cardassians to recruit you as double agents."

Macen nodded, "We've had the basic plans laid on how to run a double agent sting. We just needed the perfect opening for the Cardies to buy into it."

"So Captain Benteen is just playing along?" Sisko asked.

"No." Ro answered, "Benteen's really gone `round the bend. Someone should've pulled her off the line way before this came down."

"But you're willing to use this situation for your own purposes." Sisko said disapprovingly.

Ro smacked her hands on her station's control before she swiveled around to glare at Sisko, "How many times do I have to tell you? In a guerrilla war, or a war of espionage and covert missions, _the most committed wins!_ Am I sorry Benteen turned into a fruit loop? Of course I am. Will that stop me from exploiting her? Of course not. And why is this? If I have to sacrifice the lives of twenty men and women to save the lives of thousands more, I will do it in a heartbeat. Will I be able to sleep at night? I don't even know what that is any more. I rest when I can and as long as I can before the voices come and then I wake up."

Ro's fierce expression bore into Sisko, "The worst part is that I didn't have this trouble until I started working for Starfleet Special Operations Command. If I'm this way, think about the people aboard that other ship. My hands were cleaner when I was with the Maquis but at least now no one wants to arrest me."

Sisko slumped back into his chair. Ro's passion left little doubt in his mind as to her sincerity but surely Starfleet Command's 1st priority was to Captain Benteen and her crew? Every time Sisko donned his uniform, he took it in faith that Starfleet cared as much for its officers as they did for the institution they'd sworn to obey.

"We have to save those men and women!" he demanded, rising from his console.

"Calm down Captain." Macen spoke in even, measured tones.

"Don't patronize me." Sisko warned.

"Enough!" Ro shouted, "We'll do what we can, but no promises. Happy?"

"Delighted." Sisko dryly conceded as he returned to his temporary post.

"Wonderful." Ro grumped.

**6 minutes ETA rendezvous with **_**Odyssey**_**; Main Bridge, 2****nd**** Order cruiser **_**Gupta**_

"You're certain the _Blackbird_-class fired on the Starfleet _Saber_-class?" Merris asked for the third time.

"Yes." Therok droned.

"Wait! What's happening?" Merris pointed at the screen as it read an alarming power surge in the stricken ship.

"Brace for impact!" Therok yelled out as the all call siren began to wail.

**5 minutes ETA **_**until intercept**_**; Main Bridge, **_**SS Odyssey**_

"Did they make it? Sisko demanded to know, "Did we manage to get everyone before the core exploded?"

"Our transporter chief brought everyone aboard." Macen reported, "They're in the cargo bays, the science labs, the shuttle bay, and anywhere else we can stick them. The situation is stable and Daggit is on his way back here."

"You can retake the centre seat Captain." Ro informed him, "The action's over and it's down to the lying."

"The lead Cardassian cruiser is hailing us." Macen alerted Ro.

"Wonder what's taken them so long?" Ro mused aloud, "Could that warp core breach taken them by surprise?"

The lift doors opened to deposit their charge onto the bridge. Rab Daggit moved to his station at a brisk pace, the only clue as to the action he'd just seen. Ro ran a finger through her hair and activated the viewer. A middle-aged Cardassian stood before her, his slick hair just starting to grey.

"A Bajoran, eh?" Merris said with a raised eyebrow, "This wasn't mentioned in any of our intelligence reports."

"Spies get lazy when they're not being watched." Ro verbally fenced.

"Indeed," Merris chuckled, "I am Gul Merris. And who might you be?"

"Ro Laren." It was a challenge not an answer.

"Ah!" Ro hated his melodramatic airs but restrained herself as he went on, "The famed deserter. Starfleet spent a lot of time and effort trying to find you. What was your secret for evading them?"

"Work for the highest bidder and then make yourself indispensable." Ro advised, "Never ask questions when you won't like the answers."

"And on that note, I do believe you've struck a resonant chord." Merris' demeanor stiffened up, "What are you doing in Cardassian territory?"

"Well, the way the borders keep shifting around here, it feels like the `50s again." Ro detected a hint of an amused smile on Merris' face, "And second of all, a war makes for better salvage. We were hiding in the Badlands when…"

"Who were you hiding from?" Merris inquired.

"It isn't any of your business." Ro snapped, "We were in the Badlands when that crippled starship came up on our sensors. We decided to take her for salvage and prisoners."

"Why didn't you save the vessel?" Merris asked offhandedly

"The captain initiated a self-destruct." Ro complained, "We were lucky to get the spoils we did out of her."

"You wouldn't have retrieved the ship's sensor logs?" Merris asked.

"First thing." Ro admitted, "What are they worth to you?"

"Your survival." Merris declared, "And that of your ship and crew. You may even have the chance to further serve the Cardassian Empire some day."

_Oh joy, _Ro mentally groused, "I'm always interested in making a profit."

"Excellent, give me your subspace transponder code and if something comes up, we'll give you a call." Merris said amiably, "Just attach that information to the sensor logs and then we'll escort you to the Badlands."

"A pleasure doing business with you." Ro lied and cut the monitor feed. Her head and arms slumped over her station, "Brin, you can send the information whenever you want."

"Now wait a damned minute!" Sisko thundered.

"Now you hold on!" Ro rose and shouted back, "You don't know a damned thing about my team or our mission."

"It's a good think." Sisko growled, "I'd have you back in the stockade on Jaros II so fast your head would form its own warp bubble."

"Captains," Macen spoke in icy tones, "we need to be underway before the Cardassians suspect anything more than they already do."

His eyes deadlocked on Sisko's, "The sensor logs are forgeries. They're authentic enough to pass inspection, but there's enough disinformation to confuse the hell out of them as well. This is what we do and we know how to do it. It isn't pretty but it always seems needed by some higher authority. Just be glad it's us and not you doing it."

"Afraid I'd retain too many morals?" Sisko baited.

"Exactly." Macen agreed, "The job doesn't make you immoral, just more flexible. However, rigid morality codes induce bouts of insanity as the person relives their past in an endless wheel of guilt."

"So you never feel guilty about lying and killing?"

"You feel guilty for it every day." Ro voiced. "But that's part of what keeps you alive. The eternal search for redemption is a lofty goal, eh?"

"You people are all crazy!" Sisko accused.

"Trust me," Ro warned, "a day will come when you get sick of this war and you'll say to yourself, 'I'd do anything to stop this damned war' and then you'll understand us. At that moment, you'll discover how committed you are."

Sisko's certainty wavered as he and the others retook their seats in silence. After the Cardassians departed and Ro was expertly piloting the _Odyssey_ through the plasma storms of the Badlands, Sisko went down to the cargo bays acting as holding cells. At each bay, eight Angosians in Starfleet black and gold monitored their SOB clad charges.

Ensign Prax, a woman who barely reached Sisko's shoulder yet could break him in half, brought Captain Benteen to see him.

"It seems I'm in a bit of trouble." Benteen's composure was fragile at best, "Thank you for trying to help."

"You'd have done the same for a fellow officer."

Benteen's eyes shifted away, uncomfortable, as Sisko forged ahead; "Command will take care of you. They don't have time for formal inquiries and reprimands. You'll have another ship in no time at all."

"You think?" it was as though an anchor had been thrown.

"Certainly. They'll need an experienced crew for the _Defiant_-class rolling out of Utopia Planetia."

"That's a nice thought."

Prax cleared her throat and Benteen gave Sisko a wan smile, "Thank you for the lie regarding my own command. It was nice to have hope for even just a second."

"I hope it wasn't a lie." Sisko admitted in all sincerity.

**Stardate 5172.3, 2367 hours Station (Bajoran) Standard Time Index; Sisko's Quarters**

"Computer, delete log entry." Sisko's voice resounded through his empty cabin. Since Jake had moved into separate quarters with Nog, life just hadn't been the same. Dourly, he surmised that after the events of the last few days, his life would never be the same again regardless his surroundings. It struck him again that he'd _assassinated_ a Romulan Senator.

As he sat in the silence, his memory stirred. Who'd warned him this night would come? He couldn't quite put his finger on it then revelation occurred. It had been weeks since his excursion with Ro and her cronies. It was they who'd warned him of the gut-wrenching turmoil that "ambiguous" actions brought with them.

Sisko's resolve stiffened. This could be a learning experience. He _really _could get past this. After all, it was only his innocence and his moral code. Even if he couldn't forgive himself now, someday he could. Surely he would… he'd have to…someday…


	12. Nativity

Chapter One

Brin Macen handed Ro Laren a padd. They occupied Ro's quarters in the abandoned Ronaran Militia base their Maquis cell had decided to occupy. Since its being sealed by the Cardassians over a year ago, no patrols or inspection teams had checked on the redoubt. Apparently Cardassian word was sacrosanct enough that they didn't need to review the results of their decree.

The mountain fortress, carved into the rock itself, had been a closely guarded secret until an infuriated public official handed over an illegal copy of the access codes and floor plan of the Militia HQ to Ro. Ro knew a Cardassian team would arrive someday, so other bases of operation were used as well. This rotating visibility kept the Cardassians from realising they had lost their reserve fortress on the planet.

Ro read the padd and scowled. Looking up, she leaned over and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and stared at her Intelligence Officer with a hint of disbelief, "Are you certain?"

Macen wore a wry expression, "They'll be arriving in force within the month."

Ro let loose of a disgusted noise, "Time to evacuate. The Cardies will want to hole up here, of course."

"This is our own fault." Macen remarked.

Ro blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Our cell has been more effective than most of late." Macen explained, "I don't operate in a vacuum. They have their intelligence units as well. They've narrowed Ronara Prime as the source of their ills in this area and they're naturally going to crack down here."

"But sending an entire Order?" Ro scoffed, "That's extreme even for the Cardies."

"They aren't an Order any more." Macen teased, reciting the legal fiction developed to ensure that the Demilitarised Zone treaty with the Federation was observed, "They're colonists with military experience."

"Even the Federation Council won't be stupid enough to buy this cover story." Ro insisted.

"It won't get that far." The El-Aurian replied, "Starfleet Command will bury it before the Federation's political organs will see it."

Ro sat up straighter, "How do you know that?"

Macen shrugged, "I already filed this report with Admiral Nechayev's office. She has a gag order on it and has instructed me to do nothing regarding the matter."

Ro swore under her breath. Alynna Nechayev had been the mastermind behind Ro's insertion into the Maquis that had led her to "defect". She had then sent Macen in to observe and apprehend her. Instead Macen's true sympathies for the Maquis had been revealed and he now operated as a double agent. His assignment had been changed to accommodate new realities concerning the Maquis. Macen felt as though Nechayev knew of his divided loyalties but left both he and Ro to run amuck in order to aggravate the Cardassians enough to distract them from threatening the Federation's border.

Initially, Ro had been hard pressed to lend the theory credence but every new communiqué exchanged between Nechayev and Macen seemed to confirm his assessment of the situation. Personally, Ro found the situation as reprehensible as the DMZ treaty itself. She continually sought ways to louse up the conniving Admiral's intentions.

Ro's door chimed and she yelled, "Come!"

The door slid open, revealing Aric Tulley. Tulley leaned up against the doorframe and adopted a laconic air. Wearing a disbelieving grin, he finally spoke.

"You two are not going to believe what T'Kir's cooked up this time."

Ro and Macen exchanged nervous glances. T'Kir was their resident computer genius but she was also the most psychologically unstable member of the cell. Truth be told, she was probably insane but her job performance was so good it kept her out of an asylum. Not that you could have easily gotten her into one.

T'Kir was a high level telepath. Her true capabilities were unknown since she couldn't control her abilities. Macen could block her telepathy when he chose to but no one else was so fortunate. The incoming psionic flow created mercurial shifts of personality and mood. This was heightened by the fact that she was a child of Vulcan dissidents that taught their children to embrace their emotions in accordance with the teachings of Sybok.

Knowing that T'Kir's manic swings could lead to anything, both Macen and Ro rose. T'Kir suddenly pushed her way past Tulley. She was carrying two mugs and atop her head was a long, red hat with white trim and a white ball at the end.

"Sit down." T'Kir ordered, "You can stop worrying. I haven't arranged another partner swapping lottery."

Ro looked to Macen to follow his lead. Macen had a singular talent for gauging T'Kir's swings and of guiding them. It required constant effort and time. It had already cost him his own romantic relationship. While Macen confessed that he regretted the loss of intimacy with Lisea Danan, he also admitted wouldn't alter a thing.

While T'Kir openly pined away for Macen, his intentions were vague. He was devoted to her and remained her truest friend and protector. He had just never displayed any overt romantic inclinations. Danan herself had commented that Macen would fall madly in love with T'Kir if he'd just let himself. Tulley had once caught Macen in a melancholy moment and Macen had let slip his wish that T'Kir would be cured of her affliction so that their lives could be different.

Ro shrugged all of that aside and her eyes widened slightly as Macen retook his seat. Ro took one last wary look at T'Kir and then she followed his example. T'Kir lit up with a beatific smile.

She handed a mug to Macen and then another to Ro. Urging them to wait, T'Kir ran to Ro's kitchen replicator and began giving it specific instructions. The replicator hummed to life and a moment later T'Kir emerged from the kitchen with two more mugs. She bustled over to Tulley and gave him one and then she returned to Macen's side.

Ro had been sniffing at her mug, "What is this and what's going on?"

"It's called egg nog and as for the reason," T'Kir threw in a dramatic pause, "all I can say is Merry Christmas!"

"Egg what and merry who?" a bewildered Ro asked.

Macen laughed and Tulley chuckled. Tulley tried to explain, "Egg nog is a drink and Christmas is a holiday celebrated on Earth and her colonies."

"Wait a minute." Ro grew suspicious, "If it's a holiday, is the rest of the cell participating?"

"You should see it Skipper." Tulley drawled, "She and her little helper elves have decorated the whole complex. Everyone's sampling this goop of hers and they're celebrating universal peace and good will towards men."

"And women." Lisea Danan said as she pushed past Tulley. She held a mug of egg nog in her hand and wore a cheerful expression, "We're just important as any man. Right ladies?"

Ro raised her mug and T'Kir yelled, "Damn straight!"

Danan shook her head but her smile remained. Turning to Ro, she shook her head in defeat, "To be honest, this is the best idea the little trollop has ever had."

"Hey!" T'Kir protested, "I heard that!"

"I complimented you, nitwit." Danan replied.

"Not what you said." T'Kir's eyes narrowed, "I heard what you didn't say."

Danan rolled her eyes and turned back to Ro. Ro laughed. Returning her attention to T'Kir, she asked, "So what is this holiday about and how do we celebrate it?"

"It involves exchanging gifts, toasting the season, and…_mistletoe_!" T'Kir set her mug down and produced a sprig of plastic mistletoe. She held it over Macen's head with one hand and placed her left hand on his cheek. Leaning in, she kissed him. Falling into the kiss, she dropped her mistletoe hand and wrapped both of her arms around Macen's neck.

The kiss lingered for a few minutes. Finally, she straightened out but kept her hands on his shoulders. Falling into his lap, she giggled, "Merry Christmas."

"Isn't it though?" Macen murmured.

"So have we just seen a declaration of your true intentions?" Danan asked dryly.

"C'mon Lees," Macen invoked Danan's nickname, "she has three times my strength. How am I supposed to resist?"

"You could at least try." Ro quipped. This earned her a pat on the back from Danan. Tulley grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Macen released a long suffering sigh.

He lifted T'Kir up so she could regain her footing, "Grab a chair and behave."

T'Kir shot Danan a sullen look and pouted as she drew a chair in closer, "No one's drunk to my toast."

Everyone gathered round the table and drew their glasses into a clinking conflagration. Next, most everyone took a deep pull of their nog. Ro cautiously sipped it. Finding it to her liking she deeply swallowed.

"And you didn't think you'd like it." T'Kir playfully accused.

Ro started to scowl and then she realised that _anyone _could have surmised that with or without telepathic abilities. It didn't mean T'Kir was in her head, however, T'Kir's knowing grin suggested otherwise. Ro thought a particularly vile oath and T'Kir wagged her finger side to side.

Ro decided to let the matter go and focus on the issue at hand, "Is anyone going to explain what this Christmas hoopla is all about to me?"

T'Kir bounced up and down in her seat, "Me, me, me!"

"And what makes you an expert on Christmas?" Ro enquired.

"I pick up a lot here and there." T'Kir sniffed.

"It's a Terran holiday." Ro persisted, "You've never been to Earth."

"But we've got a lotta humans in our cell." T'Kir insisted.

"Ro," the normally taciturn Tulley spoke up, "Let her tell her version of things. I'll plug any gaps and correct any mistakes."

Ro's eyebrows went up and she gave Tulley a sceptical appraisal, "_You _know about Christmas?"

"My family and I celebrated it every year," Tulley's voice began to be strained, "right up until the Cardies murdered my wife and kids. A lot of the Zone colonists did. That's why T'Kir's roving band of volunteers handing out candy canes and hanging garland is so important right now. Things have been rough on us for a couple of months now and this is the perfect way to remind ourselves that there's something more than this war. We need to remember to hope for the promise of peace and to care for each other."

Ro was astonished, "Wow. That's more than I've heard you say in a year. You should try it more often."

Tulley blushed and lapsed back into silence. T'Kir clanged the side of her mug with a loose padd, "Ahem. The explaining will now commence."

T'Kir looked very prim and proper. Her hands were folded in front of her, her eyes were alert but lacking their usual manic gleam. Everyone wondered how long it last.

"On Earth, 2300 years ago, a child was born. Prophecy declared that this child was the incarnate Son of God and the Prince of Peace. Named Jesus, this baby would eventually spread a new concept of spirituality and try to establish the groundwork for a heavenly kingdom." T'Kir was very serious as she spoke, "His birth was celebrated by animal herders and kings alike. Since he was named the Christ, his birthday became known as Christmas."

T'Kir looked to Tulley, "Did I leave anything out?"

"Maybe." He teased.

T'Kir blew him a raspberry, "You suck, y'know that don'cha?"

Tulley bowed at the waist, "I try."

"Children," Ro asserted her authority, "let's behave. After all, it _is _Christmas."

Macen raised a finger, "Most of the principles taught by Christ are now part of daily life in the Federation. The man was truly ahead of his time."

T'Kir grinned, "Should I explain all about Father Christmas now?"

Macen shook his head but Ro nodded her encouragement. Ten minutes later, Ro was scowling, "This is all stupid."

T'Kir jumped out her seat and leaned across the table, "It is not!"

"No one man can accomplish all of that." Ro accused.

"Santa could." T'Kir growled.

"Not without modern technology." Ro insisted.

"Maybe he had it." T'Kir wildly speculated, "Dozens of races visited Earth before the Vulcans arrived. Maybe one of them bestowed a technology transfer to St. Nicholas."

"But _why_ would they?" Ro wondered.

"Why would some stinkin' ol' wormhole aliens want to be Bajor's Prophets?" T'Kir shot back.

"Now that's uncalled for." Ro angrily replied.

"So's disparaging Father Christmas." T'Kir defiantly declared.

"Why you little…" Ro hotly began.

"Break it up!" Macen loudly demanded. He was on his feet and his hand was on the butt of his phaser, "Remember the season or I swear I'll shoot you both."

T'Kir grinned, "You wouldn't shoot little ol' me, would ya?"

"Try me." Macen ominously replied.

T'Kir plopped back down into her chair. Ro wavered.

"Sit down, Laren, before I make you fall down." Ro complied and Macen began to speak, "This holiday we're unexpectedly celebrating is all about goodwill towards others. We've been fighting the Cardassians for anywhere from decades to a few years. Have we forgotten how to love one another in that time? We've essentially gathered as a family, a fractured one, but a unit all the same."

Macen sat down, "Let's just try to get along."

"Good speech, Brin." Danan cheerleaded.

"Can I put the mistletoe back up?" T'Kir wondered.

"No!" came a universal decision from the rest of the room.

Tulley had moved out of the doorway so the door was sealed. It chimed and Ro called out for the door to open. Several men and women entered and each carrying a tray laden with food.

"Are these more holiday festivities?" Ro had to ask.

T'Kir's head gleefully bobbed, "Yup."

"How did you arrange all of this?" Danan asked as she stabbed a hardboiled Ktarian egg with her fork.

"I just started asking around if anyone would like to throw a party." T'Kir's smile was rapturously angelic, "After I'd gathered a dozen co-conspirators I explained the theme and everyone decided to run with it."

"We have had a lot of free time lately." Tulley pointed out.

"Not you too." Ro closed her eyes with a pained expression, "What was your role in this little conspiracy?"

Tulley smiled, "To keep you from noticing the work of my fellow elves."

"And to think I made you my second in command only to find out now I can't trust you." A smile crept across Ro's face as she spoke.

Tulley looked gut punched and Ro laughed, "I'm sorry Aric. It just seemed funny to me."

Although Tulley still looked stricken, he gamely smiled, "It's all right, Skipper."

Ro was contemplating saying something else but the words died in her throat as Macen intervened, "Laren, I think it's time to eat."

Ro blinked in confusion and then an embarrassed smile appeared, "Of course."

The gathered Maquis tore into their food. There was laughter and idle chatter, sharing and confessions. They exchanged the simple gift of friendship. It was a rare respite in bitter days.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ro's comm unit began sounded an alarm. It was a grating sound designed to be immune from being ignored. Muttering a curse, Ro moved across the room and examined the sender's ID.

The ID bore the signature of Cal Hudson. It wasn't his personal account but it was one of several secret accounts used by Maquis cell leaders to communicate with one another without fear of being traced. Hudson became Alvin Shunderson just as Ro became Deanna Crusher. Ro accepted the call and Hudson's features appeared.

"Hello 'Deanna'." Hudson said as a perfunctory measure. He studied her for a moment and then he openly stared, "Why are you so happy?"

"We're celebrating something called 'Christmas'. It seems to be a real morale booster." Ro explained.

"It would be Christmas back on Earth wouldn't it?" Hudson mused.

"So I'm told." Ro chuckled.

"Damn." Hudson ruefully exhaled, "I wish I'd thought of it."

"Start planning for next year." Ro suggested.

Hudson rubbed his weary face, "Maybe I will."

"I hate to be rude but why did you call?" Ro wondered.

Hudson snorted, "You never hesitate to be rude but you're correct, I have a reason for interrupting your festivities."

"Why do I think we should cancel the party?" Ro glumly enquired.

"This is important." Hudson grimly replied, "You can celebrate after you complete the mission I'm going assign to you."

"All right." Ro grew serious, "What do you have for me?"

"You're going to want to include Macen's group in on this." Hudson advised.

"Seeing as how they're sitting at my table, and pretending that they're not eavesdropping, I'd say I wouldn't be able to leave them behind anyway." Ro wryly confessed.

"Good." Visibly relieved, Hudson nodded, "Good. The mission depends upon them."

"Yea us!" T'Kir cheered.

Ro cast a reproving glance T'Kir's way. T'Kir stuck out her tongue in reply. Ro scowled and shifted her attention back to Hudson's image.

"What's the mission and why are we being hand selected for it?" Ro wanted to know.

Hudson settled back in his seat and folded his hands before him. His expression was one of amusement, "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Chrysalis?"

Ro's brow wrinkled as she frowned, "No. Should I have?"

Hudson's eyes danced with sheer glee, "Ask Macen."

Ro turned to Macen and growled his name, "Brin!"

Macen grinned as he lifted his chair and carried it to Ro's side. T'Kir quickly snatched up her chair and came to sit by Macen's side.

"Oh, for Prophets' sake." Ro snapped upon seeing T'Kir's dogged pursuit. Ro was about to say something about the situation when she registered Macen's expression. He wasn't annoyed at all.

There was a genuine fondness there as well a yearning angst. Ro doubted that even Macen was truly aware of his true feelings on the matter. Loathing the idea of interfering where the players were unaware of their true motives, Ro let it go. As long as it didn't interfere with military operations Ro was content to remain a bystander. At least, to a point…

"The Cardassian legend of the Chrysalis relates to the origins of Christmas." Macen began to explain. Ro gave him an impatient look so Macen fast tracked his explanation, "The human Christ was prophesied to be both the Messiah of the Jewish people but also their literal king. In his role of Messiah, he defied expectations and opened up the racially segregated Jewish faith to the other racial groups surrounding them."

"Christ tried to explain to his disciples and the crowds that followed him that he wouldn't lead a literal kingdom until after his death." Macen continued. Ro looked confused so Macen went into greater depth, "The legal and spiritual authorities of the day saw him as a threat to the established order so they plotted to kill him. Christ knew this and it too fulfilled prophecy. Now all that remains is Christ's physical return to Earth to establish a kingdom there."

"What a load of crap." Ro laughed.

"That's what many aliens think about Bajoran faith." Macen pointed out.

"Here's one Bajoran that used to agree with them." Ro admitted, "But now that I know _what_ the Prophets are, I'm a little more generous."

"And why's that?" T'Kir inquired.

"That's none of your business." Ro smartly retorted.

"Wait!" T'Kir gasped, "Don't think about it." A crooked smile announced T'Kir's victory. "A little lesson in humility, eh Ro?" T'Kir radiated triumph.

Ro responded with a glower that bespoke of revenge. Macen cleared his throat, "Ladies, we're off topic."

Ro shot Macen a threatening look. He ignored it. After facing the Borg and the Cardassians, there was little his nominal Maquis commander could do to truly threaten him. He doubted Ro were capable of the few things that would harm him.

Macen resumed his lecture, "Five hundred years ago, the ruling planetary monarchy of Cardassia Prime was overthrown. Few members of the ruling family escaped the brutal 'justice' meted out by their subjects but the infant heir to the throne was spirited away and raised by a family servant. Since that time the family line has remained intact. There is a living heir to throne even now."

"Get to the point." Ro demanded, "What's the so-called connection between this Terran myth and the Cardassian legend?"

"Actually, both have their basis in fact." Macen pointed out.

"Just get t'the _frinxing_ point, Brin." T'Kir barked. For once, her outburst met with Ro's approval. Macen gave T'Kir a genuflecting bow of submission. The Vulcan beamed.

"The Chrysalis legend states that a child, born five hundred years after the massacre of the royal family, will grow to assume their rightful place on the throne." Macen explained, "The five hundred years are now up and the child should be being born any day now if it hasn't already been delivered."

"Are we dealing with another messiah story?" Ro sceptically asked.

Macen nodded, "That's essentially true. The restored sovereign is supposed to lead the Cardassian people to their glorious destiny."

"Sounds Bajoran t'me." T'Kir piped up.

Ro ignored the comment, "The High Command has got to know about this."

"They do." Macen confirmed, "They also know that a large part of Cardassian society subscribes to this legend in spirit if not in fact. That means that this year billions of sentients are looking for word that their monarch was born."

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" T'Kir enquired.

"The legend doesn't say." Macen answered her, "Since the Cardassians are a patriarchal people, it has always been assumed that the heir would be a boy."

"This is crazy!" Ro protested, "If there _was_ a direct line to the throne, the High Command and the Obsidian Order would have executed them hundreds of years ago."

"The lineage continued on the basis of swearing loyalty to the ruling juntas." Macen detailed, "They appeared at public functions and made a show of deferring to the authorities. They were useful propaganda device so they were issued a modest stipend and travelled on demand."

"Up until a week ago." Hudson interjected, "The 'Princess' is due any day now and the family has gone into hiding."

"The government suspects that this may be the Chrysalis child?" Macen enquired.

"They more than suspect it." Hudson was gleeful, "They _know_ it!"

Ro was exasperated, "How can they know that?"

"When the baby was old enough to start recording dermal scans," Hudson happily explained, "they detected the royal birthmark. It hasn't been seen in five hundred years."

"Incredible!" Macen breathed, "Is it in the right location?"

"Right on the royal derrière." Hudson laughed.

Macen grinned, "The legend was right."

"What birthmark?" that reference confused Ro.

"The Purple Peppercorn." Macen revealed to her, "All the previous sovereigns were chosen on the basis of having that mark on their left cheek. It hasn't been seen for five hundred years. The legend said it would appear on the chosen child. The timings right, the birthmark's right, all we need now is a baby."

Ro was incredulous, "The Purple Peppercorn?"

"That's what it looks like." Macen defensively insisted.

"Sure." Ro patronised him, "Whatever you say."

"Don't belittle what you don't believe." T'Kir warned through gritted teeth.

Macen put his arm around her shoulders, "Down girl."

Macen withdrew his arm and T'Kir punched his leg, "You didn't have t'take it away y'know."

"First, let me say 'Ow'." Macen rubbed his leg, "We need to get focused. Distractions would only lead to things better not thought about."

T'Kir grinned, "That's what I was hoping for."

"Enough!" Hudson practically shouted, "I can see why Deanna's always complaining about you two."

"At least we're popular." T'Kir preened.

Ro pinched the ridged bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Wearily, she pleaded, "Just be quiet for a few minutes and then we can go sailing off to our doom."

"Okay." T'Kir perkily chirped.

"Go ahead Alvin." Ro prompted.

Although irked, Hudson swallowed his ire, "We've been contacted by a group of Cardassian monarchists. The royal family is safely stowed away on a backwater world. They want to hire us to transport the family passed the Federation checkpoints where they can apply for asylum."

"Okay." Ro nodded, "Why us?"

"No other cell has access to the _Odyssey_." Hudson revealed, "She's the only deep cover vessel we have that's powerful and fast enough to get out of trouble if the worst should happen."

"Which is why I need Macen since it's his ship." Ro connected the last dots.

"Exactly." Hudson smiled.

Ro turned to Macen, "Brin?"

"She's in orbit with a skeleton crew of two aboard." Macen replied, "She can be ready as soon as she's crewed."

Knowing the _Blackbird_-class scouts were fully served by twenty-two crewmen, that wouldn't require many volunteers. Macen normally operated the ship with six people and three of those were Danan, T'Kir, and himself. Ro turned to the screen.

"We'll be setting out as soon we finish here." Ro said.

"Good." Hudson was pleased, "Are T'Kir's last encryption ciphers still uncompromised?"

"As far as we know." Ro replied.

"Hey! What d'you mean…Ow!" T'Kir jumped out of her seat. She glared at Macen, "You _pinched_ me."

"The least I could do." Macen warned her, "Now sit down and shh!"

T'Kir plopped down into her seat with a stunned expression. It wasn't that Macen had reprimanded her. He did that frequently and often. The difference lay in the fact that he usually managed to do so in private. She was embarrassed and instantly sullen.

Oblivious to the sudden turn in events, Hudson and Ro carried on with the business at hand.

"The data's been received." Ro informed Hudson, "We'll set sail in a few hours."

"This is urgent." Hudson stressed, "Members of this monarchist movement can influence things in the High Command and even within the Obsidian Order. Gaining them as allies would aid our cause immeasurably."

Ro held up her hands in surrender, "I give up already. We'll start making preparations as soon as we conclude here."

Hudson chuckled, "In other words you want me to shut up and let you run the mission."

"Essentially." Ro grinned.

"Get to it." Hudson threw a salute, "Shunderson out."

Ro turned to Macen. Noticing T'Kir, she asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's pouting." Macen answered as though that were the most natural thing in the world.

"We'll need your crew." Ro started reeling of agenda points, "The _Indie's _crew is too large for your ship and besides your people know their vessel. I would like to bring Tulley and Thool along."

"Of course." Macen nodded, "It's your command. Do whatever you want."

Ro grinned, "No, Brin. It's _your _command. I'm just along for the ride. Although, I would like to man the helm. I've always wanted to try her out."

"But you're the cell leader." Macen protested via a reminder.

"Brin, you're the ship's _captain_." Ro asserted, "Disrupting a successful personnel formula for the sake of ego is not only detrimental it's destructive. So quit whining and marshal your troops, _Captain_."

"Aye, aye Skipper." Macen genuflected and rose. He nudged T'Kir, "C'mon compadre. We have hopes to ruin."

"Not gonna." T'Kir sulked, "You embarrassed me."

"You're lucky that's all that happened." Macen said with a hint of impatience, "You were trying to butt into a conversation that you hadn't been asked to join. I could have bent you over my knee and spanked you for that."

T'Kir lit up and clapped her hands, "Promise?"

"Forget I said it." Macen said regretfully.

"No, no!" T'Kir insisted as she bounced to her feet, "You promised. Now, what else would you spank me for?"

Macen ignored her and moved over to Tulley's side, "Aric? Would you help in tracking down my lost little lambs?"

Tulley rose, all while wearing a laconic grin, "Only if you promise to spank me."

Macen's brow knitted, "Don't give her ideas."

"Seems the lady's already got them, chum." Tulley advised.

Macen sighed, "True enough." He turned to Danan, "Better get up to the ship, Lees. We'll need her prepped in record time."

"Gotcha." Danan looked mischievous, "Would you spank me?"

Macen grinned, "Any time." With that said, he followed Tulley out of the quarters. T'Kir flashed her a venomous glare. Danan merely shrugged and blew T'Kir a kiss.

T'Kir blew out of Ro's quarters in a huff and scrambled to catch up with Macen. Ro chuckled softly as she came to sit next to Danan.

"Dangerous gambit." Ro observed.

"It _is_ nice to know that he may try to win me back after all." Danan grinned.

Ro shook her head. She hadn't known many Trills, especially not many joined Trills. She absently wondered if they were all as carefree and adventurous as Lisea Danan.

Danan raised a hand, "Before you go thinking it, not all Trills are like me." Then she winked, "But most of the joined ones are."

Danan exited the domicile leaving Ro all alone. She gathered a few padds and then set out herself. She had to get the evacuation underway.

* * *

Chapter Three

As Macen watched his crew moved with single-minded purpose, the _Odyssey _came to life. The bridge was a round affair with five stations. Macen occupied the centre seat. This was the command station. Since the _Blackbird_-class was a Starfleet starship designed in the first decade of the 24th century, the armrests of the command chair were littered with controls.

The two forward stations were joined by their console. They consisted of Ops and CONN. As promised, Ro sat at the CONN. This relegated the usual pilot to the status of being a relief officer. That suited her. She'd been enjoying the solitude of the bridge before Macen and the others had arrived.

T'Kir sat at Ops. Her head bobbed and her body weaved as her hands flitted through the air. She'd once explained that she was "groovin' to the music in her head" at moments like these. She even accompanied the tunes with barely audible but discernibly off key vocals.

The rear of the bridge possessed two stations as well as the door leading to the briefing room. Tulley was running a diagnostic of the weapons array. Seated nearby, Danan calibrated the Science station's sensors. The cramped quarters of the diminutive bridge excluded any other occupants.

"T'Kir," Macen spoke in a firm tone of voice, "What's our status?"

T'Kir was instantly alert but still laid back, "We'll be ready t'go as soon as Chancy and Thool finish up in Engineering."

Macen activated the ship's intercom, "Masters Masthead and Thool, we're departing in fifteen minutes. Please complete your ministrations before then."

T'Kir gave him a thumb's up and Macen grinned. He wondered how Masthead was dealing with Thool wandering around "his" engine room. Since both were competent engineers Macen couldn't foresee a problem but stranger things had happened in both Starfleet and the Maquis.

T'Kir resumed her gyrating and singing. Macen leaned back in his chair and let his people do their jobs. Studying T'Kir, Macen wondered, for the billionth time, what was to be done about her.

Her condition wasn't her fault. As best as he could gather, it was a biological fluke. Her telepathy was out of her control and her sensitivity range covered at least half of Ronara Prime's largest continent. Having seen moments of lucid clarity from her, he found her vitality and keen intelligence to be compelling and he refused to abandon her. T'Kir's unique perspective on things also allowed her to see angles and solutions to problems that he overlooked.

Besides, he was in no position to judge anyone based on their mental health. During his last debriefing at Starbase 375, he'd been subjected to an exhaustive psychological review. It was a test that he miserably failed. Too many years of trauma: the loss of his homeworld and the scattering of the surviving remnant of his people combined with ten years as an analyst on the front lines of the Cardassian Border Wars had left him "scarred". Macen's penchant for boldly reacting to such situations was now seen as a liability. He was viewed as a "loose cannon" that "overreacted" tending towards "violence" with "murderous intent".

Macen had explained to the supervising counsellor that he took those measures appropriate to fighting a guerrilla campaign against a superior foe. The counsellor had informed Macen that he was an officer of Starfleet and not a Maquis. He needed to act appropriately. Macen broke his nose.

After being released from the brig at Admiral Nechayev's behest, Macen had a calm, quiet discussion with the newly minted Director of Starfleet Intelligence. Nechayev told Macen that he was no longer fit to serve in the fleet. She apologised for that and then promptly sent him back to the Maquis since that arena was where he could best serve Starfleet's interests.

Macen wondered what that meant for his career _if_ he was to have a career after the Maquis rebellion. If the Maquis secured their worlds then he'd have a place there and it wouldn't be an issue. If they failed, and he survived, Starfleet might no longer wish to welcome him. His having made the fleet home for the last seventy-seven years made that a daunting prospect.

Macen swivelled his chair around and took a look back at Danan. They'd once had a bright and engaging relationship. The amount of time he spent with T'Kir had undermined that. The natural course of the war had also played a significant part. As the _Odyssey's_ 1st Officer she felt compelled to act as Macen's external conscience. His decisions increasingly struck a raw nerve with her.

Their relationship had not been a mature one when she volunteered to accompany him on his mission to infiltrate the Maquis. He knew that it was only natural that the pressures drove them apart. He also knew that he regretted that. He wondered if there was a way to start over. He swivelled back to facing the viewscreen. His own metaphysical senses were telling him something was about to occur.

His people's natural abilities to sense the "natural" course of the space time continuum and the intersection of probabilities had been amplified in those that had encountered the Nexus. Macen wore a wry grin at the thought of the "natural" course of history. History would unfold as the Fates deemed necessary and his people would alert those around them if that course of events had been sidetracked. It was their sacred duty.

"We got a green light!" T'Kir ebulliently announced.

Macen checked the chrono. Eleven minutes had passed since he'd issued his "ultimatum". He was impressed. He'd have to pass along his thanks later on.

"T'Kir, configure the ship for standard travel. Activate our transponder beacon and have it relay our ID to all queries." Macen ordered.

In order to cover their various covert intelligence activities, Macen had registered the vessel as a free trader. In most circles, that was a euphemism for smugglers and pirates. The High Command allowed the _Odyssey_ to operate within its borders in exchange for the occasional favour. It usually involved smuggling contraband into the DMZ. Little did anyone at the High Command realise that the locations and inventories of such items were immediately given to Starfleet and the Maquis.

They wisely waited for months before moving on the paramilitaries possessing the contraband. Usually by then Macen's unit had deduced where it had been distributed and what it was intended for. In one smuggling run, covertly watched by a _Galor_-class cruiser's long range sensors, two Maquis raiders had "attacked" Macen's ship. He'd "fought" them off and made his delivery. He now received weekly job offers. Combined with his other legitimate contracts, the crew had enough work to add to the cell's operating budget and justify their presence in higher security areas.

The grey area in all of this was the fact that the Obsidian Order also had to approve Macen's favoured status. Macen and the Order were longstanding adversaries. He also knew, through contacts on Cardassia, that the Order suspected him of being a Maquis.

In the end it was revealed that the Order intended to use him as a stringer to gather information about the Maquis. Macen delivered some out of date and useless information a few times and the Order dismissed his services. They had not revoked his transit rights and used the opportunities that he was in Cardassian space to monitor him to try and detect where the Maquis would strike next.

Everyone aboard knew this particular contract could scuttle their entire operation. If the Cardassians learned that the _Odyssey_ had transported the Chrysalis child and the royal family there would be hell to pay. If they managed to discover that the ship had been dispatched by the Maquis, it would likely result in the loss of all employment within the Cardassian Union, if not their imprisonment and subsequent show trial by the Cardassian authorities.

"The ship's ready." T'Kir reported.

"Laren, break orbit and then set course for Malthus II." Macen ordered, "Set for warp six."

Ro grinned, "Aye, Captain."

As Ro's fingers flew across her board, T'Kir swivelled to face Macen, "You'd better not get used to this 'aye, captain this' and 'aye, captain that' _shuk_. I ain't gonna do it."

Macen grinned. He appreciated T'Kir's bald faced honesty, "Nor would I expect you to. We _are_ the Maquis. We have standards of rebelliousness and disrespect to maintain."

"Damn skippy!" T'Kir retorted. Whether or not she detected Macen's teasing tone was a matter of conjecture. Quite pleased with herself, she turned towards the view on the screen and began playing with her board. Macen's own empathic sense led him to believe that T'Kir had indeed known about his teasing.

Ro cast a nervous eye T'Kir's way and then urgently motioned for Macen to join her at the helm. A bemused Macen quietly stole away from his seat and joined her. Kneeling next to her station, he almost laughed out loud when she took one last worried glance at T'Kir before speaking.

"Should she be doing that?" Ro whispered.

"Doing what?" Macen whispered back.

"Messing with the ship's systems." Ro explained.

"Laren, it's her job." Macen said patiently.

"But she's…" Ro bugged out her eyes, held her hands up in odd angles and weaved about in her chair.

"No…" Macen corrected, "She's more like that." He pointed across the console to T'Kir's station. T'Kir wore a manic smile. Her head was canted slightly to the left and her eyes were glassy.

"I _heard_ you." T'Kir scolded, "Bad Skipper, bad!" With that said, she returned her attention to her screens.

Ro looked at Macen with a bit of panic in her eyes, "How can you just…"

Macen held his finger to his lips, "Shh. It's all right. Computers and cybernetic systems soothe her."

"She'll soothe all of your souls straight to hell." Ro warned.

Now Macen laughed, "Actually, the ship's systems have never run more smoothly or efficiently. Even Lees is bragging up how fast and intuitive the library computer is now."

That settled Ro somewhat. Danan was T'Kir's most vocal critic outside of herself. One of the Trill's previous hosts had been a psychologist. That didn't make her a fully qualified counsellor but it was a step in the right direction.

"Did she recommend this as a type of therapy?" Ro was still feeling cautious.

Macen nodded, "She did. T'Kir's not suicidal. She'd make this ship dance on the head of pin if she thought it would help save her life."

"Good to know." Ro murmured.

Macen smiled, "Just relax. You're in one of Starfleet's finest vessels. She may be old and decommissioned but she's a firebrand at heart. She's never let us down yet."

"I'm _so _relieved." Ro replied dryly.

Macen patted her on her shoulder as he returned to his station. All of Ro's concerns stemmed around T'Kir. She knew the strengths and weaknesses of the _Blackbird_-class. The ship truly was the least of her worries.

_The problem, _Macen decided, _is that Laren doesn't know T'Kir's strengths. She knows about her weaknesses but next to nothing about her positive attributes. She's tough, she's spunky, innovative, motivated, a cyber genius, and basically brilliant._

T'Kir turned to face him. Her face radiated joy and she left her seat to join him, "Thank you! You're too sweet. Don't worry, I won't tell Lees you feel that way."

"I think it's time I start shielding my thoughts from you." Macen calmly replied.

T'Kir was crestfallen, "That's not fair."

"Neither is a random intrusion into my mind." Macen declared, "Or do we want to have an examination into your deficits?"

"No." T'Kir meekly replied and returned to her board.

Danan came up from behind him, "How _do_ you feel about her?"

Macen rose, "Ro, you have the bridge. Lees, join me in the briefing room."

T'Kir cast a worried glance over her shoulder. Danan victoriously blew her a kiss. T'Kir's countenance darkened and she began to pound at the controls on her board.

The briefing room door slid shut behind Danan and Macen whirled on her, "What are you playing at?"

Stunned, Danan took a step back, "I wasn't playing at anything."

"Bull." Macen scornfully replied, "T'Kir provoked you. You took the bait and one upped her."

Danan opened her mouth but no words came out. _This _wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting. She'd expected a little guilt, a little contrition, maybe even an angst ridden romantic plea. She'd never expected wrath.

"You're the first officer of this ship." Macen continued, "You're supposed to lead."

"Wait a minute!" Danan hotly returned, "Who's the one being led around by his _mishveks_?"

Macen calmed down. His expression was one of pained tolerance, "I'm not involved with her, Lees."

"Yes, you are." Danan asserted, "You just don't recognise the symptoms yet."

Macen sighed, "I've been hoping that we could give 'us' another try."

Danan knew that admission came at a price. Macen wasn't wont to express his own desires. Twice now all of his ambitions had been stripped from him. He'd subsequently become very cautious about what to hope for.

Danan shook her head, "It won't happen while she's around. I won't play second string to some psychotic trollop."

"That was rude." Macen chastised her.

"By the Pools, Brin, you're defending her even now." Danan was disappointed, "You're practically accusing me of character assassination all the while knowing she's slept with over half of the men in our cell. Who knows how many she's cavorted with from other cells?"

"Every encounter was consensual." Macen insisted, "I'm surprised that a jaded old soul like yourself is being so prudish."

Danan shrugged, "Call me conservative at heart. I wouldn't pine away for anyone who's bedding down everyone he or she meets."

"I'm not pining away for anyone." Macen declared.

Danan wore a sad expression, "Too bad. That was a perfect opportunity to say, 'I'm only pining away for you.'"

Danan pitied Macen as she saw the twisting emotions fill his eyes and cross his face. She knew he truly loved her. The conflict was that he loved T'Kir as well. Until he admitted that to himself and decided who was better suited for him he would never truly be hers. She could easily embrace Macen as her own or remain a loyal friend to him if he chose T'Kir but this trap of self denial that he'd created would only destroy them all. She only stood a chance with T'Kir gone and that, in and of itself, was a sad testimony.

Danan shook her head, "It's all right, Brin. I just think you need to honestly re-examine the situation."

Macen nodded, "Fair enough. Are we done bickering with T'Kir?"

Danan sketched a salute, "Yes, Boss."

"Then let's see what the children are up to." Macen ushered Danan back towards the door. Danan sincerely hoped that Macen would admit to himself how he truly felt about T'Kir. From that moment on Macen could quickly come to realise where his ultimate loyalty lay. Danan wasn't sure of how much longer she'd be willing to wait before she chose for him.

* * *

Chapter Four

The journey to Malthus took twelve and a half hours. The duty shifts had changed twice during the voyage. Danan had minded the reliefs and Macen had the "normal" crew. Now they had entered the Malthus system and immediately detected by the _Trefflin_, a _Galor_-class cruiser in orbit around Malthus II. T'Kir closely watched it on the sensors as the _Odyssey_ made her approach to slip into orbit around the M-class world. As the scoutship approached at three-quarters impulse, she was hailed by the Cardassian cruiser.

"They're hailing." T'Kir reported.

"Put it on screen." Macen ordered. The screen shifted to the sight of a Cardassian gul missing one eye. In its place sat a prosthetic orb mounted in a metal housing. Heavy scarring surrounded the housing. The mechanical eye glowed purple.

"Identify yourself." The gul demanded.

"I'm Brin Macen, captain of the free trader _Odyssey_." Macen revealed, "If you check your database you'll see I'm cleared for travel within the Union's borders."

"_I'll_ decide what you're cleared for." The gul snarled.

"Of course." Macen remained deferential, "But if I may? I'd like your name, rank, and unit number for my report to the Obsidian Order."

The Cardassian commander's skin turned dark grey and his face twisted in rage. A female glinn urgently appeared at the gul's side and frantically thrust a padd in front of her commander. There were few female officers in the Cardassian military so it was easy for Macen to recognise this one.

"Glinn Mariska," Macen said very formally, "we meet again."

Mariska eyed him cautiously even as her superior glared at her, "Yes, _Commander_. It seems we both find ourselves in different roles now."

Out of range of the viewer's pick up, Mariska's superior barked a demand. She turned to the screen and with her sternest frown said, "We will get back to you."

As the screen darkened, Macen leaned back in his chair and grinned victoriously. Ro swivelled around and was surprised by his elation.

"Why are you so happy?" Ro enquired, "Our cover is about to be blown and you're grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat."

T'Kir took a particular interest in the conversation, as did the rest of the bridge crew, and she stopped everything to listen in and watch.

"Mariska and I first met five years ago. Her ship had been crippled after its attack on Ceta IV failed and the prisoners had been brought back to the colony. I was part of the interrogation team debriefing her. She appreciated the courtesies extended towards her and her crew especially the extra security to prevent the settlers from avenging their dead." Macen explained, "During that interrogation it came out that Mariska is a monarchist and that's how I learned of the Chrysalis legend."

"You _liked _her." T'Kir accused.

"She reminded me that not all Cardassians are monolithic monsters." Macen confessed, "I found that refreshing."

"Whatever." T'Kir pouted.

"Grow up." Ro harshly commanded, "And stop being a pain in the ass."

T'Kir looked startled and completely at a loss. After a moment, she visibly smoothed herself out and smiled sweetly.

"Why, you're right, Dear Laren. I shall endeavour to conform to your expectations from now on." She said in sugary tones. T'Kir waited a second and then she slapped herself upside the head, "Wait a minute! I _am _living up to your expectations."

Ro was ruefully contrite, "All I meant to say is that these jealous fits have got to stop. We're fighting for our lives here. Any distractions could get us killed."

"Yes, suh." T'Kir snapped off a salute, "Whatever you say, suh."

Ro turned towards Macen, "A little help here?"

Macen shook his head, "You got yourself into this mess. Dig your own way out."

"But don't you think it has to stop?" Ro wondered.

"Yes, I do." Macen revealed, "T'Kir, join me in the briefing room. Laren, contemplate your mistake. Lees, stall them until I get back."

"How?" Danan sought advice.

"Tell them I'm getting ready to contact Director Tain of the Obsidian Order." Macen flashed her a wicked grin as he left the bridge.

Macen leaned up against the briefing room table. His eyes sought out T'Kir's. He studied what he saw there. With a pained and weary grimace, he spoke.

"T'Kir, this has to stop." He exhorted her, "I know you think you love me…"

"That may be going a bit far." T'Kir laughed, "But you're definitely at the top of my list."

T'Kir's body language belied her humorous tone. She stood with her feet apart, knees bent and her arms held ready to grab what was before her, namely Macen. She was poised to lunge and Macen thought that she might. His empathic senses could read her underlying turmoil.

"Look," Macen tried to start over, "it's not that I'm not flattered. I'm…"

"In love with me." T'Kir wore a lopsided grin, "Yes, I already know that."

Macen was startled, "What?"

"I've read your mind when you're mulling things over," She placed her arms akimbo on her hips, "_and _you're _not_ blocking me out. You're crazy about me. Always have been, always will be."

"Crazy is the operative word here. This whole idea is crazy." Macen's protest sounded feeble even to him.

T'Kir's eyes were bright and her smile was all too knowing, "I know what you want but won't sample. I _know _what you dream about. Lees was right to leave you."

T'Kir moved forward, "Take me. I've been here waiting, just draw me close and claim me."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him in for a smouldering kiss. It turned hungry and lingered for a moment. Macen caught his breath and he took a hold of T'Kir's hips and pushed her back.

"No." he said in a thick, ragged voice, "This isn't going to happen. You're not well. If we found you help, maybe we'd stand a chance but not when you're like this. We wouldn't be able to form a healthy relationship. It would always be turbulent."

"Turbulence is good." She cooed.

Macen took hold of her wrists and lifted her hands away from his neck, "It's fun for awhile but if it grows too rough you crash. I don't want that to happen."

T'Kir stroked his cheek, "That's not gonna happen, baby."

Macen closed his eyes and drew on an inner source of strength, "I admit I've entertained thoughts of 'us'. But that's all it's been: daydreams and fluff. We will not, and I repeat, will _not_ be engaging in any kind of love affair while your telepathy is out of control."

"Teach me how to use it." T'Kir suddenly petitioned, all traces of the seductress gone.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified." Macen admitted.

"Your psionic shields are strong enough to block me out _and _you've got talents that I've only dreamt of. Who else is better qualified?" T'Kir implored.

"All right." Macen agreed in a resigned tone of voice, "We'll try it."

T'Kir clapped her hands and bobbed up and down on her feet. Her smile was an ecstatic one, "This is gonna be too cool!"

"I take it that's a good thing." Macen dryly commented.

"Let me tell ya…" T'Kir began but was interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

"Danan to Macen." the Trill's disembodied voice filled the room, "The Cardies are back and they want to talk to you."

Macen activated the intercom's briefing room receiver, "I'm on my way."

Macen exited the space and T'Kir lingered for a moment. She felt cheated by the interruption but her disappointment was overwhelmed by her sense of triumph. Macen had agreed to tutor her in the use of her psionic abilities.

_That alone makes up for any quibbling by stupid old Lisea Danan, _T'Kir relished the idea, _Brin is going to spend even more time alone with me! He'll be mine!_

T'Kir basked in the moment for another thirty seconds and then followed Macen's trail.

"Captain Macen," the gul was very aggravated, "I am Gul Demor. It is my duty to welcome you to Malthus II. I am also instructed to inform you that the Obsidian Order has requested that I monitor your visit."

The scarred Gul wore a vicious smile, "_That _part of my orders will be carried out with brutal efficiency. My glinn will be transporting over to your ship in order to monitor your movements. Where you go, she goes."

Macen bowed his head slightly, "As you say."

Demor sneered, "You are proof that Starfleet's ranks are filled with incompetent cowards."

"Yet your own vastly superior forces were never able to achieve a decisive victory." Macen clinically replied, "What does that say about your troops?"

Demor sputtered and once again Mariska appeared by his side, "Commander, the High Command awaits your report on these matters. What shall I tell them?"

Demor looked as though he were contemplating striking her. It took several heartbeats but he reined himself in, "Very well. I'll deal with the High Command. You make arrangements to transport over to their craft."

"Yes, sir." Mariska replied with a bob of her head and Demor stalked off.

"Transmit the coordinates of your transporter room and I will be with you shortly." Mariska imperiously demanded.

"T'Kir," Macen prompted his Vulcan Ops officer, "transmit the coordinates to the _Trefflin_."

"Yeah right." T'Kir rejoined. After catching sight of Macen's disapproving glare she scrambled to comply.

"Our best tech will oversee the operation." Macen promised.

"As it should be." Mariska haughtily replied, "I will signal you when I am ready."

The screen went dark and Ro turned to face Macen, "_That's _our ace in the hole?"

"Have faith, Laren." Macen grinned, "The lady had an audience. Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you I ended up in a bar with a Cardassian informer and his four Nausicaan buddies." Ro grimaced, "All of whom wanted my head on a plate."

"Technically, the Nausicaans were bounty hunters in the employ of Farak." Macen reminded her, "And it ended well. The entire bar was cheering for us in the end."

"Mostly because we bought the house a round." Ro grumbled.

"C'mon," Macen rose from his seat, "meet Mariska in person. You'll be surprised."

"Don't you think you should tell Chancy or Thool to report to the transporter room?" Ro asked.

"Details." Macen cursed, "Always details."

* * *

Mariska materialised on a transporter pad within the _Odyssey_. Her cold contemptuous veneer was stripped away and she warmly embraced Macen. Turning to Ro, her bright smile never wavered.

"You must be Ro Laren." Mariska bowed at the waist, "I'm especially glad to see you."

"Exactly _why_ are you happy to see me?" Ro enquired.

"The prophesied King has been born on the planet below." Mariska's voice took on a frantic tone, "Demor's troops are on the verge of discovering the child's location. We must extract the family and get them to safety. _You_ are reported to be a master tactician. We have need of that today."

Ro almost reeled from the deluge of information and praise, "We're here to help but don't expect miracles."

"First things first." Macen started to prioritise, "Where is the family and can we transport to that location without alerting Demor's forces?"

"The family can be found by signalling their transponder." Mariska revealed.

"They have a transponder?" Ro couldn't believe her ears, "Why hasn't Demor managed to get a fix on it?"

Mariska smiled slyly, "Because the transponder's transmission crystals are attuned to Federation signal types. The Cardassian equivalents are broadcast on a much lower frequency bandwidth."

Ro grinned, "Which means we can find them first _if _we get on the ground."

The deckplates vibrated as the impulse engines gave a push. The _Odyssey_ was assuming orbit. Her RCS thrusters completed and stabilised the orbital insertion.

"I have a suggestion." Mariska announced, "Demor's forces have already cleared several of the larger cities. We could, as you say, 'beam' down to one of them and use it as our staging ground."

"It could work." Ro mused.

"Then we can proceed?" Mariska was excited.

"Just one moment." Macen advised. He stepped over to the intercom panel in the wall, "T'Kir, join us in the transporter room and bring a tricorder with you."

"Gotcha." A chipper sounding T'Kir replied as she cut the line.

Minutes later, T'Kir joined them in the transporter room. Masthead had been given the destination coordinates and was ready to commence transport. Mariska fidgeted.

"You are armed are you not?" she wanted to know.

Macen pulled a Bajoran Militia issue phaser out from a holster in the small of his back. Ro retrieved a small Bynterian produced phaser pistol out of her jacket. T'Kir reached under her sweater and produced a turn of the century Starfleet phaser.

Mariska was wide eyed, "Is it true then? Have you turned to the Maquis?"

Macen fielded that one, "Lt. Ro and I are both undercover. We infiltrated the Maquis in order to quell its terrorist tendencies. The Maquis Commander knows nothing of our true loyalties."

Mariska was visibly relieved, "And this woman?"

Macen moved behind T'Kir and held her shoulders, "She's a loyal confidant. We have no secrets from her."

"Why is she smiling at me?" Mariska looked unnerved, "Isn't she a Vulcan?"

"I'm a Vulcan, baby, I'm just not one of those repressed schmucks you see all the time." T'Kir proudly crowed.

"You were from Shial weren't you?" Mariska made the connection, "I heard about your colony before it was destroyed. It sounded amazing."

"You have no idea." T'Kir said tightly. Through his hands, he could feel T'Kir coiling up to strike out. With his empathic senses, he could feel her burning anger and wrath. The probabilities were in flux and he knew this was a pivotal moment.

Macen wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her anger lingered for some time but then her dawning awareness of her present circumstance began to override all other concerns. Macen leaned over and whispered into her elegantly curved ear.

"Behave or you stay behind." He gently warned.

"Just try and tell me you aren't having fun." She whispered back.

"Maybe." Macen partially conceded as he distanced himself from her.

"Well," Ro stared at Macen, "that was informative. _Wasn't it_?"

"We can beam down at any time." Macen urged, "Morale and disciplinary problems have been solved."

"I'm sure they were." Ro grated.

* * *

The four stepped up to the transporter pads. Masthead activated the system and the landing party's molecular structure was converted into energy. That energy was then transferred to the surface of Malthus II and coalesced back into matter. The _Trefflin's _sensors dutifully logged the process and destination and then took no further notice of the landing party.

The landing party materialised in a side street connecting to a main boulevard. Their specific location was the city of Grinnil. The first thing everyone realised was that it was drastically warmer. Malthus was a G10 star. The orbital track of the planet was also on the inner edge of the habitable region for humanoid life.

T'Kir exulted in the warmth, "Thank the Elements! We've finally gone somewhere where I'm not freezing my butt off."

"It is rather nice." Mariska agreed.

Ro and Macen were already uncomfortable and that sensation was only going to increase over time. They both shucked their jackets. Macen's phaser was exposed but he said he was willing to take a chance. Ro's phaser disappeared into the nooks of her clothing.

"You'd be better served by a distraction to draw attention away from your waistband." T'Kir clinically appraised the situation. Next, she took hold of Macen's arm and hugged in close to him.

"I volunteer to be the distraction." She excitedly announced.

Macen took in the situation. She had a hold of his left arm with her right hand. Both of them still had their dominant hands free to use their weapons if need be. It was a rather elegantly simple solution.

"You do realise that we're doing this for the mission?" Macen whispered.

"Sure, sure." T'Kir patted his arm with her free hand, "Just keep telling yourself that."

Macen sighed and T'Kir giggled. Ro looked disgusted. Mariska looked baffled but refrained from questioning what she saw.

"Give me the tricorder." Ro demanded.

"Y'could say 'please' y'know." T'Kir huffed as she handed over the requested device.

"Spare me." Ro retorted as she activated the small, box-like tricorder. She handed it to Mariska, "You know the frequency we're looking for. Plug it in and we'll set out after your King."

Mariska accepted the Federation device. It also came from the turn of the century and it took her a moment's study to deduce how to work it. After she inputted the frequency, she activated the device and handed it back to Ro.

Ro watched the tricorder's display while it processed the results of its scan. Ro's eyes never left the tricorder but her conversation did.

"So how did you come to have this frequency?" She asked.

Mariska smiled, "You mean how did a Cardassian officer come to have this particular frequency?"

A ghost of a smile played itself out across Ro's lips, "Something like that."

"We monarchists are organised into splinter cells." Mariska explained, "This is especially true of military cells. Virtually every ship and garrison has a cell secreted within it. As the head of the _Trefflin's_ cell, I was forwarded the details of the transponder frequencies. It is my sworn duty to assist the royal family however I can."

Mariska stared into Ro's eyes, "Does that satisfy you?"

Ro nodded, "For now."

"I almost hate to interrupt," Macen suddenly interjected, "but a crowd is gathering."

Ro and Mariska took note of their surroundings. Cardassian men, women and children were milling about openly gaping at the strangers in their midst. The sight of a woman in military armour was no less a cause for concern than three aliens.

"If I'm reading this thing right the transponder's just over four hundred kilometres away to the Northeast." Ro informed her comrades.

"Then let's find transportation." Macen urged, "We need to get going."

* * *

They rented a six wheeled all terrain vehicle from a local merchant. Familiar with its design and operation, Mariska climbed into the driver's side of the open topped vehicle. Ro pushed past Macen and seated herself in the forward passenger's bench. That left Macen to T'Kir's mercies in the passenger compartment.

T'Kir plopped down next to Macen on one of the passenger bay's couches, "Goodie! A field trip."

"Behave." Macen warned.

"I do." T'Kir replied with wide eyed sincerity, "I behave badly but I always behave."

"Fates." Macen muttered, "This is going to be a long trip."

"I know how we could pass the time." T'Kir began to suggest as she leaned in close.

"Down girl." Macen held her back, "How about we start working on your telepathic defences?"

"Joy!" T'Kir's face lit up.

* * *

Chapter Five

The quartet had almost completed their trek across the barren wastelands separating Grinnil from their intended destination of Havrat. As the purveyor of their vehicle had elucidated them, Havrat was an agricultural commune. It only had a population of a thousand or so colonists. It was the perfect out of the way spot for the royals to hide in.

Macen and T'Kir had tried a few simple psionic exercises. They had come as a surprise to T'Kir. They were simplistic but opened up a whole new world to her. Afterwards, they had opted for conversation.

"So you believe in the divinity of Christ?" T'Kir was surprised.

"It's no stranger than attributing divinity to the Prophets or the Q. Some cultures probably revere the Organians and the Metrons. My cultural bias leans me towards accepting the concept of godhood."

"But to be born to reform a planet's spirituality and to have to die to accomplish it." T'Kir whistled, "Pretty tall marching orders."

"The pattern was repeated on 492 IV so maybe it's a human thing." Macen suggested.

"Where?" T'Kir was puzzled.

"Forget I mentioned it." Macen brushed the question aside. He couldn't reveal the answer anyway.

He could see her trying to permanently imprint the location's name in her mind. He poked her in the ribs. She squealed in delight and got a decidedly playful look to her eye.

"Behave." Macen reminded her.

"I'll show you 'behave'." T'Kir warned.

She moved with predatory grace. She tickled him on both sides. He managed to fend her off because she didn't employ her full strength. The assault left him winded.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Ro called back.

"We'll behave." Macen called back, "I promise."

"I don't." T'Kir defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Mariska looked over to Ro, "Are they always like this?"

Ro grimaced, "They're not usually this bad."

"Are they lovers then?" Mariska wondered.

"No." Ro frowned, "They're just really confused."

"They should be." Mariska decided, "They compliment one another."

Ro's frown deepened. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see why Mariska had drawn that conclusion. In a low population area, _and_ with Macen around, T'Kir was almost as close to normal as she ever became. Ro had to admit that when T'Kir calmed down she wasn't that bad. They'd never be the closest of friends but then again they shouldn't be.

Idly, she wondered if Macen resented her taking charge on the ground even after insisting he remain in command of the ship. It didn't seem to bother him but she found El-Aurians to be enigmatic at best. Who knew what was going on in that Vulcan muddled mind of his?

Ro had struggled for over a year now to tame her Maquis cell and wrestle with the doubts that lingered after she'd been unexpectantly elevated to the status of commander of the Ronaran cell. Ro's past had haunted her for months after attaining the top slot. Macen had helped her overcome her nagging doubts. She'd come to rely upon her strengths and to trust in her own vision of the future.

That, combined with her extensive Starfleet training, led her to become one of the Maquis' most celebrated commanders. Her star had risen under Cal Hudson's patronage. They had similar goals. However, Hudson also endorsed terror tactics. He knew Ro abhorred such methods and it remained a source of growing friction between them.

Macen trusted Mariska but Ro couldn't bring herself to do so. Too many duplicitous Cardassians littered her memory. Deaths were associated with those same Cardassians. If Mariska were leading them into a trap it would be the last thing that she ever did.

"You disagree with my assessment?" Mariska asked.

That brought a wry smile to Ro's lips, "You just aren't acquainted with all of the facts."

"Too true." Mariska readily agreed.

"Why does Macen trust you?" Ro finally asked the question that had been plaguing her.

Mariska smiled, "After revealing myself to be a monarchist, I divulged a weakness in Cardassian military shields that the Federation successfully exploited for over a year. If your government had so decided you could have taken the war to Cardassia Prime itself."

"Why aren't you dead?" Ro enquired, "Your people don't look kindly upon informers."

"They don't know that it was me." Mariska's smile grew wolfish, "Macen arranged for my 'escape' and we covertly kept in contact until recently. I didn't know that he'd infiltrated the Maquis. That must be why he never responded to my last messages."

The sadness in Mariska's voice surprised Ro. _Does our shy, retiring spymaster have a girl on every world?_ She wondered.

Sincerity was a draw and Macen was nothing if not sincere. Even Ro had found herself compelled by it. That had quickly ended when Ro realised that she valued Macen's friendship far more than she would any dalliance that they might enjoy.

Ro and Macen had grown close over the last year and a half. He was the closest friend that she'd had since Guinan had extended her hand in friendship. Ro sorely missed Guinan's dry wit and sage wisdom. The older woman's mere presence had brought comfort to Ro. Her unique perspective on life, love, and the universe had stretched Ro's internal boundaries.

While Guinan had embodied quiet grace and confidence, Macen personified restless intellect, unshakeable resolve, and a willingness to take swift, decisive action. Macen's own admissions had revealed that he was a pariah amongst his people for his "radical" ways. Ro wondered if that was one of the factors that linked him to T'Kir.

T'Kir was rejected by Vulcans at large. Her youthful immersion in the philosophies and teaching of Sybok marked her as a renegade by Vulcan's orthodox leadership. Her uncontrolled psionic abilities and erratic behaviours estranged her from her fellow Maquis. As Ro knew, it was hard to be an exile within a group you've chosen to join.

Ro's own experience in Starfleet was an unending tale of awkward tolerance. Only Jean-Luc Picard had accepted her for who she was. Will Riker had initially tolerated her on the basis of the Captain's orders. She liked to think that Riker had softened towards her after her completion of Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training.

Ro knew Macen's experience with Starfleet had been far different. Serving since the last years of the 23rd century, Macen had enjoyed success and received accolades within the framework of Starfleet Intelligence. Starfleet loved Macen and Macen loved the organisation in return. The Federation's Demilitarised Zone treaty had irrevocably altered Macen's opinion of the Federation and Starfleet.

Macen had spent almost a decade on the Federation's frontier that bordered the expanding Cardassian Union. The resultant skirmishes had killed thousands of colonists. Starfleet had committed ships and personnel to the problem as well as diplomatic pressure. Macen was there to assess the Cardassian's military and civilian capabilities. He was there to illuminate a portion of the mentality of the High Command. His findings had been used to craft the controversial treaty.

The Federation's decision to go forward with the treaty came as no great surprise. Ten years of struggle and bloodshed wore heavily on a society purported to live in paradise. The civilian government, and their constituents, had lost sight of the goals behind defending the border colonies. Peace became the golden calf to be worshipped at any cost.

Starfleet's participation in the treaty negotiations came as no surprise but the results were a shocking disappointment. Starfleet's endorsement of the treaty was an outrage. The subsequent relocation of settlers was a betrayal. The abandonment of the colonies to Cardassian control was unforgivable.

Macen had become cynical over the course of these events. Only Nechayev's grace kept him in Starfleet. Her tacit support of his activities helped fan whatever embers of faith in the system that he had left.

All of this came as a surprise to Ro. Nechayev's attitude towards the Maquis had been quite different when Ro had been recruited for her abortive undercover mission. The fact that the treaty had held up despite the Maquis obviously swayed the canny Admiral. The Maquis had become a tool, an expendable tool to be sure, but an asset nonetheless.

The problem with Nechayev's gambit is that it was forbidden by Starfleet Command. Officially, Ro, Macen, and Danan were all rogue officers actively sought by Starfleet Security and Internal Affairs. All Nechayev had to do to escape official wrath is doctor some reports to explain where operational support had been going. Ro's proficiency with computers would suffice to smooth away any questions as to how the renegades had gathered Intelligence reports. Macen's knowledge of Intelligence operations and bases would account for their obtaining material support.

How far Nechayev would go in keeping her ersatz operatives from capture was a matter of conjecture. Personally, Ro and Macen agreed that Nechayev would sacrifice them in a moment's notice. Macen accepted this with equanimity. He'd been friends with Nechayev throughout her career and he was willing to give her considerable leeway. Ro was not so magnanimous.

Ro blinked and checked her wrist chrono. She'd been lost in thought for almost twenty minutes. Mentally reviewing her ruminations, she reached a new conclusion. Perhaps it was time to give T'Kir a break. The Vulcan could still be helped while Starfleet was an immovable wall.

_Besides,_ Ro mused, _T'Kir isn't insufferable all the time._

T'Kir suddenly appeared in the gap between Ro and Mariska's seats, "Thanks Laren. I love you too."

"Go back to your seat before I shoot you." Ro growled.

T'Kir kissed her on the cheek and retreated before Ro could react. Mariska laughed, "She certainly is a livewire."

Ro looked askance as she asked, "Where did you hear that expression?"

Mariska shrugged, "It's an archaic expression dating back to when we Cardassians used copper alloy wiring to route electrical power. Why?"

"Humans have a similar metaphor. It has a common origin." Ro revealed.

"More reasons not to fight them." Mariska sighed.

"You disapprove of the violence?" Ro was surprised.

Mariska wore a wry expression, "I may be in the military but I'm not a purveyor of official propaganda. We aren't inherently superior to aliens and we aren't born to rule them. That attitude is what went wrong on the border and in the DMZ."

"Not to mention Bajor." Ro sported a malicious smile.

Mariska saddened, "Yes. We had a great opportunity to forge a lasting friendship with a great moral and philosophical people yet all we could do was lust after conquest. Cooperation between our two societies would have bred greatness. Instead all we have is tragedy."

Mariska noticed that Ro was gaping at her. She self consciously touched her face,

"What?"

"You're just so different from every other Cardassian I've met." Ro said with a touch of respect in her voice.

"Is it because I think for myself?" Mariska dryly asked.

A rueful grin spread across Ro's face, "Yeah, I think that's it."

"My people are rather dogmatic." Mariska sighed, "Innovation and change do not naturally occur within our society."

Ro's grin turned jovial, "Give me and my cell time. We'll stir up enough controversy to provoke change."

"But will it be for the better?" Mariska wondered.

Ro had no answer for that question.

* * *

Chapter Six

The transport had driven through the town and was now heading into the surrounding hills. A small gathering of cottages littered the roadway. Ro signalled Mariska to stop. She pointed at a structure dug into the hillside.

"That's the location." Ro declared.

Mariska frowned, "There are quite a few people gathering at this roadhouse."

"All I know is that it's getting dark." T'Kir interjected, "Let's either get rooms or grab this kid and let's go."

"If the nervous glances we're receiving from the line outside of the stable are any indication, I'd say we found the right place." Macen said. This observation derailed any disgruntled comment Ro or Mariska could offer T'Kir.

Macen knew Ro objected to T'Kir's irreverent tone. In Ro's mind, T'Kir wasn't taking the mission seriously enough. Mariska was offended because of T'Kir's indifference for what, to her, was a sacred moment. She had to forcefully remind herself that these were aliens and therefore viewed the fulfilment of a Cardassian prophecy different than she did. It wasn't a good or a bad thing. It just was.

"Let's check out that stable and see what's going on." Ro said. Everyone climbed out of the transport and strolled over to the stable entrance. Several strapping men blocked their path.

Ro was unimpressed, "Can I help you?"

The Cardassian she addressed noted the flippant sarcasm in her voice, "This is no place for you." He eyed Mariska's uniform, "_Any_ of you."

"Sorry pal," Ro gave him her most charming smile, "but I've got a date with destiny."

Ro started forward and the Cardassian used his hand to stop her. Ro's smile became vicious as she took hold of the hand pressed against her chest, "Wrong move, boy."

Ro twisted the Cardassian's hand and inverted the wrist. Twisting the arm, she hyper-extended the elbow. The hulking farmer let out a shriek. Ro had time to see one of his fellows charging at her. She kicked the side of her captive's knee, dislocating the kneecap, and released his arm. He collapsed to the ground, yelling out in pain.

The charging farmer lunged for Ro. She neatly sidestepped the move. Catching his passing arm, she used his momentum to arc his arm around behind his back. Catching him from behind, she used her knees to buckle his. Putting him on the ground, she knelt atop him.

Wondering where the next attack would come from, Ro quickly looked around. All the remaining Cardassians were frozen in place. Looking back at "her" people she saw that the others had their weapons drawn and aimed at the offending crowd.

The line into the stable watched in transfixed horror as they saw the Bajoran lass soundly disabling the two best fighters in the commune. A tall, regal looking figure emerged from the stable. Seeing the spectacle before him, he straightened his tunic and advanced.

"You there, stop!" the man cried out.

Mariska dropped to the ground, "Your Majesty."

_That_ garnered Ro's attention. She craned her neck around to scrutinise the owner of that voice. The latest Cardassian to join the party was immaculately groomed. His clothes cost more than these people saw in a lifetime. He also stood there quietly, and humbly, petitioning them to stop their fighting.

Ro released her prisoner and rose to her feet. Macen had already holstered his phaser. T'Kir's was still visible but she was no longer aiming it at anyone. Mariska was still practically prone.

"You must be the Maquis we were expecting." The Cardassian Prince said with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but we don't receive many alien visitors on Havrat."

"You're familiar with this settlement?" Ro's surprise showed.

The Prince chuckled, "Back in my formative years, the authorities wanted to show me my place. They sent me here for six years. I made many friends."

"All of whom are saving your life right now." Ro deduced.

The Prince nodded, a sad air hung over him, "I'm afraid that more of my people will die over this. That is why we must leave."

"We can leave immediately." Ro assured him. Turning to the rest, she waved them over, "Brin Macen, I'd like you to meet Prince…?"

"Feist Dervin." The Prince supplied, "Just Feist Dervin."

Ro grinned, "Works for me. This is T'Kir and this is…" Ro looked over to Mariska's prostrate form, "Oh, get up! He's not going to bite."

"Please get up." Dervin implored.

"Yes, your Majesty." Mariska slowly rose. Her eyes gleamed with reverence and awe. Ro wondered how she'd react when she was confronted with her King.

"Follow me please." Dervin led the quartet towards the stable."

The crowd parted and let them through. Inside, seated upon a bale of something resembling straw, was a handsome woman cradling a child. The milling crowd was a mix of local farmers, commune magistrates, and "shepherds". Dervin guided the Maquis through them.

"This is Aneesh, my wife, and Katreen, my daughter." Dervin proudly presented his family.

"Daughter?" Mariska sputtered.

Macen grinned, "So much for assumptions."

"We were surprised as well." Dervin admitted, "But she bears the royal mark."

"The Purple Peppercorn." T'Kir happily chimed in. Dervin nodded his agreement. She nudged Macen, "See? I pay attention."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Only when it suits you."

"True." She conceded and then broke into an angelic smile, "This is a happy scene. Think we'll ever have one?"

"I believe so." Macen revealed, "Otherwise I'd have given up…on many things."

There was a catch to his voice that T'Kir wanted to pounce upon but a farmer ran into the stable, "Troops are transporting down everywhere!"

"Dammit!" Mariska snapped, "They tracked my communicator."

"Let's see them track this." Macen flipped open his surplus communicator, "Macen to Chancy." Macen looked at Mariska. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Chancy here."

"Seven to beam up." Macen instructed, "Lock on to these coordinates and transport the lifesigns surrounding this communicator."

Life dissolved into a rush of colours and then formed into the confines of the _Odyssey's _transporter room. Mariska activated her wrist communicator, "Activate threat matrix zero-zero-nine-five, authorisation Mariska Fraena."

"What was that about?" Ro demanded.

"I just issued a command that will fuse the deuterium injector and create a deuterium leak. The magnetic interlock in the antimatter injector will also fail. The micro explosion caused by the unregulated mixing of matter and antimatter will destroy that injector as well. It will cause a maximum amount of damage with little collateral damage. The fused injector will require four hours to repair. The antimatter injector assembly will have to be replaced. The replicators aboard can't replace it and the spare has been sabotaged. You can assume that it will take six hours to replace the primary with the spare and another two hours to cycle the replacement and discover the sabotage. It will take an average of five more hours to cobble together a replacement out of the components of the two injectors. You figure another hour to cycle that conglomeration and this gives you fourteen hours in which to escape."

"You mean 'us'." Macen firmly said, "I'm not going to sacrifice your life." He pointed at the young Queen, "Not when she'll need you."

Dervin rest a hand on Mariska's shoulder, "Katreen needs you. For that matter, Aneesh and I need you. You're plainly comfortable dealing with the Federation. Neither my wife nor I are. We need you to help ensure our daughter's future."

Mariska squared her shoulders, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Dervin grinned, "I really do need to teach you not to be so polite."

"T'Kir," Macen grabbed her attention, "Show our guests to some cabins."

"And a change of clothes if you have it." Mariska smiled, "This uniform has suddenly grown too small."

"I think I can do all of the above." T'Kir bubbled, "Follow me."

The alert klaxon went off about then. Macen ran to the intercom as Chancy ran out of the room and headed for his engines, "Macen here. What's going on?"

Danan's cool voice met his ears, "The _Trefflin_ has locked disruptors on us. We've raised shields and broken orbit. They're using thrusters to try and cage us but they haven't fired or primed their warp engines yet."

"If my information is accurate they can't do either." Macen informed her, "Set course for _Deep Space 9_. Our passengers can apply for asylum there."

"And how, precisely, will we avoid going to jail?" Danan wanted to know.

"Trust me." Macen grinned, "I have that covered."

"Oh joy." Danan grumped, "Another brilliant plan."

"You have a problem with my plans?" Macen gently laughed.

"Just the ones involving T'Kir." Macen could hear Danan's frown.

Part of him felt guilty but another portion of his soul remained unrepentant. Macen loved Danan. He truly did. The problem was that had more in common and a greater affinity with T'Kir then he did with Danan. Not for the first time he wished that he'd met a stable T'Kir.

"Noted." Macen replied and killed the circuit.

"I guess she told you her thoughts on the matter." Ro smugly smiled, "What are you going to do about it?"

"It's complicated." Macen replied.

"It doesn't have to be. Just choose who's more important to you." Ro declared.

"I can't choose who I'd want and it isn't fair for Lisea to win be default." Macen angrily retorted.

Ro's eyes went wide, "Well, that answers that."

Macen sighed as he fidgeted, "I just want to be sure I'm choosing Lisea for her own merits not because I feel I can't have T'Kir."

"You could." Ro said in a quiet voice.

"No, I can't." Macen said with grim finality, "She can't control her telepathic abilities and she's half mad as a result."

"I thought that was the source of her charm." Ro drolly retorted.

"Let's drop it before…" Macen never finished before the door slid aside and T'Kir bounded in.

"I thought that Herod was supposed to wait eighteen months before sending the troops in." she manically grinned.

"What is she talking about now?" Ro demanded.

"It ties into the Christmas story." Macen explained, "The local king heard stories of a rival king being born and decided to eliminate the threat by killing every male child under two years old in that region."

"You don't think they'd…?" Ro couldn't voice the thought.

"They could." Macen's experience counted in his assessment, "And since they don't know the sex of the child it would be a universal planet wide slaughter."

"But Cardassians prize their children." Ro couldn't accept Macen's conclusion.

"They prize social order even more and Katreen represents the end of everything they know." Macen said darkly, "They'd kill her even if she were God herself."

"Happened once before." T'Kir jutted in.

"Don't confuse her with Easter just yet." Macen advised.

"Okay." T'Kir happily agreed.

"Brin, about this…" Ro faltered.

"It's conjecture, Laren." Macen stressed, "As long as the High Command is in charge of the search then everything will be fine. What you have to watch out for are the goons in the Obsidian Order's Internal Security Services division. The ISS would raze the planet without a qualm. Massacring thousands of children merely pales in comparison."

"Brin," Ro desperately implored, "you have to contact them. Warn them!"

Macen sighed, "It won't do any good."

"We have to try dammit!" Ro snarled.

"All right." Macen relented, "We'll try."

"That's all I ask." Ro calmed down.

"No." Macen grimly replied, "You're asking me to succeed and I can't guarantee that's going to happen."

Taken by surprise, Ro was silent during the turbolift ride back to the bridge. Macen relieved Danan and T'Kir took residence at the railing separating the aft stations from the forward ones. Ro did not return to the helm. Instead, she hovered near Macen's side.

"Aric," Macen rotated his chair to face Tulley, "contact the Colonial Governor of Malthus II."

Four minutes passed. Macen swivelled around to see Tulley. Ro moved to Tulley's side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're not responding." Tulley answered, "There isn't a response on any channels. Even the commercial bands are dead."

Ro faced Macen, "We have to turn around. Helm, bring us about."

Macen intervened, "Cancel that order. Maintain course and speed."

"Brin, we have to turn around." Ro insisted, "That cruiser's crippled. We could finish her off."

"That wouldn't change the situation on the ground," Macen was coolly collected, "which is where the danger lies. You also neglecting the fact that the cruiser's auxiliary power is now up and running and a _Galor_-class cruiser can destroy us. Even if she's reduced to auxiliary power, she would still outgun us."

"But we can't…" Ro's throat chocked off her protest.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few today." Macen brutally hammered at her sense of logic, "That little girl represents hope to _billions_ not mere thousands. If we go back, the mission fails and this was all for nothing. I can't live with that. Can you? "

Ro tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and respectfully admitted, "No. No, I can't. Carry on Captain."

"I'd like you at the helm, Skipper." Macen returned the respect and added some affection.

"T'Kir," Macen's voice was raised, "get back to your station."

"But I wanna…" T'Kir began to whine.

"_Now_, T'Kir." Macen's voice grew steely.

T'Kir sprinted over to the Ops station and relieved the crewman seated there. Ro took the CONN and double checked their speed and vector. Finding both to be satisfactory, Ro tried to drown the sound of children screaming out of her mind. She finally managed to push it into the background but her sense of guilt lingered, as it would for the rest of her life.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The _Odyssey_ sailed through the night of space. She ran quickly and quietly. The _Trefflin_ undoubtedly had raised the alarm. The ship's cover was destroyed and any Cardassian ship they might encounter would either fire upon them or vector in a larger ship to do that very thing.

The Bajoran border was minutes away. Macen and Danan had changed into their blue shouldered Class B Starfleet uniforms. Now within _DS9's_ sensor range, they hailed the station.

Macen faced the viewer with Danan standing at his elbow. The Bajoran officer that appeared on Macen's viewer seemed anxious. Macen recognised her as Major Kira Nerys, the station's XO.

The ship's ID transponder labelled the ship as the _NCC-14274 USS Tiberius_, the ship's identity prior to her decommissioning. It was another of the vessel's alternate identities. Macen used this one when dealing with Starfleet. T'Kir had even hacked into Starfleet Operation's fleet registries and reactivated the ship under Starfleet Intelligence's umbrella.

Kira asked the first question, "_Tiberius_, what is your status?"

"Our current status is fine." Macen answered, "That may change at any instant. We are being actively pursued by the Cardassians."

Kira wore a wry grin, "I don't doubt it. You _are _in violation of treaty."

"You don't know how true that is." Macen returned the grin, "Inform Commander Sisko that we're coming in hot and we have passengers he needs to speak with."

"So advised." Kira acknowledged, "We'll keep an eye on you."

"We appreciate it." Macen honestly admitted.

"Whoa Nelly!" T'Kir blurted, "We've got a _Galor_-class cruiser lighting up its active sensors, activating its impulse engines, and priming its warp drive."

Macen rubbed his chin, "So, they were lying in wait and relying on their passive sensors to find us." He pondered that for a moment longer and then began organising their defence, "Ro, will the cruiser overtake us before we reach the border?"

"It's guaranteed at our current speed." Ro supplied the answer, "It'll be close if we jump up to warp 8."

"Push us to the max." Macen ordered. He hit the intercom button, "Macen to Engineering. Attention, we'll be needing warp 8 or better for a while."

"You'll have it!" Thool exuberantly promised.

Knowing warp 8 was his ship's maximum emergency speed, Macen began to look for alternate weapons. His photon magazines were nearly empty. The Maquis _never_ had enough of those. He could requisition them from Starfleet but then he'd have to explain who he was shooting at.

His phasers were primed and ready for battle but even they would need time to batter through a _Galor's_ shields. Time was something he didn't have. He did have one secret weapon.

"T'Kir," Macen said hopefully, "can you hack into the Cardassian ship's mainframe and shut her down?"

T'Kir wore a desperate smile, "I can try!"

"_DS9_ is hailing." Tulley reported.

Commander Sisko's grim visage appeared, "_Tiberius_, we are aware of the Cardassian cruiser bearing down on you. However, we can't cross the border to assist you. You _must_ cross the border. We'll have the _Defiant_ standing by."

"Understood Commander." Macen grinned, "Hopefully we'll stay in one piece."

"Hail the Cardassian." Macen ordered.

The screen switched to the picture of a reed thin Cardassian, "I am Gul Ocet. Do you wish to surrender? If you surrender now I can guarantee your crew will be spared."

"Life in a labour camp isn't being spared." Macen retorted, "What of my passengers?"

"Their lives are none of your concern." A contemptuous Ocet said.

"No deal." Macen grimly decided.

Ocet smiled. It was a vicious thing, "We'll hold this channel open for you when you change your mind."

The screen returned to its view of the approaching starfield. Danan bristled, "The smug bastard. I'd like to change his mind."

"I'm workin' on it." T'Kir called back.

Several moments hung in the air like dead silence. Macen asked, "Time to the border?"

"Three minutes." Ro answered, "And before you ask, they'll overtake us in three minutes."

"Why haven't they fired?" Danan wondered, "They've been in weapons range for a few minutes now."

"They saw our uniforms." Macen explained, "Combine that with the station scrambling the _Defiant _to our rescue and they have to be wondering if this is a Starfleet operation. If so, should they fire? What are the consequences of them letting us go? The High Command is chewing on that even now."

"Will they fire?" Tulley asked.

"They have to." Macen replied, "They couldn't save face otherwise."

"More importantly, will they cross the border to fire?" Danan enquired.

Macen nodded, "The principle of sovereign territory is at stake. Theirs was defiled, and Bajor _should _be theirs, so it all works out in the end. As long as we're dead, that is."

The ship shuddered. Macen looked up at Danan, "They've resolved the matter of whether or not to shoot. You'd better get back to your station."

The latter was said with such concern that Danan was touched. She lingered for another second, right up until an annoyed look from Macen sent her on her way. She'd known of course that he still cared for her but she wasn't relying on anything while T'Kir was still around.

"Evasive manoeuvres." Macen calmly ordered as the ship shook again, "Time to border crossing?"

"Fifteen…no, make that thirty seconds to account for the evasive tactics." Ro answered.

"T'Kir?" Macen prodded.

"I'm _workin'_ on it." she declared.

The deckplates began to lurch as the ship was hit by volleys of disruptor fire. Tulley called out, "Shields at sixty-two percent. Can I _please_ return fire?"

"No." Macen called back over his shoulder, "Laren?"

"You should see what _isn't_ hitting us." Ro grimly replied, "But I'll do my best."

"Got it!" T'Kir jubilantly cried.

The ship continued to get pounded on and Tulley dryly remarked, "Got what?"

Suddenly there was no turbulence, no overloading circuits, and no explosions so the ship hadn't been destroyed. T'Kir twisted her chair around to face Macen. She grinned triumphantly.

"And you doubted me." She playfully accused.

"I stand corrected." Macen allowed. In truth, her comments stung because he _had _doubted her rather formidable abilities.

The ship suddenly rocked from a passing subspace wake.

"What the hell?" Ro muttered and then more loudly, "That was a photon torpedo."

She cast an accusatory eye T'Kir's way. T'Kir's grin turned wan, "The torpedoes are in a separate directory. I had to pick which one was more important. At the time the disruptors took precedence. Excuuuse me for trying to help."

"We've crossed the damned border." Danan snapped, "Where's Starfleet?"

"They're probably polishing their comm badges." Tulley quipped.

"Drop us out of warp and engage the impulse engines." Macen ordered, "At sublight we're more manoeuvrable than they are. Let's take advantage of that."

The streaks of starlight reverted back to a starfield on the viewer. Ro immediately threw the scoutship into a series of feints, turns, rolls, and loops. Every contortion was designed to keep them steered amidships with the cruiser. That way her forward and aft torpedo launchers couldn't be brought to bear.

"She's helpless." Tulley's eyes and voice were predatory, "We should open fire and destroy her."

"We're being scrutinised." Macen turned to face Tulley. His eyes were cold and unflinching, "If so much as a single phaser gets locked on to that ship and you'll be out an airlock."

"Yipes!" T'Kir shrieked, "They're about to regain the use of their disruptors."

"Well do something about it!" Ro yelled.

"Like what?" T'Kir yelled back, "Want me to beam over and pull the plug?"

"Stop it!" Macen forcefully demanded, "Look! The cavalry has arrived."

The _Defiant _was on the screen. She was bearing down on the Cardassian ship. Danan reported that both her pulse phasers and her quantum torpedo launchers were charged and loaded. Tulley intercepted Sisko's hail to Ocet.

The two commanders had just concluded their mutual introductions when Tulley brought the signal onto the screen. Ocet was incensed and Sisko appeared resolute. From the Commander's reputation, the Gul would have a better chance of spontaneously combusting than of swaying Sisko but Macen wished him luck all the same.

"I am pursuing fugitives and must be allowed to destr… to detain them." Ocet demanded.

"That ship is a Federation vessel with Federation markings, registration, and a Federation crew." Sisko rumbled, "I cannot allow you to molest them in any way."

"That ship is commanded by two Starfleet officers." Spittle flew from Ocet's lips, "The crew is Maquis. They have kidnapped a notable family from Cardassia Prime and are intending to use them as hostages."

"I was informed that there were passengers aboard." Sisko's thin smile was challenging, "I was told that they wished to speak to me. If they are hostages, I will ensure their safety and return them to you. Furthermore, I will investigate the status of everyone serving aboard that scout and will detain members of her crew as necessary. They will be tried afterwards."

"Did I say that they had been kidnapped?" Ocet tried charm instead, "I meant to say that they are convicted criminals. This Maquis vessel has liberated them and brought them here where they can perpetrate some hoax about them being the Royal couple and their infant daughter."

"Official Cardassian newsfeeds said that the Princess died giving birth and that the Prince committed suicide shortly thereafter." Sisko's smile grew, "Nothing was said of the baby."

Ocet looked crestfallen, "You are well informed, Commander."

"It pays to keep tabs on one's neighbours." Sisko allowed.

"They will be liars." Ocet said with conviction, "The Royals are dead."

"We'll know once we see, or don't see, the Purple Peppercorn." Sisko let slip.

Ocet was defeated and he knew it. He started making quick calculations in his head. Sisko saw that too and cut him off.

"Ocet, if you destroy them I will be forced to destroy you. The war would start all over again." Sisko coldly, logically laid it out, "Is that worth the life of three people? How much harm can they do living _outside _of Cardassia?"

Ocet redid his mental calculus and arrived at a different answer, "We will be leaving but we will also keep tabs on our neighbours. This crew should, _must_, be arrested and sentenced. Justice must be served."

"I agree." Sisko nodded, "Good day to you, Gul Ocet."

"And to you, Commander Sisko." Ocet managed to say with some sincerity.

The transmissions terminated and the viewer reverted back to its default status. Macen ordered that a tactical depiction be displayed. The three starships were displayed on a 2D map of the system. Data concerning the fighting capabilities and weapons status of each ship was laid out next to the icon representing the individual ships.

The Cardassian stood down its weapons array and used its RCS thrusters to change its aspect. When it had completely reversed its vector it engaged impulse engines and headed back towards the Cardassian side of the border. The _Galor_ crossed the border and came to a complete stop. It wanted to view what was to come next.

"We're being hailed by the _Defiant_." Tulley reported. He was once again the epitome of professionalism.

"Put it on screen." Macen replied. Sisko's face appeared. He still wasn't smiling.

"Please accept our escort back to the station." The Starfleet Commander requested.

"Certainly." Macen readily agreed, "I look forward to meeting you."

"You may not when we're done discussing what happened here." Sisko darkly intoned, "I have questions and you're going to provide answers no matter how incriminating they are. Understood?"

Macen nodded with a smile, "It's completely clear."

The screen went dark and the bridge crew all stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you _frinxed _in the head?" T'Kir managed to blurt out before anyone else could speak. Everyone else followed along in the same basic vein.

Macen held his hands up to quell the rising flood of concerns, "People, we're fine. I have a back up provided to me for such occasions."

Ro's station began to chirp. Macen pointed at the CONN.

"That's for you. It's the station's Traffic Control officer. They've arranged our course and assigned a docking berth." Macen prompted.

"You're sure about this?" Ro sceptically asked, "_All_ of this?"

"Laren," Macen said soothingly, "I _guarantee_ that none of us will be detained."

"How can you be so certain?" Ro wanted to know as she laid in the recommended course.

"Because we have friends in high places." Macen grinned.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Major Kira stepped aside and let Macen into Sisko's office. Sisko was seated behind his desk with his hands folded together. It was plain to see that he was unhappy. Macen's change into civilian attire wasn't greasing any wheels here.

"Please sit down, Commander." Sisko motioned towards one of the chairs laid out in front of the CO's desk. Macen accepted despite knowing it placed him squarely in the sights of Sisko's personal targeting array.

"My Chief of Operations says that you have denied him access to your ship despite admittedly having taken damage from Gul Ocet's cruiser." Sisko was a study of self control. Macen idly wondered when that veneer would begin to crack. He could sense the other man's anger, suspicion, and frustration.

Sisko propped his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, "Let me come straight to the point: Gul Ocet levelled some serious accusations at you. He claimed you were a Starfleet officer assisting the Maquis. Except for your 1st Officer, all of your crew consists of civilians. Are they Maquis?"

"Yes." Macen answered truthfully.

Sisko stared at him, reeling out of a sense of shock. As he recovered, his hand drifted towards his comm badge. Macen smiled and shook his head.

"I presume you've accessed my file." Macen said. Sisko nodded and Macen elaborated, "Use the following code words: Arthur Five One Excalibur."

Sisko did as he was instructed. The screen shifted and Sisko's eyes widened as he read what was displayed. Macen delighted in the man's sense of disorientation.

"This is…" Sisko's voice drifted off.

"The Avalon Protocol." Macen explained, "It grants me carte blanche authority to exercise my operations as I see fit. I need those Maquis in order to complete my assignment. I'm afraid you'll have to release them into my custody, Commander."

Sisko bristled, "You won't mind if I confirm this 'protocol's' veracity with Admiral Nechayev?"

"Take your time." Macen settled into his seat and relaxed. Noticing the replicator in the nearby wall, he asked Sisko, "Can I use the replicator?"

Sisko was reluctant but he nodded. Macen rose and ordered himself a cup of coffee. He asked Sisko if he wanted anything while he waited for Nechayev's schedule to clear. Sisko opted for a _raktajino_.

Macen delivered the drink and sat down, "So, have you decided on the Royal family's amnesty petition yet?"

Sisko softened somewhat, "I've granted it. The _Hornblower_ will be returning from a survey of the Frondike cluster. They can take the family on to the Federation's heartland."

Macen nodded in satisfaction, "That's good. They literally have no where else to run to."

"You could have taken them to Bajor or even to the DMZ." Sisko suggested.

"Either way, they'd be dead in a week." Macen grimaced.

"That was my assessment as well." Sisko admitted.

"I'm relieved to find that we're in agreement." Macen admitted.

Sisko was about to reply when Nechayev's aide informed him that the Admiral would now accept his call. Nechayev's razor sharp features appeared in the confines of the screen. She wasn't smiling. Rather, a look of grave concern had settled on her face.

"Commander," Nechayev sternly began, "I understand that you have Commander Macen aboard your station."

"That is correct Admiral." Sisko confirmed, "However, there are concerns regarding his legal status."

"You mean as to whether or not Macen is a Maquis?" Nechayev's lips twisted into a wry expression, "He is not. Commander Macen is an agent of Starfleet Intelligence. His assignment is the infiltration of Ro Laren's Maquis cell. I'm certain that you recall that name, Commander."

Sisko took this with aplomb, "A woman matching Ro Laren's description came aboard the station alongside Commander Macen. Constable Odo can easily detain her and make a positive identification."

"I need to speak with Commander Macen." Nechayev said tartly.

Sisko vacated his chair and motioned Macen towards it. Macen stood beside the chair and met Nechayev's gaze, "Hello Alynna."

"Brin," Nechayev sounded concerned, "is Ro with you?"

"Yup." Macen confirmed.

"Has she been compromised?" Nechayev needed to know.

"No." Macen assured Nechayev, "Her cover is intact. Her true allegiance is unknown…even to herself."

Sisko wondered what he'd stumbled upon. Ro, the deserter, was really working for Starfleet Intelligence _without _her knowledge or consent? Sisko would dismiss the notion but he knew just enough about Ro's history and service file to know anything was possible with this woman.

Commander Sisko leaned in from the side of the chair he stood next to, "Admiral?"

"Lieutenant Ro is not to be detained, harmed or molested in any way while she is aboard your station. Understood?"

Truthfully, Sisko was uncertain of anything. He'd wandered into the middle of a very deep, dark operation and he wanted no part of it.

"Admiral," Sisko drew himself up, "if I might have some clarification as to _Lieutenant _Ro's status?"

"Ro is currently a renegade but she is also, by default, an agent of Starfleet Intelligence. A crucially placed one and that means she is hands off to you and your Security forces." Nechayev explained.

"Very well." Sisko rumbled, "Is her privileged status permanent?"

"If her status changes, you will be notified, Commander." Nechayev informed him, "Now if you will excuse us, I have to privately confer with Commander Macen."

Sisko was disgruntled but he hid it well, "Commander, I'll be in Ops. If you need anything…"

"I'll call." Macen assured him and slid into Sisko's chair. Sisko stood there for a moment mutely watching Macen. Having satisfied himself with the fact that Macen was well and truly occupying his chair and controlling his desk, Sisko left.

"I don't think I've won any friends here today." Macen surmised.

"That's because you invoked the damned Avalon Protocol." Nechayev retorted, "It makes ship's captains and starbase commanders feel powerless. They don't respond well to that."

"I had to trump Sisko's hand." Macen explained, "My crew, and Ro, were about to be arrested."

"Well, that issue has been decisively settled." Nechayev snorted, "Will this tip your hand?"

"No." Macen shook his head, "I've already 'theorised' to Ro that you're unofficially supporting our campaign. This will only lend credence to that idea."

"You know her far better than I ever will. I trust your judgement." Nechayev confessed, "Have you gathered evidence of Federation groups and organisations actively supporting the Maquis?"

"I've found evidence supporting the theory that there is some nebulous entity funding the Maquis and channelling material support to them. I can't pin down their identity but I did steal the _Odyssey _from them." Macen grinned.

"I always wondered where you obtained that scoutship." Nechayev smiled, "I suppose all of those ships taken from that spectral shipyard originally belonged to this enigmatic agency of yours?"

"I had to draw them out." Macen shook his head, "Whoever they are they're masters at staying in the shadows."

"Your friend Vaughn has approached me with similar speculations." Nechayev revealed.

"I'd trust Elias' instincts on this." Macen advised, "He hasn't survived for as long as he has by being wrong."

"I could say the same about you." Nechayev softly replied.

"You could but you won't." Macen jested.

"That's right." Nechayev let the moment pass, "Is Ro still on target for becoming the Maquis Commander if Calvin Hudson should fall?"

"The odds are good but Hudson has a new, secret protégé." Macen answered, "No one knows anything about him or her except that they're well placed within Starfleet and in a command situated near the DMZ."

"Damn." Nechayev muttered, "That could ruin everything."

"Another thing," Macen refocused her attention, "the _Odyssey's _cover is blown. The Cardassians know she's a Maquis ship. I won't be able to reconnoitre inside of Cardassian space any more."

Nechayev shrugged, "That's unfortunate but it's not that great a loss. What's more important is that you got the Royal family out just in time. Our PsyOps people are already conjuring up new ways to use the fact that they're alive and well."

"The monarchists themselves will faithfully spread the word." Macen predicted, "I may be able to set up a supply line for propaganda materials since I'm now in the monarchist movement's good graces."

"Propaganda?" Nechayev looked shocked, "Who said anything about propaganda? We call it 'educational information' nowadays."

Macen smirked, "Whatever it's called it's still the same thing."

"It's the 'Hearts and Minds' campaign." Macen and Nechayev laughed together.

Nechayev's mirth was short lived, "Are you ready to rejoin the fleet?"

Macen shook his head, "Sorry Alynna, there's still too much to do out here."

"Just don't get killed." Nechayev implored, "I couldn't replace you, you old rogue."

"Sure you can." Macen grinned, "Give my assignments to Mackenzie Calhoun."

Nechayev rolled her eyes, "You and Mac need to get over this rivalry of yours."

"It keeps us sharp." Macen explained, "Besides, you get all the benefits of it so why are you complaining?"

"Because I have to pick up the pieces when one of you, or both of you, goes too far." Nechayev complained.

"Cry baby." Macen retorted.

"I've got command privilege so I get to complain and you get to listen." Nechayev huffed.

"Listen," Macen grew serious, "before Sisko chews his way through the door and retakes his office by force, was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Take whatever assistance and supplies you can get from Sisko. You've invoked the Avalon Protocol so he is in no position to deny you anything. This may be your only chance. He can still go over my head and get the whole thing overridden."

"Noted." Macen nodded his acknowledgement, "I'll get what I can while the getting is good."

"Good." Nechayev seemed satisfied, "Send in Sisko. I want a private word with him."

"Will do." Macen rose, "Later, Alynna."

"Stay lucky, Brin." Nechayev commanded.

"Always." Macen grinned.

Sisko had unhappily returned to his office. Macen stayed to confer with Major Kira. He gave her a list of supplies, material needs, armament, and medical services and supplies that he and his crew required. The Major looked sceptical.

"Handing over medkits and blankest I can understand but photon torpedoes?" Kira dubiously enquired, "Your crew is Maquis, right?"

Macen nodded and Kira pressed on, "And you do realise that Starfleet has issued a general order to arrest any and all Maquis?"

Macen nodded and Kira, finally exasperated, threw up her hands, "Then how do you expect me to fill this request?"

"The crew is serving at Starfleet's behest." Macen explained, "Think of them as privateers."

"That's pretty difficult," Jadzia Dax chimed in from her station, "considering the Maquis typically use terror tactics to accomplish their goals."

"That's the whole point with aiding Ro Laren's cell." Macen grew excited, "She abhors terror tactics. She utilises time honoured guerrilla tactics. She only engages military and paramilitary targets. The goal of my current mission is to replace Cal Hudson with Ro Laren. The entire operational framework of the Maquis would change as well."

Kira's eyes widened. Dax whistled, "Ambitious."

Kira shook her head, "Commander Sisko told me Ro knows you're with Starfleet. How can she trust you?"

Macen shrugged, "My position with Starfleet is tenuous at best. I serve at Admiral Nechayev's whim. Ro knows I endorse the goals of the Maquis and from there we make natural allies."

"Does she know about your plans for her?" Dax asked.

"I've suggested them to her." Macen revealed, "She's far too modest to take them seriously."

Kira's board chirped. She activated a small viewer attached to the console and Odo's half formed features appeared. Odo appeared beside himself but Kira tried out a smile on him anyway, "Kira here."

"Major," came Odo's gravelly voice, "we have a disturbance in Quark's. My deputies are poised to go in and pacify the situation but Commander Eddington's forces won't allow us to."

"Put Eddington on." Kira demanded. Odo redirected the viewer's pick up and Michael Eddington appeared standing in front of Odo's desk. Odo's office also held each man's lieutenant. They squared off against one another.

"Commander," Kira forced herself to be patient, "why are you interfering in Odo's attempt to keep order? You're responsible for Starfleet security on the station. The Promenade is within Odo's jurisdiction."

Eddington grinned, "Sorry Major. The trouble revolves around our 'special' guests. I didn't think Commander Sisko would want them detained."

"I'll go down there." Macen volunteered, "I can probably smooth things over."

"I'm coming with you." Kira informed him, "Odo, Eddington, try to contain the situation until we get there."

"Understood Major." Odo sounded somewhat placated. Eddington merely nodded. He looked for too smug about events and Macen said as much.

"Starfleet made the decision to split up our Security forces because of the Dominion." Kira bitterly remarked, "It _was_ a bad idea and it's _still_ a bad idea."

"I agree." Dax admitted, "But I can also see Starfleet Command's perspective on this."

"Can you?" Kira inquired of Macen.

"I see their perspective and I don't like it for all the reasons that they do." Macen smoothly replied.

Kira blinked and then she smiled, "I may start to like you after all."

"And why is that?" Macen wondered.

"Sisko showed me your file." Kira explained, "I respect your loyalty to the border colonists. I also like the fact that you do what you're going to do regardless of regulations."

"That only works if you're successful." Macen ruefully reminded her, "Otherwise they lock you up."

"And that's why I could never be part of Starfleet!" Kira firmly declared.

"You'd be surprised, Major." Macen said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira wondered.

"I can easily see you as a Starfleet Captain someday." Macen's eyes twinkled with arcane knowledge.

Kira was unsettled, "Just keep thinking that."

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Dax asked with a mirthful smirk.

"Right." Kira was suddenly all business. Macen winked in Dax's direction.

"Give my love to Lisea." Dax called out to Macen.

Macen sketched a salute and the lift descended.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Get those people out of here." Eddington called out to the officers surrounding Quark's. Quark was busy tallying up damages, expenses, and lost revenue costs for a lawsuit he was planning on filing. Odo stood next to him.

"You never give up, do you?" he asked the diminutive Ferengi.

"These people are going to pay, Odo." Quark vowed, "They have to. My evening's profit is ruined not to mention the physical damage. Look at that! Another injured patron. Do you know who they'll blame? They'll blame me! I'll go out of business fighting lawsuits."

"Like the one you're filing?" Odo scoffed.

"I'm an injured party." Quark insisted, "How did they smuggle weapons onto the station? That's your department, Odo. I'm suing you too. This is all your fault."

"Quark…" Odo growled a warning.

"We have all the uninjured customers out of the bar and back to their quarters or ships." Odo's Chief Deputy reported.

"Good." Odo pointed at Quark, "Watch him."

"Me?" Quark squeaked, "What did I do?"

"Well, _Commander_, are you ready to escort the guilty parties to the security cells?" Odo wanted to know.

"You know my orders, Constable." Eddington looked strained, "The Maquis _must_ go free."

"Those orders are…" Odo's reply was bitten off by Kira's arrival with Macen in tow.

"Report." Kira barked.

"The perimeter is contained." Eddington described, "No one enters or exits either level of the establishment without clearing our checkpoints."

"This is ridiculous Major." Odo grated, "Let me take my men in there and arrest them."

Kira truly regretted what she had to say, "I'm afraid Eddington is partially correct. The Maquis cannot be held _but_ the others are culpable under the law. They'll face the courts. I promise"

"So, now what?" Odo demanded.

"Macen and I are going in." Kira informed him.

"Major," Odo pleaded, "Let me accompany you."

"I'll be fine, Odo." Kira assured him. Turning to Macen, she asked, "Ready?"

"Willing and able." Macen grinned, "Should we try the old fashioned, direct approach."

Kira's grin joined his, "You read my mind."

* * *

The bar fight had started out innocently enough. Ro, Tulley, Danan and T'Kir had taken up occupancy of one table. Thool and Chancy were at another. Everyone else was in a holosuite. The trouble began when T'Kir began trolling the tables.

"What is she doing?" Ro miserably wondered.

"Looks like she's looking for a good time." Danan remarked.

"She's practically mesmerised that whole table of Ubekian traders." Tulley said with the overtones of awe.

"Apparently she's looking for a _very_ good time." Danan hefted her mug and took a swig.

"They're not the only ones." Ro grimaced, "Here comes that group of Klingons from the corner table."

"This should be good." Danan cheered up, "I don't think T'Kir's ever bedded a Klingon. Let's see how adventurous she is."

"One?" Tulley was surprised, "There's five of them."

"As I said: let's see how adventurous she is." Danan smirked.

Ro was startled, "You're enjoying this?"

Danan shrugged but her smile broadened, "It's about time the little trollop gets some comeuppance."

"This could be interesting." Tulley murmured.

"_This_ is going to lead to trouble." Ro lamented.

"One can only hope!" Danan's smile turned evil.

* * *

Across the room, T'Kir stood, despite Quark's frustrated outcries, dancing on a table. The six Ubekians were loudly cheering and making propositions. T'Kir wagged her finger at them and ran her hands through her raven hair. The five Klingons circled the table.

The biggest of the group tapped an Ubekian on the shoulder, "Leave!"

The Ubekian rose and stared the Klingon down, "This is our table. Find your own."

The Klingon, impressed with this display, smiled, "Fine. We'll leave but the girl comes with us."

"No!" The Ubekian shouted, "She offered herself to us. She belongs to us!"

"Excuse me, chum, but I don't belong to anyone!" T'Kir jumped off the table and started to walk by the feuding pair.

The Ubekian caught her arm, "Stop. You offered yourself, we accepted. You belong to us throughout the night."

T'Kir's eyes narrowed, "Take your hand off of me."

"Or you'll…_urk_!" The Ubekian captain started to ask before T'Kir's knuckles met his throat.

"Excellent." The Klingon thundered, "Now you can accompany my crew and I back to our ship."

"Listen, Chuckles, I'm going back to my fiends and you can go to hell." T'Kir ground out.

"You trollop!" the Klingon bellowed, "You'll pay for…_uggh_!"

T'Kir's backspin kick met the Klingon's temple and felled him. The Ubekians and the Klingons were all on their feet and reassessing T'Kir. Almost at once they all lunged at her.

T'Kir dropped to a crouch. The assorted traders collided with each other. Several went down. T'Kir rose cat-like and began applying nerve pinches, elbow strikes, and punches to the remaining merchantmen. Those left standing were quickly knocked down.

The Dabo girls erupted into cheers. The rest of the room applauded. T'Kir glanced back to her comrades and awaited their reaction. Ro buried her face in her hands while Danan and Tulley toasted her. Flush with victory, T'Kir took several bows.

One of the Dabo girls screamed while the other yelled, "Look out!"

T'Kir spun around to see the Klingon captain rising to his feet. In fact, all of the Klingons and Ubekians were rising. The Klingons all wore vicious smiles as they pulled daggers free from hidden sheaths. This time, the Ubekians stood back and waited to see how the Klingons fared.

The five Klingons circled T'Kir. The captain wore a lascivious smile, "Last chance."

"_Frinx_ you and the garbage scow you rode in on." T'Kir snapped back.

The captain thrust his blade forward. T'Kir sidestepped the blow. Wrapping her arm around his, she hyperextended his elbow. With her free hand, she deftly plucked the blade from his hand.

Kicking the captain's legs out from underneath, she leapt through the gap his absence made in the circle. T'Kir barely had enough time to tuck the dagger into her belt when the two closest Klingons attacked. She kicked the one to her left in the stomach. With her right, she caught the downward stroke of the other Klingon. Since her right hand was her weak hand, the Klingon slowly, inexorably, brought his blade ever closer to T'Kir's chest.

T'Kir's movements were like liquid lightning. She slipped aside and let the knife swing into the empty space where she had been. As the Klingons knife hand swung wide, T'Kir drove her knee into his crotch. Grunting loudly, the Klingon began to topple forward. She finished him off by taking hold of his head and driving her left knee into his face.

T'Kir twirled around to face the remaining two Klingons. Holding their knives high above their heads, they charged in unison. T'Kir held her ground until the last moment. Then she dropped down to the floor. The ill fated Klingons tripped over her and sailed into the bar counter.

T'Kir watched them huff and collapse into heaps. She spun on her heel, a victorious smile on her lips. Her smile faded as she realised that she was staring down the barrel of a disruptor. The Ubekian smiled cruelly.

"You are ours." He hissed, "Come quietly or be silenced forever."

T'Kir leaned over so that she could see Ro's table, "A little help?"

Ro wore a disgusted expression, "I told you this was going to be trouble."

Danan cast a sidelong glance towards Ro, "Well, you let her traipse off."

"At your suggestion." Ro shot back.

"Shouldn't we do something right about now?" Tulley asked. Chancy and Thool were anxiously awaiting orders.

Ro stood up, "Leave her alone, _shuk _for brains! The lady's with us. She came with us and by the Prophets she's leaving with us."

"We have the weapons." The Ubekian captain replied, "Therefore we win."

"People," Ro grated, "show the gentlemen what we have."

Every Maquis rose and drew a small phaser from discreet holsters. The weapons possessed a pistol grip and wielded a small cylinder atop the grip. It looked very much like a hose nozzle. The room was now at a standstill.

"We still have superior numbers." The Ubekian chuckled.

"Guess again." T'Kir growled.

The captain turned and found himself staring down the barrel of a diminutive phaser. He shook his head, "You'll never win."

"Neither will you." T'Kir promised.

"Lay down your arms." A Bajoran deputy shouted, "You're all under arrest."

Four deputies stood outside of the entrance to Quark's. Every man and woman had their hands hovering over their holstered phasers. A tall, thin man wearing a Starfleet uniform approached the lead deputy. After conferring with the Militia officer, Eddington pushed the Bajorans back with his own forces. Anger began to swell outside of the bar.

Quark fearfully traversed the "path" carved out between the two armed factions and exited his premises. He began to make demands of Eddington. Eddington shrugged them all off. That is when Odo appeared and he and Eddington retired to a quieter corner of the Promenade.

T'Kir slapped aside the Ubekian captain's disruptor and leapt over the bar counter. The Ubekian fired at the counter. Several expensive bottles of Quark's finest broke. T'Kir took a swallow out of the fluid cascading down the shelf behind her and then rose and returned fire. The Ubekian's eyes momentarily widened in shock and then closed as he fell to the floor.

The remaining Ubekians saw this outrage and fired at T'Kir. The Vulcan knelt behind the counter and listened as disruptor fire assailed Quark's reinforced counter. Having been installed during the Cardassian's occupation of Bajor, it was built with protection in mind.

While T'Kir waited out the salvo, and replicated herself something to drink, the remaining Maquis tipped their tables over or moved behind support girders. The crowd had begun stampeding out of the bar. As they passed through the line of Starfleet officers, they were visually checked for injuries. So far there were no injured bystanders.

"Surrender to the authorities and you won't be hurt." Ro called out.

"Never!" The Ubekians called out in unison. The unleashed a volley of disruptor fire at the Maquis to prove their intentions. Several fleeing patrons were wounded in that assault.

Ro cursed, "We can't fire because of the civilians and we can't walk out of here with the Ubekians waiting for us."

"Bad odds, Skipper." Tulley concurred, "How're we going to get out?"

Ro shook her head, "I don't know. We're going to have to rely upon Macen's miracle."

Danan grinned, "Trust me, it's a good one. It's probably why those Starfleet goons have taken jurisdiction away from the locals and why they haven't rushed us yet."

"And that's a good thing?" Ro wondered in disbelief.

Danan shrugged, "Beats getting arrested."

"True enough." Ro readily agreed. Memories of the stockade on Jaros II filtered through her mind. It wasn't a place she would choose to revisit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Odo had angrily protested Eddington's continuing resistance to end the siege. He and Eddington stormed off to the Security Office in order to receive clarification on the matter from Ops. Unfortunately for the situation in the bar, the Klingons were waking up. They were not happy.

"What is this treachery?" The Klingon captain bellowed to the station at large.

"Where is the wench?" another Klingon yelled.

_Stay down_, Ro desperately thought, _For once in your life do the smart thing and keep your fool head down._

T'Kir jumped up and blew the Klingons a raspberry before ducking down beneath the counter. The Klingons all began to converge on the counter. The Ubekians forgot about the Maquis and formed a line in front of the Klingons.

"Move on." The lead Ubekian ordered, "The female is ours."

The Klingon spat out a large glob at the Ubekian's feet, "Out of my way slime devil."

The Ubekians all raised their disruptors. "Leave or die." The ultimatum came in surround sound.

"Cowards." The Klingon snarled.

The Ubekians fired without further warning. The Klingons all collapsed, their lives spared only by the armour they wore. The Ubekians conferred amongst themselves. Finally, the ersatz leader spoke.

"We will give you the female. We only ask that we be given a chance to chastise her." He announced.

"Exactly what does that entail?" Ro enquired.

"Each of us gets to strike her however we wish." The Ubekian explained.

"Tempting," Ro replied, "but no."

"Then we take her by force!" The Ubekians shouted as one.

"How do they keep doing that?" Ro whispered.

Danan grimaced, "Ubekians are low level telepaths. That was probably the draw for the little mind witch."

"Excuse me," came Macen's familiar voice, "but I think I can resolve this."

"Who are you?" the Ubekian chorus asked as they swung their disruptors in Macen and Kira's direction.

Macen kept his hands in the open. Kira looked fierce and determined. Her hand hovered near her phaser. T'Kir chose that moment to pop her head up.

"Honey," she ebulliently declared, "you've come to rescue me!"

Two of the Ubekians swung in her direction. T'Kir wisely sought the path of discretion and ducked back down below the counter. The Ubekians grew angry.

"You are this female's mate?" they demanded.

"No, I'm not." Macen answered.

"Hey!" T'Kir squeaked from behind the counter, "Don't lie to the man, men, whatever…just tell them you love me!"

"Is this true?" the Ubekians demanded.

Macen grimaced, "It's complicated."

"Who _are _you?" The Ubekian captain said as he rose to a seated position on the floor.

Macen jerked his thumb in the direction of Ro and the troops, "I'm their captain." He nodded in T'Kir's direction, "Hers too."

"Captain," the chorus chimed, "we have them."

"We have nothing." The captain retorted, "Even if we cut them down, we still have this station's Security forces to deal with." The Ubekian stared at Kira, "Isn't that true?"

"You'll never get off the station." Kira vowed, "Your only chance is to surrender now and reduce the number of charges that can be levelled against you."

"Words of wisdom." The captain grunted, "Lay down your arms."

"We hear and obey." The chorus intoned as they set their disruptors on the ground.

"Now," the Ubekian captain grimaced, "I suppose there will be a whole series of embarrassing questions as to how we brought weapons aboard."

"You can count on it." Kira confirmed. She motioned for Eddington to send his forces in. With a nod of his head Starfleet Security officers swarmed into Quark's. They took the Ubekians into custody. Security stood by while the Klingons were examined and then took them into custody.

Quark rushed in and confronted Macen, "I want compensation for the damages your people caused. One of your crew _started_ this. I want latinum and I want it now!"

"Or?" Macen bemusedly asked.

"Or I'll talk." Quark threatened, "I _know_ things about you. Things Starfleet Security and Commander Sisko would love to hear."

"Like that I'm a Maquis?" Macen asked.

Startled, Quark took a step back. Macen grinned, "Old news Quark. By the way, I think you've just incriminated yourself."

Kira stared at Quark. Flustered, Quark began babbling, "I don't know anything. I've never met him before in my life."

"Odo!" Kira called out.

The shapeshifter made his way through the milling Starfleet officers, "Yes, Major?"

"Quark's under arrest." Kira happily declared.

"Really?" Odo brightened, "Why?"

"Aiding and abetting." Kira informed him.

Odo took hold of Quark's arm. His smile was beatific, "Come along Quark."

"But…" Quark feebly protested.

"_Please_," Odo pleaded,"resist. I've had a very bad day. Give me a reason to have good one."

A snivelling Quark was led away. Eddington shook Macen's hand.

"We'll get you next time." Eddington said sternly. Macen could sense the other man's inner happiness. He wondered why there was a discrepancy.

Ro approached and Eddington took her hand, "It's a genuine pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady."

Ro was flattered but flustered, "Thank you…I think."

"If you could," Eddington was all courtesy, "accompany Lieutenant Pesces here to your ship."

"Just a minute." Macen walked over to the bar counter, "All right, Snickerdoodle, it's safe now. You can come out."

T'Kir bobbed up and clambered up onto the countertop, "Didn't I tell you it'd be a Merry Christmas."

"It's been great." Macen placated her, "Get down."

"Just a minute." T'Kir fished her mistletoe out of her pocket, "Catch me!"

T'Kir leapt off of the countertop and into Macen's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She held the mistletoe above his head. Her lips met his and a drawn out kiss followed. Ending the kiss, T'Kir smiled victoriously.

"Still mad at me?" she asked with delight in her voice.

"Furious." Macen deadpanned, "Can you walk or do I have to carry you through the station?"

"Carry me, sweet paladin." T'Kir feigned a swoon.

Macen let go of her legs and she wobbled as she suddenly came to be upright. T'Kir's exultation was gone, "But we were having a moment."

"There'll be another one." Macen sighed.

"Promise?" T'Kir brightened.

"I don't think I could avoid it." Macen said in resignation.

"Good." T'Kir said in triumph.

"Can we follow the nice Lieutenant back to our ship now?" Macen asked sarcastically.

"I like the sound of that, 'our ship', it's lyrical." T'Kir grinned.

"Move." Macen pushed her forward by the waist.

"I'm goin' already." T'Kir protested.

"Scoot," Macen cajoled, "I'll be there in a minute."

Macen turned to Kira, "Well, we're off."

"Interesting crew you have there." Kira smirked.

"You caught them on a good day." Macen grinned, "You should see them otherwise."

"I'm afraid." Kira admitted.

"Look," Macen looked uncomfortable, "someday Starfleet may offer you a captaincy. Don't disregard the offer when it comes. I think both you and Command will be different people by then and you'll be able to work with each other."

Kira looked bewildered and Macen sighed, "Just keep it in mind, okay?"

"Okay." Kira nodded.

"Later." Macen waved farewell as he walked away.

Kira stood there, hands on her hips, "Well, _that_ was interesting."

* * *

The _Odyssey_ was back in the DMZ but the debate in the briefing room that had started back at _DS9 _continued unabated. Danan minded the store on the bridge while Ro, Tulley, and T'Kir grilled Macen on the Avalon Protocol. Finally, Ro's questions began to die down.

"So I work for you?" she asked, "Funny, it feels the other way around."

"I had to cover my bases with Nechayev." Macen said, "Let it go."

"I wanna hear how Ro's supposed to become Maquis Commander again." T'Kir piped up.

"It's never going to happen, Brin, so give up on it." Ro firmly proclaimed.

"It's almost forgotten, Laren." Macen promised.

"Almost?" Ro countered.

Macen's voice hardened, "Listen to yourself, let it go."

Ro was surprised by Macen's sudden anger. She opted to drop the matter since it was a dead issue anyway. She would never willingly accept the role of Maquis Commander so there was no point in entertaining fantasies of power plays.

T'Kir looked absolutely perky. Macen looked at her and remarked, "Don't be so happy. You're giving me a headache."

"It's been a wonderful Christmas." She said dreamily, "Didn't I say today would be good?"

"We flew off on a mission that could've gotten us killed." Ro retorted, "What was so good about that?"

"We got the family out and they're safe now." T'Kir ticked off points on her fingers, "We spent the day together and finally, I got kissed three times."

"You also almost got us…" Ro's eyes went wide, "three times? I only remember the two."

Macen looked decidedly uncomfortable. T'Kir wore a rapturous smile, "I'm not going to kiss and tell _but_ the third one was the best of all."

Ro and Tulley stared at Macen. He looked surprised, "What?"

"Is there something you would like to share with the group?" Ro asked.

"No." Macen said without a trace of guilt.

Ro suddenly wondered if T'Kir weren't being led on and this was fuelling her obsession. Then again, T'Kir was doing quite a bit of leading around herself in Macen's absence. Not for the first time, Ro wished T'Kir were well. However, for the first time Ro wished T'Kir were well so she and Macen could resolve their relational issues. Having heard Macen's side of things so suddenly wondered about T'Kir's position.

T'Kir looked at Ro and grinned, "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

Ro remembered what it was like to keep her thoughts to herself.

* * *

Epilogue

The _Odyssey _was in orbit and the Christmas celebration at the cell's master HQ was over. The evacuation was now underway. The cell's members still wore smiles and wished Ro a Merry Christmas and thanked her for the party. Ro looked over at T'Kir.

"Good job." She smiled, "I may keep you around after all."

"Here's a little something that I made for you." T'Kir held out her hand to Ro. In it was an isolinear rod. T'Kir was quite giddy, "It's a complete systems overhaul for the _Indomitable's _main computer. She'll process commands faster and has an encryption upgrade."

Ro was shocked, "I don't know what to say."

"Say 'thank you and Merry Christmas'." T'Kir replied.

Ro took the gift and hugged T'Kir. The gesture was so unexpected it unnerved both participants. Ro gathered her composure first.

"Look, I know I ride you too hard sometimes…" Ro faltered.

T'Kir smiled, "Don't worry `bout it. Brin has to ride herd on me all the time to keep me focused enough to function. I can do all right with small groups but with a crowd this size…I'm already slipping away."

Ro suddenly realised what Macen saw in T'Kir, why she was worth fighting for, "We'll find a way to help you. I swear it."

Tears welled up in T'Kir's eyes, "Just go easy on Brin. He doesn't have a magic formula for dealing with me. He just makes it up as he goes. Take care of him and he'll take care of me."

"All right." Ro said solemnly and took T'Kir's hand, "I will."

"And another thing?" T'Kir brightened, "Can we do Christmas again next year?"

"We'll do it every year from now on." Ro promised.


	13. Campaign

Star Trek Campaign

Chapter One

"You're kidding," Ro Laren blurted in disbelief.

Her Intelligence Chief, Brin Macen, shook his head; "I'm serious, Laren. Legate Relak is coming to Ronara Prime in a week."

Relak was the mastermind behind the Demilitarized Zone. He was in overall command of the Cardassian colonization effort. That same effort sought to supplant the original Federation settlers. His leadership had also redoubled the efforts to strengthen Cardassian colonies near, and in, the DMZ. The Cardassian Death Squads and systematic harassment of Federation colonists stemmed from his office. His elimination would throw all such efforts into disarray.

"I see that look in your eye and I agree," Macen grinned.

Ro scowled, "You think you know me oh so well. Tell me what I was thinking."

"You want to eliminate Relak in order to create maximum confusion amongst the Cardassian ranks. Overall command will fall upon Gul Macet, and quite frankly, he's not up to the task," Macen supplied the answer.

"Damn Listeners," Ro muttered darkly, "Why is Relak coming here?"

"He's kicking off an inspection tour of the entire DMZ. The Cardassian appointed governor of Ronara boasted that he'd pacified the Maquis element on his world so Relak is coming here to see firsthand how it was done," Macen answered.

"The governor said what?" Ro snapped.

"I told you we'd been too inactive lately," Aric Tulley teased.

Ro glared at her lieutenant, "You deal with the logistics nightmare we've been coping with lately and see how many strikes you can mount."

Tulley held up his hands in surrender, "Easy Ro. I'm well aware how our Starfleet support has dried up after Hudson's death."

Ro scowled. Calvin Hudson hadn't exactly become a friend but he had been a mentor while she'd initially wrestled with the weight of command. Hudson's death during a strike against a Cardassian convoy had been one disaster. Starfleet actively hunting down and cashiering Maquis sympathizers was another. They still had broad civilian support, particularly within the Zone, so acquiring funding hadn't proven to be a problem yet.

However, the settlers in the Zone didn't have a lot of wealth to flash around. The Maquis had taken to robbing currency exchanges and using Cardassian money to outfit themselves. Fund raisers in the Federation were increasingly monitored and donors were starting to be prosecuted. The latinum was drying up and the existing stockpiles of munitions were dangerously low. Ro's cell hadn't mounted an offense in weeks due to the shortages.

"How do you know this?" Ro had to ask, "There have been no announcements whatsoever. The Cardies like to brag up when their officials are showing the flag. Yet there hasn't been so much as a whisper about this at all."

"The Governor has been personally notified and only his security staff is aware of the visit. The Constabulary has been advised of a potential terrorist incident and are initiating a crackdown that should've begun a few hours ago," Macen outlined.

Ro looked over to where T'Kir was lounging, "Call Feder and ask him if the Police are going ballistic."

"Gotcha," the Vulcan replied, for once _without_ an argument or comment.

She was engrossed in a conversation that was very sparse and she looked back to Ro, "Yup. The Cops are cracking down on every known Maquis stronghold."

"Contact every safe house and warn them," Ro ordered.

"Yez, Skipper. I live to obey," T'Kir remarked.

"Now!" Ro snapped.

The unstable OPS specialist focused on the task on hand and began making calls. Ro knew that mercy was a bloody miracle. T'Kir served in Macen's Intelligence Unit and not under Ro's direct command. But, Macen's unit served her cell so therefore they were technically still under her command. The problem was T'Kir didn't typically see it that way.

The Vulcan's mental instabilities had caused Ro to foist T'Kir off onto him when he first built the unit. He was the only restraining hand that she would acknowledge so it made sense in an evil kind of way. Surprisingly, Macen didn't mind. He'd taken her under his wing and became her mentor and protector.

Ro turned to Lisea Danan, the third and final member of the unit. The Trill stellar cartographer had joined the Maquis with Macen. Of course, Macen was really a Commander in Starfleet Intelligence and Danan was a Lt. Commander in the Starfleet Sciences Division. Macen had been ordered to infiltrate the Maquis, just as Ro had, and Danan had come along for the ride. The fact that they'd been lovers at the time didn't factor into at all. Really.

In one way, Ro felt guilty about the T'Kir situation. T'Kir had insinuated herself in between Macen and Danan to the point that the couple broke apart. While Ro had initially felt bad about that she later reconciled it within herself by deciding that an insurgency was no place for a romance.

Ro had her very occasional fling and called it good. Of course, it was hard to find an available man in the cell that T'Kir hadn't beaten her to. The Vulcan's appetites were insatiable. T'Kir had been born and raised on Shial, a world on the Cardassian side of the DMZ. It had been settled by dissident Vulcans. They adhered to the tenets of Sybok rather than Surak.

Sybok taught that emotional expression was path to self fulfillment. If that were the case, then T'Kir was well on her way. Romulan defectors had also made up a small percentage of the colony. T'Kir's stepfather had in fact been a Romulan. Macen had explained it to Ro but she still found it to be a dodgy excuse.

"Do you believe this story?" Ro asked Danan.

Danan smiled and her sea green eyes danced, "Yes, but I happen to know the source of the information."

"Why do you know and I don't?" Ro wondered.

Danan's smile turned wicked, "Because there is such a thing as pillow talk."

Ro's eyebrows shot up. Had Macen and Danan gotten back together without her knowing it? She looked to Macen, who was decidedly bemused.

Inwardly, Ro sighed. If it weren't for the fact that Macen was a redhead and wore a mustache and goatee rather than a full beard, he would strongly remind her of Will Riker. Thinking of Riker made her think of Jean-Luc Picard. Her betrayal of her former captain was her only regret regarding her going AWOL from Starfleet.

Picard had backed her when she needed help and then he'd become a mentor to her and nurtured her talents and drive. Everything she was accomplishing in the Maquis she owed to him. But sadly it seemed she was destined to betray those she selected as father figures. Her own father had disappointed her and she turned her back on his memory with revulsion. Macius had died and there'd been nothing she could do to prevent that.

Picard was another matter. She could have chosen to complete the mission and stay in his good graces. However to do so would have violated the trust Macius placed in her as well as that of the Maquis she would eventually lead. She'd sought a family within the bosom of Starfleet. That had led her to the Stockade.

Picard had honored Admiral Kennelly's orders to release her and encouraged her to stay in Starfleet. She did so out of a sense of obligation to him. But Starfleet was never a family or a home. When her obligations to the Maquis began to outweigh her obligations to Starfleet, she wrestled with her decision but she made the fateful choice that the Maquis were well and truly her family now.

"I don't care _how_ you know; I just want to know _what_ you know." Ro countered.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask Brin," Danan smirked.

Ro cast a weary glance Macen's way, "Who's the source?"

Fortunately for the cell leader, Macen felt that she'd been toyed with enough already; "Relak's Chief of Staff."

"You're kidding," Ro didn't believe it.

"Seriously," Macen assured her. Seeing the lingering doubt in her eyes he decided to explain, "Remember when Starfleet summoned Lees and I to Aljerin last year?"

Ro reflected. She knew "Lees" was Lisea's nickname and Aljerin _sounded_ familiar. She knew it wasn't a Zone world but then she thought of the borders. She couldn't remember all of the worlds on Cardassia's side of the border. That was Danan's job. However, she'd helmed the _Enterprise_ during border patrols on the Federation side. And then she had it!

"Aljerin is a Cardassian colony. It ended up on the Federation's side of the border when the DMZ was established and the border was redrawn," Ro felt proud of herself.

"Exactly," Macen rewarded her with a gracious smile, "Legate Relak began a policy of arming the Aljerinian settlers. He even went so far as to begin regular deployments of Cardassian ships around the planet. Of course, Starfleet caught them and Relak was invited to a conference to settle Aljerin's fate for once and for all."

"Aljerin is still on the Federation side of the border," Ro commented.

"That was the Federation's first, and only, demand," Macen informed her, "Relak demanded that Cardassia be allowed to patrol the area in order to 'secure the welfare of her citizens'."

"There's no way the Federation would go for that," Ro snorted, "Not when they had to sacrifice their own citizens to the tender mercies of the Cardassians."

"Starfleet's negotiator pointed that out," Macen remarked.

"Who was the negotiator?" Ro wondered.

"The newly minted Admiral Edward Jellico," Macen answered.

"_Him_?" Ro was stunned. Jellico had been a driving force behind the creation of the DMZ. He was loathed and hated across the Zone.

"I'm surprised he didn't give up twenty sectors," Ro muttered darkly.

"I'm not a fan either," Macen shared, "But he was under orders to hold his ground and so he did."

"How'd Relak take that?" Ro wanted to know.

"He fumed that the Maquis enforced Starfleet's will inside the DMZ and beyond in Cardassian space. Lees and I were called in as experts on the Maquis to rebut his accusations," Macen revealed, "We presented hard evidence that the Maquis _weren't_ pursued by Starfleet. It was statistically proven that Starfleet was as great a foe to the Maquis as the Cardassian's forces. The underpinning of the entire argument was that joint effort they launched eighteen months ago. While it didn't net the numbers they'd hoped for it still demolished three cells and hampered a dozen more."

"I remember," Ro said, "That was a few months after you joined the cell. You warned us about it but I couldn't get anyone else to listen. Even Hudson was leery of your Starfleet connections."

"Bit of an irony that," Macen quipped.

Ro knew what he meant. Cal Hudson had been Starfleet's observer in the DMZ. Chakotay had been a Starfleet officer and became one of the Maquis' legends. Tom Riker had abandoned Starfleet and led Kalista and the others on some damned fool idealistic crusade that had ended with the cell being captured by Starfleet and Riker himself was handed over to the Cardassians. No one knew if he was even still alive.

Now, the current Maquis Commander was a Starfleet Security officer that had worked under Sisko's nose for years. Michael Eddington had been one of the Maquis' greatest intelligence assets before Hudson's death. After it, Eddington had abandoned his Starfleet post in a bit of trickery that had paralyzed the _Defiant_ but had abandoned Kassidy Yates to Starfleet custody and a sentence on a penal colony.

The ironies abounded in that case. Yates was a sympathizer but she wasn't an active soldier. She delivered much needed supplies. She was also Captain Benjamin Sisko's girlfriend. Intel stated that Sisko had promised to wait for her once her sentence was up. Sisko had also been Hudson's best friend but had rejected the Maquis even as Hudson symbolically destroyed his uniform.

"So Relak didn't like Jellico's stance," Ro steered the conversation, "How's that relevant to his coming here and you're knowing about it? And where the hell does his Chief of Staff come in?"

"I'm getting to that," Macen knew Ro feigned patience but she was an action oriented person. She wanted to move. When she couldn't, she tended to prowl about.

"Relak's Chief of Staff is named Perit. After the conference had concluded for the day, Lees and I retired to our runabout. Perit approached us. It was risky for him and we recognized that. We held our meeting inside of the runabout," Macen said.

"What did he want to meet about?" Ro asked.

"Perit is a member of the Cardassian Underground. Because of his position he's come to see the Cardassian's ongoing conflict with Maquis as counterproductive. The conflict also continually sours relations between the Cardassian Union and the Federation. In his movement's eye, it all has to stop," Macen explained.

"So he offered to funnel information to you so we could bash Cardassian troops?" Ro couldn't believe it.

"Essentially," Macen confirmed it, "Perit has sent me data on troop movements on three separate occasions. Each time it was vital for our cause to intervene and each time, we've done so successfully."

"I was wondering where some of your little miracles were coming from," Ro smirked.

"Perit's position is precarious," Macen added, "He's totally dependent upon Relak for his post yet he also strives to inform me when things are going to significantly intensify."

"Which means he doesn't call very often," Ro sniped.

"Would you if you were in his position?" Macen threw at her.

Ro subsided, "I suppose not."

"This isn't like getting intel out of Starfleet," Macen warned, "My Starfleet security clearance is rated higher than most starship captains' and there aren't many closed doors."

Ro knew Macen was considered valuable but she'd never quite realized just how great an asset he was. And fortunately he was working for her. His reports to Starfleet Intelligence were sanitized so that only after action reports were made. Names were named and charges were filed in absentia but it was always _after_ the fact so Starfleet couldn't intervene.

Macen answered directly to the newly installed Starfleet Intelligence Director, Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Macen and Nechayev had been colleagues and friends for years. She knew that his fifteen years on the front lines of the Border Wars had deeply affected him. His loyalty to the plucky and determined colonists was absolute.

So why had her first official act been assigning him to infiltrate the Maquis? Macen had made his sympathies for the settlers known and he'd received carte blanche to tell their story. Macen's own personal theory was that Nechayev saw the Maquis as an asset. They disrupted the Cardassians had made any future plans to cross the border untenable.

Nechayev had been an undercover observer of Bajor's fall to the Cardassians and she'd spent a lifetime fighting them. Her own motives regarding the Cardassian Union and its forces should have disqualified her from her current position. Yet Nechayev was quite the spin doctor. The "Ice Queen" of Starfleet didn't quibble and she rarely took prisoners. It was quite probable that she'd intimidated the whole of Starfleet.

"I realize that," Ro admitted, "I just hate the waiting. I want informants who inform, dammit! Give me regular updates."

It was Macen's turn to smirk, "That's not going to happen in my line of work."

"Ease off on Brin," T'Kir warned Ro, "He's doin' the best that he can."

Ro rolled her eyes. It was about time the erratic Vulcan poked her nose into it. Despite her promiscuity, T'Kir had convinced herself that she was madly in love with Macen. She spent most hours of the day trying to seduce him in some way. As far as Ro knew, he'd never succumbed to her wiles but there was heavy speculation amongst the cell's members that he had and that's why he tolerated her. _Hell,_ Ro inwardly snorted, _he encourages her._

What no one knew was how Macen felt about it. Well, Danan might know better than anyone. She'd broken off her relationship with Macen for "personal reasons" but everyone knew the most personal reason was T'Kir being in between them.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Ro asked archly.

"No, but y'needed it," T'Kir shot back.

_That_ locked the two women in a glaring death match. It lingered for a moment and then Macen interrupted their fun, "Excuse me, but I wasn't finished with my brief."

Ro shook off her anger and immediately focused. Macen picked up where he'd left off, "Perit had delivered the time and place of Relak's arrival. The length and stay of his visit, his itinerary, the layout of his guest accommodations, and most importantly, his security arrangements."

Ro's eyes sparkled at the last, "I might have to take it all back."

Macen's grin was telling, "I thought you might."

"What kind of security are we facing?" Ro inquired.

Macen wondered if she even consciously realized she'd just committed them to action, "As per treaty stipulations, he's allowed twelve personal guards. The Governor's security detail is doubling that. They'd commit more but then their principal would be vulnerable and he _does_ authorize their pay vouchers so they can't afford to lose him. The Constabulary will be making random patrols and stops along the Legate's route."

"Where's he staying?" Ro asked.

"The Regency," Macen answered, "And his official meetings are occurring at the Gubernatorial Mansion."

"Why isn't Relak staying with Gravil?" she referred to the Governor by name.

"Apparently the mansion isn't up to the Legate's standards," Macen said wryly.

Ro gave Macen a rueful look, "Then maybe he should just stay off of our little planet."

The Regency was Ronara Prime's last luxury hotel. However, it had taken quite a slide in its standards over the last three years. The Zone natives couldn't afford it and there weren't enough souls willing to brave the DMZ to keep it afloat. The sad part was, it was kept alive by visiting merchants, Cardassian officials, and reporters from both sides of the DMZ's borders that the hotel stayed alive. But it had noticeably deteriorated and there seemed to be no end to the slide in sight.

Ronara Prime had become a choice selection for extreme thrills seeking tourists. Ro's insistence of fighting a guerilla war against legitimate military and police targets eschewed the bombing campaigns so common on other DMZ worlds. Tourists came to see live gun battles in the streets. They were rarely disappointed since there seemed to be an operation underway every week. That's why the past three restive weeks gave rise to Gravil's claim of suppressing the insurgency.

Ro let her barb settle in before asking, "How's he arriving? It's against the treaty to marc a _Galor_-class cruiser into the Zone."

"He's coming in a private yacht," Macen explained.

"A yacht?" Ro didn't want to believe she'd heard that.

"Rank has its privileges," Macen needled her, "It's unarmed but it's fully appointed so Relak can bask in luxury."

"Must be nice," Ro sniped.

The Ronaran cell's central HQ was currently located in a housing quad located next to the warehouse district. The actual field command was in a warehouse and plugged into every safe house on the planet. It also maintained constant communications links with every ship that was deployed so status reports were readily available. Fortunately, the Cardassians had bolstered the subspace relay chain in the DMZ. It was for their own benefit but thanks to hackers like T'Kir the Maquis were able to use the Cardassians supposedly "secure" relays.

"Let's see what you have," Ro decided at last.

Macen copied the data from a padd to the table's processor. He then manipulated the touch screen controls to open several displays. He began to bring up individual files one at a time, sidelining those that had been opened and explored. Ro carefully studied each item in turn. Her mind worked at warp speed as she absorbed the information.

Tulley, Danan, and T'Kir also gathered around. Between the five of them, they asked and answered dozens of questions. Each brought their own interrogatives and insights into play. When they were done, Ro had a kernel of an idea.

"Lees, I need you to transport back to the _Odyssey_," Ro ordered.

The _Odyssey_ was the Intelligence unit's ship. She was a decommissioned Starfleet _Blackbird_-class scoutship. Essentially a diminutive hybrid between the _Ambassador_- and _Excelsior_-classes, the scout was optimized for a maximum crew of 22. Macen operated her with a standing crew of 7.

The _Odyssey_ was listed as free trader within Cardassian space. Macen smuggled Federation and Bajoran luxury items to the Cardassian elite and exchange they granted him access to their space. It was the perfect cover for a spy ship.

She could also operate in Federation space where she was registered as a civilian scout who also ferried passengers and cargo across the border. Since her Captain was a Starfleet operative, she'd received clearance to cross any and all borders.

"Any particular reason why?" Danan dryly inquired.

"I want you to monitor all traffic in and out of the system. I don't think the Cardies will send a Legate all the way into the Zone without an armed escort," Ro detailed, "When the yacht does get here, I want you to run scans on it, breaking it down deck by deck, and highlighting its security precautions."

"You intend to board her?" Danan was skeptical.

"If we don't get Relak on the ground, we'll need to grab him on his own ship," Ro shared.

"What will you use as a transporter relay?" Danan wondered.

"We'll put the _Indie _into orbit and use her as a staging ground," Ro answered.

The aptly named _Indomitable_ was Ro's flagship. A _Ju'day_-class scout like Chakotay's, Ro's ship had seen plenty of combat and she'd always survived. The Ronaran cell was beginning to think the ship was charmed.

The _Odyssey_ was a more powerful vessel and was nearly twice the size of the smaller _Indie_ but her role was a supporting one. She was more valuable as a non-combatant. If she engaged the Cardassians in a fight, then their databases would be updated to include her as an enemy and then her access to the Cardassian Union's interior would be lost.

"Okay, but who's going to babysit the ship while she's in orbit?" Tulley suddenly spoke up.

Ro confirmed his worst fear, "That would be _you_."

"Why do I rate?" Tulley balked.

"Because you're my second in command and I need someone who can keep the squirrels from flying off with the ship on some damn joyride," Ro informed him.

He smirked, "They would, wouldn't they?"

"You know it and I know it," Ro grimaced, "Just round up a few key hands. We just need the sensors, the helm, and the transporter manned."

"What about weapons?" Tulley looked aghast.

"I assumed _you'd_ be on the weapons," Ro dryly remarked.

"You bet your ass I will be," Tulley declared, "I'll need Thool. Is that a problem?"

Emjin Thool was Ro's Bolian Chief Engineer. She shook her head, "I would've insisted that you take him."

Tulley rose, "Since I'm getting left out of the fun, I'll go gather up my 'crew'."

Danan made to follow him, "I need to recall the rest of the _Odyssey's_ crew and break orbit."

"Be careful," Ro cautioned, "Don't do anything overt or do anything to jeopardize the ship's standing with the Cardies."

"We'll behave, mother," Danan grinned and then left.

After Danan and Tulley had exited, Ro turned to Macen; "It looks like it's just you and I scouting out the route."

"Hey!" T'Kir yelped.

"I think you forgot someone," Macen smirked.

"You can't be serious," Ro groaned.

"_Hey_! I heard that," T'Kir accused.

"We can't do it without her," Macen argued.

"Why?" Ro wanted to know.

"Because she'll just follow us anyway," Macen stated.

"Damn skippy," T'Kir agreed.

Ro glared at T'Kir and the Vulcan smiled, "Don't worry, Skipper. You'll hardly notice I was there."

Ro was commonly referred to as "Skipper" by the Maquis that served aboard the _Indie_. She was averse to being called "Captain" and they had to call her _something_. She tolerated "Skipper" because it denoted her rank but was also used affectionately by her crew. By now though, the entire cell was calling her that. Again, it was used as a sign of respect so she tolerated it. However, it had a sardonic quality when coming from T'Kir.

T'Kir just sat there grinning at her and she thought of a particularly nasty epithet to use towards the Vulcan. T'Kir suddenly scowled.

"I _heard_ that too," she accused.

At one time, such a statement would have startled Ro. However, Macen felt a large reason for T'Kir's instabilities was that her telepathic abilities were off the charts and wildly out of control. She seemed to be drowning in other people's thoughts. If that were true then it was no wonder T'Kir's moods were so mercurial. That still didn't mean she had to like it.

Macen used the fact that T'Kir was quite safe and sane around the six other crewmen of the _Odyssey_. It was when she was around the entire cell, or out on the planet, that she became unpredictable. The situation also seemed to be getting worse over time. When Ro had first recruited T'Kir, the young Vulcan seemed quite normal. Or at least as "normal" as an emotive Vulcan could seem.

Still, T'Kir had been recruited because she was a cyberwitch. She could make computers sit up and dance. They'd need access to the city's traffic control network as well as the security sensors. She'd proven her ability to tap into police chatter and comms before. All of these skills made her valuable to the team, even if Ro hated to admit it.

"Glad y'think so, Skipper, T'Kir's grin was victorious.

Ro groaned, "Just grab your gear."

"Y'got it!" T'Kir enthused and went to work.

Ro shot Macen a glare, "I blame you."

"For what?" an amused Macen asked.

"For this scouting mission getting us all captured or killed," Ro shot back.

"Wait until it actually happens and then cast blame," Macen advised.

Ro wondered why it was that Macen had set himself up as T'Kir's defender. Hell, the whole cell was wondering that. Ro feared for her friend. Yes, she actually thought of him as a friend and she saw T'Kir as a spiraling black hole that would suck Macen and the entire cell in and destroy them.

Ro knew if that began to happen, she'd have no choice but to put T'Kir down. She couldn't just exile her or turn her over to Starfleet. Prophets knew she wouldn't hand her over to the Cardassian's gentle mercies. That left executing her. It wouldn't be a first. She'd killed rogue Maquis in the past and would do so again in the future. It was simply part of her role.

She saw it as her duty because she couldn't ask any of her people to do it. However, Macen might feel the same way. His history on the front was rather murky. He knew far more about combat and combat operations than any analyst deserved to. Point in fact; his expertise was nearly as great as hers.

Her time at Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training made her one of the Maquis most qualified fighters but Macen's time on the lines gave him an edge in experience. Added to that were her own suspicions, fostered by conversations with colonists that had known him during the Border Wars, that he'd received Covert Ops training. Witnesses placed him as operating with Starfleet Special Operations Command throughout the war.

Whatever the truth may be, Macen was playing his cards close to his vest. Ro often suspected that he'd share more if he wasn't worried that she'd dump the cell in his lap. What she had deduced was he was a gifted tactician but a horrible strategist. He could win battles but the campaign would be lost. Knowing that, she retained command and let Macen pretend he wasn't a soldier.

Besides the fact he was too damned valuable where he was at. His extensive time in the border regions had earned him extensive contacts throughout the DMZ, the Federation border worlds, and even within Cardassian space. Added to that he had seventy years in Starfleet and the ear of at least one admiral.

Macen had risen and he stood studying her. It irritated her, "What?"

"Are you done pondering the imponderable?" he asked, "Because Ronaran City beckons."

"T'Kir?" Ro snapped.

"Yeah?" T'Kir nonchalantly replied.

"Are you done?" Ro inquired.

"Just waitin' on y'r sorry butt," T'Kir quipped.

Ro stood and made for the door, "Let's move."

Macen and T'Kir exchanged a wry glance and then they followed in Ro's wake.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ro and her Intel duo caught the mag lev train and headed for town. The train went through the heart of the warehouse district in order to accommodate the myriad workers. Another rail line ran parallel to it which serviced the adjacent spaceport.

The warehouses were built alongside the the spaceport in order to accommodate cargo shuttles and small, terrestrial capable freighters. The larger freighters, which couldn't make planet fall, directly beamed their cargoes into the appropriate warehouses. Often times a single cargo runner had multiple delivery points.

The train had two more stops before it entered the city limits. Once inside the city it stopped ever few blocks. Unlike the urban sprawl of a Federation Core World, the colony's capitol was a village in comparison. Ronaran City was the largest of Ronara Prime's cities but one could easily walk from one end to the other in an afternoon.

Relak was slotted to transport down directly to the Regency the evening from a week from that day. The next morning he would convoy to the Governor's Mansion. The Constabulary was providing two _Grevit_-class troop transports. The transports boasted an anti-personnel disruptor turret mounted on their roof. Each vehicle could accommodate eight officers and a crew of four.

Unlike the typical Cardassian military vehicle, the police transports were anti grav craft. The military wanted heavily armored and simplistic controls so any trooper could operate them. Anti grav craft required some expertise and were lighter in order to provide greater thrust for higher speeds.

Rather than bring along one of the mundane ground transports, Relak was bringing his very own limo. It was an aircar like the police vehicles and was comparatively armored. Four guards would ride along with him and Perit. The rest would be in a military transport. It would be a ground vehicle. The Ronaran Constabulary had several of the half-tracks available to them.

Despite the aircars' capability, the convoy would skirt the ground. The Cardassian Militia troops proving to be the major factor in this. Despite Governor Gravil's claims, the Militia troops were taking precautions in case of a potential Maquis attack. Separating the Legate from his guards had been deemed a bad idea.

The Maquis team began their scouting mission by getting off at the appropriate stop and walking across the city center to the Regency. Macen had provided them all with padds outlining Relak's itinerary and routes. The attendant at the hotel's garage let them wander about.

"Security will set up a checkpoint at the attendant's booth as well as the lobby and the floor Relak will be staying on will be patrolled," Macen reminded Ro.

"We'll be hitting them en route. I just wanted to see where they were starting from," Ro explained her reasoning.

"If we're not gonna do anything here then why are we hangin' out?" T'Kir complained.

Ro rolled her eyes. Macen answered her, "It's always good to get a feel of how complacent the target will be when they set out. The security contingent will be on guard at this stage but later on they'll be fat and happy."

"Okay," T'Kir said in a bubbly voice.

"If that's settled, can we take a walk?" Ro asked in an acerbic manner.

* * *

Hours later they'd walked across town to the Governor's Mansion and back to a mid-point in the route. They'd taken holopics along the way and were studying them in the cameras' viewers in a local café.

"I say we move in at Geflin Park," Ro stated.

"That's a really bad idea," Macen countered.

"Why? We can stage people in the park and the surrounding streets," Ro argued.

"If you'd check the security arrangements, Geflin Park is going to be full of constables making sweeps in case of that very plan being enacted. Even if our people managed to avoid the sweeps, which I seriously doubt they could, then the constables would still be in a position to reinforce the Legate's security detail," Macen reasoned with her.

Macen pointed at the map laid out on table's display, "We want to isolate them as much as possible and the best spot is _here_."

Ro studied the dot on the map and shrugged, "I don't even remember that block."

"That's the beauty of it," Macen grinned, "Hey Snickerdoodle; show Laren your pics of Lauren Street between 15th Avenue and 16th Avenue."

T'Kir began searching her camera's memory. She bit her lower lip and her brow furrowed as she concentrated. Finally she found it and her smile was beatific.

She handed the camera to Ro, "There y'go."

Ro studied the pictures, "I see two cafés. One on either side of the street."

"Places to put our reinforcements while the initial strike occurs," Macen counseled, "We need to check out those rooftops."

Ro nodded, "They're a good place to set up suppressive fire and a sniper."

"What about a photon missile launcher?" Macen asked.

T'Kir wore a dopey grin while Ro balked, "We only have two missiles left. I don't know when we'll get more."

"What's the good of having them if they're never used?" Macen wondered, "This is a high profile target. Our biggest in months. Don't you think you could cut the missiles loose?"

Ro scowled. He had her. He had her on all counts. She _hated_ to be outmaneuvered, even if it was by a friend.

"Okay, I see your point. The missiles can down the limo and take out a _Grevit_. That still leaves the troop transport and the other _Grevit_," Ro pointed out.

"What would you do with an armed transport when there's missile fire in the air?" Macen asked.

A knowing smile slowly spread across Ro's face, "Take out the missile platform."

Macen nodded his encouragement and she continued, "Only since it's a portable launcher, our man will already be gone."

"The only trick will be making sure they just don't transport out of there," Macen warned.

"Not a problem," T'Kir boasted. Seeing all eyes on her she adopted a cocky air, "I c'n tap into the police comms and use them as a jamming signal."

"You're sure?" Ro asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I said so didn't I?" T'Kir huffed.

"Just checking. No need to be hostile," Ro tried to assuage her temper.

"You ain't seen hostile," T'Kir warned.

Ro gauged her former OPS Officer. T'Kir may be unpredictable but she was full of fire. Ro could respect that. It would get the Vulcan through this war.

"Okay, let's check out that block and see the rooftops. From there we can determine lines of fire," Ro urged.

"Laren, as much as I'd _love_ to accommodate you, I'm not going anywhere until I finish my pita and my coffee," Macen replied.

"Damn straight," T'Kir threw her weight into it.

Ro knew when she'd been beaten. Besides, she hated to leave behind the rest of her hasperat. It was rather good. She suspected that one of the cooks was Bajoran. After all, Ronara Prime boasted a sizable Bajoran minority.

The Bajorans had fled the Occupation and sought shelter on a Federation colony only to find themselves back in Cardassian hands. Bajoran Resistance cells like the _Kohn Ma_ had thrown their weight in behind the Maquis. Their experience and almost fanatical will to fight made them damned effective.

The Maquis finished their late lunches and traversed the city streets once again. They took more pictures of the neighborhood. They entered the cafes and the local shops and sized up if they could deposit operatives there for any length of time.

Fortunately, the elevated mag lev rail lines were to the north and south of the street. Adjacent streets had stops nearby and the Maquis could slip into the neighborhood with little notice. Their avenue of retreat was a transport back to the _Indie_ and from there a potential ride to the Badlands.

The roofs were easily accessible. Three were high enough to give a tactical advantage to the missileer. He or she would easily be able to fire down onto street level where Relak's convoy would be. They gauged the ease of escape and where each exit emptied out to. Soon Ro had made her choice.

"So we c'n go now?" T'Kir asked as they reached the street.

"We'd better," Ro admitted, "We'll be needing another meal soon and the petty cash is almost spent. We need to save the rest of it for the operation. Unless our people pay their way the local vendors will throw them out."

"Don't forget train fare for a dozen people," Macen quipped.

Ro groaned, "So much for the cashless society of the Federation. This planet's taken to capitalism like a razorcat to prey."

"You're complaining?" Macen quipped, "Bajor's economy is currency based."

"Yes, and I left Bajor," Ro replied drolly.

"Look on the bright side; we're making an impact on Cardassia Prime's economy. If they keep taking losses they'll be forced to abandon the DMZ," Macen pointed out.

"Or they'll throw everything they have at us," Ro retorted.

Macen gave her a wry look as he boarded the train. The two female Maquis followed him. Once they were settled and it was clear no one was listening in, Macen replied; "We're in a war of attrition. The most committed wins. We're flexible and mobile while they present fixed targets and waning public opinion back home. It's a battle for hearts and minds. Once we break theirs, we win."

"I _know_ the doctrine," Ro remarked dryly, "That's the credo we live by. It's just that it would be nice to predict what the enemy is going to do."

"The Cardassians follow specific precepts and rules in warfare. They're rather inflexible. It's a trait that crops up in their entire culture. What you need is a primer on Cardassian military strategies," Macen said.

Ro gave him a sardonic look, "As my Intelligence Chief, shouldn't you have provided one already?"

Macen wore a rueful expression, "I'll see if I'm authorized to share that material."

"Brin, you're probably the one that _wrote_ the reports," Ro said impatiently.

"That doesn't mean I can share the info with you," Macen replied.

Ro rolled her eyes, "Your mixed loyalties are such a pain in my…"

"Hey!" a burly Talaran approached, "I've never seen you on this train before."

"What are you? The traffic cop?" Ro asked.

The Talaran smiled, showing a double row of teeth; "I'm willing to bet you're one of those bunch out at Warehouse 273. You keep to yourselves and herd any visitors away. Why do you need armed guards and where the hell did you get phasers anyway? You know what?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me," Ro retorted.

"I think you're all Maquis," the Talaran proudly surmised.

"And if we were?" Ro asked calmly. Macen and T'Kir could tell she was coiling up. The poor Talaran would never know what hit him.

"I'd turn you over to the authorities," the Talaran sneered, "Unless of course, there was something in it for me."

Ro stood and the Talaran took a step back. She held a level gaze with him, "You mean you want extortion money."

"Yeah, whatever. You pay me or I go to the Constabulary," the Talaran threatened.

Ro pulled the coin purse out of her jacket and set it down on the seat she'd vacated, "If you can get past me, it's all yours," she promised.

The Talaran didn't say a word, he just attacked. Ro blocked a clumsy right cross. Stymied, he unleashed a savage jab at her gut. She pushed it aside as she danced to her left. The Talaran became enraged. He was an experienced bar room brawler. He was used to his impressive bulk and savagery to easily overwhelm his opponents. The lithe Bajoran woman was sidestepping every blow. It was as humiliating as it was frustrating.

The next attempt at a punch was aimed straight in at Ro's ridged nose. Ro caught the man's wrist and inverted it. He yelped. Like most humanoids, his species' wrists were vulnerable to such maneuvers.

She turned and drove her right knee into his gut. He exhaled and doubled over. Her right hand formed s fist and it smashed into his eye. That was the most vulnerable spot on a Talaran's face. His cheekbone and jaw ridges protected those areas. His nose, like hers, was ridged at the bridge. That made it vulnerable below but Talaran noses were flat, like a feline's, and hard to hit from an angle.

Ro swept his feet out from underneath him. She'd never released her hold on his arm and it bent backwards at an unnatural angle as he fell face first to the train's floor. She placed a booted foot on his neck and yanked his arm as far back as it would go without dislocating the shoulder. She applied pressure to the wrist lock and he squealed.

"Ready to give up?" she asked.

He tried to lift himself off of the deck with his remaining arm. But if you control the head, you control the body. Ro slammed his head back down to the floor with her foot.

"Ah, ah, you're going to hurt yourself," Ro warned, "Or at least, _I'm_ going to hurt you."

The Talaran slapped the ground three times in the universally recognized sign of surrender in Federation sports. Ro wasn't done yet. She opted to play dumb.

"I didn't quite get that," she taunted, "You have to explain it to the little woman."

"I give," the Talaran snarled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Ro asked sweetly and released him.

He rose. His eyes were aflame with hate. Ro immediately knew she'd pushed him too far. Even if she got her people out now they'd be lucky to get away before the Constabulary arrived.

"No hard feelings?" Ro futilely asked.

He snarled and stalked off to another car. Ro shook her head as she pulled her communicator out of her pocket. She flipped it open.

"Ro to Merced," she said for the comm network.

Merced answered and Ro relayed the bad news, "Start an immediate evacuation. We've been blown by a dock worker. He tried to extort money out of us in order to stay quiet. I refused to pay. It didn't end well."

"The outlying cell groups have gathered here so we have the manpower and vehicles to be out of here in thirty minutes or less. The question is: where do we go from here?" Merced asked.

"Tell everyone to head for the Denabi Ranger Station," Ro instructed, "My team will be back in ten minutes and then we can help out."

"Aren't all the Ranger stations abandoned?" Merced asked.

"It won't be a problem," Ro promised.

"If you say so, Skipper," Merced sighed, "We'll get to work."

"While you're at it I'll arrange a miracle," Ro assured him.

"Yeah, right," Merced grumped, "Out."

Ro closed down her communicator. Now she had one awkward comm call to make. She'd been offered the use of the Ranger Station network once upon a time. Of course, that had been pillow talk.

Emotional commitment wasn't Ro's strong suit. She was more of a love `em and leave `em kinda gal. Of course with her mother being absent and her father tortured to death at a young age, she'd never learned much about commitment or devotion. She'd been passed around from one relative to another until she'd run away at age thirteen.

She'd inadvertently landed into the arms of the Resistance after that. She'd had a mentor but he'd bullied her as much as protected her. After he'd died she was an outcast. Her skills were too valuable to the cell to throw her away but that didn't mean they had to accept her or even be friendly.

She'd been recruited by a nascent cell on Valo II. Keeve Felor downplayed active resistance but a few of the younger refugees advocated violence. The boy, and he truly had been a _boy_ of eighteen, wanted her to blow up Terok Nor. Ro had gone along with it because she wanted to do something important.

She'd also complied because she and the fellow youth had become lovers. Having never had a sexual partner before, she wasn't sure where physical intimacy ended and emotional intimacy began. When the time came, she recognized that hundreds of helpless Bajorans would be killed. They weren't collaborators. They were helpless victims of the Cardassians' greed.

Recognizing her lover's madness for what it was, she took the transport ship and left the Bajor Sector and headed for the Federation. Once there, she took remedial classes and then passed the stricter admission requirements for non-citizens to Starfleet Academy.

Even in the Academy, and later on her first deployment, she'd been intimate with the occasional lover but she'd never allowed them in emotionally. She abruptly cut things off when feelings started to slide into the equation. It was a practice she maintained to this day.

Kevin McConnell had been a Forest Ranger before the Cardassian instated government shut the service down. They weren't interested in conservation, just exploitation. They'd shared drinks and commiserated their mutual loathing of all things Cardassian. They'd ended up in bed…several times. They'd spent a week-end together and they'd had lots of fun but Ro left before things got complicated.

Before leaving she'd earned a promised that her and her mysterious "crewmates" could have access to the Ranger Stations at any time. She'd never thought she'd actually take him up on the offer but the situation was desperate. She flipped open her communicator and accessed the planetary comm network and called him.

He sounded surprised to be getting a call at this time of day, "Yes?"

Despite his inability to see her, she put on a brave face; "Kevin? It's Ro."

* * *

Chapter Three

The convoy set out forty-five minutes later. They'd used every anti-grav capable vehicle that they had at their disposal. They'd had to, there were no roads leading to the Danabi Station. Danabi was the HQ of the Ranger Service. All of the ancillary stations planted across the world were served out of this hub.

Danabi was still only an hour's drive away from Ronaran City by air. Its remote location, and the fact that it was officially closed, made discovery less likely. Their greatest danger would be from hikers and campers, if there was anybody left who engaged in such pastimes.

"Skipper, we got company," Merced warned as their aircar came into visual range of the Ranger Station.

The station's lights were all on and there were a half dozen cars in front of it. Ro used her macrobinoculars to scan the area.

"What the…?" she blurted, "Those are Range Rovers. They're all marked with the Rangers' seal."

"I thought the Cardies retired all of the Services' equipment," Merced spoke up.

"Retired" was a polite euphemism for "stole". The Cardassian installed government had a nasty tendency to seize any official property and retask it for the current government's uses. That included, but was not limited to, the Constabulary, the Resource Extraction Services, and even the Death Squads that didn't officially exist.

"_Someone_ brought those Rovers here and started up the buildings power," Ro pointed out.

"Yeah, but are they friendly?" Merced asked the obvious question.

"I have no clue," Ro admitted. She pulled out her communicator and paged the others and advised them of the potential predicament.

* * *

The Maquis convoy had landed and the guerillas were spreading out. Ro reached the door while being covered by two different fire teams. Each fire team was equipped with a portable phaser cannon and boasted at least one sharpshooter.

Merced held a reserve of twelve Maquis volunteers. They would move in if Ro's penetration team met heavy resistance. Ro only had six Maquis soldiers. Macen and T'Kir were among them. Ro, Macen, and T'Kir stood to one side of the transparent aluminum double doors that served as the public entrance to the station.

Ro suddenly wished Tulley were here. He would willingly lead the other half of the insertion team. As it was, three of his "assault specialists" waited opposite Ro. Once they received the word, they'd move with a precision and a purpose that would be frightening to behold.

Cynthia Harrelson led the trio. Aard Frid and Refren'dar, or "Fren", followed her lead. Harrelson was human but her two companions originated from other corners of the Federation. Frid was a Rigellian amphib and Fren was an Andorian _zhen_. Tulley had trained them hard and well with oversight from Ro.

Although her cell members weren't trained to Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training standards, they'd be able to pass Starfleet Security's placement tests. That put them above and beyond the normal cell's capabilities. Eddington had set up a training camp across the Federation side of the border. It was run by three ex-Starfleet Security officers. He was rotating existing cell veterans through it as well as raw recruits.

While Ro appreciated the increased expertise of her fellow comrades-in-arms, she still resented the fact that most of them literally were terrorists. She'd never seen the value of soft target hits. How could you label children as collaborators in order to justify blowing up a bus while a Cardassian official picked up his child?

The Cardassians had mixed the racial profile of the school buses even though the schools themselves were segregated. As long as they provided "equal" facilities then the Federation was satisfied. Ro had been told that the American South had followed such a policy as had South Africa's Apartheid government. Of course, the reality was that the shunned facilities and personnel were as cast off as the children themselves.

All of the Maquis' soft target hits killed innocents. It's was why Ro wouldn't allow the tactic to be used. One small band of dissenters had objected and carried out a bombing on Ronara Prime. Ro had them bound, shackled, and dumped on a Federation world with a day. An anonymous tip to Starfleet had them in custody two days later.

She'd taken a lot of heat from the other Maquis cell commanders for that. As such, her cell was isolated and pretty much operated independently of the other Maquis. Because of it, or despite it, Ro was more determined to go it alone. This attitude extended to Michael Eddington. Eddington had condemned her along with the rest despite his being a former Starfleet officer.

Eddington fancied the Maquis conflict as a grand endeavor on a cosmic scale in the annals of right and wrong. Of course, whatever tactics the Maquis chose to employ were _right_ and the Cardassians were in the _wrong_ even if their Maquis opponents used the same techniques.

The hypocrisy assailed Ro's sensibilities. There were those under her command that thought that a war of attrition could only be won through genocide. Every last Cardassian would have to be killed to ensure a lasting peace. Aric Tulley felt this way. He thought that Ro was blind to his prejudices but he tempered himself while serving under her so she refrained from making a case of it.

* * *

"T'Kir, give me a sitrep," Ro ordered in a hushed voice.

T'Kir studied her tricorder's readouts, "There's a dozen life signs. They seem to be bunched together at a checkpoint near the entrance."

Ro vaguely remembered the layout of the pre-closure station. There was a Visitor's Desk in the main foyer. Information kiosks littered the space. There was a single door leading to the interior of the station and it was generally secured. The Rangers had utilized a separate entrance for getting in and out of their HQ.

Ro pointed two fingers at her eyes and then flashed six fingers and motioned towards the interior. Harrelson gave her a thumbs up and passed the info along to her cohorts. Ro turned back to T'Kir.

"All right, time to pick the lock," Ro informed her.

"Don't have to," T'Kir replied, "It's already unlocked."

_That_ puzzled Ro. These Cardassians were making it too easy. They'd announced their presence with the vehicles and the lights. Next, they hadn't blocked sensor scans. Finally, the door was essentially wide open, bidding them to enter.

Ro's professional paranoia went into overdrive, "I'm going to count to three. When I get there, activate the doors."

Ro began counting down. Her free hand also ticked off the count with a raised digit for each number. When she reached three, she and Harrelson swung into action.

The doors slid aside and Ro and Harrelson charged into the foyer with their phasers drawn and ready. Frid, Fren, and Macen followed on their heels. T'Kir stood in the doorway.

"But…" she began to warn them.

Twelve Rangers suddenly raised their hands and froze. However, they impressed Ro with the fact none of them looked overly frightened or even remotely panicked. Kevin McConnell was in the center of the crowd.

"Hold your fire," he urged, "We're on your side."

Ro lowered her weapon and relaxed, "No one said anything about a reception committee, Kevin."

"I know," he confessed, "But once I started thinking about what you'd asked for, it seemed like the right thing to do to call a few friends."

Ro's curiosity was piqued, "And why is that?"

"Because we want to join up," he told her.

"Join up?" she scoffed, "What would you be joining?"

"The Maquis," he confidently replied.

He could see her stiffen and he went into immediate damage control, "Your mysterious alliances weren't that difficult to deduce. I've kept your secret but now I want something in return."

Now _this_ was language Ro could understand, "How much do you want?"

McConnell looked insulted, "This isn't about money, Ro. We want to sign up. Your fight is our fight."

"Look, I don't have time to waste on people that want to play war," Ro warned, "If you do this, you do this for real. Your lives will be in danger every second of every day. Can you live with that?"

The Rangers collectively nodded their heads and McConnell smiled, "We've talked it over and we've _all_ decided. We want in."

Ro holstered her phaser and pulled out her communicator. Paging Merced, she called off the attack. Turning to the assembled Rangers, she addressed them as a group.

"The Ronaran cell isn't your typical Maquis cell. We aren't out to kill every Cardassian. We won't bomb civilians just to get a military target. We're fighting to break the Cardassians' fighting spirit so they'll pack up and leave us alone. Can you fight this way?"

The Rangers nodded and Ro frowned, "I can't hear you."

"Yes!" the Rangers said as one.

"Good. Now the first thing you have to do is show my people where to set up our gear. After that, I'll make arrangements for you to travel off world and get some training," Ro announced.

"We thought your people would handle that," McConnell admitted.

Ro wore a wintry smile, "We have better things to do. Besides, we have experts that handle that sort of thing."

* * *

"I was hoping to avoid drawing off of the city's power grid," Ro confided in McConnell.

He grinned, "You are. All of the Ranger stations rely on their own fusion bottles for power. The outlying stations are pretty minuscule in comparison to the Danabi but they serve to power all of our equipment at remote locations," he explained.

"What kind of equipment?" Ro wondered.

"Remote sensors. Lab gear. Transporters," His grin grew.

"Transporters?" she latched onto that word.

"Let me show you," he offered.

She was led deeper into the complex and they came to a two man pad and a standalone control console all secreted in a dedicated room. McConnell led her to the console.

"This has every station in the network locked in and programmed," he explained.

"So it's not a typical transporter," Ro surmised from that comment.

"No, it's site to site but the sites are all fixed. If you built another site, we could incorporate it into the network," he offered.

Ro blessed him with a wry look. He chuckled, "Seriously. You could put it in any building of any urban center. Look, you have safe houses, don't you?"

She merely stared at him. He gave her an exasperated look and she finally nodded, "We have three."

You could built transporter units in them and then network them. They could transport between houses that way," McConnell suggested.

"Let's just see these transporters in action, shall we?" Ro dryly requested.

He tapped in a few commands on the touch screen and then stepped to an awaiting pad, "Coming?"

Ro was startled but she tried to hide it. She stepped onto the pad and McConnell smirked and said, "Energize."

The confinement beam caught her and she was trapped within the radius of the pad. Then her vision blurred as her molecules were transmuted into energy. Then her vision started to return and the unique disorientation of a transport faded as she solidified once again. The confinement beam released her and she stepped off of the pad.

Her eyes hungrily sought out where they were now. It appeared to be a small, two-room structure. The transporter took up one end of the building. It was also in a smaller space whereas the rest of the area was one long lodge style enclosure.

She looked to McConnell, who still wore his insufferable smirk, and he nodded towards the open doorway. This station was built along traditional Bajoran lines. It had old fashioned hinged doors. The door leading to the transporter just happened to be swung open.

She stepped into the main part of the station. It had lab equipment, bio-scanner tables, medical equipment, comp/comms, and a central processor. There were two lockers. She opened one to discover the miniscule fusion bottle powering the station. The other locker held a few Starfleet surplus Type II phasers. They dated back to at least the 2260's. There were a half dozen Type I's as well. They were bulkier than her modern era "Cricket" phaser but they were still highly concealable.

"What do you think?" McConnell asked.

"Are all your sub-stations stocked this way?" Ro inquired.

"Yes," he stated.

"Then I'm in love," Ro jested.

"Wait until you see the view," McConnell assured her.

"The what?" Ro was startled again.

"Follow me," he ordered.

He unbolted the main door and stepped outside. She waited to see what his game was. She could hear a muffled roaring sound outside. She'd been dimly aware of it since arriving. It sounded like millions of liters of rushing water. Shrugging, she stepped outside.

She stepped into a mist laden shore line. Numerous waterfalls cascaded over a "U" shaped rock formation. Some of the rivers and streams feeding it could be seen travelling down the rock faces above and beyond. It was probably one of the most magnificent sights she'd ever taken in on a planet.

McConnell just stood there. Looking content, and insufferably smug, all at the same time. She walked to his side.

"How many of them are there?" Ro wondered, "I keep losing count."

"There's twenty-seven main falls. Forty-eight smaller falls encompass the area. We built the station as close as we could. The biodiversity out here is incredible," he explained, "There are some species of fish that never traverse the falls and spend their entire lives at one end or the other. Then there are the leapers."

"The what?" she asked, momentarily caught up in the majesty of it.

"The leapers," he smiled, "That's what we call the fish that climb the falls during spawning season after travelling down them in their youth."

They stood in silent wonder then Ro shivered. McConnell reached out for her, intending to wrap his arm around her. She recoiled.

"I'd gotten the impression you weren't the cuddly type," McConnell ruefully admitted.

"Look, Kevin. We had a wonderful week-end. I'll always remember it but it should stay in our memories. Don't try to dig something up because of it. There's nothing to find," Ro advised.

"That's clear enough," he said.

"Don't you think we should get back now?" Ro asked archly.

"Not going to risk creating more memories?" he grinned.

"What did I just tell you?" she growled.

He held up his hands, "Don't get testy. It was just an observation."

"Just show me how to access the damn network so I can get back and look after my people," Ro snapped.

McConnell studied her, "You really care for them."

Ro sighed theatrically, "They're like family, okay?"

"I wasn't certain you'd feel that way about anybody. What with the walls you put up," He opined.

"Drop it," Ro commanded.

"You're used to getting your own way, aren't you?" he teasingly asked.

"What about it?" she said defensively.

"It's cute," he held up his hands again as she glared at him, "Don't expect it to carry a lot of weight with my people. We're pretty independent."

"That could be a good thing or a bad thing," she opined.

"How so?" he wondered.

"If it makes you more innovative and faster on your feet then it's a good thing. If it causes you to disobey orders and get yourselves all killed, I'd consider that a bad thing. Wouldn't you?" there was a mocking quality to her tone.

McConnell didn't take issue with her statement. He knew it was true. He and his fellow Rangers were about to engage in insurgent style combat. Urban guerilla warfare wasn't something they'd ever trained for or even considered until recently. But the opportunity had arisen and every single one of them had volunteered for it.

Soon their lives would be on the line and some of them would die. It would be too late to back out then. None of them would survive the Cardassians' treatment of their prisoners. The Federation would be gentler but it would be insanely boring. And besides, a penal colony was still a prison by any other name.

Lastly, there was the credo of the Maquis itself. "Once in, never out" rang absolutely true with these people. They didn't tolerate traitors and their treatment of deserters was legendary across the DMZ. Usually they left the victim alive. Usually. Alive and crippled was their style so there would be a living testament to their "justice".

Of course, the Maquis had also taken it upon themselves to police the criminal elements that the Cardassians tended to foster. Pirates had a hard time making a living in the DMZ and the shipping merchants loved the Maquis. The Cardassians encouraged the pirates to attack the Maquis and they would pay bounties on any souls delivered alive. The weaponry and ships that were captured became the pirates' booty and would bring fair prices abroad, or even as a resale to the Maquis.

Since neither Starfleet nor the Cardassian Militia could deploy ships in the Zone, that left patrolling the space lanes to the Maquis. The rebels had earned many supporters and friends because of this. That was how Kassidy Yates came to be a supplier.

"Look, I'm going back now. I'll figure the damn thing out by myself if I have to!" Ro declared and marched back into the station. McConnell stood still for a moment and then, shaking his head, he followed in her wake. She had the system set and ready to go when he arrived.

* * *

Chapter Four

The _Odyssey_ detected a suspicious freighter three days later. While the Cardassian freighter, the _Orkitz_, seemed harmless to a passing eye, detailed sensor sweeps revealed kelbonite hard points on her hull. Such hard points could be retractable covers for weapon emplacements.

Danan ordered the scoutship to return to Ronaran orbit. While there, the Trill scientist turned spy, conducted intensive visual scans and amplified their passive sensor sweeps to their maximum sensitivity. While she was at it, she commed Macen and updated him.

Macen passed along the report to Ro and then he and T'Kir returned to the _Odyssey_. Darcy handled the transport and then returned to Engineering as the returning CO and OPS officer headed to the bridge. The turbolift opened and they headed for their station.

For Macen that meant the center seat. T'Kir plopped down into the OPS station to the left of the CONN. Ebert grinned as she nodded her greetings. Macen picked up a padd deposited on his seat and he turned back towards the elevated platform that boasted the Weapons station, the Science station, and the Library computer.

Lacey smiled at her passing Captain. Macen came to stand beside Danan's station. Her eyes were averted since she was focused on the sensor hood. Macen cleared his throat.

"Ronara to Lees, come in Lees," He teased.

"Knock it off, smart ass," Danan warned as she focused on her latest scans.

"Somebody needs to get into it with you," Macen remarked, "You look like a wreck. When's the last time that you slept?"

Danan's head snapped up and her eyes flashed fire as she glared at him. However, she held her tongue until she'd had a second to reflect on his question. Finally, she softened.

"That's a helluva question," she commented.

"It's needed asking," he assured her, "Go to bed."

"I will. I just need to…" she began to protest.

"Now," Macen said firmly, "Don't make it an order."

"Like you could enforce it," she quipped.

His eyes were glacial, "Of all people, you should know how capable I am of enforcing that or any other order aboard this ship."

There was an unmistakable air of menace in his tone. She regarded it as a new notch in their deteriorating relationship. He'd never threatened her before, even if the threat was implied rather than overt. She knew the meaning behind his meaning.

"All right," she conceded, "I'll go but you can bet that Q-ship will only be the first."

"We'll head out to Ronara 7 and pretend to do a little prospecting at the adjacent asteroid belt. There was a latinum strike out there a few weeks ago. We'll look like we're just stripping the carcass," Macen offered, "In the interim we can scan the entire system. Anyone comers sniffing and we should be able to warn Ro. Okay?"

"That approach is better," Danan admitted, "Not perfect but better."

"Just lie down before you fall down," he advised.

"Yes, master." She jibed.

He hung his head, "Just go."

Danan smirked as she headed for the turbolift. He seemed to like it when T'Kir gave him a hard time. Maybe it was time she gave him a little sass as well.

* * *

The week long wait was over. Relak's yacht was in the system and headed for Ronara Prime. The _Odyssey_ returned to her home port as well. She hung back 50,000 kilometers as she assumed standard orbit. Her sensors recorded as the Cardassians beamed Relak and his party to the surface followed by the limo from the cargo hold.

Ro was alerted to the situation. She was also updated as to the status of the three armed Cardassian freighters in the system. One was in orbit over Ronara Prime. The yacht had "coincidently" put in behind her. One ship was at the system's outer Kyper Belt. The other was hanging out near Ronara 4, just a few light minutes distance from Ronara Prime.

The _Indie _had slowly approached the Cardassian Q-ship and subsequently ended up being behind the yacht. Tulley had everyone on ready alert. They'd spring into action at a moment's notice. Tulley objected to being ion command at all but what seriously rankled him was that none of the _Indomitable's_ crew was going on the hypothetical boarding action.

Ro and her assault team would board the yacht alone. Tulley was glad to learn that she'd seen sense and the yacht would never leave orbit. If it was necessary to go aboard, and once Relak was dead, they would jury-rig the warp core into losing containment and the yacht would be destroyed, along with all of the evidence of who had committed the strike.

That left the question of what to do about the _Orkitz_? Would she seek revenge after the death of her master? If so, could the _Indomitable_ vanquish her? And what about the remaining Q-ships?

The one certainty in the plan was that the _Odyssey_ would not lend overt support. They would provide ELINT and passive sensor data. They would unleash ECM and cyber-warfare attacks, but they wouldn't actively engage the enemy. Ro was insistent upon that. Tulley, and his fellow shipmates, balked at the idea and had vocally challenged Ro. Every Maquis ship should be a fighting ship. She in turn threatened to cancel the entire operation and let Legate Relak's uneventful visit lull the Cardies into complacency. They backed down after that.

* * *

Ro had sent the Rangers to Ereden IV for their training. The planet offered woods, deserts, and polar regions besides oceans and mountain ranges. A holodeck had been built allowing the former Starfleet instructors to train their charges in urban environs as well as simulated space based combat.

In order to maximize their training, the Rangers' future roles had been mapped out before they left. That way their training could be geared towards their specialties. None of them were being trained for shipboard duty which had disappointed some of them. However, their intended specialty of strategic guerilla commandoes made up for the prior disappointment.

* * *

The next morning, before dawn, the Maquis assault team loaded up into aircars and returned to Ronaran City. They left their vehicles at a Park `n Ride lot and took the train into town. Once they reached their stop, they exited and then it a cross street. Four blocks later they were in their intended neighborhood.

They'd arrived two hours early. At least according to the itinerary. According to Macen's profile on Relak, he was a notorious late riser. And then he had to have his hedonistic morning breakfast. He could very well be delayed by several hours.

The fire team on the roof set up the shoulder fired missile launcher. The heavy weapons gunner strapped on his portable phaser cannon. The loader/spotter went and got refreshments for them all from the cafés below.

The two three man ground attack teams split up, one to each side of the street. They left one member outside and the other two enjoyed the café's ambience. They rotated every twenty minutes. That way the spotter outside was always fresh. It took an hour to set up, now they just had the potentially long wait to endure.

It was Ro's turn to be outside. They'd been waiting for almost four hours. Everyone had rotated through the restrooms. Everyone except the fire team. They were all relieving themselves on the roof. She was glad Macen had talked her into allowing T'Kir to hack into the planet's surveillance satellite system and cause it to overload and fail. It had gone down a day before Relak's arrival and the Cardies still hadn't been able to fix it. As much as Ro hated to admit it, she had T'Kir to thank for the fact that the Constabulary wasn't already on to the fire team.

The lead _Grevit_ floated into sight further down the street. Ro flipped open her communicator and sent a signal pulse to everyone's communicators. As they mobilized, she signaled the _Odyssey_.

"Ro to T'Kir," she said for the comm network's benefit.

"T'Kir here. What's up, Skipper?" the Vulcan happily inquired.

"I need you to set up your comm jammer," Ro said.

"Well, technically I'm not…" T'Kir replied.

"Just do it!" Ro barked and closed the line.

Aboard the _Odyssey_, T'Kir huffed; "No need t'get rude."

* * *

The motorcade began to pass by and the Maquis assault teams worked their way to available cover. The fire team's spotter noted the motorcade's relative position and patted the missileer on the back to tell her it was time to fire. She released the missile and it streaked down into the limo's hood.

The antimatter warhead reacted with the matter of the limo's armored chassis and energy was released during the matter/antimatter annihilation. The driver and the Militia trooper in the front seat beside him were instantly killed.

The two in the passenger compartment with Relak and Perit were a dalin and a garresh in rank. They were both wounded as the passenger compartment exploded and drove shrapnel through the transparent aluminum separating them from the driver module.

The garresh was the first to recover. He inspected Relak and Perit for injuries. Perit waved him off.

"I can do that. See to Dalin Gerick and get us out of here," Perit ordered.

Knowing that Dal Perit outranked his own superior, the garresh obeyed the orders. The dalin was impaled by shrapnel and the bleeding couldn't be stopped. Relak was injury free but he was in shock and couldn't be budged.

"Sir!" Perit gripped his shoulders and stared him in the eye, "We have to get you out of here. The fuel cell is damaged and will explode!"

Relak numbly nodded and started to shift his weight. Perit stopped him, "Let the garresh and I go first to secure the area."

"Yes, of course," Relak's voice rang with fear. He'd risen through the ranks during the Bajoran Occupation and he was used to foes he could easily bully. When the Resistance had formed, Relak had already returned to Cardassia Prime in an administrative capacity. He was the first among many "paper soldiers" to achieve a posting within the High Command. All of them shared a common trait: they'd never faced actual combat.

"Stay here until I give you a signal. Then come running out and head for the building across the way," Perit directed.

"What about traffic?" Relak asked.

Perit graced him with a baleful glare, "Trust me, there is no traffic."

* * *

The two _Grevits_ began laying down suppressive fire on the roof. The loader chambered another missile round and the missileer braved the crossfire. She unleashed her second, and last, round seconds before disruptor fire blew her back. She was dead even before she sprawled out across the roof.

The missile hit the lead _Grevit_ and detonated its warp core. The resultant shock wave blew the fleeing Relak, Perit, and garresh of their feet. The limo erupted into a fireball after that. Perit and the garresh dragged Relak to the closest building front only they found the doors locked. None of the locals would offer aid.

"I'll have them all shot!" Relak declared in a shaky voice.

"_That_ will earn you their loyalty," Perit dryly remarked, "Our Militia unit is under fire and the second Constabulary _Grevit_ is deploying. No one seems to have noticed us. I suggest we just lie low."

"Has anyone called for reinforcements?" Relak began to panic in earnest now.

"I've been trying, sir," the garresh informed him, "But someone is jamming our comms."

"Not just 'anyone'," Relak snarled, "This is those damned Maquis that Gravil swore he'd pacified."

"If this is passive, I'd hate to see them when they're upset," Perit remarked.

That earned him a scathing glare from Relak. They all studied the scene playing out further down the street. The Militia was trying to deploy but they were caught in a crossfire. There only appeared to be six Maquis on the street, three to either side. There was no telling how many were on the roof.

Relak began doing some math. He'd lost two members of his twelve man Militia detachment. At least two more had died trying to clear out of the rear of the half track. He couldn't account for any losses from the opposite sides of the street. But the glinn guiding the survivors had smartened up and had them rip the canvas shroud off of the rear of the transport. Now they had an armored perch from which to rain fire upon the enemy.

It was so brilliant that Relak was glad that he'd thought of it. He'd take credit for it after these Maquis scum were executed and transfer the glinn to the Outer Marches where he could while away his time doing nothing, especially not contradicting Relak's version of events.

* * *

Ro vaguely acknowledged Merced's death. The Cardassians had recuperated much faster than she'd guessed they would. She'd thought they'd be moribund by regulations and traditions and leave the shroud up thereby obscuring their vision and bottlenecking them at rear gate of the half track. Five of their number had been killed there and Ro was looking to increase that number.

Merced had dropped the sawed off, double barrel photon grenade launcher that he'd carried. He hadn't even had a chance to unleash one of the shotgun shell sized rounds. She turned to her remaining partner. Sheila Hewlett looked scared but determined.

"Sheila! Cover me!" Ro shouted.

Hewlett began firing wildly at the Cardassians. Most had to duck behind the armor walls of their transport. Ro scrambled from behind one now wrecked aircar to another. Merced lay on his back, a still smoldering hole in his throat.

She grabbed the pouch that was slung across his body like a bandolier and she started to tug. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her! Ro started but she didn't recoil. It often took time to die from a disruptor burn. It hadn't hit the vital organs so he was dying of asphyxiation.

Ro pried her arm loose and took hold of his hand. She could see the terror in his eyes but also the realization that he wasn't alone. He just stared at her while his mouth hung open and a gurgling sound issued forth. In another few seconds he was dead.

Ro pulled off the pouch and grabbed the launcher. Opening the breech she saw that two rounds had already been loaded. Clicking the barrel back into place she stood and took aim.

The double barrels were only six inches long and the stock had also been sawed down to a small portion of its former glory. Now it could be comfortably fired single handedly. She depressed the first of the two triggers and a miniature photon torpedo leapt forward. It slammed into the edge of the armor and detonated.

A gaping hole was blown into the armored wall of the transport. By aiming high, she'd also caught three gorrs who were firing on Hewlett. Now they lacked heads so Ro assumed they were down for the count.

Two more gorrs popped their heads up. She let them sit there unmolested long enough for them to begin swinging their weapons up. She squeezed the second trigger and the second grenade detonated right between them. Through the holes she could see the glinn redirecting his troops to the other side of the transport.

Ro looked to Hewlett, wanting the other woman to cover her while she drew in close enough to get a direct bead through the shattered hull. What she saw was that Hewlett was lying on the sidewalk, face down in the ferrocrete. It was obvious she was dead.

Ro had barely gotten to know Hewlett before her death. She'd just recently returned with a four others from training on Ereden. She'd weathered three firefights before this and while she was still slightly skittish, she had the verve and determination to make an excellent guerilla warrior. She'd be missed as would Merced. Hell, every dead Maquis was missed. They just didn't have the manpower to afford losses yet they endured them with nearly every campaign.

She popped the breach open again and slid two grenades into the chamber. That was when she noticed the remaining _Grevit _had finished unleashing holy hell on the fire team and was returning to ground level. It had floated up to meet the enemy and from the sounds of destruction, it had leveled the sheds and vegetable gardens troughs in its mad pursuit of the fire team. She could only wonder if any of them had made it out alive.

The Police transport would only be scorched and dented by the grenade launcher which is why they'd dedicated a photon missile to its brother. But, its undercarriage was vulnerable. Ro took aim and fired one grenade and then the other.

Explosions rocked the _Grevit_ and then flashes of light began to flash underneath it. It exploded without warning, taking out every tempered glass window in the block. It also unceremoniously knocked Ro and the remaining assault team on their butts.

The glinn led his surviving gorrs in a breakout. Harrelson, Frid, and Fren were in no shape to oppose them. Weathers, the man with the photon cannon, appeared in the street as the Militia unit came to surround Relak.

Weathers opened fire. The Cardassians maneuvered Relak behind a civilian vehicle. His first shot, however, did carry lasting repercussions that he was unaware of. Perit was killed, ironically by the very people he'd helped stage this assault.

Ro got up onto one knee and took a look across the street. Two hyper-vigilant gorrs saw her and began to lay down suppressive fire. The rest of the unit exchanged fire with Weathers, who was killed by the sheer volume of disruptor bursts aimed at him. Harrelson marshaled her team and they picked up where Weathers had left off.

"Got it!" the garresh announced, "The Constables have cleared the channels. We can contact the yacht and get out of here."

"Why are explaining it to me?" the glinn snapped at him, "Just do it already!"

"Yes, sir!" the garresh complied. The transporter effect seemed rather muted after all of the other detonations and energy exchanges of the day.

Ro flipped open her communicator, "Thool, beam up everyone!"

"I'm only detecting four life signs," Thool said regretfully.

"Listen you idiot! Lock onto every Maquis communicator and beam up everyone, alive or otherwise," Ro ordered.

The transporter effect grabbed them and they became aware of being in the _Indie's _cargo bay. Ro had them clear off all of the bodies. Harrelson shrugged on the phaser cannon and Ro ditched the grenade launcher.

She fixed a steely gaze on the Bolian engineer, "Beam us onto that yacht."

* * *

Chapter Five

Ro, Harrelson, Frid, and Fren appeared to be in a cargo bay. Ro looked to her right and an empty space with four clamps on the floor was to be found. Ro deduced that this was the storage space for the destroyed limo. Holding up one hand, she waved her troops on behind her.

Ro took the lead. She told herself it was because she wanted to be able to make instant adjustments to the plan but the truth was much more devious and simple. She just hated leading from the rear. If she was going to ask someone to go into danger, not only would she share in it, she would lead from the front.

Starfleet doctrine allowed for such maneuvering, up to a point. Command personnel, particularly someone as highly placed as Ro, let subordinates scout ahead. In the case of starship captains, regulations prohibited them from taking the lead. You had James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, and fellow captains of their ilk to thank for that.

Ro moved stealthily through the corridors. No response to their presence had been made as of yet. A sudden disruptor burst that struck near her head was the first sign the Cardassians knew they were there.

"Initiate Broadsword," Ro ordered.

Her people spread themselves out and availed themselves of as much cover as they could. They huddled in groups of two, one high and one low. They laid down return fire and the sounds of pain and burnt flesh greeted them in return.

They proceeded with their staggered formation. Irritably, Ro realized that Harrelson and Fren had taken the lead. She waited for her chance to leapfrog ahead.

That opportunity arose sooner than expected. In the next junction heavy fire caused them to retreat. Ro and Frid surged forward. To see two Maquis in retreat had elevated the Cardassians' moods after their staggering losses on the planet. However Ro and Frid came at them and a battle cry escaped their lips.

Harrelson and Fren joined in. The Cardassians momentarily froze and lost the initiative. They were now reacting to the Maquis rather than driving them. That mistake cost them dearly.

One survivor lay against a bulkhead gasping for air. His left lung had been destroyed by a particle beam and his other lung was drowning in blood from a throat wound. Ro found it to be fitting justice after what had happened to Merced.

"Where are they holding Relak?" Ro demanded.

The dying gorr just stared at her as though she were addled. Ro frowned as her lips pursed, "You're dying. There's no denying that but I can make it last."

The gorr's eyes widened and Ro smiled. It was a glacial smile, full of menace and the promise of pain, "Where is Relak? I'll put you out of your misery if you tell me."

"Deck 3, in the Master Cabin," bloody spittle escaped his lips as he spoke.

"What deck is this?" Ro asked.

The gorr stared at her. How could she not know? As the pain coursed through his body he chose to speak, "We're on Deck 5."

"Are the stairwells being guarded?" Ro asked.

He didn't answer and she placed the emitter end of her phaser in his wound and twisted it around. He screamed. Her face was a picture of resolve as she spoke.

"I told you I could make it last. I'm familiar with Cardassian methods of torture. Would you like to be?" she asked sweetly.

Panic filled his eyes. A Bajoran very well could be familiar with his people's infamous arts," No. Only the turbolifts are being actively guarded."

"Thank you," Ro said and shot the "spoon" in his forehead.

She turned to her teammates, "Now we find the damn stairs."

"Are you sure this is the way?" Frid dared asked.

Ro stopped abruptly, causing the other Maquis to run into each other. She scowled.

"Why the hell are you grouped up? Do you want the Cardies to kill all of us with a single volley? Spread out. Now!" Ro snapped.

After her troops had complied Ro wheeled on Frid, "I happen to know how to read a little Cardassian. I learned as a child. It seemed to be a useful tool for my Resistance cell."

_That_ revelation captivated her fellows. Ro's past was a rarely discussed topic; at least it wasn't discussed by Ro herself. Speculations were rife. Her official Starfleet records had been obtained but they were rather sterile. Her past on Bajor was a tantalizing mystery. The Maquis had concocted many theories to fill in the gaps.

"How old were you when you joined the Resistance, Skipper?" Frid asked, eager for any information he could gather.

"Oh, shut up, Frid," Ro angrily retorted. She resumed her march. She came to an access hatch. It was sealed, probably by order of whoever was leading the security unit. She holstered her phaser and pulled out a tricorder. After accessing the main computer, she opened the hatch. Frid _ooed_ and _awed_. Ro rolled her eyes.

She entered the vertical stairwell and began to climb. Frid followed. Fren came next and Harrelson drew rearguard. They climbed until Ro saw the signage that designated the access led to Deck 3. She motioned for Frid to join her where she was.

"Yes, Skipper?" he eagerly asked.

Ro suddenly had an image of the amphib as a puppy. That was when she realized her time on Earth had corrupted her, "I need both hands to operate the tricorder to open the access hatch. That means _you_ have to go first. I can take a reading and see how many guards will be alongside at the turbolift but you'll be on your own. Can you handle that?"

"Let me at them, Skipper!" Frid urged.

She holstered her phaser and pulled out her tricorder, "This'll take a minute."

"Gotcha," he said, brimming with enthusiasm.

Ro manipulated the touch screen controls on her unit, "Should be…now!"

The door opened and Frid leapt off of the stairs and went through the hole. Phaser fire could be heard and then a prolonged silence. Ro drew her phaser and prepared for the worst. Suddenly Frid's voice broke the silence.

"All clear, Skipper," he announced.

Ro stepped over and exited the stairwell. The other two women joined her. Patting Frid on the shoulder she congratulated him. His skin mottled, a sign that he was embarrassed.

Ro studied the ship's design. The guest cabins stretched out in front of them, forming a veritable wall. That left a corridor that stretched to the end of the ship. The Master Cabin was located there.

Macen had shown her the yacht's specs. The Master Cabin dominated the rear of the ship. It had a window that stretched across the entire space. This could prove useful if they had to engage the ship with the _Indomitable_. However they were now committed to a boarding action and this corridor was a bottleneck that could get them killed.

"I'll check the corridor," Frid offered and he rounded the corner. He was immediately struck by disruptor fire.

"Frid!" Ro shouted. She motioned for Harrelson and Fren to advance. They reached the corner and went high/low again. They pivoted around so they could return fire. Ro scampered out into the corridor and grabbed Frid with her right hand while she laid down a suppressive barrage with left.

She dragged Frid to safety but she could tell it was already too late. He had several chest wounds and his left arm was a total loss. It was only attached by a few burnt tendons.

"Frid, can you hear me?" Ro asked as she knelt over him.

"Aard,' he replied in a ragged voice.

"What?" Ro was utterly confused.

"My name is Aard," he explained. The effort nearly killed him.

Ro smiled, "I'm Laren."

"I know," he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, "It's a pretty name for a beautiful woman."

Ro wore a rueful expression, "Are you flirting with me, Aard?"

"Yeah, but I think I waited too long," Frid shared.

"How about I kiss it and make it better?" Ro impishly suggested.

"That's a human myth," Frid complained.

"Why not try it and see if it works?" she suggested.

"I'm game," he admitted, "What have I got to lose?"

Ro knelt until their lips met. She drew it out and then she lifted herself, "How was that?"

"What do you know? The humans are right," Frid gasped and then a convulsive shudder took him and his eyes went dead. Ro knew he was gone. She ruminated that at least one of his wishes happened before he died.

"Skipper!" Harrelson yelled back at her, "We need a plan."

"Right," Ro replied. She came up behind her two remaining teammates and flipped open her tricorder. There were two life signs outside of the Master Cabin with two more inside. Relak had finally run out of guards. A sudden vibration rumbled through the yacht.

Fren and Harrelson pulled back and looked to Ro. The Bajoran grimaced, "We've broken orbit."

"So what happens now?" Fren wondered.

"I think I'm going to find out," Ro pulled out her communicator and flipped it open, "Ro to _Indomitable_."

* * *

The yacht broke orbit and the _Indie _followed her. The _Orkitz_ also boosted out of orbit with impulse engines. She began to set an exit vector. It was a course designed to run parallel with the yacht.

"Well, they're certainly subtle," Tulley muttered, "Mysra, what the status on the _Odyssey_?"

Mysra Tem was the young Bajoran helmsman who was monitoring the situation with the navigational and OPS sensors, "The _Odyssey_ has left orbit but she's tracking a different course. Her course will take her directly to Ronara 4."

"I knew I didn't like this plan," Tulley said darkly.

"Aric!" Sosa, the communications and weapons officer called out, "Ro's on the horn."

Tulley nodded his thanks, "Got it, Erika. Tell Thool to be ready for an extraction."

"You got it!" she enthused.

Tulley was less than happy when he got Ro's news. Her instructions made him want beat his head against the bulkhead, "Skipper, that thing could get you killed."

"I know but the damage shouldn't be that bad with an interior shot. We just can't risk it in the Master Cabin because of that damn window." she replied.

"Are you sure Thool's still got it?" Tulley asked.

"Have you sent in a team to retrieve the bodies and strip their weapons?" Ro asked.

"Of course not," Tulley confirmed her suspicion.

"Then Thool still has it," Ro declared, "Just send the stupid thing over. That's an order."

"Aye, Skipper," Tulley conceded as Ro cut the line. He tapped a control at his station, "Tulley to Thool."

"Thool here," the engineer replied.

"Are you still in the transporter room?" Tulley asked.

"Of course," the Bolian's reply was full of umbrage.

"Spare me the attitude and listen up. I've got orders from Ro," Tulley announced. Thool was all ears.

* * *

The grenade launcher and the pouch with its ammo materialized one meter behind Ro. She'd used Frid's communicator as the target it. The Rigellian didn't need it any more. Fren and Harrelson were laying down fire. Harrelson had warned that the phaser cannon's power cell was nearly depleted. Suddenly she began swearing and pulled back. Fren joined her.

Harrelson sloughed off the cannon, "You sure you aren't going to kill us all, Skipper? The last I heard detonating a photon round _inside_ a ship was bad news. Hulls can get breached that way."

Ro smirked, "Trust me, Cynthia. I have no plans to die on this op."

Harrelson grinned, "I bow to your superior training and experience."

"As well you should," Ro quipped, "Fren, can you keep the Cardies busy for a couple of seconds?"

The Andorian grinned, "Sure thing."

The _zhen_ threw her arm around the corner and began to fire at the Cardassians. She peeked her head around enough to see what she was aiming at. The problem was that the Cardassians ha d erected a barrier between themselves and the Maquis. It was an eloquent solution for a low tech yacht. The barriers could be broken down and taken to any position on the ship and be set up there.

While Fren kept their heads down, Ro stepped out and fired one grenade and then the other. The two Maquis ducked behind the corner as the antimatter annihilated all in its path. Slammed up against the wall that separated the Master Cabin from the rest of the ship, the resultant explosion's backlash killed the two Cardassian soldiers. The better part of the bulkhead wall also disappeared.

Ro and Fren advanced on the cabin while Harrelson covered them from the corner. Ro gingerly vaulted over the barricade. Sections of its surface were still red hot. Fren followed her as she stepped over the Militia troopers' corpses. One bore a glinn's rank insignia. The other was a mere gorr. Unbeknownst to the Maquis the garresh had died leading the attack on Deck 5.

Ro had her weapon poised and ready as she entered the Master Cabin. Fren stopped at the entrance that they'd made and held position. The living quarters were destroyed. A wet bar that had been extensively stocked was smashed as well. That left the master bedroom.

Rather than present herself as a target, Ro stood to the side of the door while she used her tricorder to jimmy the lock. It slid open and disruptor fire issued forth.

Ro shot the door controls so the door remained open. Ro knew she couldn't use the grenade launcher. The entire rear portion of the room was comprised of the massive window. Explosive decompression would definitely kill Relak but as she'd assured Harrelson, she had no wish to die today.

Ro motioned Fren into the space. She whispered her plan into the _zhen's_ ear and she looked at Ro as though she were insane. Ro understood completely. If someone had suggested to her what she'd just asked Fren to do, she'd think they were insane too. That's why it wasn't an order. If Fren didn't agree to do it then she wouldn't have to do it.

Ro stared at her imploringly and finally Fren relented. Ro braced herself up against the door's edge and Fren suddenly ran across the open space into the room. Disruptor bolts followed her and Ro swung around and drew a bead on the shooter.

Ro reflexively fired before she realized that the shooter was a _woman_. The stun blast knocked the female Cardassian out and she slumped against the bulkhead and collapsed into the bed. Relak stood quavering near the window. He started to move around it but Fren had her weapon drawn and ready now. Relak was trapped.

"Naughty, naughty, Legate," Ro chided him, "I happen t know that's not your wife. And her being caught in her nightie, how would that look back home?"

"Who are you?" Relak blustered, "How dare you attack me?"

"How dare you try and drive us from our homes?" Ro argued back, "The Federation colonists _built_ these worlds up and you're just here to make a quick snatch and grab of their resources and to hell with anyone living on them. It's Bajor all over again and let me tell you, I've got a lifetime of payback coming to you people over Bajor."

Relak began to realize he wasn't escaping from this no matter what but he had to try, "I can negotiate…"

"I don't negotiate," Ro said as she shot him in the face and he dropped like the dead weight that he'd become.

Ro went to the Cardassian woman and began to tie her up with zip ties, "Get Cynthia and go to work on the warp core. I'll be there in a minute."

Fren nodded and left. Ro rifled through the Legate's desk and found several loaded padds. She tucked them away in her jacket's interior pocket, stuffing it until it couldn't hold anymore. Then she went after her fellow Maquis.

* * *

"Tulley, the _Orkitz_ is moving to intercept us," Mysra reported.

"Hold relative position. The assault team will be contacting us any minute now," Tulley replied. He caught Mysra's scowl but he let it slide. There was a lot to scowl about. Like, where the hell was the _Odyssey_ going?

* * *

The Maquis ended up executing the yacht's engineers. There were only three of them but they'd managed to scrounge up a single disruptor and as one died another would pick it up. It seemed a waste, and it was the single most valiant act that any Cardassian had ever performed in front of them, but it ensured that no one would reverse their actions.

Ro manipulated the engine's intermix regulator, destabilizing it, and then encrypting it so no one could reverse what she'd done. Satisfied, she flipped open her communicator, "Ro to _Indomitable_, three to beam up."

"About damn time," Tulley growled, "We're about to go into combat."

"Then what are you waiting for? Transport us already!" Ro retorted.

Tulley groaned as he toggled the computer to page Thool.

* * *

Ro entered the bridge and relieved Tulley. Tulley assumed control of the weapons allowing Mysra to release control of the targeting sensors and concentrate on flying. Harrelson took over the engineering station and Fren assumed OPS duties.

"The _Orkitz_ just retracted its weapons shrouds, Tulley announced, "Targeting sensors are going active."

"Did they even bother to try hailing us?" Ro asked rhetorically.

"Nope," Sosa answered.

"Erika, patch me into the _Odyssey_. It's time for Phase II of our plan."

"There's a Phase II?" Tulley asked.

"You were aboard ship so you missed those planning sessions," Ro teased.

Tulley muttered some very vile obscenities as Sosa hailed the _Odyssey_. Macen's face appeared on Ro's screen.

"All right, Brin. It's time for our resident mischief maker to unleash her wiles," Ro stated.

"You do realize she'll never let it go that she was vital to a plan?" Macen wondered.

"That's why I keep you around. You can deal with it," Ro cut the line; "Raise shields and go weapons hot. We'll be attacking the _Orkitz_ in 30 seconds."

"Skipper, they've got eight disruptor banks and four photon launchers. We've got half that and our magazines are almost dry. We've only got three photons," Tulley advised his captain.

"So make every shot count," Ro suggested playfully.

Tulley thought that his commander had finally lost her mind. That's when his console bleeped a warning at him. Everything about the _Orkitz's_ profile had changed.

"The Cardie Q-ship, something has happened. They're shields are down and their targeting sensors are offline," Tulley reported.

"Their weapons are still active?" Ro asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, but they have to manually aim them," Tulley replied.

"Remind me that T'Kir doesn't get a Christmas bonus," Ro urged, "Now, target that ship's engines and fire. Full phaser spread and a single, repeat _single_, torpedo."

"You got it!" all of Tulley's enthusiasm had returned. This was going to be like shooting the proverbial fish in a barrel.

"Mysra, bring us in a strafing course over the Cardies and get some distance from the yacht while you're at it," Ro ordered, "Make one forward pass and then swing around and make another."

"But that'll bring us in range of the yacht again," Mysra pointed out.

"We'll be burning at full impulse, making like a bat straight out of the Fire Caves. Meanwhile they'll be lumbering along pulling themselves closer to an imminent warp core breach. Got it?" Ro had to ask.

"I've not only got it, I love it," Mysra grinned.

"Then make it happen," Ro ordered.

* * *

The _Indomitable_ strafed the _Orkitz_, wheeled around, and made another pass. She then boosted out of the immediate area at full impulse. The lightly armored hull of the Q-ship made the damage wreaked by the phasers even greater than would have been endured by a ship of the line. The photon nearly destroyed the engineering compartment but the impulse reactor was spared so she set out in pursuit.

She was only a few thousand kilometers from the yacht when it destructed. The _Orkitz_ was ripped apart by the violence of that detonation. Gutted and ruined, she desperately cried for help as the shock wave hurled her towards Ronara Prime's atmosphere and certain death.

The second Q-ship arrived from Ronara 4. Her ID transponder labeled her the _Grunla_. The _Grunla_ came in with weapons charged, seeing no need to be coy with her true identity. The _Indomitable's_ shields absorbed several strikes. Inside, Tulley made his report.

"Shields at 73%. We need to get facing them before they bring another bring another volley our way. They're locking torpedoes even as I speak," he announced.

"Mysra, bring us about!" Ro commanded, "All of our primary weapons face forward. Our chase armament will hardly scratch their paint."

"Hold on," Mysra advised, "The inertial damper is going to have fits."

The scoutship pulled into a "Crazy Ivan" and rotated 180 degrees. The momentum almost threw everyone aboard off of their feet. They were now facing the freighter and Tulley unleashed all of their phasers and a photon at them.

Ro could have cheered as the freighter's command pod exploded. However, it kept coming at them. She realized it must have an auxiliary command station, not unlike the _Enterprise-D's_ Battle Bridge. Where the hell was T'Kir's magic when they really needed it?

"Skipper!" Tulley nearly shouted, "Their sensors have all gone down and their shields just collapsed."

"Speak of the Devil and she delivers," Ro commented to no one in particular, "Fire all phasers. I want them crippled."

"Skipper, they got off a distress signal," Sosa reported, "Starfleet Search and Rescue is responding from Starbase 354."

"ETA?" Ro wanted to know.

"An hour," Sosa answered.

"Tulley, finish off the freighter. Mysra, plot us a course out of the system and head for the Badlands," Ro ordered.

"The _Odyssey_ is reporting that the third Q-ship is in-bound and banging away with active sensors," Sosa said.

"They're hunting," Ro grimaced, "Inform the _Odyssey_ to break off. The Cardies are getting on to her and we just launched our last torpedo. Mysra, get us out of here _now_."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mysra laid in the course and implemented it. As expected, the third Q-ship followed them all the way to the Badlands. It even tried to pursue them into the plasma storms but its lack of maneuverability worked against it and it was destroyed as a plasma funnel enveloped it. The _Indomitable _sought out a Maquis base and took shelter for a week.

For once, Ro's cell was hailed as heroes by the Maquis Council and the Maquis Commander himself. Ro could have done without the hubbub. She just wanted to check on the remainder of her cell that was left behind.

At the end of the week, she and her crew were back on Ronara Prime. Her cell hadn't been destroyed by a Constabulary crackdown in her absence. The remaining Maquis had taken refuge at Denabi and the police had never come close to them. The _Odyssey _was deep inside Cardassian space scouting out the situation and getting a bead on what their next target should be.

Being at Denabi reminded Ro of Kevin McConnell. He'd be back in 83 days. Maybe she'd finally celebrate her victory with him when he returned. It would be a night full of fun if nothing else.

* * *

I used the Pocket Books' notation for the Cardassian ranks. It was featured in the _Star Trek Terok Nor_ trilogy and is quite useful. The list is as follows:

Cardassian Ranks 

Gorr

Gorr is a Cardassian military rank title, one of the lowest named ranks in use in the 24th century by the Cardassian Guard agency of the Cardassian Central Command.

Garresh

Garresh make up the vast bulk of the military. Garresh is a Cardassian enlisted rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a non-commissioned officer of Starfleet.

Gil

Gil (sometimes seen as Kel) is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to an ensign of Starfleet. Gil is either a non-commissioned officer or junior officer rank. Space stations typically carry enough lifeboats only for personnel down to, and including, the rank of Gil.

Glinn

Glinn is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a lieutenant of Starfleet. Glinn is a staff officer rank.

Dalin

Dalin is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a lieutenant commander of Starfleet. The title of dalin was in use in the 24th century by the Cardassian Guard agency of the Cardassian Central Command.

Dal

Dal is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a commander of Starfleet.

Gul

Gul is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a ship's captain of Starfleet. Gul is a command officer rank. Guls hold command ranging in size from vessels to Orders (approx. 500,000 personnel).

Jagul

Jagul is a Cardassian flag officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a commodore or rear admiral of Starfleet.

Legate

Legate is a 24th century Cardassian officer rank title which is approximately equivalent to an admiral of Starfleet. Legate is the highest rank in the Cardassian military, and while it resembles the rank of Admiral in some respects, it is more of a political position than a rank. Since the Cardassian government is a military-controlled stratocracy, Legates serve both military and governmental functions simultaneously.


	14. Mass Destruction

Ro Laren stared out at the city streets stretched out before her. Bodies littered the area. Vehicles sat still, occupied by corpses. The strange thing was that none of them looked like they'd suffered or undergone the usual death throes.

"What the hell happened?" Ro voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

Being a Bajoran, she was used to Cardassian atrocities but this went above and beyond the usual. They only wiped out whole civilizations with careful calculation. They preferred to enslave native populations and use them as a labor force to rape the planet they were occupying. That approach typified the Bajoran Occupation.

Ro had escaped the Occupation as a teenager. She'd made it to the Federation and applied to Starfleet Academy. Passing the stricter requirements for foreign aliens, she successfully completed her courses and graduated as an officer.

A legacy of her background arose in her difficulty in accepting authority. She saw subservience as a sign of weakness and therefore recklessly pursued her own judgment whenever a situation requiring a modicum of restraint transpired. Her refusal to obey orders resulted in the deaths of eight other officers when she served aboard the _Wellington_.

Ro had offered no defense at her court-martial. She'd grimly accepted her transfer to the custody of the stockade on Jaros II without a word. She'd wiled away her time until Admiral Kennelly offered her a way out.

That mission had ended disastrously but Ro had impressed the captain of Starfleet's flagship. Jean-Luc Picard made Ro's temporary transfer permanent and she exceeded his every expectation. She'd eventually earned his endorsement to attend the elite Advanced Tactical Training course.

Ro successfully completed the program and returned to the _Enterprise-D_. Once there she was tapped by the Ice Queen of Starfleet herself. Admiral Alynna Nechayev wanted Ro to infiltrate the Maquis and arrange for their capture.

Once ensconced within the umbrella of the Maquis cell on Ronara Prime she'd come under the paternal graces of its leader. Macius treated Ro as the daughter that he'd lost. His unconditional love and shared hatred of the Cardassians began to shift Ro's loyalties. Despite a threat from Picard of an imminent court-martial if she betrayed her mission, Macius's death at the hands of Cardassian paramilitary agents galvanized her loyalties.

She chose the Maquis and had been a fugitive from Federation justice ever since. Leadership of the cell fell upon Macius's lieutenant, Santos. His death left the cell bereft of a successor. Finally, a vote was put out and Ro was unanimously elected leader of the Ronaran cell.

Ro had always assumed that command would come naturally to her. The reality of it opened up heretofore unknown doubts. They nagged at her and threatened to overwhelm her on occasion. Time had proven her abilities to herself. Help from her friends had also made a difference. One of them answered her query.

"We can only hope to find out." Brin Macen quietly replied. Her El-Aurian Intelligence Chief looked even more shaken then the rest of her Maquis. Having escaped the Borg assimilation of his world and having served with Starfleet during the Border Wars, he was no stranger to massacres. She just didn't want to know what was going on in his head.

Ro took a moment to study Macen. She herself was a thoroughly striking woman. She wasn't beautiful in the classic sense but she did turn heads. She possessed shoulder-length raven hair, voluminous brown eyes, and fair, almost pale skin. Her nose was slightly broad due to the distinct bone ridge on the bridge of her nose and her lips were thin. Her 5'10" height combined with her assertive manner threatened most men.

Macen wasn't one of them. Of course, she'd never considered him as anything other than a comrade at arms. He stood at 6'1" and had red hair, moustache, and goatee. He'd had a musketeer beard when they'd first met but she'd asked him to shave in order to avoid memories of Will Riker. His skin was usually fair. Right now it was ashen. His eyes were blue-green and were haunted by far too much knowledge.

"I'll need to transport a body up to the _Odyssey_ in order to try and determine what killed them." Lisea Danan said. She was a stellar cartographer by profession but she was also rated as a General Sciences officer by Starfleet. Of course as a Joined Trill she also possessed resources beyond her résumé.

Danan had arrived with Macen. They'd been lovers up until recently. She still served as a member of Macen's intelligence unit but their ardor had passed.

A large part of that reason was represented by the third member of their unit. T'Kir was a Vulcan…at least by birth. Her parents had been holders to the tenets of Sybok. They found emotional expression to be the highest form of self-fulfillment. If that were the case, T'Kir was extremely self-fulfilled.

T'Kir's mood swings were severe and sometimes violent. Her telepathic abilities were nearly uncharted and they were out of control. She was in everyone's head _all_ of the time. She didn't want it to happen but she simply couldn't shut the voices out of her head.

Physically, T'Kir was a stunner. Permanently disheveled, wind tossed raven hair was merely the beginning. An olive complexion a Mediterranean native would die for and sapphire blue eyes only accentuated her beauty. The one so-called flaw was her lips. They were large and full, slightly too large for her face according to the fashionistas.

T'Kir was a hacker beyond compare, which is what kept her out of an asylum, but she'd proved so erratic that Ro had foisted her off on Macen. Macen's psychic shields were strong enough that he could block her telepathic intrusions. Seeing him as a lifeline, she developed an incomparable attraction for him. Of course, that didn't stop her from bedding every other male in the cell.

Macen served as her watchdog and protector. He reined in her wilder impulses and she in turn respected his instructions. They made a very odd couple.

Ro focused on Danan. The _Odyssey_ was a _Blackbird_-class scout. She'd been a Starfleet vessel at the turn of the century but she'd been decommissioned some months before Macen acquired her.

Ro herself was the captain and helmsman of a _Ju'day_-class raider. The Maquis had acquired over a dozen of these ships and distributed them amongst the various cells. Chakotay had possessed one when he disappeared and the loss of ship, commander, and crew was sorely felt. Ro's was named the _Indomitable_. It was a fierce name for a ship that had repetitively proven itself in battle.

However, the _Odyssey _possessed something the _Indomitable _could only dream of: a science lab. Designed for a crew of 22, the scoutship was typically manned by a crew of seven. The _Indie_ on the other hand could hold 36 and typically required at least 24 to function.

Ro's reverie was broken by her second-in-command, Aric Tulley. He spoke though a clenched jaw, "Skipper, we're ten light years inside of Cardie space. They're not gonna take our snooping around lightly."

"Right." Ro shook herself, "Lees, beam anything you want back to the _Odyssey_. Just find out what happened here."

"You got it." Danan flipped open a surplus communicator and requested transport. She disappeared in a shimmer of light.

Ro looked to T'Kir. The Vulcan was vacantly staring into a building's window. Ro came up beside her and saw what she looking at. Row upon row of office workers were dead in their cubicles. They'd just laid their heads down on their desks and died or lain down on the floor to do the same.

Ro flipped open her own communicator and called Danan. Describing the scene to her, she negatively replied to Danan's request to get a sample from inside the building; "No. We're bugging out. Ro out."

She turned to Tulley. Her lieutenant was a taciturn man. He'd been a farmer on Arcadia until the Cardies killed his wife and children. Now that patience and endurance that had made him a successful farmer made him a methodical guerrilla fighter.

Ro abhorred the terrorist tactics increasingly utilized by her fellow cell commanders. She believed in fighting a war not an endless series of civilian bombings. Many members of her cell had transferred out after her ascension and her declaration of this policy. They had been replaced with others leaving other cells who disagreed with a terrorist campaign.

However, Tulley looked on the verge of losing control. She couldn't blame him. She was on the verge of apoplectic rage herself. Only her sense of duty to her Maquis kept her from seeking out a Cardassian colony and blowing it straight to hell.

"Aric," she said as gently as she could manage, "gather our crew and have them board the _Indie_. We're leaving before a patrol comes along."

"Right." He said stiffly. He turned to the others and began barking orders. Ro's heart softened a bit. Tulley was a good man and an excellent second. She was grateful to have him on her side.

T'Kir was still lost in thought so Ro separated from her and approached Macen. What she saw in his eyes chilled her. His eyes bespoke of death. He was obviously barely coping as well.

"Brin, we're leaving." She asserted, "Get T'Kir aboard the _Odyssey_ and prepare to get underway."

Reminded of his duties as CO of the scoutship, he nodded; "All right. Hey Snickerdoodle! Get ready to go back to the ship!"

T'Kir waved him closer. When he came up beside her, she whispered; "It's so quiet."

He knew she was talking about the psychic pressure she normally endured. On a planet of dead people, the voices would be limited to those of her fellow Maquis. That was a drop in the bucket compared to normal. That was why she functioned so well aboard the _Odyssey_. She only had six minds to contend with.

"C'mon," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "let's go."

Ro watched them disappear and then trudged back to her own ship and made preparations to leave. She debated on whether or not to report this to Starfleet but thought better of it. This Federation colony was placed well within the Cardassian borders redrawn by the treaty that ended the Border Wars. It would be considered an "internal" matter by the Federation Council.

That same treaty had created the hated Demilitarized Zone between the Federation and Cardassian Union's common border. That thinking had also prevented the Federation from intervening on Bajor's behalf despite the pleas of her people. She hated the Federation Council for that. She still had a grudging respect for Starfleet though.

Starfleet had produced some of the most successful Maquis commanders. Calvin Hudson, Chakotay, Svetlana Korepanova, Michael Eddington, and Tom Riker had all been Starfleet officers and they served the Maquis well. Of course, Hudson was dead, Chakotay was presumed dead, and Riker was a Cardassian prisoner. Sveta was still free as was the new Maquis Commander, Eddington.

Ro herself had been Starfleet as had Macen and Danan. Dozens of former officers and enlisted men and women served the Maquis in a multitude of roles. They added a professional edge to an ad hoc organization. It was an edge they desperately needed.

* * *

The ships escorted one another across Cardassian space back into the DMZ. The _Odyssey _assumed orbit over Ronara while the _Indomitable_ set down at a shuttlepad in the city of Moska. Urban cells littered the planet so even the discovery of one wouldn't prove disastrous.

Ro beamed aboard the _Odyssey_ to find T'Kir to be her normal self.

"Hiya!" T'Kir said, "Wanna see the stiff?"

"I was hoping to get Lisea's report on the body." Ro grated. She found T'Kir to be annoying on a good day. Ro thought of some vile curses to reply with but she held her tongue.

Holding one's tongue was useless with the Vulcan though. She wagged her finger at Ro, "Bad Skipper bad! You oughta watch y'r thoughts."

"Stay out of my head, mind witch." Ro growled.

"Wish I could, but I can't, so I won't." T'Kir flippantly remarked, "Follow me if ya still wanna talk to boring ol' Lees."

"Please." Ro sighed.

* * *

T'Kir took her to Sickbay. All they found there was the corpse they'd brought along. Ro's heart went out to whoever it was but she knew well wishes were too late.

T'Kir then marched her two doors down to the main lab. She bounded into the room and went straight to Macen, "Miss me?"

"Terribly." Macen quipped, "Now behave."

T'Kir pouted, "I always behave. I behave badly but I behave."

Ro rolled her eyes as she witnessed the repartee. She went to Danan as the other labored over her instruments. The Trill was peering into scanner display screen and looked reflective.

"Found anything yet?" Ro wondered.

Danan wore a weary expression, "I've found everything."

Ro frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The body had a micron thick layer of recent scar tissue in the ears." Danan described, "It's the result of a hypersonic sound attuned to a specific frequency. This particular frequency must've caused muscular relaxation. The sound agitates the nerves which in turn flush the body with the message to immediately relax and the victim…"

"The victim falls asleep and dies." Ro caught on.

"Got it in one." Danan remarked, "This sound was keyed for humans but it can be tailored to virtually any lifeform in the quadrant. If it weren't for the damage to the cochlear nerve, I never would've guessed the cause of death."

Ro suddenly felt like panicking. The Cardassians had developed a doomsday weapon and there was no way to stop them from deploying it. Or was there?

"Brin," Ro turned to Macen, "I want to know where this is made. I need the location, the size of the facility, and what its defenses are."

"I _might_ be able to get all of that." Macen cautiously replied, "But Laren, this goes way above and beyond and beyond any target we've attacked before."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ro snapped. After a second she composed herself, "Sorry. It's just a logistical nightmare already. I'm going to try and get help on this one. Just get the intel and get back to me."

"All right." Macen agreed, "But I'm going to need time."

"That's just what you don't have." Ro chuckled humorlessly, "It's time for one of your trademark lucky breaks."

Macen grimaced as Ro exited the lab. She wandered down the corridor headed for the transporter room. The enormity of her task threatened to crush her.

Her specialized training marked her as one of the Maquis' premier strategists. It also meant that she was an operational pariah amongst her peers. Gathering support for a raid might prove impossible. Then again, it was to avoid the mass extermination of every Maquis world within the Cardassian Union.

The Maquis relied upon small organized cell groups to avoid capture. The loss of one cell wouldn't compromise most of the others. The system had served the Bajoran Resistance well enough. It also contained the flaw the Resistance had: the inability to cohesively strike a major target.

Ro herself had arranged for the last united strike and that had been a Starfleet trap. She'd sprung the trap early and defected to the Maquis as a result but some of the cell leaders still harbored resentment. Despite all that she'd done for the cause over the last two and half years, they still viewed her as a liability.

She sighed over that. Her differences in methodology only served to acerbate the problem. She was seen as a self-righteous prig. In other words, she couldn't win.

"Sure can't." T'Kir opined from behind her.

Ro stopped and closed her eyes. She counted to ten before asking, "How long have you been following me?"

T'Kir perked up, "Since y'left the lab. D'you want me t'go back and chase y'down once y'realize that y'need me t'operate the transporter?"

"No." Ro said flatly, "Come on."

T'Kir brightened, "Y'should have realized that I'm basically harmless by now, Skipper."

_Sure you are,_ Ro thought to herself. T'Kir frowned but refrained from commenting.

* * *

Ro beamed down to the surface and sought out Tulley. He was compiling operations reports from their urban operatives and she left him unmolested during that procedure. Afterwards she swooped in on him.

She relayed Danan's findings and her instructions to Macen. She also announced her intentions to gather up a combined Maquis strike force. Tulley shook his head.

"They're not going to go for it." He opined, "They don't like you because you won't participate in _their_ campaigns."

"My fight isn't with civilians and children." Ro snorted, thinking of a school bus bombing the Siberran cell had recently pulled off. The bus stopped in front of the Governor's mansion every day, and the governor collaborated with the Cardassians, so he was considered a "legitimate" target when he met his child at the bus stop. Forty-one children had been maimed or killed. It was little wonder why the Maquis were outlaws wanted by every side.

The Federation condemned the Maquis' actions and actively hunted them within the DMZ and on their side of the border. Starfleet purged sympathizers from their ranks. The Cardassians had a "capture or kill" order on every Maquis. They preferred "kill" but captured Maquis made good slave laborers.

All of these factors weighed heavily on Ro's thinking. She addressed a waiting Tulley, "I'm going to need an hour alone…in private."

"You'll have it." Tulley vowed.

* * *

Ro went to her quarters while Tulley assigned Maquis to stand watch over her and turn aside petitioners.

"Why Laren, this _is _a surprise." Eddington's smiling face said from her screen, "I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"I don't." Ro admitted, "But I've discovered something that affects us all."

"Do tell." Eddington was intrigued.

Ro related the entire story and then addressed her idea of combining forces to deal with the factory producing the sonic weaponry. Eddington shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'd like to help. I really would _but_ you've made a few enemies. This may all be a trap to force us into the open. The Cardassians are losing to the Klingons and they need a final solution to deal with us. Fortunately, we have our own deterrent."

"We don't need a _deterrent_." Ro protested, "We can stop it _before_ it begins."

"You're being hopelessly naive." Eddington chuckled, "Do you even know where these sound projectors are being manufactured or how they're deployed?"

"No, but I…" Ro began.

Eddington interrupted, "Contact me when you have something concrete. Out."

The screen went dark and Ro fumed, "Arrogant sonuva…"

Ro pushed away from her comp/comm and paced back and forth in her quarters. She went into the restroom and turned on the sink. Splashing cold water on her face, she had a moment to cool down and see things a tad more reasonably.

Her cell could still make a preliminary strike against the manufacturing factories. Her cell had a total of four spacecraft. Two or more of those ships could be distracting Cardassians patrols while she pursued the origins of this weapon. She was already formulating a plan.

Tulley would take the _Indie_ and lead a strike against the garrison on Falto IV. The _Indie _and her escorts could lead a fighting retreat into the Badlands. That would clear near space for the _Odyssey_ to sail past.

She smiled to herself via her reflection and thought, _I like it!_

_Now, _Ro mused, _if Brin can just hurry up and get the data I need so I can really plan this out._

* * *

T'Kir be-bopped down the street humming a tune that was only in her head. Behind her walked Ro and Macen. Ro was chomping at the bit to meet up with their contact but she was worried about T'Kir as well.

"Should we be bringing her?" Ro asked, "We'll be in _public_."

Macen shrugged, "You said you wanted a distraction. Well, there's your distraction."

T'Kir stopped in front of a cantina and she pointed at its door, "Here?"

"Here." Macen confirmed for her.

She led the way in and then stopped ten feet in. The space had a dance hall attached to the public house. T'Kir only had one thing to say in reverent, hushed tones, "Wow!"

"Go to it and remember…" Macen began.

"Behave. Yah yah. I got it." She said and traipsed off without a single glance behind.

Within seconds she was the primary focus for most of the men and a small group of the women. The crowd shifted into the dance hall and each vied to be the next dance partner. Macen was insufferably proud of himself.

"You've got a distraction." He proclaimed.

Despite resisting the urge to punch him, Ro had to admit that he was right. Then again, Macen had explained the El-Aurian ability to sift through probabilities and be guided towards the desired result. It also meant that they could sense disturbances in the space-time continuum. Guinan had never bothered to elucidate her with such knowledge. It was something she took quite personally.

Ro selected a table and Macen joined her. It was in the back of the pub and they sat with their backs against the wall so that they could have a clear view of the entire tavern. The place was half full. Most of the patrons were here for a meal. A few were dedicated drinkers. One freight crew had gathered for drinks before heading home. They were a jovial lot.

Ro envied them their merriment. Life with the Maquis wasn't always grim to the bone, life and death; it just seemed that way at times. Their victories, few as they may be, were celebrated with a zest for life that would have shut down a Bolian pleasure palace. Laughter, tall tales, song and dance filled the hours when life went their way.

The sad truth of it though was that the days were _usually _a life and death struggle whether any of them wanted to admit it or not. The Maquis lived on the knife's edge. It was a perilous balancing act that could end in plummeting to one side or the other, missing a step and slicing yourself in half, or rarity of rarities, you could even have a good day and thrive. The only problem was that the cycle started all over again at square one on every new day.

Ro knew how badly the odds were stacked against her. Over half of her cell had been captured or killed so far. New recruits kept coming in but not at the same rate as their attrition. She herself was at wit's end on most days. They expected her to be clever and clever only went so far.

Take this little meeting. They were here to meet with Harry Mudd. Actually, he was Harcourt Fenton Mudd III. Like his father before him, he'd been raised, suckled, and weaned on legends of his grandsire. He'd become a smuggler, con artist, and general scoundrel as the carrier of an infamously proud legacy.

Harry himself had a boy, Harcourt Fenton Mudd IV, and the boy was already a tramp freighter pilot showing a flair for the smuggling business. When it came time for Harry III to retire, Harry IV was already in the wings anxiously pawing at the ground.

"You're sure Harry's going to meet with us?" Ro asked, "Here?"

"He named the time, the place, and requirement of bringing you." Macen informed her…_again_.

"I know he's been reliable so far." Ro said, "But he's usually works with you or Tulley."

"You don't trust him." Macen surmised.

"Of course I don't trust him. He's a scam for hire." Ro reiterated.

"Good. It isn't safe to trust him." Macen said and then he nodded towards the entrance, "Head's up. He's here."

Mudd was a colorful personality. His manner of dress screamed that fact out for anyone who could see him. He was a caricature of a pirate from a holonovel.

He wore a loose, flowing shirt, tight breeches, buccaneer boots, and a dew rag for his head. Atop the dew rag sat a wide brimmed hat with one corner rakishly folded upwards. The hat also wielded a feather. All of the cranial adornment was to hide his thinning hair.

A thick walrus-like moustache distracted one from his bulbous nose. His brown eyes twinkled in delight when he recognized Ro and Macen. His round face lit up with a smile.

Despite Ro's earlier protestations, she had met Mudd on several occasions. He'd helped their cell liberate human shields as well as successfully "imported" various weapons for them. The working relationship between her cell and Mudd was without blemish but her instincts cried, "Foul" on this one. Macen's misgivings only cemented her opinion.

Harry came to their table, pulled out a wooden chair, and sat down. He jovially greeted Ro, "Lovely to see you, m'dear. You should get out more."

"You should sample some of the _shuk_ you're shoveling." Ro suggested, "You'll gag on it."

"Tsk tsk, and here I thought we'd come together for an honest bit of trade." Mudd pouted.

"Get to the point, Harry." Ro countered, "Do you have the information we want?"

"The question _is_: do _you_ have the latinum that _I_ want?" Mudd retorted.

Macen handed Mudd a coin purse. Mudd opened the bag and peered in. He smiled with delight, "All slips and strips like I asked. Excellent. We can do business."

"Spill." Ro commanded.

"I did several supply runs for the Cardies." Mudd said, "I brought acoustic equipment and power cells to them." Mudd paused and then elaborated, "There was equipment from the Federation, the Romulans, and the Klingons."

"Where did you take them?" Ro was ready to climb over the table and throttle the information out of him.

"To a facility on Cevrus II." Mudd revealed. He fished a padd out of his pocket and handed it over, "I hacked their mainframe. This is a map of the facility and a list of personnel. The daily and weekly cargo runs and patrol layovers are accounted for. Irregular patrols and stops aren't. Maybe you can convince Starfleet to do something about it."

"Harry," Ro warily began, "what have you done?"

All of Mudd's joviality vanished. Instead they were confronted with a sniveling, despondent Harry, "Starfleet caught me smuggling weapons in to Eddington. They made a deal. If I turned in a Maquis cell commander, I could go free. I knew Eddington would kill me so…"

"So you rolled on me." Ro began to rise, "You disappoint me, Harry. I _should_ kill you but instead I'll kill your reputation. No one in the Zone will hire you once I'm done. Enjoy your thirty pieces of coin. I hope it lasts for you."

"Wait!" Mudd desperately implored, "Starfleet knows you're here. They don't know about Macen and T'Kir."

"I'll get T'Kir!" Macen hustled off to the dance hall.

"How long have I got?" Ro asked Mudd.

"Ten seconds." Mudd miserably answered.

Mudd was spared another sharp remark by the appearance of four Starfleet Security officers walking through the pub's door. They immediately recognized Ro from her service record. They drew their phasers and yelled at Ro to surrender.

Ro laced her fingers behind her head. Two of the officers approached her while the other two stood at a distance. They'd obviously read her file and knew what she was capable of. That threw the advantage their way.

She was frisked and her assault phaser was found in her holster beneath her jacket. One of the officers pulled her hands forward and locked a pair of restraints onto her wrists. The closest two then led her from the back of the room into the middle.

Ro sized up the opposition. There were three males and one female…all human. The woman was well trained. She moved with fluid grace and knew how to control her body. She was either a dancer or a martial artist…probably both.

One of the men was a scrapper by the look of it. He was more of a brawler than a hand to hand combatant but he also knew how to comport himself. The other two were obviously green and probably hadn't had much more than their basic Academy courses.

Macen and T'Kir strolled out of the dance hall and nonchalantly started to pass by the newbies. T'Kir applied a nerve pinch to one and Macen stunned the other with his own phaser. The female Security officer went into overdrive. She aimed at Macen and prepared to fire.

Suddenly she clutched at her head and screamed. Collapsing onto the deck she stopped screaming as she passed out. T'Kir's head canted to one side as she stared at the body.

"Nobody hurts _my_ boyfriend." She warned.

The brawler was using Ro as a human shield and trying to get a shot off at either Macen or T'Kir before they could shoot him. Or do whatever they'd done to Simmons.

Ro stomped on his insole, drove her elbow into his solar plexus and then smashed him in the face with the restraints. He dropped his phaser and clutched at his broken nose. Not letting up for a second, Ro smashed his nose again with her elbow and then again. He doubled over and she drove her knee into his face, and subsequently, his nose again.

The brawler passed out and joined the rest of his squad on the floor. Ro held out her hands and Macen released her wrists. She looked around and said, "Grab their phasers and let's get out of here!"

* * *

Back at HQ, Ro was sifting through Harry's data. Danan had done a work-up on Cevrus II so they had all the details of the planet and the surrounding systems. Macen, T'Kir, and Tulley were helping her sort through the information on Mudd's padd.

T'Kir had organized and collated all of the data. Tulley was reviewing traffic throughout the system and nearby space. Macen was running background checks on the personnel and Ro was concentrating on the interior layout and the security to be found there.

Three hours into their examination, Ro called a break. Ro remained behind while the others sought a meal and refreshments. Lost in thought, she was startled when Macen and T'Kir brought her a tray. Not realizing how hungry she'd become until then she wolfed the sandwiches and coffee down.

"So how's your progress so far?" Ro asked Macen.

"I hacked him into the Science Ministry's mainframe." T'Kir boasted, "I also pulled up the Cardassian Militia's Bureau of Personnel. We've pulled up all sorts of interesting tidbits."

Ro looked to Macen with an unspoken, _Well, _you_ deal with her. Now!_

"T'Kir, could you get Laren and I refills?" Macen asked.

"Why?" T'Kir pouted.

"Because we're thirsty and we need the caffeine." He answered.

"Oh, okay." She huffed and stormed off with their mugs.

They watched her go and then Ro cautiously asked, "In the tavern she called you her boyfriend. Are you and she…?"

Macen grinned, "Of course not. She's a very sick girl. Now, if she were well…who knows?"

Ro saw trouble coming but she kept her advice to herself, "What _have_ you found?"

"The Cardassians have assigned their best technological researchers and weapons developers to the factory. Wipe it out and you wipe out three generation's worth of talent." Macen explained.

"And the military side?" Ro wondered.

"The military garrison guarding the base is led by one Dalin Argus Merik." Macen said.

"Merik?" Ro was surprised.

"You know him?" Macen asked.

"Every Bajoran knows the name Merik." She explained, "He was Dukat's chief enforcer. He enjoyed a meteoric rise through the ranks until he hit dalin. He was the youngest officer to receive the rank. His star fell with the withdrawal from Bajor. Dukat shifted the blame from himself to Merik. I guess that's why he's never been able to advance one more rank and become a gul."

"My sources agree with you." Macen commended her with a smile, "Merik's grown bitter and has been shuffled off to wayside postings for the last couple of years. He made the mistake of complaining about his assignments and the High Command's been trying to unofficially bury him ever since."

"It couldn't happen to a nicer Cardassian." Ro sarcastically remarked, "What about troops are under his command?"

"Pretty boring. Most have been recruited from penal units." Macen answered, "His lieutenant, one Gil Saskya Oret, is one of those rare female officers. She's eager to prove herself and is informing on Merik's activities to Command _and_ the Obsidian Order."

Ro smirked, "She _is _ambitious. I _like_ her already."

Macen knew without question that Ro's facetious use of the word "like" indicated that she thought Oret was beneath the usual sort of Cardie scum that she dealt with every day. Informers were the bane of both the Maquis and the Cardassian paramilitaries they fought. The discovery of one usually meant that a quick death was meted out.

That was the heart of the threat that Ro had promised Harry Mudd. Once the other Maquis cells learned of Mudd's treachery they would actively hunt him within the DMZ and beyond. The Maquis, Ro included, had hunted down informers in the past in Federation, Bajoran, and Klingon space. While betrayal could serve as a sop for one's conscience or provide a profit, it was unlikely to serve up absolution or wealth.

"Is there any chance at all that any of the other cells will join us?" Macen changed the subject.

Ro sighed, "I really don't think so. Eddington has already told me that we'd be on our own and I don't think any of the other cell commanders are going to go against him."

"So once again we're a moral majority of one." Macen ruefully remarked.

"I think you've got a firm grasp of the situation." Ro opined.

Ro's communicator chose that moment to sound off. She removed it from her belt and flipped it open, "Ro here."

"Skipper, this is Tulley." He announced.

"Go ahead, Aric." Ro urged.

"I was called to the _Old Biddy_ because a Starfleet captain landed in a shuttle and is asking for you. He says he can help us." Tulley reported, referencing a pub that was frequented by freighter crews and the Maquis, "Want me to bag him?"

Ro grinned, "Why not?"

"Aye, aye, Skipper." Tulley acknowledged with some relish.

"This could be trouble." Macen warned.

"Talkin' `bout me again?" T'Kir said as she re-entered the room with a tray of beverages.

"Of course…_if_ you're a Starfleet captain." Macen replied.

"Huh?" T'Kir replied. She sought out Ro's mind and found what she was after. Grinning, she said; "I get it now. Thanks f'r the info, Skipper."

Ro cast an annoyed glare in T'Kir's direction and Macen laughed. Ro turned her ire on him, "Why are you suddenly on her side?"

"I'm not. Really." Macen chortled, "But she wouldn't pick on you if she didn't get a rise out of you. Ignore her and she'll lose interest."

T'Kir cuffed him upside the head, "G'on, spoil my fun."

"Has to be done." Macen chastised her, "We need dear Laren's mind clear so she can get us in and out of trouble."

"Good." T'Kir declared, "Cuz I don't wanna g't killed."

"If you two are done," Ro dryly interjected, "let's tidy up for our guest."

* * *

The trio met the hooded Starfleet captain in the planning room. Tulley pulled off the hood to reveal a gray haired man of Semitic origins. He grinned at Tulley.

"An original Type II phaser. That's an antique." The captain remarked.

"It still vaporizes what I aim at." Tulley growled.

"Aric!" Ro snapped, "The Captain is our guest _not_ our enemy."

"Your sentiments do you credit Lt. Ro." The captain spoke, "I am Selim ebin Hasid al Ghul. I am Captain of the _USS Scimitar_. Fitting, no?"

Ro was perplexed, "I have no idea if that's appropriate. Earth history and culture were never my strong suit. I understand that you have a message for me?"

"Yes." Al Ghul seemed crestfallen that his little jest had fizzled but he carried on, "Admiral Nechayev has learned of your little problem through Commanders Macen and Danan. She in turn presented it to the CinC. They agree that the Cardassians have developed a first strike weapon that could change the balance of power in the region. Despite the treaty, the Cardassians will not be afraid to use it to further their territorial ambitions…or so the leading analysts agree."

"So what does Starfleet intend to do about it?" Ro asked.

"Nothing." Al Ghul replied.

"Then why are you here wasting my time?" Ro asked testily.

"Members of my crew have decided to retire from Starfleet and settle in the DMZ." Al Ghul grinned, "It just so happens that they are a group of Security and Tactical specialists cross trained in combat medicine and engineering. What they do with themselves after they resign is none of my affair. I do have a strong suspicion that they will have a change of heart and petition to rejoin my crew once the current situation is resolved. Don't ask me why I suspect this."

"I suppose that Admiral Nechayev shares this suspicion." Ro slowly grinned.

"You could be right." Al Ghul chuckled, "My people have already landed. They have a privately registered Type 6 shuttle at the port and are lodged in the Holiday Inn in Ronaran City, rooms 46, 52, 103, and 215. Give them a day off before meeting with them. Of course, I officially have to warn you away from trying to recruit them. But a friendly get together between ex-Starfleet officers wouldn't be amiss."

"You're a sly man, Captain." Ro commented.

"As are you and your officers from all reports." Al Ghul grinned, "Now if I were to suggest to them to gather in the hotel lounge, at say, nine 'o clock local time; would it fit your schedule?"

"Nine would be perfect." Ro agreed.

"Good." Al Ghul rose from his seated position, "Commander Elias Vaughn is the informal leader of the 'settlers'. I will advise him that you are coming."

Ro held out her hand and gratefully said, "Thank you."

Al Ghul clasped her offered hand, "Sadly I fear that you don't have many opportunities to utter such sentiments. I wish you luck. May Allah smile upon your efforts."

The Starfleet captain turned to Tulley, "You may put that ridiculous hood upon me again."

"Never mind that, Aric." Ro ordered, "I have a gut feeling that Captain al Ghul won't betray us."

"And they say wisdom is lost among the youth." Al Ghul grinned, "Farewell Ro Laren. May we meet again on a happier day."

Macen grinned as al Ghul was escorted out. Ro noted this, "Why are you so happy?"

"I know Vaughn." Macen replied, "He's even more reliable than Aric."

"Let's hope." Ro opined.

* * *

They arrived at the Holiday Inn the next morning five minutes before nine. Ro brought Tulley, Macen, and T'Kir with her. The last was brought along against Ro's better judgment but Macen had insisted…as had T'Kir herself. Ro merely looked skyward and invoked whatever deity was listening's well wishes.

The Starfleet contingent consisted of two men and four women. One of them, an older man that appeared to be in his sixties, approached. He headed straight for Macen.

"Brin!" he said with a delighted smile as he embraced Macen.

They broke apart but the man grasped Macen's shoulders as they separated. Macen grinned, "Hello Elias. It's been a while."

"It's going to be like old times." Vaughn promised.

Macen wore a wry expression, "As I recall, we were both lucky to survive some of those 'old times'."

"But surviving them has made for happy memories." Vaughn laughed.

"I think you've gone senile." Macen joked.

"Nonsense. I'm only ninety-eight years old. I have plenty of years left in me." Vaughn chuckled. He turned to Ro, "You must be Ro Laren. I've been watching you for some time now. If you ever tire of the Maquis, look up the Bajoran Militia. I think they just might have a place for you within their ranks."

"Thank you...I think." Ro warily said.

"Now," Macen interjected, "we can get to business."

Vaughn's humor died but his enthusiasm could still be seen in his eyes. From what Macen had said earlier to Ro, he and Vaughn had served on many of the worst hit border planets. Massacres and invasions had been the course of the average day. In turn, Macen would gather the intelligence for Vaughn to strike key Cardassian outpost and installations. Vaughn would act upon the information, typically bringing Macen along.

Ro had come to respect, and rely upon, Macen's fighting skills. She'd long ago realized that he wasn't the simple analyst he claimed to be and had been engaged in field ops for some time. Her only cause of concern was his increasingly extreme responses to crises.

When he'd first come to her cell, he seemed like a moderate when it came to crisis management. He still revered life but he was more and more willing to kill in the course of combat. He didn't torture his targets, he simply dispatched them. He repaid extreme violence with finality.

One of Danan's previous hosts had been a counselor. When queried, Danan bespoke of Macen's history with the Borg and the Cardassians during the decades long war. It had been the longest engagement in Federation history thus far and Macen had been in the heart of it for fifteen years. Now the Maquis Rebellion has arrived and he was at the forefront of the action once again. Such experiences scarred a psyche.

Ro considered Vaughn. Macen had said that they had entered Starfleet at roughly the same time. However, Macen's relative youth had made her forget that a human would be considerably older.

Vaughn was Starfleet Special Operations Command. SOC only accepted those that had graduated from the Advanced Tactical Training course that she'd successfully completed. From there they were taught even more rigorous forms of combat, infiltration, and sabotage.

For Vaughn to have escaped permanent harm all of this time said that he was good at what he did. _Very _good. That only left one question.

"Just how did you come to be aboard the _Scimitar_, Commander?" Ro asked.

Vaughn wore a wry expression, "Let's just say that Admiral Nechayev was looking for a few good men and women. And she happened to stage them where she wanted them."

"You're whole unit is SOC?" Ro yelped.

"Not so loud." Vaughn advised, "The walls have years. Anyhow, we're settlers, not soldiers."

"I forgot." Ro admitted.

"She does that sometimes." Macen joked.

Ro elbowed him in the gut and smiled sweetly, "Shall we be going?"

"You have adequate transport?" Vaughn asked.

"We have a _Grevit_-class transport waiting outside." Ro grinned, "We sort of 'borrowed' it from the local Constabulary."

"You stole a troop transport?" Vaughn was both surprised and impressed.

"It makes moving around town a lot easier." Ro confided.

Vaughn's smile was appreciative, "I bet."

"Anyway, it's outside. If you could gather your group, we can offer you a place to live." Ro said.

"Thank you." Vaughn replied, "We appreciate it."

"So do we." Ro confessed.

* * *

The group gathered their belongings, which included long Starfleet surplus duffels. They type that are perfect for carrying Type II phasers and Type III phaser rifles with room to spare for explosives. The Maquis knew this from experience.

After the group had left the hotel, the innkeeper commed the local Constabulary and informed them that he'd had suspected Maquis in his establishment. The Cardies dispatched a unit to investigate and left it at that. Anything more would require the attention of the DMZ's Special Joint Directorate, comprised of Cardassian and Federation representatives, including those from Starfleet and the Cardassian Militia. Of course, in order to bypass this formality, the constables had orders to kill all the suspects in "self defense".

* * *

T'Kir joyfully greeted Macen's return. Her enthusiasm, and his, caused Vaughn to pause.

"Problem?" Ro asked.

"I thought Brin and Lisea...?" Vaughn trailed off.

"They were. Now they're not." Ro informed him, "As for those two, as Brin likes to say, 'It's complicated.'"

"I bet." Vaughn mused as he watched the emotionally volatile Vulcan in action.

"So which one is your friend?" T'Kir asked.

"The one standing next to Ro." Macen answered.

"The geezer?" T'Kir exclaimed.

"It's true he's older than you but that doesn't make him a 'geezer'." Macen pointed out knowing that Elias had thirty-five years on her, "I'm hundreds of years older than you. Does that make me a 'geezer'?"

"Yah." T'Kir teased, "But in a cute way."

"Thanks...I think." Macen remarked.

"Don't mention it." T'Kir happily declared.

"Oh, trust me; I won't breathe a word of it to another living soul." Macen retorted, "It's liable to get you shot."

"Oh foo." T'Kir waved the concern aside, "Lees won't touch me."

"Actually, I was thinking of Laren." Macen revealed.

T'Kir's eyes grew large and her mouth formed a little "O", "Oh! Never thought of that."

"I know." Macen confided, "As a great man once said, 'Now you have something new to think about. Carry on.'"

"Are y'quotin' Captain Kirk again?" she asked.

"Nope. He was an admiral at the time." Macen sagely replied.

"I'm gonna have t'hurt ya now." T'Kir warned.

"I think I'll survive." Macen quipped.

"Y'wish." T'Kir retorted.

"Children," Ro clapped her hands, "if we could take our stations?"

The SOC agents had already climbed into the transport. Macen jumped in back with them. Tulley climbed into the gun turret. It mounted a Class III disruptor cannon. T'Kir took the OPS station next to the pilot's station, which Ro occupied.

Ro fired up the antigravs and the transport lifted off. She then fired the impulse engine and flew off towards Moska. The constables saw a transport lift off and assumed another precinct had been called in as well and had responded first. They turned around and went back to the station.

* * *

The city of Moska was divided up into four quarters. Each quarter functioned as a veritable city-state. Most of the divisions were along racial lines but everyone came together by travelling throughout other quarters and the central hub that comprised the central government of Moska itself.

The government's hub served to provide services and police protection. Medical offices were liberally spread throughout the city but were centrally controlled from the hub. Sadly, most of the doctors' offices had been cut off from their regular allotments of medical supplies.

The hub was controlled by the Cardassians' administrators. Before the advent of the Cardassian arrival the city's official had been elected. Now they were appointed by the Cardassian Colonial Committee. This isn't to say that they didn't appoint Federation collaborators.

"Well intentioned" Federation citizens frequently accepted posts handed down from the Cardassian authorities. This practice was fading though. Too many lynch mobs had formed...and been successful. The Cardies wasted no manpower defending their proxies. Security was up to the individual in question. Needless to say, the system had faults.

Most of these faults were exploited by the planet's Maquis cell. They'd found shelter in the human/Bajoran quarter and every campaign drew them closer to the residents' bosom. That quarter was suspected of Maquis activity but the Cardassians didn't know how valuable it was to the rebels.

* * *

The two sides sat down and began pouring over all of the information that the Maquis had compiled. Vaughn was impressed. Starfleet had no additional information to offer. Of course, most of the intelligence originated with Starfleet in the first place. The rest had been ferreted out by Macen's various contacts, including Harry Mudd.

Despite all this, Vaughn reached a decision Ro objected to, "What do you mean I should stay with the diversionary force?"

"Your forces need to be led by an experienced commander not to mention the fact that your flagship will be missing its helmsman." Vaughn replied.

"Mysra Tem can probably fly the ship better than I can and Tulley has a good head on his shoulders. They'll be fine." She countered.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation…" Vaughn trailed off as Ro raised her hand and waved his objections away.

"_You_ don't seem to understand, Commander. The decision has already been made. I'm coming along." Ro asserted.

Vaughn looked to Macen. Macen grinned, "She's coming with."

"Some help you are." Vaughn muttered.

"What can I say?" Macen laughed, "She's my commander _and_ she's far more likely to get the _Odyssey_ in and out of Cardie territory. That is, unless you _like_ suicide missions?"

Vaughn was disgruntled but he let it slide, "Well Captain Ro, I suppose you've planned on how to get us in and out?"

Ro's eyes twinkled, "Of course I have."

* * *

As Ro's plan was originally conceived, Tully commanded the _Indomitable_ and led the _Wanderer_ and the _Morning Glory_ in a raid against the garrison on Falto IV. The _Galor_-class cruiser, _Irket_, was the closest ship in the sector. She responded with a vengeance.

The _Indie _fought a running retreat while headed for the Badlands. Sadly, both of her sister ships were lost in that flight, the _Morning Glory _at the outset and the _Wanderer_ within sensor range of the promised refuge. The remaining Maquis raider sought shelter in the plasma storms. The Cardassian commander, flush from his victories over the smaller craft, ordered a pursuit. Like Gul Evak before him, he perished in the attempt.

Tully ordered that they make course for Ha-jor, one of several M-Class worlds located within the bosom of the storms. The Maquis had learned of these worlds through smugglers, prospectors, and pirates who used them as hideaways. Of course, they'd chased the pirates away and "time shared" with the other two classes of recluse. The jungle world was replete with exotic life.

Ro's team was to rendezvous with them within a week's time. First they would drop Vaughn and his team off on Ronara Prime and then they would travel to Ha-jor to see what kind of casualties the cell had suffered. Ro'd had few illusions about what she'd asked of her followers. She knew she'd sent her people out to die but they were all volunteers so it wasn't like she wouldn't accept their sacrifice. The memory of their nobility would eat at her very soul but she didn't turn them aside from their destiny. She'd had no other option but to send them.

* * *

The _Odyssey_ slipped into Cardassian space without incident. Of course, the ship flew under forged documents. The Cardassian High Command _had _cleared the ship and crew for the occasional smuggling job. Macen brought them fairly innocuous items, mostly luxury items from the Federation and Bajor. The Cardassian military had grown used to the spoils of war and conquest as had their families back home and they clamored for a fresh supply.

Macen delivered these items with a smile on his face while his ship's sensors were recording everything along the route, and his route could be rather circuitous at times, taking him past all sorts of points of interest. The data gathered on these trips had saved his cell from grief on many occasions. It was why the _Odyssey_ was reserved strictly for intelligence gathering and not for combat. Although arguably the most powerful ship in the Maquis' ragtag "fleet", she served a vital purpose in her assigned role.

The _Odyssey_ was literally a small starship. Looking like an _Excelsior_-class merged with an _Ambassador_-class but coming in below the size of an _Oberth_-class science ship, the scout had survived the Border Wars before being decommissioned. The Cardassians were initially hesitant to clear her but then they realized that Starfleet would also be looking the other way if someone came sailing past them in one of their own ships.

Ro decided she could get used to this little powerhouse as her eyes swept the forward bridge. The _Blackbird_-scouts also pioneered the bridge design that became standardized as the _Galaxy_-class Battle Bridge. Ro had done her time in the _Enterprise's_ Battle Bridge so she was familiar with the layout.

The two fore stations, CONN and OPS were the same. The center seat was located in the appropriate site. The differences were at the rear of the bridge. Besides the Tactical Station there was a Sciences Station and an auxiliary station that currently served as a Mission Specialist board. When, not if, the ship was challenged; Macen needed a worksite from which to maintain his role as captain of the ship.

Ro was commanding the mission and therefore the strategic and tactical aspects of the ship but Macen oversaw its usual functions. Ro had never served as a flag officer before and she found it quite heady _especially_ with the Starfleet personnel aboard. Vaughn had instructed them to follow her orders without question as long as they didn't violate Starfleet regs or Federation law. Of course, the very premise of this whole mission was against those same standards so she wondered what kind of slippery slope they were traversing.

When Vaughn's back was turned Ro had approached one of the strapping young bucks of the SOC team and ordered him to report to her cabin in twenty minutes for "extracurricular" activities. When he arrived, Ro burst out laughing and then explained to the confused lieutenant what she'd meant. He went away scandalized and Vaughn had arrived within minutes. Ro apologized and swore she wouldn't use the Starfleeters' conditioning against them anymore. She still blew the young man a kiss every time she saw him though. He'd taken refuge in the engine room and hadn't ventured forth since.

Ro was a fairly young woman herself but the circumstances of her life made her feel old. The Bajoran Occupation, being a runner for the resistance at age 13, fleeing Bajor and joining Starfleet, her time in the stockade, her brief time in the sun aboard the _Enterprise_, and now life with the Maquis; she felt she was back where she'd started from: a Cardassian occupation with a struggle against it. No matter how far you wandered you always arrived right back at home.

_If only Vedek Colm could see me now, _she ruefully thought. The priest would undoubtedly laugh and laugh at his rebellious pupil. She'd given the man nine times worth of hell and he'd left her with the prophecy that she would face trouble `til the end of her days. It seemed she was certainly proving him right on that score.

That thought made her smile. He'd always referred to her as "his little rebel." _So what?_ She'd thought then and now. It wasn't her fault that she was usually right about things. Even Will Riker had been forced to concede that on more than one occasion. Ro knew what she wanted and how she wanted to get it. Rules be damned if they got in the way.

Macen vouched for Vaughn and so far he seemed less likely to have a phaser shoved up his ass but one never knew until the crisis hit. _Commander_ Vaughn was far less than pleased with Ro's ongoing joke. _Ah, screw him, _Ro thought to herself.

Eckles, the Maquis engineer, paged Macen; "Get `em outta my engine room!"

"Get who out?" Macen asked but he already knew the answer.

"These prissy Starfleet types." Eckles ground out, "They're trying to recalibrate everything in sight and I just got everything running shipshape."

"I'll handle this." Vaughn volunteered from where he'd been standing off to the side of the bridge.

"No, _I'll_ handle it." Ro said as she stood, "Brin, you've got the bridge."

Vaughn followed her into the turbolift, "These are my people. Let me…"

"This is my boat. Without me and it you'd have a long walk home." Ro snapped, "_I'm_ bringing _you_ along. That means on _my_ ship you obey my rules and one of _my_ rules is that your people keep their damn hands off of _my_ equipment!" Ro asserted.

Vaughn was momentarily startled. He quickly recovered his composure though, "I thought this was Brin's ship."

"It is when I'm not aboard. This is a potential combat mission. You've taught him some dirty tricks but he's not up to fighting a war behind enemy lines." Ro declared.

Vaughn smiled, "He has before."

Ro studied him. Unfortunately, it was impossible to tell if he was bluffing or not; "I'll keep it in mind."

"You do that." Vaughn's smile grew.

_The bastard's trying to get me to turn on Brin. The hell with that!_ She angrily fumed.

The turbolift doors opened and Vaughn seemed to sense something was amiss. Wisely, he avoided the topic of "what" and instead waited for Ro to lead the way to Engineering. She stormed down the passageway and flew into the space.

"Hey Starfleet! Yeah, you three. Get over here." She curtly proclaimed.

"I don't care where you're from or what kind of training you've had. This is _my_ engineer's compartment. Leave the settings where you found them. As for the ones you changed, listen to the _ship's_ engineer and return them to where you found them. Got it?" Ro ordered.

They looked to Vaughn. He nodded his agreement. Nonplussed, they reported in to Eckles and received their marching orders.

Returning to the turbolift, Ro halted in front of Vaughn; "Thank you for that."

He was confused and it showed, "For what?"

"You could have fought me back there and you didn't. You were smart enough to throw away the book and let it ride." Ro said.

"The engineering specs on these old workhorses tend to be a little cautious. I'm confident that your engineer has everything in hand. Brin would've sent him walking by now if he didn't." Vaughn jauntily declared.

"You put a lot of stock in Brin don't you?" Ro observed.

"He's saved my life at least a dozen times." Vaughn readily admitted.

"And you've probably repaid the favor just as many times." Ro surmised.

"Something like that." Vaughn confirmed it.

"You do realize that his time with the Maquis has changed him. Changed all of us?" Ro asked.

"You seem pretty much as the reports have written you, _Captain_." Vaughn retorted.

"I'm not." Ro bristled, "None of us are. We're all scarred because we've discovered what we're capable of doing in order to win."

"And that is?" Vaughn began to take her seriously.

"_Anything_." Ro emphatically replied.

Suddenly, Vaughn decided he believed her.

* * *

Three hours later, Ro was sitting in the center seat bored to tears. Vaughn noted this and had to comment, "Been away from Starfleet to long, eh? You've forgotten the doldrums typically associated with commuting established traffic lanes."

"I'm just surprised we're _in_ established traffic lanes." Ro admitted, "Hardly seems the place to put a secret base."

"Cevrus II is a good choice for the Cardies. It's deserted except for a mining colony. The miners are an irascible lot and stick to themselves. They've probably been told that it's a military facility and they leave it at that. The local shopkeepers are fond of the extra coin and the miners probably appreciate the free drinks the soldiers buy them…not to mention the games of chance." Vaughn reasoned.

"Captain!" Danan's voice broke the quiet moment, "We're being hit by a sensor sweep."

"Origin?" Ro was instantly alert.

"From a vessel just entering our sensor range." Danan reported, "She's a _Lagut_-class freighter registered as the _Irkits_ out of Merin V."

"Brin?" Ro prompted him.

"I'm running it through the library right now." A second later there was a distinctive beep as the computer found its answer, "Yup, she's a Q-ship."

"The Cardassians still make Q-ships?" Vaughn was surprised.

Ro was astonished by this blind spot in Vaughn's knowledge base. The Cardassians had been arming freighters and sending them out as "hunters-victims" for decades now. It was true that the Cardies had pulled most of their Q-ships away from Federation borders but they still actively used them elsewhere to hunt pirates.

The basic premise behind a Q-ship was simple enough. As a seemingly defenseless freighter, the ship would draw in a pirate vessel. Once it was in optimum range, the freighter would open fire with its military grade phasers and its photon torpedoes. Generally, the pirates didn't stand a chance.

The presence of the DMZ had brought the Q-ships back to the periphery of Federation space. Since the Zone wasn't technically Cardassian or Federation territory, they could freely operate nearby without angering the Federation. This came in handy since they were now pitted against the Maquis. A Maquis raider looking for a soft target would easily be destroyed by a vigilant Q-ship crew.

"She has kelbonite hard points. They're probably retractable shrouds for the weapons emplacements." Danan continued to report.

"They're hailin' us." T'Kir reported from OPS.

"Transfer them to Brin's screen." Ro said as she eased herself out of her seat and went to the weapons station. There she conferred with young Lacey.

"Keep the torpedo tubes loaded but don't arm them. Triangulate a firing solution but don't lock the sensors into it. We'll only engage them if they go active." Ro whispered her orders as she gazed over the other woman's shoulder.

Next she moved to the CONN and spoke in low tones to Ebert. She was another female typically on the bridge. Eckles the engineer was paired with Darcy, another female crewmember. That brought the ship's complement total to five women and two men.

That ran counter to the command structure found on the _Enterprise-D,_ she thought. Of course, coming from the civilization that produced Guinan would promote Macen's egalitarianism. Ro knew her Intelligence Chief was a fan of strong women. That's why he got along with her so well. That bias just filtered on over to his crew as well.

Of course there was loose talk of "Macen's Harem" and the orgies that went on aboard the _Odyssey_. T'Kir's proclivities with every male that caught her fancy didn't help the rumors. Truth be told, the _Odyssey_ held to the highest standard of professionalism in the so-called Maquis "fleet'." Pairings were no one's concern except their own unless it interfered with ship's business. Then it became Macen's business and _no one_ wanted that.

Macen terminated the transmission and made for the turbolift, "T'Kir, you're with me."

"What's going on?" Ro was baffled by the sudden activity.

"The captain of the _Irkits_ wants a bribe and I've promised him four cases of yamuk sauce. I'm getting the goods right now and meeting the Cardassians in the transporter room." Macen explained.

"Oh. Carry on then." Ro replied, slightly stunned. She'd forgotten that Macen was the usual master of this ship and frequently answered to no one but himself. A little independent action was a good thing…as long as he kept her in the loop.

"Lees, keep an eye on things. Sing out if that ship shows the slightest hint of hostility." Ro requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Danan enthusiastically responded.

Ro smirked, _Invite Starfleet aboard and she suddenly gets formal._

The exchange went without incident, the captain and crew of the _Irkits _were satisfied with the _Odyssey's_ cover. The scoutship ventured onward and travelling at warp 6 reached Cevrus II in two more hours. Saskya Oret challenged them in the name of the mining colony. Since the gil was a woman it was probably safe to assume a Cardassian ship wouldn't suppose she was in the military.

As the registered captain of the vessel in Cardassian records, Macen handled the communications; "I'm Captain Macen. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Deputy Administrator Oret. You have cargo for sale?" she got straight to the point.

"I have certain items that are in high demand in the Union. Despite the scarcity of them within Cardassian territory, I offer them at a steep discount compared to my competitors."

Oret snorted, "What sort of discount?"

"Fifty percent less than my closest Ferengi competitor. That's wholesale with a sixty percent mark up to manage my fees for getting across the border. The Ferengi have to pay a middleman. I get mine from the source." Macen boasted. Ro was beginning to see why his ruse worked most of the time.

"Hold." Oret ordered. The screen shifted to an official seal as its display. When Oret reappeared, she was slightly subdued, "You will transport down to the coordinates I will provide and bring a manifest of your cargo."

Macen checked the coordinates, "This is a location outside of the main colony."

Oret was irked, "It is an ore processing site. Like you, we wish to remove the middleman."

"I'll be there shortly." Macen smiled as he cut the transmission. He swiveled his seat so he could face the anxious Ro, "We're in, Skipper."

"All right." Ro was eager to finally do something tangible, "Macen and T'Kir, you're with me. Vaughn, you and your people will beam down when we give the signal."

"Aye, aye." Vaughn's eyes twinkled.

Oret waited for Macen with a soldierly triad. Her ire was piqued when he arrived with Ro and T'Kir in tow. She made her displeasure known.

"You were expected to come alone." She growled.

Macen nodded towards Ro, "That's my business manager. I handle the ship and crew. _She_ handles the cargo and the pricing."

"And the other?" Oret grated.

Macen wrapper his arms around T'Kir's waist from behind, "She's my good luck charm."

"Very well." Oret gave up, "The woman and your whore can come along."

T'Kir bristled but Macen whispered in her ear, "Wait."

T'Kir subsided and was docile during the march to the administrative center. Merik ruled the compound from an office attached to the manufacturing facility yet offset enough to be independent from it as well. A fusion reactor sat beside the plant, to the other side of the facility. Ro's plan might work in its entirety after all, the Maquis realized.

The assemblage reached the entrance to the administrative center and the group halted. Oret had individually scanned them with a tricorder for weapons but now she began her sweep again. Ro nodded to T'Kir. The Vulcan's brow furrowed and her eyes closed as she focused all of her effort on one event.

The three Cardassian troopers clutched their heads as they sank to the ground. Oret, who was bent over scanning Ro's legs, dropped the tricorder and went for her phaser. Ro drove a knee into her face. The Cardassian officer was ingloriously knocked onto her backside and her phaser was thrown clear.

Macen steadied T'Kir who woozily said, "Wow. I did it."

"You sure did." Macen kissed her forehead and then started gathering the unused weapons. T'Kir got a phaser. Macen received two and Ro gathered up Oret's discarded weapon. Oret just sat on her bottom and lanced scathing daggers at Ro through her eyes.

Ro flipped open her communicator, "Lees, Phase One is complete. Initiate Phase Two."

* * *

Phase Two consisted of the _Odyssey_ jamming all signals coming in and out of the system and Vaughn's team beaming to the surface to deploy. From there the Starfleet gremlins would neutralize the sentries as needed on their way to the fusion reactor. Once at the reactor they would use charges to demolish the regulator tower and the cooling fins. This would result in an uncontrolled, and uncontrollable, reaction which would lead to detonation.

The mining colony was on the other side of the planet and would be unaffected. Any scientists, techs, and soldiers that could escape were free to do so but given the dearth of vehicles, that would be problematic at best. The only transporter was located in the administrative offices so that avenue of escape would be blocked.

"You're Starfleet!" Oret hissed as Ro closed the communicator.

"Not quite." Ro wore a rueful smirk as she answered.

"Then who…?" Oret's eyes widened, "Maquis?"

Ro was silent. Oret protested her own deduction, "No. It's not possible. The Maquis are scum, mere terrorists. They don't have the skill or resources to orchestrate something like this."

"You said it." Macen murmured.

"You _are_ Starfleet!" Oret happily concluded.

"Whatever you say. I won't argue." Ro conceded.

Ro had initially been irked by Macen's sly way of deflecting blame from the Maquis. Then she realized that not taking credit for once may be a _good_ thing. It would keep the Cardassians underestimating the Maquis' true capabilities. Then again…

* * *

Vaughn's wraiths moved quickly and quietly. Cardassian troopers fell before them. The bulk of the guards were loitering in the security office, which was neutralized in less than a minute. The perimeter was soft and the soldiers lazy. Owing to their lack of discipline Vaughn could well believe that these dregs had been dredged up from penal units. They entered the reactor control center and, one five second firefight later, they were in control.

* * *

Oret stood before the entrance to the administrative offices and the door slid aside. Ro kicked her in the butt and forced her to stagger forward. T'Kir shot a Cardassian trooper who was looking bored and witless. Macen shot a high ranking enlisted man as he went for a gun stashed within a desk. Merik burst out of his inner office.

"What is…?" he started to say. Ro shot him in the leg and he went down.

Oret made a move but was stopped by Macen aiming a phaser at her temple and saying, "Don't."

She froze as Merik activated his wrist communicator, "Merik to Security! Come in Security!"

Ro merely smiled, "Our friends have taken care of your security detail. Next, we're going to take of you and then your entire facility."

"Who _are_ you?" Merik wondered.

"Friends." Ro replied simply.

"They're Starfleet!" Oret spat.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Merik struggled to rise. If he was going to die, it was going to be on his feet like a true son of Cardassia!

Oret was herded next to him and she was placed in a seat. Since Cardassian phasers didn't have a stun setting, the other two officers weren't going anywhere in this lifetime.

T'Kir entered Merik's office. A second later her head popped out, "Hey Skipper, we can have it all."

Ro went to her position while Merik wrestled with the term, "Skipper." When she returned, Macen joined his erstwhile companion. Merik had a sudden epiphany.

"You're Ro Laren." He grated, "Renegade Starfleet officer and terrorist at large."

"Aren't well you informed for a disgraced officer that's been shunted out of the way?" Ro scoffed at his surprise, "Yeah, I know all about you too."

"You'll die for this." Merik promised.

Ro snorted, "I'll die for a lot of things but this isn't one of them."

"What do you…_urk_!" Merik gurgled as Ro shot him.

Oret cracked, "You can't! I don't deserve this! I'm…_aaiiieee_!"

Ro entered the office. T'Kir was loading a list of all of the smugglers and legitimate transport companies that had supplied components to the facility. They were focused on the Federation, Klingon, neutral, and even Bajoran freighters that had delivered goods to the facility. Harry Mudd wouldn't be the only one going down on this one.

Macen shook his head, "We use a lot of these guys."

"Doesn't matter." Ro said harshly, "They have to be dealt with."

Macen eyed her quizzically, "You took care of Merik?"

Ro nodded, distaste written on her face; "Like we agreed: no witnesses. After all, Merik figured it out before the end. He couldn't be left behind."

Macen softened, "Laren, T'Kir or I could have handled it."

Ro's smile was a sad one, "Didn't they teach you anything in Starfleet? It's the CO's responsibility for what happens. I might as well personally dirty my hands. It's not like they're clean anyway."

Macen knew Vaughn would object to her executing Merik. That's why Macen and Ro had planned that little detail _before_ Starfleet joined up. Commander Vaughn was more than willing to sacrifice every member of this facility's staff through a runaway reactor but to personally execute an officer? That was taboo!

Macen knew that Ro had made a lot of hard choices since becoming a Maquis and especially since becoming the Ronaran cell leader. He admired her strength of conviction that kept her going. She was still one of the most moral people he knew as she discovered her limits in an often immoral struggle. Today was proof of that.

Ro had executed prisoners before but she found no satisfaction in it. She could have pawned off the duty to a subordinate but she did the hard deed herself. As she'd said, the responsibility would be hers regardless of who did the actual shooting. The only sop for her conscience was that it had to be done. That would have to be enough.

Ro looked to Macen. His eyes told her that he understood and she knew it to be true. El-Aurians were a race of "listeners". He'd revealed that an El-Aurian truly felt the speaker's emotions, sometimes reconciling them better than the afflicted. Ro had confided in Macen on occasion. Most often, a look like this one was enough.

A shudder rippled through the ground and an explosion could be heard nearby. Ro looked to T'Kir, "Vaughn's team has done it."

"Ree-lax. I'm on this." T'Kir retorted. The padd chimed, "See?"

"Come on Doodlebug." Macen took her hand and led her to her feet, "We're going now."

"Only if you kiss me." She pouted.

He swept her off of her feet in a bridal carry and hoisted her to the transporter pads in the corner of the office. Ro tied in to the _Solstice's _transporter room. They then vanished in a halo of energy and reincorporated aboard the scoutship.

Ro immediately went to the wall and activated the intercom, "Ro to bridge. Lay in the escape course and get us out of here at warp 8!"

* * *

Warp 8 was the ship's maximum escape velocity and it could only be maintained for twelve hours. Barring no Cardassian complications, the ship would be within the DMZ well before those twelve hours were up.

They reduced speed to warp 6 an hour later. The only traffic they encountered was the usual commercial traffic. The military was busy "securing" the border. Of course, a secure border was one that was tested by incursions into the other side.

Some light cruisers patrolled the periphery of the DMZ but the _Galor_-class heavy cruisers were kept away now since they were needed for the war with the Klingons _and _they made tempting targets for the Maquis. Ro was just happy that secondary units patrolled the area. It made slipping in and out of their sensor sweeps easier. The _Odyssey _routinely did business within the Union so her return to the DMZ was barely registered.

* * *

Vaughn and his cohorts were beamed to the shuttleport. There, he broached the topic of Merik's fate one last time, "You're certain you don't want to add anything to your statement regarding Dalin Merik's final moments?"

"Is this an interrogation, _Commander_?" she asked.

"It will be if Starfleet ever catches you." Vaughn promised.

"What? You don't believe I killed him in self defense?" Ro breezily inquired.

"In a word, no." Vaughn coldly replied, "It's just too pat that you had to kill _everyone_ in the room."

"Just ask Macen, he'll tell you." Ro offered.

Vaughn turned to his friend, "And _you_, I thought you were above this sort of thing."

Macen shrugged, "War is hell."

"Only, you're not fighting a war." Vaughn countered.

"It's a war by any other name." Ro spoke again, "It's a revolutionary war. The Federation doesn't want the Zone colonies? Fine. We can live without the Federation. It's a war for independence from colonial powers. Earth is replete with examples of the same. Hell, the entire Federation is filled with similar examples."

"That may be so, but we…" Vaughn began only to be cut off.

"'…learned to put aside our differences and live peacefully with one and all.' I've heard the propaganda, Commander. _This_ is the reality of that fairy tale. In order to buy your fabled peace, good citizens got sacrificed on the altar." Ro interjected, "But that's okay. They weren't _really_ citizens. They were _colonists_. They're expendable."

"I can see this debate is going to go nowhere." Vaughn sighed.

"Smart boy. I knew there was a reason why I liked you." Ro quipped.

Vaughn was serious as he replied, "Believe it or not, Captain. I'm on your side."

"Then join us." Ro offered.

A wary smile formed on Vaughn's features, "I'm actually tempted. But I believe things can still be fixed _within_ the system. Even though some of us have lost that hope."

That last comment was aimed at Macen. Macen's answering grin was a rueful one, "Ask Nechayev why I'm here and maybe you'll understand better."

"Maybe I will." Vaughn turned and boarded the shuttle where his team was already waiting.

They lifted off as Ro and Macen beamed back aboard the _Odyssey_.

* * *

Macen dropped Ro off with Tully and the crew of the _Indomitable_. He then headed back to Federation territory to begin tracking down the smugglers who'd collaborated with the Cardassians. Two names were particularly disturbing. When compared to a Kassidy Yates, the treachery of two freighter captains was loathsome. Ro was handing those ID's over to Eddington. Let the scurrilous nature of the evidence be weighed by the Maquis Commander himself.

* * *

"We lost some good people today, Skipper." Tully said tersely, "And two ships we can't afford not to have. Was it worth it?"

Ro met his eyes and made a decision, "Yes, it was. We just saved every Zone colonist and who knows how many lives in the Federation. That was us. We'll probably never get parades, medals, or even a word of thanks but _we_ did it."

"Those Starfleet…" he began to say.

She overrode him, "They were in the way. Our people could have blown that reactor just as well as they did. All they managed to do was get huffy and hypocritical. Help like that we don't need."

"So it's back to us versus the galaxy?" Tully chuckled.

"Yes, and heaven help the galaxy." Ro laughed. She knew they had freighter captains to find and intimidate, if not eliminate. The fight was still on and they were back in it.


	15. Justice

51

Chapter One

Ro Laren brightly smiled at the scene before her. The Kelforna Market was alive and well once again. The Cardassians had kept the outdoor market alive during the Occupation but they'd been the only ones with enough coin to make purchases. Now farmers and artisans peddled their wares to fellow Bajorans and children ran through the marketplace followed by young mothers who fretted over their offspring's mischief.

Ro wore a flightsuit whose styling dated back to the earliest days of Bajoran Aeronautics. Her raven hair was worn to her shoulder and her enchanted expression garnered her many stares from the men perusing the market. Of course, her earring being worn on her left ear rather than her right earned her double takes from both sexes. Each and every one wondered if she were a member of the pagh-wraith cult.

An elderly vedek approached Ro and she said, "My child, is there some reason why you wear your jewelry as an apostate would?"

"Do you want to read my pagh?" Ro asked in return.

"Why, yes." The vedek answered.

"But you won't because of my earring." Ro wore an all too knowing smile, "Consider it a guarantor of privacy."

"You always were impertinent, Ro Laren." The vedek sighed.

Ro grew wary, "Do I know you?"

"You knew me as a child. Surely you remember Han Lisel?" seeing Ro's flash of recognition she confirmed the other woman's suspicions, "I am she."

"But you shouldn't be this…" Ro faltered.

"Old?" Han laughed, "A Cardassian labor camp will do that to you. At least it did to me"

"Sorry seems too inadequate." Ro said.

"Enough of that. I must get you away from here." Han insisted.

"Sorry. I'm looking for someone. I can't go until I find him." Ro declared.

"Winn Adjam has betrayed you. The constabulary is surrounding the marketplace as we speak but there is still a chance for escape if you come with me. A spiritual penitent is often overlooked on Bajor." Han revealed.

_That_ was certainly true. This betrayal by Winn wasn't a surprise either. Winn was a smuggler frequently used by the Maquis, and it turned out, the Cardassians. It was for the latter reason that the Maquis Council had ordered his being brought before them and tried for "war crimes". Winn had supplied the sonic weapons project on Cevrus II. To betray his people and allies that way was unforgiveable.

The fact that Winn was one of Kai Winn Adami's cousins made him virtually untouchable by Bajoran standards but he'd see justice done by the Maquis. The Maquis were after several notable smugglers for the same reason. Harry Mudd III was chief amongst them. Mudd knew he was wanted and was in hiding within Federation space but he would still be found and justice would be served.

Ro's cell had discovered the complicity of these and others of their kind. They'd been tasked with finding the "fugitives" by Marlo Wishram, the acting Maquis Commander. It was a rare show of faith by Wishram in Ro's group. Most times, Ro was at ideological odds with Wishram and therefore shunted to the aft thruster.

That consideration was due in two parts. One was the fact that Ro possessed the list of collaborators and second of all, that list had been obtained while Ro's cell destroyed a weapon of mass destruction aimed at the Maquis. They'd done so without Wishram's support or blessing so her sudden desire to support them now was an effort to save face and avoid further embarrassment. Fortunately Ro had few illusions when it came to the current Maquis Commander.

Wishram had plans; some said grand plans, for the Maquis. She saw the DMZ being transformed into a Commonwealth of Independent Worlds. She supposedly had a weapon guaranteed to secure the freedom of the Maquis worlds but only time would tell since Wishram was staying silent on the subject.

"Hurry, child. We must go quickly." Han insisted.

Ro saw constables beginning to enter the market square and she bowed her head and followed Han. Han gave her a tissue to bury her nose and mouth in. Several constables eyed them as they walked though their midst but they dismissed the sight.

Han led Ro across the square and across the street. They cautiously traversed a block and then they came to a Temple of the Prophets. A prylar met them at the door and Han greeted the old monk.

"Yes, yes, Bendi; I have her." Han assured the prylar.

The prylar ushered them into the living quarters in the rear of the temple. Ro asked if these were Han's quarters and the elderly vedek smiled.

"I share the cell with Bendi. She and I served in the same labor camp together and we have been fast friends and partners ever since." Han explained.

"So what happens now?" Ro asked.

"Now you contact your people and get the hell off of Bajor." Bendi said as she returned.

"Why are you doing this?" Ro had to ask.

"The Cardassians are terrorizing the DMZ like they used to lord it over Bajor. Over a million Bajorans reside in the DMZ and the Maquis look after them. You're Bajoran and you're Maquis. Either one of those facts would inspire us to help you but you have an added attractor: you're after Winn Adjam. He betrayed the Resistance cell I tended to the Cardassians. After the Occupation I was able to get him investigated by the Provisional Government but they never acted upon the results of that investigation after Winn Adami became Kai. That kind of hypocrisy cannot go unpunished." Han angrily tiraded.

Ro smirked, "Fortunately, I agree with you. Which is why Winn Adjam is coming with me."

"But how?" Han asked.

Ro's cargo pocket on her left thigh began beeping. She retrieved a Starfleet surplus communicator from the turn of the century from it and flipped the device open.

"Ro." She said.

"Skipper, it's Tulley. Macen and T'Kir gave me the signal. They're pursuing Winn on foot. I'm picking up their trail right now but the Militia's Constabulary is crawling all around. I don't know if they can make an approach." Her lieutenant reported.

"Just stay on their heels. If an approach is possible, those two will attempt it." Ro ordered, "And Aric, make sure they have a plan before they move. They're usual brand of luck isn't going to be good enough with the deputies guarding Winn. I'll catch up when I can."

"Will do. And hurry. Brin doesn't listen to me the way he listens to you. And T'Kir doesn't listen to anyone but him." Tulley reminded her.

"I'm devising a plan as we speak." Ro assured him.

Ro closed down the communicator and addressed Han and Bendi, "I need robes, vedek or prylar, it doesn't matter. The trick is the uniform. People will see the uniform and not me. Even constables fall for that one."

"I think I can put something together." Bendi announced and disappeared.

"Do you truly feel this plan is wise?" Han asked.

"Vedek Han, I think this plan will get me in Winn's front door." Ro grinned.

* * *

As promised, Bendi gathered together the remnants of several different robes worn by different Orders. When they were done, Ro represented a dozen Orders and was completely unrecognizable. Her hair was pulled back in a messy up do and her earring was gone to be replaced by an ornamental bearer of religious achievement on the proper ear.

While the fitting took place, Ro thought of her team. Aric Tulley was her rock. A man of few words but one of solid convictions. A dedicated family man before the Cardassians killed his wife and children in order to persuade him to relinquish his interest in his farm, Tulley took the skill of hewing the earth, with all of the patience and insight that that took, and transformed it into a résumé for a guerilla fighter.

Brin Macen was her Chief Intelligence Officer. In fact, besides Ro and Tulley, it was his team playing lead on this one. His ship, the _SS Odyssey_, was in orbit being watched over by its crew and his XO. Lisea Danan was a Trill trained as a stellar cartographer and ship's science officer. She and Macen had joined the cell together, in every conceivable way. Their romance was a casualty of the Maquis' war.

Macen was an El-Aurian, the only one of his kind to join Starfleet. He'd spent the Border Wars on said border and behind enemy lines. Now he fought beside the Maquis. His skills as a "listener" had made him a friendly ear for Ro and he was her occasional confidante.

Macen, Danan, and T'Kir made up the intelligence unit. T'Kir was a Vulcan but she was far from your typical Vulcan. She was born and raised on Shial, a world populated by Vulcan dissenters and Romulan defectors. The Vulcans followed the teachings of Sybok, who preached that emotional expression was the key to self fulfillment. If that were the case, T'Kir was extremely self fulfilled.

T'Kir's colony was obliterated by Cardassians and that shock had unhinged her. It also seemed to boost her telepathic senses. She could read a mind without touching the other person. She also seemed to have no control over this ability. Only Macen possessed strong enough mental shields to block her out and she clung to him like a lifeline.

T'Kir was a computer specialist and hacker beyond compare, which kept Ro from locking her up. It didn't mean she wanted to work with her though so she'd foisted her off onto Macen. She'd carved out a niche with his unit and she was brought under control…sort of.

If she knew her little scamps then Macen and T'Kir were about to get into trouble, as usual, and T'Kir was putting the moves on Macen, as usual. And as usually was the case, Tulley would be nearby watching with an amused air. That left Ro playing catch up and fretting about her little lost lambs. _As usual._

* * *

At that moment, Macen and T'Kir were trailing Winn Adjam and a squad of six Militia troops as they proceeded up the street to Winn's home. These weren't Militia Constabulary but Militia soldiers. Their burgundy and grey uniforms stood out in the afternoon sun. So did the sidearms they conspicuously wore.

As Winn mounted the steps into his brownstone, two soldiers stayed at the door while the rest moved on, presumably for a wandering foot patrol. Macen stood still, studying the situation when T'Kir pulled him aside into an alcove.

"More's comin'." She whispered.

Macen leaned her into the door and whispered back, "Just play along and keep your eyes on the troop movements."

"What're ya goin'…?" T'Kir began to ask as he started to nuzzle her neck. She groaned with pleasure. Now _this _was a fantasy come true.

She dutifully kept her eyes open, at least most of the time, and she watched the Militia pass on by. Macen began to nibble on her earlobe and she moaned. This caught the attention of two Militiamen. They cast amused looks T'Kir's way as she began to writhe. Macen's tongue flicked in and out of her ear and she gasped.

Sensing something was amiss, he pulled back to see her with a blissful expression. She grinned, "I think I came."

"You're kidding." He whispered back.

Her expression changed to one of absolute hunger, "C'mere you."

She drew him in and their lips parted to make way for their tongues. Both of them seemed lost in the moment until they heard Tulley chuckle.

"I wish I could work this hard." He laconically drawled.

"We were avoidin' the Militia." T'Kir shot back.

"I hate to break it to you, folks, but the Militia is long gone." Tulley's grin just got bigger and bigger.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching them." Macen accused.

"Well `scuse me f'r enjoyin' myself a little bit. If it's any consolation, my panties are wet an' I'd like t'change them but do I get to? Nooo." T'Kir snapped back.

"Are the two guards still minding the corner house?" Macen asked.

"Yup. Is that where they've stashed Winn?" Tulley wondered.

"Yes. I don't know if it's residence or a safe house. We have to assume that there are more guards on the inside." Macen said.

"I wonder where Ro is?" Tulley fretted.

"Alms for the poor?" a familiar voice called out to them. There stood Ro wearing her orange and red robes. Her hair and earring were immediately noticed and commented on.

"I always knew you could make good, Laren." Macen joked.

Tulley continued to be dumbstruck while T'Kir eked approval, "Y'should have let me have a go at y'r hair months ago."

"I take it the guards are for Winn?" Ro asked.

"Yup." Macen grinned, "But I think you just provided our way in."

"Put on some robes and everyone suddenly thinks I'm a miracle worker." Ro playfully grumped.

Ro led her procession to Winn's front door. The guards stopped them and wanted to know why aliens were travelling with Ro.

"They are the faithfully converted." Ro said with a sweet smile, "Surely you don't hold that the truth of the Prophets is for Bajor alone?"

"I…um." The corporal in charge hesitated. The private standing post with him wisely kept his counsel. Unnoticed, T'Kir moved in between them and then delivered a nerve pinch to each's neck. Macen and Tulley swooped in to catch them as they fell.

Ro rang Winn's door chime. He angrily threw open the door, "I told you! If you need to use the restroom, just walk in and use it!"

It wasn't until his tirade was over that he noticed Ro and her robes, "Vedek? Can I help you?"

Ro delivered an expert left jab into his nose and he staggered backwards. The Maquis rushed into the house. Macen and Tulley laid the guards out on the floor. Tulley swung the door shut while Macen retrieved the soldier's phasers. Tulley eyed him curiously.

"Take what you can get while it's available." Macen explained and handed Tulley a Militia phaser. The human didn't object and instead hefted it, testing its weight and balance.

"Whatever you've been paid to kill me, I can double it!" Winn pleaded.

"We're not from the Orion Syndicate, although they want your head too." Ro revealed, "We're here about Cevrus II."

"Cevrus?" Winn repeated and then recognition dawned on him, "The sonic project? You're here about that?"

"We take a dim view regarding collaborators." Ro announced.

"Collaborators?" Winn tested that word and then it clicked, "You're Maquis!"

"And the boy c'n be taught." T'Kir quipped.

"Wait! I can get you photon torpedoes, at cost!" Winn bargained.

"T'Kir." Ro growled. The Vulcan moved in swiftly, blocked a desperate punch from Winn, and squeezed the nerve cluster in his neck. Everyone gathered around his prone form. Knocking could be heard at the door followed by pounding.

"Ro to _Odyssey_, five to beam up." Ro said into her communicator and the Maquis and their prisoner disappeared in a halo of energy.

* * *

Outside, the lieutenant in charge of the patrol ordered Winn's door be broken down. They entered the house to find their two men unconscious on the floor. A private with a tricorder approached the officer.

"There were seven lifesigns, then a transporter effect, and then there were two remaining." He reported.

The officer narrowed her eyes, "Can you tell where they transported to?"

"No, ma'am." He replied.

"Then don't belabor the obvious." She snapped.

* * *

Chapter Two

The _Odyssey_ remained in orbit above Bajor for another 24 hours. The decommissioned Starfleet scout was in truth a small starship. Cosmetically, a blending of the _Excelsior-_ and _Ambassador-_classes, the _Blackbird-_class ship boasted the latest developments of the turn of the century from which it dated.

The ship, and its siblings that survived the Border Wars, had been put out to pasture by Starfleet. She was available to approved civilians but Macen, her CO, was neither approved nor a civilian. Macen was a Commander in Starfleet Intelligence. Danan was also a Commander but in Starfleet Stellar Cartography.

Admiral Alynna Nechayev, the newly minted Director of Starfleet Intelligence, had assigned Macen to the task of recruiting Ro Laren for SI operations against the Cardassians. Instead, Ro had recruited Macen. She'd inadvertently been recruited anyway since Macen funneled information to her to keep her toeing Starfleet's line.

Danan had volunteered to play Macen's partner, convenient since they were romantically involved at the time. Now everyone speculated on whether or not Macen and T'Kir were an item. She said "yes" and he said "not quite". No matter the truth of the matter, it didn't stop her from bedding every sentient that caught her fancy.

Although Macen was the ostensible captain of the ship that privilege gave way to Ro when she was aboard. It was she who sat in the center seat as the _Odyssey_ broke orbit and set course for the DMZ. Although she'd effectively shanghaied command, she wasn't referred to by the title "Captain". That was reserved for Macen. Ro was affectionately referred to as "Skipper" by her Maquis cell and since it sounded less pretentious than "Admiral", she went by that.

Winn was locked up in the ship's brig. Tulley was watching over him. That left Macen's regular crew operating the ship. T'Kir was at OPS, Ebert sat at CONN, young Lacey manned the Weapons station, Danan controlled the Science station, Eckles ran Engineering, with Darcy as his assistant. Everyone but Macen, Eckles, Tulley, and of course Winn, was a woman. Macen had often been accused of recruiting a harem. It stemmed from jealousy.

Macen operated as an intelligence gatherer by posing as a smuggler of Federation and Bajoran luxury items. The Cardies would pay high prices to savor the former fruits of conquest. They'd grown used to easy access to such items and they hungered for more. Macen used his trips into the Union to scan with active and passive sensors everything along the route as he wandered to and fro.

As such, they were cutting through Cardassian territory to reach the DMZ. When they reached the Zone, they headed for their home base on Ronara Prime. Upon arrival, they encountered a Cardassian frigate in orbit over the planet. The frigate hailed them.

Since Macen was the ship's true master, he took the signal at the mission specialist board. The dal in charge of the frigate was aware of Macen's reputation, and of his recent departure from Bajor, and was interested in a bit of trade. Macen agreed to meet the dal and his quartermaster in the _Odyssey's_ transporter room so they could inspect the holds and see what interested the Cardassians.

T'Kir accompanied Macen so she could operate the transporter. After an hour of inspection and haggling, the Cardies beamed several containers marked with isolinear tags directly to their cargo holds. The dal paid Macen via bank transfer and was then transported back to his ship along with the quartermaster.

Afterwards, T'Kir barely repressed a shudder; "Y'shoulda let me scramble their molecules."

"Not every Cardassian is an enemy." Macen informed her, "Kilkat is an honest officer trying to make do in the galaxy. Besides, his latinum just paid for the cell's next ordnance reload."

"Fine. But what if this 'Kilkat' decides t'shoot at us?" T'Kir wondered.

"Then we blow him straight to hell and deal with his replacement when he arrives." Macen said nonchalantly.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you." She beamed.

"It's because you're crazy." Macen said.

"That too." She happily proclaimed.

* * *

Ro received rendezvous coordinates from a ground based relay on Ronara. The _Odyssey_ set sail for the Badlands. Outside of the Badlands, a triad of Maquis raiders intercepted the scoutship. Ro was intimate with the raiders since her own ship, the _Indomitable_, was of identical design.

Marlo Wishram, the acting Maquis Commander herself, was in command of the lead ship. She hailed Ro, "Why Laren, I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Or at all?" Ro sniped. She and Wishram were ideological foes and their rivalry was well known.

"Of course not. I always expected you to return. Somehow it's inevitable." Wishram chuckled.

_Bitch,_ Ro bitterly thought. Aloud she said, "You're welcome to Winn. He shouldn't make too much trouble for you."

"Excellent. We'll beam him aboard and then you can take care of Harry Mudd." Wishram was all smiles.

Technically, Harry was Harcourt Fenton Mudd III. He'd not only supplied the weapons project at Cevrus II but he'd betrayed Ro to Starfleet. No Maquis cell would deal with him now and his life was forfeit in the DMZ, so Ro didn't see the pressing need to go after him and said as much.

"It's about power projection, Laren." Wishram happily lectured, "People will only take us for a stellar nation if we act like a stellar nation."

"Restraint is an aspect of being a stellar nation. Learn to live with what you have. Mudd is neutralized. Leave it at that." Ro suggested.

"Harry Mudd will stand trial before the Maquis Council or die on his way here. Either option is viable." Wishram replied, "Regardless of your feelings on the matter, you will bring Mudd back to us or your cell will be cut off from the rest of the Maquis. It's awfully cold and lonely out here."

"All right. You win. We'll bring Mudd back to stand trial." Ro surrendered.

Wishram's smile was as oily as Gul Dukat's, "That's all I ask."

* * *

The _Odyssey's_ bridge module became the design predecessor to the _Galaxy-_class Battle Bridge. It had two forward stations, OPS and CONN. The command station was literally the center seat. On a raised platform behind the center seat sat the upright Weapons station and the seated Science and Mission Specialist stations. Off to one side was the door leading to the turbolift and on the other side lay a door that led to a briefing room. The command staff met in the briefing room while Ebert flew them towards Starbase 375.

"My sources place Harry on Corvat." Macen announced, "There are some things of interest surrounding Corvat though. It's a desert planet with one large continent and one great salt water ocean. The land/water ratio is roughly 50% both ways. Fresh water is supplied by underground aquifers and run off rivers descending from the mountain ranges."

"The main point of interest is the kelbonite deposits. Corvat is so plentiful in kelbonite that it infuses the desert sands. Sensors and transporters are useless in the deserts and mountains. Beam downs are possible in the starport towns of which there are three." Macen explained, "New Cairo is the largest and most prosperous of the starport town. Harry's ship, the _Fame & Fortune_, has been spotted there. No sign of Harry though. We'll probably be able to buy that information at the local watering holes."

Macen concluded with, "Last thing of note is that Corvat is now the site of an archeological dig that has discovered the remains of a city predating the Federation's presence on the planet."

"We'll be sure to put that on the tour." Ro dryly remarked, "Lees, any worries from the local primary?"

"Actually, it's primaries." Danan answered, "There's a fairly standard yellow giant and then a blue dwarf comprising a binary system. The system possesses nine planets, all gas giants except for Corvat which is the 3rd planet from the primaries."

"How close is it to the border?" Ro asked.

"It's within two light years of the Cardassian border." Danan replied.

"So, it's a safe bet the spoonheads keep an eye on the system." Ro surmised.

"During the war, Corvat was considered to be too inconsequential to occupy." Macen said, "Hence it's not being included in the DMZ."

"Hence." Ro quipped and then she grew serious, "So what are our options?"

"We could conduct a hard target search." Tulley suggested.

"Problematic." Macen countered, "New Cairo has a population of over 250,000 humanoids. However, the computer network is centralized into a single, massive database. We can track Harry through his gift credits and hard currency transactions."

"Will that be problem?" Ro asked T'Kir.

"Piece of cake." T'Kir assured her, "Just get me close t'the network and I'll gift wrap him f'r you."

"With a pretty little bow?" Tulley snickered.

T'Kir shot him an evil glare and Macen spoke up, "She can pull it off while we're on approach. Our search radius will be within one block of his location."

"Yah, what he said." T'Kir asserted.

"Brin, can you take the center seat? I'd like a private word with Aric. The rest of you can take your stations." Ro ordered.

The cell's intelligence unit exited the briefing room, leaving the cell leader and her lieutenant alone. Ro moved to the synthesizer and replicated a cup of coffee.

"What do you think of Brin and T'Kir's actions on Bajor?" she asked.

"You saw that display?" he wondered.

"Yes. Will it affect the unit or this ship?" Ro inquired.

"Brin and Lees were a couple for years and it never affected performance." Tulley pointed out.

"Yes, but Lisea isn't T'Kir. T'Kir's…_unstable_." Ro opined.

"It may be a moot point." Tulley revealed, "I asked Brin about it while we stashed Winn in the brig. He said T'Kir was 'the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately, in his dreams she was healthy'. I think he knows he can't have anything serious with her so everything else is flirtation."

"This is going to end badly." Ro predicted.

"What're you going to do? Forbid them from fraternizing? That sets a dangerous precedent. The Maquis are about personal freedom above all else. The whole cell would turn on you if you interfered with Brin and T'Kir. It'll sort itself out." Tulley surmised.

"But will they both survive the fallout?" Ro asked.

Tulley chortled and Ro became more insistent, "I'm serious, Aric! That girl is dangerous."

"Maybe." Tulley conceded, "But Brin's a big boy. Remember, he may look like he just turned 30 but he's over 400 years old."

"Like you said, 'maybe', but that doesn't mean he can't make a colossal mistake." Ro argued.

"It's his mistake to make." Tulley thrust back at her.

Ro fell silent and Tulley studied her. Finally she threw her hands up in surrender, "All right. It's their lives. I'll stay out of it."

"Or at least limit your comments to the boundaries of being a friend." Tulley suggested.

"Fine. I'll try it your way." Ro sullenly surrendered, "What about Harry?"

"What about him?" Tulley wondered where this left turn was going.

"Do we bag him?" she asked.

"We're going a helluva long way out of our way to just tickle his fancy." Tulley pointed out the obvious.

"There was something in the way that Wishram spoke about Winn. I think it's going to be a damned show trial worthy of the Cardassian courts." Ro sighed.

"You think the verdict was decided before we turned him over?" Tulley inquired.

"It was in Wishram's eyes. Winn's a dead man and we're partly to blame for that. _I'm_ to blame for that. Does Harry deserve the same?" Ro asked.

"What do you suggest we do with him then? If we don't bag him another cell will be tasked with the chore." Tulley reminded her.

"I don't know." Ro admitted, "I don't know what our options look like yet."

"Whatever it turns out to be, it'd better be convincing or Wishram won't rest until Harry's a dead man." Tulley stated.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ro confessed.

* * *

Chapter Three

The _Odyssey's_ long range sensors detected the planet long before the scoutship reached Corvat. They also detected dozens of ships in orbit. Six of which were of particular note.

"We have one _Galor-_class cruiser and five _Lakgut-_military freighter/transports in orbit over Corvat." Danan reported as her eyes studied the read-outs from the sensor hood.

"What're the damn Cardies doing here?" Ro cursed, "I thought you said this world was on the Federation side of the border."

"It _is_" Macen replied, "The Cardassians are in violation of treaty."

"Then where the hell is Starfleet?" Ro wondered.

"That's a good question." Macen opined, "Subspace comms aren't being jammed which begs the question of why hasn't anyone bothered to report a Cardassian presence in the system?"

"Well screw this. We're not entering this system." Tulley said from his position near the lift.

"Actually, I think it's vital that we do." Macen announced.

"Any particular reason why, or is your death wish exceptionally developed today?" Ro wondered.

"Something has drawn the Cardassians here, something worth risking a war over. We need to find out what that is." Macen argued.

"Brin, we're _not_ Starfleet. Let them ride over the hillside like the damned cavalry and clear out the voles' nest." Ro countered.

"Laren, we've staked our reputations on defending the border colonists from the Cardassians. Only a quirk of politics kept this planet out of the DMZ or even on the Cardies' side of the border." Macen grew more intense, "We owe it to them to assess the situation and possibly lend a hand. If that hand ends up being running to Starfleet then I'm all for it. If it does turn out we can deal with it ourselves then I say we do so and earn the locals' gratitude." Macen concluded his stump.

Silence loomed over the bridge. Tulley was the first to speak, "I hate to say it but I think he's right."

"Aric?" Ro was surprised. Her second in command was naturally the cautious sort.

"Macen's ship is in the Cardassians registry so they won't suspect us of anything. Once we're on the ground we can size the situation up and decide whether to bolt out of here and call in Starfleet or to take action ourselves and earn a little respect from the natives. They've got kelbonite…more than we've ever dreamed of and if they're so inclined they might share." Tulley explained his reasoning.

"I'm for it." Danan said at last, "For all the reasons Brin and Aric said as well as a burning desire to see justice done if there's been a wrong."

"No one's asked me but I'll tell you anyway, I think we should go in." T'Kir announced, "Maybe my home colony could have been saved if someone intervened. Maybe not. But if we don't do anything, we'll always blame ourselves f'r not tryin'."

Ro gaped. T'Kir's impassioned plea was articulate, lucid, and well thought out. She didn't know the Vulcan had it in her.

"Never underestimate me, Skipper." T'Kir grinned.

Ro thought of a few particularly vile terms and T'Kir frowned, "The 'C' word? Really? I woulda thought better of you."

Ro thought of one last phrase and T'Kir yelped, "Hey! I heard that!"

"Good." Ro growled.

T'Kir subsided and Ro realized every eye was turned towards her. It seemed her decision was made for her, "All right, Ebert. Take us in and make for standard orbit over Corvat."

"You got it!" the helmswoman enthused.

"What've I gotten us into?" Ro murmured.

"I heard that too." T'Kir shot back.

_If it isn't her psi abilities then it's her damn ears, _Ro thought miserably.

* * *

The _Galor-_class cruiser hailed them as they slipped into orbit. A harried looking dalin appeared on Macen's screen.

"Greetings, Captain Macen. The High Command's database lists you as a purveyor of high grade goods. Jagul Macet has a list of items that he would like to procure."

"Transmit your list. We'll see what we have in inventory and get back to you. I have business on the surface so allow me 24 Federation standard hours to see what I can put together." Macen requested.

"Take your time." The dalin said, "We'll be here for some time."

"Good to know." Macen said as he signed off, "Now what do you think Macet is doing here?"

Macet had earned the rank of jagul while replacing Evak as the Cardassian overseer of the DMZ and Maquis worlds in Cardassian territory. Macet had intensified the efforts to oust or kill the Maquis in Cardassian space. Training and supply for paramilitaries had tripled under his tenure. Despite having the bulk of his conventional forces transferred to the Klingon front, Macet had managed to tighten his grip on the DMZ.

His cruiser, the _Irkitz_, was the only _Galor-_class ship within a thousand light years. The _Lakgut_ freighters could also be used as troop transports. Ostensibly, Macet could have gathered an invasion force but the questions remained, would he and could he keep it this quiet if he had? Only a trip to the surface would answer these riddles.

Ebert was left in command, essentially meaning that she oversaw the bridge while maintaining orbit. Lacey and Darcy went about filling Jagul Macet's wish list. Eckles took the unexpected downtime to tweak the synthesizers. He programmed dozens of new recipes into the protein sequencer. The rest of the crew was looking forward to trying out his latest concoctions. While he was good with a synthesizer, he was fabulous with fresh ingredients. He had a dedicated cryo unit just for his stores.

* * *

On the ground, Ro, Tulley, Macen, T'Kir, and Danan wandered about the busy bazaars in the midst of town. Surprisingly, uniformed Cardassians wandered freely from booth to booth. Their six-wheeled all terrain vehicles were parked to and fro. The locals didn't begrudge their presence and seemed grateful for the influx of hard currency.

Eying the scene with suspicion, Ro reminded everyone; "Don't forget the underlying reason why we're here. We need to find Harry Mudd."

"I bet Harry knows what's going on if anyone does." Macen opined.

"Brin, you Lees and T'Kir check out the watering holes on the east and south ends of the bazaar. Aric, we'll cover north and west." Ro ordered, "And remember, we're on a budget."

"Yez, Boss." T'Kir snapped off a sloppy salute.

"Just take her away. Now." Ro commanded.

Ro and Tulley entered the first bar they encountered. It was essentially an interconnecting set of tents with picnic tables set up underneath. The lighting filtered in from the canvas overheads. It was dark, dirty, and smelled like the sweat of over a dozen species.

Ro and Tulley exchanged a wry glance. Ro immediately launched into action. She proceeded to the bar counter and banged on the countertop.

"Hey! Who wants a free drink?" Ro yelled.

Every eye turned to her but there was dead silence. Finally, a small robed human male spoke, "What would I have to do?"

"Take me to see Harry Mudd." Ro announced.

Most turned back to the drinks in disgust. But two humans approached. One of them was the speaker.

The second human spoke with Ro but she quickly went away, disgruntled and unfulfilled. The original speaker approached when the woman had gone.

"You want Harry Mudd?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Ro answered honestly.

"It will cost you five slips of latinum." He counter offered.

"I don't think so." Ro snorted.

"Then wander aimlessly around New Cairo and find him yourself." He countered.

"Two slips." Ro began to barter.

"Four." He knew the game as well.

"Three and no higher." Ro set her terms.

He held out his hand, "Done."

She doled out the latinum and said, "Where is he?"

"What time is it?" the man asked.

"How would I know? You're the local." Ro scoffed.

The man asked the bartender and then turned back to Ro, "You're in luck. I know exactly where he is."

"Lead on. And no tricks." Ro warned.

"No tricks, fine lady. But I may be asked to recall where I led you. For another slip I can guarantee that I will be too inebriated to remember." He smiled.

Ro grudgingly handed over another slip. He quickly pocketed his treasure and guided them out into the bazaar. They navigated through its heart and headed east. They reached another tavern, this one with a solid roof built on stilts and mosquito netting for walls.

"He is inside, Mistress." He declared.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"It is four o'clock. At four o'clock Harry Mudd frequents this establishment. From here he travels to his flat." The scrubby little man explained.

"All right. Take off and remember, you never saw us." Ro said.

"Saw who?" he laughed and traipsed back to his cantina of choice.

"Let's venture in." Ro said to Tulley.

"After you, Skipper." He held the entrance flap open.

* * *

Danan went her own way and checked out the southern watering hole. Macen and T'Kir headed east. They entered the tent pole establishment and as they cleared the mosquito netting they spotted Harry. He was engaged in a lively conversation with the bartender. They decided to mosey on up and eavesdrop.

"I get paid tomorrow so I'm good for it I tell you." Mudd argued.

"No coin, no drink." The bartender retorted.

"It's all right. I'll cover it." Macen said as he sat a slip down on the countertop. The bartender grunted and pulled out a bottle of Bushmills whiskey. Harry reached for the bottle and as he did so his eyes fell upon Macen's features.

"Oh. My. God." Mudd gasped.

"Hello, Harry." Macen calmly said, "Care for a drink? It's paid for."

Mudd's hand shook as he gathered up the bottle and the three glasses.

"You can leave the other two glasses. T'Kir and I won't be drinking." Macen informed him.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Get us some coffees and then join us." Macen instructed.

"Yah, yah." She flippantly replied.

"Find a seat." Macen ordered Mudd.

Mudd gulped and then shambled to a nearby table. He sat on one side and Macen sat opposite of him. T'Kir bounded over and sat the mugs of coffee down. She plopped down and scooted close to Macen.

"I know why you're here but what happened with Ro wasn't my fault. They were going to lock me up. I had no choice. In the end I told you how to escape." Mudd babbled.

"So you found him." Ro said as she came up from behind Macen.

"We walked in on him. How'd you find us?" Macen asked.

"It cost four slips of latinum." Ro complained.

"Aric, why don't you get some glasses for you and Laren? I'm sure Harry will share his whiskey beings I paid for it." Macen suggested.

"Yes, of course." Mudd desperately agreed.

Tulley returned with the glasses. Ro sat down beside Mudd. Tulley sat down at the end of the table. Harry was boxed in. He started sweating again.

"As you've probably guessed, Wishram has targeted you. She's tasked us with bringing you back to stand trial. I personally think that any trial called by Wishram will be a mockery of justice so I'm telling Wishram to go screw herself. However, this doesn't let you off. Before we 'disappear' you you're going to tell us what's going on around here. What are the Cardassians doing here and why the hell isn't anyone doing anything about it?" Ro stated.

"You won't kill me or turn me over to Wishram?" Mudd asked.

"That's my intention. Don't do something stupid to change my mind." Ro warned.

"Believe me, my dear, I fully intend to cooperate. I've been feeling an urge to retire and rest on my laurels. Now seems like a good time to do so." Mudd admitted.

"Just keep thinking that way, Harry, and you'll go far." Ro said.

"You are an estimable woman, Ro Laren. Why I've always said…" Mudd began to rattle off.

"The Cardassians, Harry." Ro redirected him.

"Yes, of course." Mudd took a shot of whiskey to steady his nerves and poured a refill, "It all revolves around the archeological dig the Federation Science Council has going here. The FSC cut support to the project and the project leader contacted the Cardies as a means of continuing her work."

"What kind of archeologist turns to the Cardassians for help? Who's the project leader?" Ro asked.

"A woman named Taryn Argus." Mudd answered.

Macen suddenly looked stricken. His face lost all color and he suddenly felt ill down to his soul. T'Kir noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" she inquired in a whisper.

"It's nothing." He whispered back.

"Bull. Y'r as white as a sheet." T'Kir hissed.

"Okay, but keep it quiet. I know Taryn Argus." Macen admitted.

"Do you two wish to share with the class?" Ro prodded.

"Brin knows her." T'Kir readily supplied.

Macen groaned as Ro latched onto that, "Who is she, Brin?"

"She's an El-Aurian A&A Officer." Macen said referring to the nomenclature for Anthropology and Archeology officers. The designator was used by the El-Aurian Expedition Service as well as Starfleet. Macen himself had been an A&A Officer, "Although technically her crossing training was in engineering, making her an unofficial A&E Officer."

"How well did you know her?" Ro wondered.

"We worked together for a couple of decades. She's dedicated to her projects. To the point that she would readily call in anyone that could support her in exchange for the opportunity to complete her dig." Macen supplied.

"Why would she be in charge of a project in the ass end of space?" Ro asked.

"Taryn's specialty is recovering ancient technological artifacts. Unfortunately, she's quite good. If the FSC thought there was a chance of uncovering a lost technological treasure here on Corvat, they'd put Taryn in charge of the operation." Macen opined.

"But what are they after? Why would the Cardassians take over funding a Federation excavation?" Ro's sharp gaze fell on Mudd, "What aren't you telling us, Harry?"

"Well, everything else is rumor and innuendo." Mudd hedged.

"Spill Harry or you spend your retirement with a voice synthesizer." Ro warned.

"They call Corvat a 'Doomsday World'. Supposedly the planet itself is a weapon and Dr. Argus is excavating the control node." Mudd replied, "Their dig revealed a city buried in the sands east of here. The river used to run next to it but a landslide in the mountains rerouted it into its present banks that run alongside New Cairo."

"How far east?" Ro demanded.

"50 kilometers. I have a transport supplied by the Cardies. I sort of work as a facilitator between them and the local labor." Mudd revealed.

"Local labor?" Tulley grated.

"Well, the Cardies need diggers. They aren't about to engage in physical labor unnecessarily." Mudd explained.

Tulley bristled and Mudd became defensive, "Look, the locals are grateful for the work. It's arduous but the Cardassians pay in latinum."

"I wonder where they're getting the funds." Macen murmured.

"What do you mean?" Ro asked.

"They're fighting an epic war against the Klingons. That eats up national resources. Where are they getting the latinum to pay the local workers? Not to mention all the cash we saw the Cardassians throw around in the bazaar." Macen pointed out.

"Boy has a good point." Mudd acknowledged.

"Stay out of this, Harry." Ro growled.

"What d'you think is goin' on?" T'Kir asked.

"Macet's command, like Dukat's during the Occupation, is financially self supporting. I think he's funneling tax revenues designated for operational upkeep into this venture. If so, we seriously damage is infrastructure back at the colonies by tying up personnel and equipment here." Macen theorized.

"But what about this 'Doomsday weapon'?" Ro wondered.

"I'd have to see it before I could venture an opinion." Macen admitted.

"So how about it Harry? Do you have room for guests?" Ro inquired of him.

"Sadly no. I have a one bedroom domicile but I do know a local innkeeper who owes me several favors. I could acquire rooms for you at a reasonable rate." Mudd confided.

"Let me call Lees and let her know what's going on." Ro flipped open her communicator, "Ro to Danan."

The _Odyssey's_ comm system routed the call and Danan answered, "Danan here."

"Lees, it's Ro. We're getting rooms for the night. What's your status?" she replied.

"I've found an Archibald. I'll be good for the evening." Danan stated.

Ro looked to Macen, who was decidedly bemused; "Transport back to the ship when you can. In the morning we'll be examining the Cardassian operation in the desert. Stand by and await further instructions."

"Got it. Danan out." She terminated the connection.

Ro blinked. Turning to Macen, she asked, "What's an Archibald?"

"It's a code word. It means she's found a bed partner for the evening and is requesting time off for sex." Macen chuckled.

"You have code phrases for that?" Ro was stunned, "Maybe the talk about your crew is right after all."

"Relax, Laren. Lees certainly will." Macen smiled.

Ro hesitated and then finally turned to Mudd, "Okay Harry. Show us to your innkeeper."

Mudd downed the last of the whiskey and rose, "Follow me, gentlebeings."

* * *

Chapter Four

The innkeeper turned out to have two rooms available. One had two beds and the other a single. Macen volunteered to share the bed with T'Kir while Ro and Tulley took the double beds. Ro was dubious.

"Are you sure you're not after your own Archibald?" she asked.

Macen smirked, "This wouldn't be the first time that I've shared a room or a bed with her. We're both adults. We can handle it."

"Just be careful." Ro advised.

"Always." Macen grinned and left with T'Kir and the pass key card to find their room. Ro and Tulley made their way to the second level of the establishment and secured their room. Tulley immediately stripped off his jacket, phaser, communicator, and boots but otherwise remained dressed.

Ro wore a light top and blazer. She shucked the blazer and her boots. Setting her gear aside, she slipped under the covers and turned off her light. Later she awoke to use the restroom and saw that Tulley had never turned off his light. He'd simply fallen asleep as soon as he lay down.

She covered him with sheets as best as she could and switched his light off. She used the toilet and made her way back to her bed. She was out again in minutes.

* * *

The next morning found Ro knocking on Macen's door. T'Kir opened the door wearing nothing but a tank top and bikini briefs. Her pixie cut hair was tousled and tossed all over. Her tattoos on her arm and ankle were bared to see. A Vulcan IDIC symbol adorned her left arm and the Maquis coat of arms was emblazoned on her right ankle. Ro immediately had a sinking feeling.

"Who is it?" Macen called out from the restroom.

"It's Laren and she's got a head fulla nasty ideas that woulda been fun." T'Kir called back testily.

Macen exited the bathroom and told her, "It's all yours. Don't spend all day in the sonic shower."

"Why not? Y'certainly did." She huffed. Gathering up the heap that was her clothing, she stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. As she stormed across the room, her lower back was revealed to also have a tattoo. A Romulan bird of prey was stamped on her lower back. Ro'd never realized that T'Kir was inked until now.

"What's up with her?" Ro wondered.

Macen grinned, "T'Kir had all the same ideas that you had when you came in here and she's frustrated that her designs didn't happen."

"So you and she didn't…?" Ro trailed off.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, we didn't." Macen replied.

"Why?" Ro blurted out and then she flushed, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Macen's expression was a wry one, "I think maybe I do just so you'll stop worrying all the time. Have I slept with T'Kir? No. Would I like to? Yes. But she's a very sick girl and sex between El-Aurians is very metaphysical as well the usual bonding. Vulcans are the same. No pairings between the two have been attempted. In T'Kir's case it's possible her instabilities could rub off on me so there's been no physical merger. Once she's treated and hopefully saner, I could easily see something happen but that's a big _if_."

"I see…I think." Ro contemplated his words, "But the way you two flirt. She thinks something's going on between the two of you. How's she going to react when she finds out it's a road that leads nowhere?"

"I have no idea." Macen confessed.

The bathroom door opened and T'Kir bounded out, fully dressed; "Okay! It's me!"

"Grab your stuff, Snickerdoodle. We're checking out." Macen urged.

"Right! Phaser, communicator, microcomputer…got it!" she happily declared.

They exited the room and returned all the pass key cards to the innkeeper. It was first dawn, when the yellow giant rose in the horizon, and Mudd came pulling up in a Cardassian transport, "Hop in my fine fellows! I have breakfast and coffee for everyone."

The Maquis climbed aboard the six wheeled ATV and took seats where they could find them. Ro sat in the passenger seat next to Harry. Tulley grabbed the seat behind Mudd. The seat behind Ro remained empty as Macen and T'Kir plopped down in the bench seats in the rear of the vehicle. Tulley passed around the coffee and pitas.

"Brings back memories, yah?" T'Kir grinned.

"Somehow I don't think we'll end up rescuing the Chrysalis child this time around." Macen said dryly.

"Too bad." T'Kir sighed.

* * *

Mudd handed Ro a duffel bag en route to the dig. She rummaged through it and discovered that it was full of clothes. Robes and turbans like those worn by the bulk of the colonists to be precise.

"For blending in." Mudd explained.

Ro pulled out several items and sized them up. Eventually she settled on an outer garment and a shawl to wrap over her head and face. Tulley went next and found a large robe and a turban. Macen and T'Kir searched through the duffel. Macen managed to find a robe that was only one or two sizes too small. The turban fit after some rewrapping. T'Kir was dwarfed by her robes, which included a hood to be pulled over her head.

Harry proceeded to describe the dig site and its layout. The location of the guard posts was extremely valuable info. As was the description of the buildings that had been excavated thus far.

The city, called Sharray by Dr. Argus, had been buried by a series of sandstorms over the centuries. They'd been found by sonar echo location since standard sensors were useless in the kelbonite laced sand. Each building was accessed through holes in the roof created by removing great slabs of stone work. Each building was penetrated by ladders.

In the central control center, the main computer that ran the planetary weapons system had been operational…to a point. The primary crystalline "CPU" was fractured and the weapons systems were among those lost in the damage. The excavation was now searching out other buildings for a spare crystal matrix. The crystal appeared to be a softball sized diamond solitaire. It had cracked in half due to forces unknown and no spares had been found as of yet but the desperate search continued.

The weapons system appeared to be a series of polaron phaser arrays located across the continent. They fired beams which merged into one powerful emission that was capable of virtually splitting a planet open. They, like the control computer and the equipment at Sharray, were powered by geothermal taps.

The planet possessed its own shields and warp capability. They could literally deposit the planet in any system. Of course, the effects on celestial mechanics of a rogue planet suddenly appearing were another matter, as was the polaron array.

"You seem awfully well informed, Harry." Ro finally commented.

"It pays to keep one's ear to the ground, so to speak." Mudd replied, "And look, the outer checkpoint."

They passed the checkpoints with ease. The Cardassian sentries were used to seeing Mudd bring in new workers. They waved him through with nary an inspection. Mudd drove the ATV along the outskirts of the buried city. He eventually came to a post with a sign in Cardassian and Federation Standard that proclaimed Mudd's name.

"This is my private parking spot. No one will bother our vehicle here." Mudd jovially proclaimed.

"'Our' vehicle? When did you enlist?" Ro asked.

"My future is riding on this little endeavor as well as yours. I just felt that since we're sharing the risks we could share the perks as well." Mudd sniffed.

Ro looked to her compatriots. Tulley and Macen both grinned. T'Kir looked bewildered. The population had increased exponentially and her psychic shields, such as they were, were being barraged.

Macen had been coaching T'Kir in tuning out her telepathy but it hadn't helped much. Small groups, such as the _Odyssey's_ crew, were fine but larger conflagrations overwhelmed her. Judging by what they'd seen so far, Ro estimated that there were at least 1,000 colonists working here with at least 250 Cardassian overseers.

"Well, take us to it." Ro insisted.

"To what, my dear? There are so many points of interest." Mudd stalled.

"Don't play dumb, Harry. It doesn't become you." Ro countered.

"Follow me." Mudd sighed.

* * *

Chapter Five

The excavating was being done the old fashioned way: with a shovel. They passed a dozen sites where digging was actively going on. They came to a mound in the sand that was roped off. Mudd stopped.

"This is it." He said, "I'll wait for you here."

"You're not taking us inside?" Ro asked.

"I've never been inside so my knowledge, or lack thereof, is useless to you." Mudd insisted.

"He's right." Macen came to Mudd's rescue as Ro bit back a sharp retort, "If I'm right, we don't need Harry for this part of the endeavor."

"All right." Ro allowed, "But you're staying with him, Aric."

Tulley blinked, "Me?"

"You." Ro firmly replied.

Tulley's shoulders sagged, "All right."

"Now, can we find out what this is all about?" Ro demanded.

Macen grinned, "After you."

* * *

The trio descended down the ladders to the awaiting control center below. Dead center in the room stood an active console. It appeared to have a holographic display array built behind it. To the far edge of the room stood a column of sorts. It appeared to be able to be opened.

As they reached the floor level, they realized that there were several doors leading off to antechambers. This one seemed to be predominate though and its machinery was already up and running. Upon approach, Macen realized that he could read the arcane symbols that appeared to serve as a language for the controls.

"I can't make heads or tails of this." Ro complained, "Can you tell what it says?"

"Yup." Macen began toying with controls and holograms began to appear in the dead space between the console and the column.

"How the hell can you read this gibberish?" Ro wanted to know.

"Because it's El-Aurian, or at least an archaic form of El-Aurian. It's related to the modern tongue the same way Middle English is related to Federation Standard." Macen explained.

"Huh?" Ro and T'Kir said at the same time. Then they scowled at one another.

"I thought you El-Aurians were pacifists. Why would your ancestors build a planet sized weapon?" Ro asked.

"Not all El-Aurians are equal. I should be proof enough of that." Macen said. Seeing his explanation was lost on Ro, he continued; "It's like Surak's reformation on Vulcan. When logic and emotional control spread, the dissenters packed up and became Romulans after trekking across the quadrant."

"The same thing happened on El-Auria. Those that embraced violence left the planet and sought new worlds to conquer. In the end though, most of them went the same route as my people. Several actually developed faster. The Organians and the Metrons are long lost cousins of my people." Macen explained.

"Next you'll be claiming to be relatives of the Q." Ro scoffed.

Macen gave her a wry look, "This system was designed by relatives of my ancestors and someone has been searching its database trying to find out where the spare CPU is, isn't that right, Taryn?"

Taryn Argus stepped out of the antechamber she'd been searching for clues, "I should have known you'd come, of all people."

She walked until she was just out of reach, "It's been a long time, Brin."

"Maybe not long enough." Macen replied.

"Now don't get catty. You've seen what I've found. Imagine the possibilities." Argus said.

"All I see is the Cardassians blowing up planets. You've been awfully short sighted, Taryn. Even for you." Macen accused.

Argus pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "I never should have slept with you. You've been an arrogant ass ever since."

"Y'slept with her?" T'Kir blurted, "An' here I thought y'had taste."

"Watch your mouth." Argus snapped, "All I have to do is activate my communicator and I'll have two dozen Cardassian troops down here. Somehow I think they'll take a dim view on intruders."

The Maquis responded with silence. Argus filled it, "Brin, I heard you'd joined Starfleet. Surely Starfleet Command isn't so threatened by my project that they'd send you to sabotage it?"

"You'd be surprised what threatening to turn over a doomsday weapon to a hostile power does to one's thinking." Macen warned.

"But this is too overt for Starfleet." Argus kept at it, "They want to talk you to death. That leaves someone closer that has a grudge against the Cardassians. The Maquis?"

This time their silence spoke volumes. Argus smiled, "So you are Maquis. You always were a sucker for a lost cause, Brin. What do you think you can accomplish with three people? There are almost three hundred Cardassian on Corvat at any given time. You don't stand a chance."

Macen snap drew his phaser from his hip and shot Argus. T'Kir grew excited.

"Did y'kill her?" she enthusiastically wondered.

"No." Macen answered, much to her disappointment. He removed his robes and began keying in instructions into the computer. After several false starts, he finally got it to display a map and coordinates to a location northeast of their present position. It was in the mountains and looked to be a fortress.

"What did you ask it?" Ro asked.

"I asked it where the redoubt was. It was an old El-Aurian military policy to construct a fallback fortress that could theoretically hold out against an invasion. Taryn just hasn't thought of it yet." He stated.

He handed T'Kir a Starfleet issue tricorder, "Can you create a map with that?"

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because we need driving instructions." Macen said.

She played with the device and then snapped it shut, "Got it!"

Macen played with the computer. He erased the data log and history files, "Now we can get Harry and Aric and get out of here."

"Someone might wanna tell, Lees what's goin' on so she can get help." T'Kir suggested. Embarrassed by the scrutiny she added, "Just don't tell her it was my idea."

Ro looked to Macen who shrugged, "She has a point. Lisea will never go for it if she knows it's from T'Kir."

Ro cast her eyes skyward and then went to the closest ladder and began to climb. Macen and T'Kir each took separate ladders and followed Ro up. Once topside, they gathered Tulley and Mudd and headed back through the dig to the waiting ATV.

* * *

After boarding the ATV Ro broke her silence. She requested to have the tricorder from T'Kir. The Vulcan dutifully handed it over and Ro activated it. Seeing how T'Kir had recorded the map, she set the tricorder up to be a directional guide.

"Follow the arrows, Harry, and we'll do fine." Ro ordered.

"But why?" Mudd asked.

"We're going after the replacement CPU crystal. We have to get there before the good Dr. Argus wakes up and figures out how to retrace our steps." Ro explained.

"Ohh, we're headed straight into trouble." Mudd bemoaned.

"Usually." Ro agreed.

* * *

Mudd sped out of the camp, leaving its cares behind. It took over an hour but Macet finally went to the control center for his daily consultation with Argus. He deeply regretted her being a Federation citizen. He had interesting ideas on how to properly "motivate" her.

"We need to bring in antigravs." Macet complained to the glinn accompanying him, "It is unseemly for someone of my rank to crawl up and down these cursed ladders."

"It is a great morale booster though." The glinn said, "The troops appreciate the equality of it."

"That's precisely why it has to end!" Macet thundered, "The troops can't see me as an equal. I must be elevated to godlike proportions above them so that they respect and obey my commands."

Argus suddenly groaned and Macet snapped, "What the hell was that?"

"Look sir!" the glinn pointed to Argus's prone form, "The Doctor has been injured. Should I call a medic?"

"Not yet." Macet saw a possibility of eliminating his demanding "partner" in this venture if she were critically injured, "Let's see how she is doing first."

* * *

In the moments directly after leaving the camp, Ro contacted Danan and let her in on the secret. She described her team's desperate actions and instructed Danan to take the _Odyssey_ out of orbit and contact Starfleet ASAP.

"Brin wants you to tell them that this is a _Revanche _scenario. Got that?" Ro instructed.

Danan repeated the code phrase back and Ro smiled despite Danan's not being able to see it, "Good. Now get underway before the Cardies go ballistic and starting boarding every ship in orbit looking for us."

"Got it. I'll be back before you know it." Danan assured her.

"Somehow I doubt that." Ro grumbled before closing her communicator down.

* * *

Macet discovered that Argus was fine; she'd just received a stun blast from a phaser. He asked the obvious question, "Who did this to you?"

"Brin Macen." She testily answered.

"Who?" Macet had never heard of the chap.

"A fellow El-Aurian A&A Officer. He joined Starfleet after arriving in the Alpha Quadrant." Seeing Macet bristle she held up a hand, "Not to worry. I think he's working with the Maquis on this one."

That only increased Macet's ire, "Where is that fool of a security officer and why didn't he respond?"

They found the unfortunate gil in question asleep at his post. Macet erupted, "You idiot! You are hereby reduced three grades in rank and forfeit your pay for the next two months. Show us the attack on Dr. Argus!"

The now former officer replayed the recordings taken by discreetly mounted monitoring devices in the neighboring chamber. The Maquis were prominently displayed. Macet saw Ro and had her image enhanced.

"Ro Laren!" he snarled, "I still owe her for disrupting my gala. It was because of her efforts that the Federation maintains a presence in the DMZ. I had almost negotiated their withdrawal when she interfered."

"Mobilize the troops. I want her found!" Macet roared.

The glinn went off and started making calls on his wrist communicator. Argus was transfixed by what Macen did on the screen, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Macet testily snapped.

"He pulled up a map. It has to be the location of the other crystal." She declared.

"How is it he can find it in mere minutes whereas you've had weeks of failure?" Macet snidely asked.

"He's good. Too damn good for his own well being." Argus commented, "Enhance this image and copy the information that gets displayed here."

Macet was fingering the peace strap on his disruptor's holster and Argus gave him a cocky smile, "You still need me, Macet. Only I can read the computer's glyphs and operate the weapons that you so desperately crave."

Macet scowled but he removed his hand from his weapon, "You misjudge me, dear Doctor."

"I bet." She smirked.

"Jagul, Harry Mudd drove out of camp headed into the wilderness. He was headed north by northeast when he left. He had four other people. Two humans, a Vulcan, and a Bajoran. The Bajoran was a woman matching Ro Laren's description." The glinn reported.

"You might make dalin sooner than expected after all." Macet mused, "So Mudd has betrayed my trust and for a lowly band of Maquis at that. This group matches the description of the party that raided my office during my gala."

"Except that one of the so-called 'humans' is really an El-Aurian." Argus pointed out.

"He's a dead man regardless. So why quibble?" Macet inquired.

"I see your point." Argus relented.

"I have the data you required." The former gil reported.

"Input the data into the base database and download it into a dozen padds." Macet ordered.

"Round up a troop carrier and a dozen soldiers. Then alert the shuttles that they will be going operational. My personal shuttle will be included. It will transport me to these coordinates. Dr. Argus, you will accompany me." Macet barked orders.

"Of course." Argus complied.

"Good. We're going on a vole hunt and you get to be witness to my triumph." Macet boasted.

"Oh joy." Argus quipped.

* * *

Chapter Six

Mudd followed the directional markers on the tricorder and ended up driving into a box canyon carved out of the hillside. As the drove in, one particular overhang warranted Macen's attention. He pointed it out to his companions.

"That's an observation tower." He announced, "We're on the right track."

"How can you be sure?" Ro wondered.

"Because I've done this before." Macen informed her.

"When?" Ro wanted to know.

"A long time ago. With Taryn." Macen revealed.

"Harrumph." T'Kir huffed.

"Calm down." Macen chided, "Our liaison was a long time ago. You have nothing to be jealous about, especially since Taryn's collaborating with the enemy."

"Really?" T'Kir leaned into Macen, lashes batting and a dreamy quality to her voice.

"Really, now…" Macen began to say.

"'Mind on the mission'. Yah, yah, heard it before." T'Kir interjected.

Macen looked mortified and she grinned, "Y'r gettin' predictable in y'r old age."

"Brin! Head's up!" Ro called back.

Ahead of them a façade was carved out of the living rock. It appeared to be a temple of sorts. Macen grinned, "That's it."

* * *

The _Odyssey_ quietly slipped out of orbit and left the binary system at maximum impulse. Upon clearing the system's traffic boundary she went to warp 5. The _Irkitz_ received orders to pursue an hour later and she left the system at warp 8. Following the older ship's warp signature, it was only a matter of time before the Cardassian warship overtook the scoutship.

* * *

Macen took the lead since he had the training and experience to deal with the dangers that lay ahead. They'd dismounted from the ATV, leaving Mudd behind, and mounted the steps that led to a cavernous open door. At the edge of the doorway stood a console. Ro, T'Kir, and Macen had stripped off their robes back at the Cardassian dig but Tulley still wore his. Macen asked for them and Tulley gladly complied.

Using the robes to brush off centuries of accumulated dirt and dust, Macen was able to read the glyphs and see the screen. He pressed the "On" button and the buttons' backlighting came to life. The holographic display flared and glyphs appeared in the air. They were instructions. Following them Macen placed his hand on the screen.

It registered the fact that he was an El-Aurian and lights began to blaze in the inner space beyond the door. The computer bid him to enter so he motioned for the others to follow him and he went into the redoubt. The interior was a square space littered with bodiless heads. They were mummified and gathered in front of the doorway that stood opposite of the Maquis.

To the side of the doorway hung glyphs in mid-air. Macen translated, "Humble yourselves before the might of the Selah."

"What's _that_ mean?" T'Kir blurted what was on everyone's mind.

"'Selah' is obviously the tribal name for the group of El-Aurians that came here." Macen said nonchalantly, "The rest is an instruction for getting past this booby trap."

"What makes you think there's a booby trap?" Tulley asked.

"Do you really think all of these people chopped each others' heads off?" Macen asked dryly.

"Well, I…" Tulley stammered.

"Where's their _frinxing_ bodies?" T'Kir asked the next obvious question.

Macen thumbed towards the open doorway, "In there."

"An' y'r goin' in there?" T'Kir was frantic now.

"Can't be helped." He said.

"Sure it c'n. Send Aric." T'Kir demanded.

Macen took hold of her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Keep the faith."

She was distraught and he knew as he pressed onward. He hated to leave her that way. There really was no way of knowing how she'd react but he was the best equipped for the task. He just had to be smart enough to decipher the riddle. Which stunk because he was lousy with riddles.

Bodies littered the pathway on the right side. That meant whatever beheaded them swung from the left. Cobwebs filled the space and Macen's primordial fear of spiders temporarily robbed him of reason. He couldn't see any of the creatures but that didn't mean they weren't there.

He stood still. Thoughts of the riddle filled his mind. _Humble?_ A humble man was penitent before his enemies. He took a step forward. A penitent man bowed before his enemy's might. _Bowed? Duck!_

Macen dropped to his knees just as a scythe flew by overhead. It continued to swing as he crawled beyond its reach. Rising, he spotted another illuminated control panel. He deactivated the mechanism and the scythe disappeared into the wall. He walked into its path and it didn't come out after him.

"It's okay. You can pass now." He called back to his comrades.

T'Kir barreled through the cobwebs and they clung to her as she tightly embraced Macen. It was a pleasant scene except for the fact that T'Kir was three times stronger than Macen and he was having difficulty breathing. Ro decided to intervene.

"T'Kir? You might want to loosen your grip or you'll suffocate him. Don't want to kill him right after he survived the ancient death trap." She suggested.

T'Kir released her death grip, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Macen gasped, "At least you let go."

T'Kir began to struggle with removing the cobwebs from Macen and herself. Ro and Tulley looked on with amusement since those two had blazed the trail and cleared a path. Ro took Macen aside after T'Kir had finished her ministrations.

"How bad was it?" she asked.

"I barely figured it out in time." He admitted, "Hopefully the others won't be any more difficult."

"That's a slim hope." She grumped.

"Tell me about it." He agreed.

They proceeded 100 meters down the path when they came to a stretch of walkway that was bathed in sunlight. Another illuminated panel stood by. Macen read it aloud for the others.

"Step into the light and ascend into the heavens." He translated.

"So we walk into the light." T'Kir pushed ahead.

Macen caught and held her up against the wall, "Not quite. El-Aurians believe in an afterlife. Ascending to heaven means you go to the afterlife. Which means the light kills you."

"Really?" she asked with wonder in her voice.

"Watch." He commanded.

He stood dead center of the walkway in the shadows leading to the light and thrust his hand into the light. He pulled it back just in time to avoid the spears that projected from either side of the pathway in the shadowed walls. Two mummified remains hung from the spears. They withdrew after a moment.

"Proceed single file and stay to the shadows." Macen instructed as he skirted the shadows and walked down the path. Ro came next. Tulley followed her and T'Kir brought up the rear.

She brushed up against one of the mummies and she fought the urge to recoil, "Eww!"

"Hang in there." Macen said as he pulled her out of the danger zone, "We may just be at the beginning of this craziness."

"Sucks, don't it?" T'Kir grinned.

"I could think of better things to do." Macen admitted.

"Mmm. So could I." she flashed him with her bedroom eyes.

"Back to business." Macen suddenly said and retook the lead.

"Dammit!" T'Kir snarled. Ro and Tulley just grinned.

* * *

The third challenge came in the form of an outcropping that stretched above a looming chasm. Handrails protected those to the right or left but the center was devoid of any barriers. Macen thought he had a nasty suspicion about this one. Fixed on the handrail next to the opening read another screen.

"The leap of faith will prove your worthiness." Macen read.

"So we're supposed to jump off?" Ro correctly deduced the nature of the test.

"That's the plan." Macen said.

"Screw that." T'Kir declared, "Y'r not jumpin'."

He grinned, "Too late."

Macen stepped off the edge and suddenly reappeared on an antigrav sled. It took him to the other side where there was a matching outcropping. It brought him up to where he could easily step off and then lowered itself and attached itself to a housing underneath the outcrop.

"There's three more sleds." Macen called across, "Destiny, eh?"

The other three Maquis exchanged worried glances. Finally, T'Kir bolted forward with a "_Frinx _it."

She whooped as the sled flew across the chasm. Macen helped her off of it and it likewise docked underneath the rock formation. With a shrug Ro went next. She misstepped and landed in Macen's waiting arms.

"Careful, Laren." He smiled, "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"You'd get by." She said.

Tulley hesitated for the longest time. Finally the catcalls from his teammates motivated him and he stepped out. The ride wasn't as bad as he expected and he landed safely.

Macen returned to leading the others as they entered a new chamber. This one appeared to be a replica of the control center at the Cardassian dig. The computer console was much larger though and the walls were lined with racks of weaponry.

"Boo wah!" Tulley crowed, "Imagine what we could do with those."

"I don't think so." Ro countered, "I already feel like I'm walking on someone's grave."

"You are." Macen said as he activated the rest of the lights and row upon row of seated mummies sat, "Meet the Selah."

"Ick." T'Kir complained.

Macen focused on the computer. The holographic display came to life and he confirmed his suspicion, "The crystal is in that central column."

"Great. How d'we get it?" T'Kir asked.

Macen pressed a control and the column split in half. Inside, on a web of connections sat the perfect crystal CPU. He pulled out a hand lamp from his belt, "You might want to grab these. When T'Kir pulls that out, the main systems are going to die."

"Will the antigrav sleds be part of the auxiliary systems?" Ro wondered.

"We'll find out." Macen replied.

"That's what I thought." She said.

* * *

T'Kir sat her lamp in the framework of the column and then began to disconnect the crystal. Systems across the facility crashed as she did so. Soon the lights died and they had to retrace their steps with the hand lamps. The crystal was put in a surveyor's bag from the ATV and Macen wore it slung bandolier style across his body. Then they left.

They reached the outcropping, Ro insisted on going first. Everyone argued with her but finally she explained, "A leader _leads_. I'm going first."

She tentatively stretched forth her foot and then she surged forward. The sled caught her and ferried her across. The others followed. T'Kir approached Ro.

"I'd follow you anywhere after that, Skipper." She confessed.

"Hopefully you won't have to." Ro said.

"Huh?" T'Kir pondered that one.

They skirted the shadows of the spear section just in case. The scythe was still inoperable and they easily cleared it. They shaded their eyes as they stepped out into the light. As their vision cleared they realized that the worst had happened. The Cardassians had arrived.

* * *

Chapter Seven

They had Mudd backed up against his ATV with two guards watching him. A larger troop transport had made it here and ten garresh noncoms stood with weapons poised. Two shuttles had also managed to squeeze into the canyon. Macet strode towards them from one of them.

Taryn Argus and an unknown glinn marched behind Macet. Macet looked as though he'd swallowed the proverbial canary. Ro wanted to bash him upside the head and remove the smirk from his face.

"Search them." Macet ordered his troops, "And remove that bag from the Maquis scum."

Rifles were held steady in front of the Marquis while troopers came behind them to pat them down. Their weapons, utility belts, communicators, and lamps were taken from them. Macen unwillingly surrendered the surveyor's bag but it was that or face execution.

"It seems that this time I have the upper hand, Ro Laren." Macet boasted.

"You remember me? I'm surprised. We spent hardly any time with each other." Ro bantered.

"Let's just say you left a lasting impression. I've considered your future and I think I'll spare Cardassia a trial. I'm leaving you five out here in this wilderness with nothing but relics to support you. I doubt you last a week." Macet chuckled, impressed with his own ingenuity.

"Anything can happen, so watch your back, Macet." Ro warned.

Macet laughed, "Come Doctor. Take the crystal and secure it. Then load it in a shuttle and transport it back to the camp."

"Of course." Argus agreed.

Macet proceeded directly to his personal shuttle and lifted off. The glinn and Argus were left in charge. More so the glinn than Argus. The good doctor was still a barely tolerated presence amongst the Cardassians.

They secured the crystal in a foam covered carry all. It was safely nestled with no chance of cracking. Having completed this task, they took a moment to down some water and eat some rations. What they didn't know is the Maquis were on the move.

* * *

The Maquis were being held at rifle point by three garresh. T'Kir moved closer and the guard hefted his rifle and aimed it at her chest.

"Y'r shoes untied." She said.

That puzzled the Cardassian since he was wearing boots. She smiled and pointed at his feet, "Y'might not believe it but y'r shoes _are_ untied."

He looked down and she kicked him in the groin. With her formidable Vulcan strength, the Cardassian didn't stand a chance. He folded in on himself.

The other two began to react but they were rushed by her teammates. Macen fought hand to hand with one of them. The tide swiftly turned to the Cardassian's favor so T'Kir pinched his neck, only to discover his neck bones prevented the famed nerve pinch from working.

"Uh oh." She said and then rocked the Cardie with a left cross. He went down. Macen stripped the Cardassian of his rifle and pistol and as the garresh began to rise, Macen killed him with the rifle.

Ro smashed her Cardassian's face with a straight forward punch. Next she delivered a knee to the groin followed by a right cross. As he fell to his knees, she kicked him the face as hard as she could. He fell over and lay still.

They stripped the Cardies' of their weapons and retrieved their own. Strapping on his utility belt, Macen noted that they retrieved a photon grenade from the Cardassian guards. He grinned.

"Ever sabotaged a shuttle?" he asked Ro.

She accepted the grenade with a smile, "I think I'm about to."

They skirted the area and came upon the shuttle. Its rear loading ramp was down and the pilot was sitting in the cockpit, waiting for his chance to fly again. Ro crept up behind him and then shot him point blank with her captured disruptor. Even if she was unsuccessful in sabotaging this crate, it would still need a pilot.

She knelt down and popped the central hatch in the floor. Underneath sat the warp core. She set the timer on the grenade for 30 seconds and then pulled the pin and dropped it in. Running as hard as she could, she rounded the rocks the other Maquis and Mudd were hiding behind.

Argus and the glinn chose that moment to appear. The shuttle blew apart in a massive fireball. The concussive blast knocked them off of their feet. As soon as the glinn could hear, he commed the guard detachment. Getting no reply, he grabbed Argus.

"Come along, Doctor. The Maquis are afoot." He said.

"But how are we getting out?" she asked.

"We still have the troop transport and our reclaimed ATV." He explained as he frog-marched her to the truck, "I think we'll take the transport."

They got to the rear of the truck and her shouted out to the two garresh guarding the ATV, "Load up and follow us."

* * *

The troop transport rolled away leaving the two noncoms to follow in the ATV. The driver began to mount up when a disruptor beam struck him in the back, instantly killing him. The other garresh hopped down and hid behind the engine cowling. He was about to return fire when a rifle's phase emitter tapped his head.

The garresh dropped his pistol and Ro gathered it up while Tulley kept him covered. The Cardassian sneered, "You'll never recover the crystal."

"Who needs to recover it?" Ro asked, "Destroying it works as well."

The garresh started to lunge at her but Tulley shot him, killing him as well. Cardassian weapons had no "Stun" setting so they were immediately lethal or very damaging. However, Tulley didn't mind at all. Every dead Cardassian was payback for his murdered family. He wouldn't rest until every Cardassian was dead.

Of course, he didn't voice this goal to Ro. Ro still saw the possibility of a negotiated settlement. Tulley knew better. There would be no peace so long as a single Cardie remained alive.

"Harry, you're driving." Ro ordered as she swung herself up into passenger side. She stopped Tulley as he mounted the vehicle, "Sit behind me, Aric. I need the seat behind Harry empty."

"You got it, Skipper." He readily agreed.

The troop transport had travelled down the dry river bed. That was the method Mudd had used to get to the redoubt after leaving the dig site. Ro pointed at the river bank.

"Stay above them until we can drop down atop them." Ro instructed.

Mudd fired up the engine and sped off in pursuit, "Do you really think we can catch them?"

"They're in a half-track. That'll slow them down as well as circumnavigating the leftover rocks and boulders." Ro asserted.

"And when we catch them?" Mudd wondered.

"Then you pull up alongside the passenger side door of the cab and I'll do the rest." She stated.

The look on Ro's face told Mudd that there would be a few less Cardassians in this universe after that.

"There they are!" T'Kir cried out, pointing as she leaned over the ATV's sidewall. They hit a rock and she started to hurtle out of the vehicle only to be caught by the waist by Macen. He brought her back in and planted her in a seat.

"I think we want to avoid flying just yet." He said as he sat next to her.

She leaned into him, "My hero. Here's your reward."

Her lips brushed his but another jag from a rock caused them to bump heads. T'Kir frowned and rubbed her offended forehead. Macen just grinned.

"Now is definitely not the time." He said.

"Is it ever?" she complained.

"Probably not. Not until we get you better." He shared.

She looked wounded and he could see her withdraw into herself. Macen regretted the comment but it had to be said. He hated to see her in pain but there was more of that coming if they carried on in any way.

Ro stood, holding on to the roll bar. She excitedly pointed ahead, "There! That's our ticket down."

Mudd recognized that the river bank flowed into the river at that place so he accelerated to meet the transport at it. The ATV surged forward and he swung it alongside the transport.

"Now what, my dear?" Mudd asked.

"Get as close to the door as you can." Ro instructed as she shifted to the seat behind Mudd's.

"Closer!" Ro yelled.

Mudd bumped the ATV against the transport. Ro jumped onto the running board and reached out and grabbed hold of the door's handle. Releasing the door, she opened it and then reached in and pulled the Cardassian rider out. He went under the wheels of the ATV.

"Eww." T'Kir crinkled her nose as they bounced over him.

Ro's advantage was that the transport had a separate modular cab for the driver and one passenger. She swung her legs into the cab and kicked the driver in the face. She followed this with another kick and then a third. The driver was practically insensate and the transport was weaving.

Ro took a risk and reached across the Cardassian driver to open his door and shove him out. She then motioned for Tulley to follow her. With a deep sigh, Mudd swung the ATV in again and Tulley jumped onto the running board and then he took up position beside her.

"What now, Skipper?" he asked with a broad grin.

"Those idiots in back have to have seen the bodies by now. They're going to react. The question is how?" Ro wondered.

* * *

The glinn thought he spotted the passenger's body alongside the trail. And weren't those tire tracks beside the transport? The driver's unconscious form just confirmed his suspicions.

"Traverse the side walls. I'll go overhead and ambush them from the roof." He ordered. His troops hesitated and he shouted at them, "Move!"

The ones to the driver's side exited without interference but the first one to step out on the passenger side was shot by Macen and T'Kir. The glinn assigned two garresh to subduing them.

"Keep them busy. The rest of you lot, out the other side." He commanded.

He then pulled himself up on top of the roof and he belly crawled towards the cab module. Ro looked at the rearview mirror on Tulley's side and saw disruptor fire. She then checked her own mirror and grimaced.

"Unh. The natives are restless." She observed.

"Why not use the embankment to brush them off?" Tulley wondered.

Ro smiled, "Good idea."

She swung the transport to her left and scraped it up against the dirt and sand embankment. Cardassians screamed as they were knocked off. One managed to hold on and Ro slammed the transport into the dirt. He released his grip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macen and T'Kir had tagged another trooper. The remaining one took shelter inside of the troop compartment. He and Argus sat at the rear of the compartment and waited for the worst.

The glinn had crawled all the way to the cab. He took hold of the cargo rack atop of it and swung himself in through Ro's open window. She was knocked out of the driver's seat and straight into Tulley. Tulley's door popped open and he was thrown out of the cab. He held on to the door for dear life but its fastenings were popping loose.

The glinn punched Ro in the face. She recoiled but she had nowhere to go. He hit her again and then took hold of the back of her neck and bounced her head off of the dashboard. The door broke off and Tulley ended up on the riverbed, stranded except for the fact that Mudd had stopped the ATV and Tulley ran to catch up.

He climbed aboard, "Ro needs us!"

"Never fear, my good man. We shan't tarry here." Mudd said and gunned the engine.

* * *

Ro managed to push the next punch aside with a block. She then hit him in the face. He shoved her with both hands and she nearly fell out of the cab. Once again, she relied upon the strength of her legs.

She kicked the glinn's head. Another blow came into his face as he tried to drive. She scrambled over him and pushed him aside. Now she angled her body so one foot was on the accelerator and the other was free to kick the glinn. She caught him square in the chest and he sailed out of the command module.

Mudd accidently ran over the glinn in his hurry to join up with Ro. Tulley jumped onto the running board and Ro yelled at him, "Tell Harry to stop!"

He did so and she hit the brakes. Both vehicles came to a stop. Ro dismounted and Tulley followed her. Macen and T'Kir came with and all drew their weapons. Ro peeked around the corner and the remaining garresh shot at her.

"Listen up. There's four of us and one of you. If we rush you, you're dead. I'd advise surrender." Ro called out.

There was a pause and then, "I'm coming out. Don't shoot."

The garresh handed over his disruptor and stood with his hands up. Ro focused on Argus, "Hand over the case and we won't hurt you."

"Ha! You won't hurt me anyway." Argus argued.

"Wanna bet?" T'Kir growled and she turned the corner and fired.

Whether intentionally or not, her shot went wild. T'Kir cursed and took aim this time. Macen took hold of her shoulders and tried to move her away, only she wasn't budging.

Ro smirked, "Still think we won't hurt you? I'd say our Vulcan friend would like to do nothing more."

"Fine. I'll come out but the crystal won't do you any good. Macet's troops control the dig." Argus proclaimed.

"Why does everyone seem to think I want the weapon?" Ro asked, "I'm just as happy if no one gets it."

Argus climbed out, clutching the case and wearing a very confused expression. Ro turned to the garresh, "I'm going to give you a flesh wound. Then you can say we overpowered you."

"Thank you." He bobbed his head. She shot him in the thigh and he went down with a cry. She turned to Argus, "As for you…"

A right cross knocked the El-Aurian off of her feet. She spat blood and glared daggers in Ro's direction. Ro ignored her.

"You might want to pick up your comrades." Ro suggested with a sweet smile. Then the Maquis boarded the ATV and sped off.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Argus commed Macet's command and had them watch the riverbed but Mudd had wisely left the dry river and swung wide around the other side of the camp. He cut a wide enough swathe that they passed by unnoticed. They headed into New Cairo and Mudd traded places with Ro, borrowing her communicator in the process.

He adjusted the frequency and then activated it, "Omar? It's Harry Mudd, damn you."

"Omar here. What do you want?" a gruff and grumpy voice asked.

"You wanted to hurt the Cardassians? Well hiding my erstwhile companions and I will hurt them beyond measure." Mudd shared.

"How many of you are there?" Omar was suddenly intrigued.

"Five humanoids and an ATV." Mudd answered.

"Come to the garage. We'll be waiting for you." Omar replied and signed off.

"Who's Omar and where's the garage?" Ro asked.

"Omar hates the Cardassians even more than you do and he has several local business interests. One of them is a vehicle repair garage." Mudd explained.

* * *

Ro followed Mudd's instructions and pulled into a multi-bay garage. The doors sealed shut behind them and local craftsmen set up their carts and tents in front on the garage's doors. When Macet and his troops combed through town, they passed right on by.

Macet was on the verge of ordering a door to door search when Starfleet Security officers began beaming down all over town and Starfleet shuttles began to land. The troops were led by several officers, including one Macet knew of by reputation.

"Ah, Captain Picard! How good to see you." Macet tried false sincerity.

"Indeed? The crew of the _Irkitz_ didn't feel the same way, I'm afraid." Jean-Luc Picard countered.

"What have you done to my ship?" Macet immediately grew hostile.

"I have sent her home…where you should be." Picard said, "You are in gross violation of the treaty between Cardassia and the Federation. In fact, it's an act of war."

Picard let that settle in for a moment before continuing, "Can the Cardassian Union truly afford a two front war at this time?" he asked.

"No, damn you." Macet snarled, "What are your terms?"

"You have two hours in which to withdraw." Picard commanded.

"I've lost the _Irkitz_; I won't be able to retrieve all of our equipment." Macet countered.

"You have two hours." Picard said flatly, "All Cardassian personnel must be gone by then. Equipment, on the other hand, may be freely left behind."

"That's blackmail!" Macet accused.

"Think of it as recompense to the locals." Picard offered.

Macet merely scowled, "I'll take my leave of you then. The dig site must be carefully managed."

"My people will accompany you. They'll be happy to assist however they can." Picard smiled.

* * *

Ro's communicator began to beep. She removed it from her belt and flipped it open, "Ro."

"It's Danan. I have signal patch for you. Stand by." Her voice came across.

The male voice that followed startled her, "Ro, it's Riker."

"Hello, Will." She said.

"Do you have any injured?" he asked.

"No. We're good." She replied, wondering where this was going.

"Do you have the crystal?" he asked.

"Sitting right in front of me." Ro revealed, "Why?"

"The Captain would like to arrange a hand over." Riker explained.

"And I suppose I'm to be arrested on sight." She said ruefully.

"Commander Danan negotiated an amnesty in exchange for the crystal. Your ship and crew are free to go once we have the command crystal." Riker assured her.

"Hold please." Ro hit the mute button, "Where do I meet him?"

"I have a cantina nearby." Omar said, "I can clear the building and you and your Starfleet captain can meet in privacy. I can be ready in ten minutes. Harry, you know the way."

"I do indeed." Mudd stated.

"Ten minutes, at Omar's watering hole." Ro dictated to Riker.

"He'll be there." He promised.

* * *

At the allotted time, Picard entered the tent pole structure that was Omar's. Ro was only distantly surprised to find that it was the establishment they'd first found Mudd in. Ro sat at a table near the bar. The bartender had brewed a carafe of Earl Grey tea and it was sitting before her along with a tea cup. She herself was drinking Egyptian coffee.

"Lieutenant Ro." Picard _almost_ smiled.

"Please Captain, I'm no more a lieutenant now then you are a Maquis." Ro did smile.

"You seem fit enough…and I see you've lost none of your confidence." Picard observed.

"Please, have a seat." Ro motioned towards a chair.

Picard sat down. He sniffed the tea. He seemed surprised.

"You remember." He said with obvious satisfaction.

"You'd be surprised at what I remember." She chuckled.

"First things first. Do you have the crystal?" Picard got straight to business.

Ro hefted the case off of the ground by its carry strap. She sat it down on the table next to the carafe. He unlatched it to see the diamond-like crystal.

"So much potential destruction residing within something so beautiful." Picard mused.

"That's usually the way of it." Ro opined, "Tell me, what becomes of Taryn Argus?"

Picard looked like he'd tasted something bitter, "Dr. Argus is in custody and will face charges of treason."

"Oh really?" _That_ certainly pleased Ro.

"It's a sad thing, Lieutenant." Picard disapproved of her evident glee.

"Of course it is." She placated him, all the while exulting in the news.

"Will…" she saw the _look_, "_Commander_ Riker said something about an amnesty?"

"Yes. You and your band have done the Federation a great service today. You not only exposed a gross mistreatment of the colony's citizens, you prevented the Cardassians from acquiring a potentially unstoppable weapon." Picard recounted her deeds, "I'd say a little leniency is warranted."

"As long as we're talking leniency, we need to discuss Harry Mudd." Ro said.

Picard was confused, "Who?"

"Harry Mudd the Third, con artist, smuggler, and gun runner for hire. The Maquis and the Orion Syndicate have put out a price on his head. That's how he ended up here helping us." Ro explained.

"You were sent after him by Wishram." Realization dawned for Picard.

"Only, instead of a trial he'll be headed for a crucifixion. He deserves better than that, especially after today." Ro stated.

"So what do you suggest?" Picard inquired.

"He's willing to testify against the Syndicate in exchange for admission to the Witness Protection Program." Ro offered.

"And against the Maquis?" Picard had to ask.

Ro shook her head, "No. That's my price for negotiating the deal."

A thin smile formed on Picard's lips, "I see. I'll have to discuss it with the admiralty but I think it's a fair exchange."

Ro rose, "If that's all, my crew and I need to return to the DMZ."

"Lieutenant, just remember…you still have supporters within Starfleet. If you can find your way out of the Maquis and make your way to Bajor, their general amnesty for terrorists fighting the Cardassians would apply to you as well. It would be a fresh start and the Militia could use your talents." Picard suggested.

Ro nodded, "Actually, you're the second Starfleet officer to suggest that to me."

"Really?" Picard was surprised, "May I ask who the first was?"

"Elias Vaughn." Ro answered.

"A good man. You would do well to heed his, and my, words." Picard counseled.

"I'll keep it in mind. In the meantime, I've a war to win." Ro replied.

"Ro, the war ended with a treaty." Picard lectured, "You're involved in a criminal act."

"Semantics, sir." Ro argued, "Don't let that crystal fall into the wrong hands."

"It shall be turned over to Starfleet Command." Picard promised her.

"Exactly my point." Ro countered, "Remember Admiral Kennelly?"

Picard fell silent and Ro exited the structure. Picard drank a cup of tea before signaling the _Enterprise-E_ that he was ready for transport.

* * *

Ro rejoined the others at the garage and she gave Mudd the good news. He thanked them all profusely. Afterwards, the Maquis beamed back aboard the _Odyssey_. Ro took the center seat and ordered the scoutship set out for the DMZ via the Federation side of the border.

Later she retreated to her guest quarters. The door unexpectedly chimed and she bid it to open. Macen stood revealed.

"Who's minding the store?" she asked.

"Aric. He thinks he's a Starfleet commander." Macen smirked.

"We all have our foibles." Ro said.

"Yours is the tendency to brood too much." Macen pointed out.

"You wouldn't happen to be a bartender would you?" Ro asked wryly.

"Sorry. I can tell that something is bothering you though." Macen observed.

"What are we fighting for?" Ro suddenly blurted, "I mean, I'm all twisted in knots anymore because I'm being pulled one direction and then another."

"How long have you felt this way?" Macen asked.

"Ever since Eddington took over." Ro admitted, "He's like the villainous trickster that comes in and destroys everything while telling you life is grand. Having him detonate that biogenic weapon… And then of course, having Wishram step into his place."

"So why are you still at it?" Macen wondered.

"The people in the cell. They depend upon me. Only, I'm supposed to lead them in a fight I no longer believe in." Ro confessed.

"Sounds like you have a problem." Macen placated her.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She said dryly.

"If you no longer believe in the cause, you should bow out." Macen advised, "You won't be doing anyone any good if you keep at half-heartedly."

"What about you?" Ro inquired, "Are you staying in?"

"I'm in until Nechayev pulls me out. Lees is leaving though." Macen revealed.

"When?" Ro was almost panic stricken.

"As soon as I drop you and Aric off on Ronara Prime, we're headed to Starbase 375 so she can reactivate her commission." He said.

"What does that mean for the _Odyssey_? What about the unit?" Ro asked.

"Lacey is a former Starfleet noncom. She's got a decent head on her. She can fill Lisea's shoes. As for the unit, there's still T'Kir and I." Macen described the impending changes.

"It sounds like we all need to retire." Ro admitted, "With Eddington in custody, it would seem to be a good time to bow out."

"From your lips to God's ear." Macen grinned.

"I'll stay on until I can find a successor, then I'll leave." Ro promised herself.

"Wouldn't that fall on Aric?" Macen wanted to know.

"I just have to show him the ropes. He knows most of the picture but not all of it." Ro explained.

"Sounds like a plan then." Macen smiled.

"Can you take the bridge?" Ro requested, "I want to break Aric in on the news."

"No problem." Macen headed out the door and Ro strode out behind him.

_I wonder how he's going to react?_ She thought to herself.

Little did anyone aboard realize that the Dominion had just allied itself with Cardassia. The Maquis' time was numbered by scant days.


End file.
